Tenías que ser tu
by Soniard
Summary: Rosalie Hale el bombón más moderno, escandaloso y curvilíneo de Nueva York acaba de heredar el equipo de fútbol Chicago Stars.Rosalie no está preparada para el entrenador, Emmett McCarty salvaje leyenda viva de Alabama. Él es todo lo que Ella aborrece machista, exigente y de mentalidad cerrada. Y ella es todo lo que él desprecia una chica guapa y tonta. ADAPTACIÓN.
1. Argumento

DOS CORAZONES QUE CHOCAN

Windy City no está preparada para Rosalie Hale el bombón más moderno, escandaloso y curvilíneo de Nueva York que acaba heredar el equipo de fútbol Chicago Stars. Y Rosalie no está definitivamente preparada para el entrenador estrella de los Stars, Emmett McCarty salvaje leyenda viva de Alabama. McCarty es todo lo que Rosalie aborrece machista, exigente y de mentalidad cerrada. Y la nueva y bella jefa es todo lo que Emmett desprecia una chica bonita e impertinentemente tonta que no sabe ni hacer la O con un canuto. ¿Por qué se siente atraído por el desvergonzado bomboncito como un cohete teledirigido? ¿Y por qué el encanto de niño bueno de Emmett hace que la cosmopolita Rosalie se sienta torpe, muda y asustada de muerte? Repentinamente hay mucho más que un campeonato en juego. ¡Porque la pasión es el nombre de este partido y hay dos tercos participantes jugando!

* * *

Hola nuevamente, hoy os dejo el argumento de una de mis autoras favoritas, Susan Elisabeth Phillips, en romántica contemporánea, es mi favorita, me encanta su manera de escribir, y la novela que pretendo adaptar es la primera de una de sus sagas, Chicago Stars, y su protagonista es un rubia tonta, que de tonta no tiene un pelo, y cómo me apetecía tener una historia con cada una de las parejas protagonistas de la Saga, creo que Rosalie hará una buena rubia que parece lo que no es y Emmett hará un buen entrenado y ex-jugador de fútbol, en el original la pareja son Phoebe Somerville y Dan Calebow, ella rubia de ojos color ámbar y él rubio y ojos verdes, en este caso a él le vamos a teñir el pelo y vamos a ponerle los ojos azules que es el color de Emmett antes de ser convertido en vampiro.

He hecho una búsqueda de ésta historia en FF y no la he encontrado, pero si alguién sabe que ya está hecha, completa o que alguien la está haciendo y lleva un buen ritmo, detengo la producción, sino esta noche o mañana por la mañana empezaré a subir.

Espero que os guste y disfruteis con su lectura, ya sabeis que ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, sólo juego con ellos para mi divertimento y el vuestro. Nos leemos.


	2. Capítulo 1

_Cómo siempre, nada es mío los personajes se los cogemos prestados a Stephanie Meyer y a su saga de Crepúsculo y la historia en esta ocasión es de Susan Elisabeth Phillips, la novela que abre la serie Chicago Stars, "Tenías que ser tú". Espero que disfruteis con la lectura. _

* * *

**CAPÍTULO UNO **

Rosalie Hale se enfrentó a todo el mundo en el entierro de su padre sin más apoyo que un caniche francés y un amante húngaro. Se sentó ante la tumba como una reina salida de una película de los años cincuenta, con el pequeño caniche blanco echado en su regazo y un par de gafas de sol de diamantes falsos protegiéndole los ojos. Fue difícil para los asistentes decidirse quién parecía más fuera de lugar: el caniche con su pelo perfectamente cortado luciendo un par de lazos color melocotón en sus orejas, el húngaro increíblemente guapo de Rosalie con su larga y brillante coleta o la propia Rosalie.

El cabello rubio ceniza de Rosalie, con mechas platino, caía sobre sus ojos como a Marilyn Monroe en _La tentación vive arriba_. Sus labios húmedos, llenos, pintados en un tono delicioso de peonía rosa, estaban ligeramente abiertos mientras miraba el ataúd negro brillante de Frederic Hale. Llevaba un traje chaqueta de seda color marfil, discreto, pero el escandaloso bustier dorado que llevaba debajo era más apropiado para un concierto de rock que para un entierro. Y la falda, con un cinturón de cadenas doradas, cada una de las cuales estaba rematada por una hoja de parra, tenía una abertura lateral hasta la mitad de su bien proporcionado muslo.

Era la primera vez que Rosalie regresaba a Chicago desde que se había escapado cuando tenía dieciocho años, tan sólo algunos de los presentes conocían a la hija pródiga de Frederic Hale. Sin embargo, por las historias que habían oído, ninguno de ellos estaba sorprendido de que Frederic la hubiera desheredado. ¿Qué padre querría pasar su patrimonio a una hija que había sido la amante de un hombre cuarenta años mayor que su propio padre, incluso aunque ese hombre hubiera sido el reputado pintor español, Eleazar Denali? Y además, allí estaba la vergüenza de las pinturas. Para alguien como Frederic Hale, los cuadros de desnudos eran cuadros de desnudos, y no importaba que docenas de los desnudos abstractos que Flores había pintado de Rosalie, honraran ahora las paredes de museos en todo el mundo, eso no cambiaba su parecer.

Rosalie tenía cintura esbelta y piernas bien proporcionadas, pero sus pechos y caderas eran curvilíneos y femeninos, como en un tiempo casi olvidado cuando las mujeres parecían mujeres. Tenía cuerpo de chica mala, el tipo de cuerpo que, incluso a los treinta y tres años, podría ser exhibido con el ombligo al aire en la pared de un museo. Era el cuerpo danone de una rubia tonta, pero el cerebro de ese cuerpo era realmente inteligente, y Rosalie era el tipo de mujer que no debería ser juzgada por las apariencias.

Su cara no era más convencional que su cuerpo. Había algo demoledor en la estructura de sus rasgos, aunque era difícil de decir qué era exactamente, si su nariz recta, su boca firmemente delineada o su mandíbula fuerte. Quizá era el diminuto lunar negro y escandalosamente erótico que coronaba su pómulo. O tal vez eran sus ojos. Los que los habían visto antes de que se pusiera rápidamente sus gafas de sol de diamantes falsos habían tomado nota de la forma en que se rasgaban en sus bordes, de alguna manera casi demasiado exóticos, para encajar con el resto de su cara. Eleazar Denali frecuentemente había exagerado esos ojos ámbar, algunas veces pintándolos más grandes que sus caderas, otras superponiéndolos a sus maravillosos pechos.

Durante todo el funeral, Rosalie se mantuvo calmada y serena. A pesar de la humedad que impregnaba el aire de julio que igual que las aguas que se deslizaban por el cercano río DuPage, atravesando varios de los suburbios occidentales de Chicago, no proporcionaba ningún alivio al calor. Un toldo verde oscuro daba sombra a la tumba y a las primeras filas destinadas a la gente más importanteque estaban situadas en semicírculo alrededor del ataúd negro ébano, pero el toldo no era lo suficientemente grande para dar sombra a todo el mundo, y mucha de la gente engalanada estaba parada bajo el sol, donde habían comenzado a debilitarse, no sólo por la humedad sino también por el perfume abrumador de casi cien centros florales. Afortunadamente, la ceremonia había sido corta, y como no había ningún tipo de recepción posterior, pronto podrían dirigirse hacia sus frías piscinas y regocijarse en secreto del hecho de que le hubiera tocado a Frederic Hale en lugar de a ellos.

El brillante ataúd negro estaba posado encima de la tierra sobre una alfombra verde que había sido colocada directamente delante del lugar donde Rosalie se sentaba entre su hermanastra de quince años, Bella, y su primo James Witherdale. La pulida tapa estaba cubierta de estrellas florales de rosas blancas adornadas con cintas celestes y doradas, colores de los Chicago Stars, el equipo de la Liga Nacional de Fútbol del que Frederic había tomado las riendas hacía diez años.

Cuando la ceremonia finalizó, Rosalie cogió a la caniche blanca en sus brazos y la puso a sus pies, provocando que un rayo de sol refulgiera en la tela dorada de su bustier y en los diamantes falsos de sus gafas de sol. El efecto era innecesariamente dramático para una mujer que ya era en realidad lo suficientemente dramática.

James Witherdale, el sobrino de treinta y cinco años de Frederic, se levantó de su silla al lado de la de ella y se movió para colocar una flor sobre el ataúd. La hermanastra de Rosalie, Bella parecía consciente a medias. James simulaba estar apesadumbrado, aunque era un secreto a voces que iba a heredar el equipo de fútbol de su tío. Rosalie cumplió su papel y colocó su flor en el ataúd de su padre y se negó a que la antigua amargura la invadiera. ¿Qué objeto tenía? No había podido ganarse el amor de su padre mientras estaba vivo, y ahora finalmente podría dejar de esforzarse. Extendió la mano para dar una reconfortante caricia a su joven medio hermana, que era totalmente desconocida para ella, pero Bella se apartó como siempre que Rosalie trataba de acercarse.

James volvió a su lado, y Rosalie instintivamente retrocedió. A pesar de todas las organizaciones benéficas de las que ahora era miembro, no podía olvidar lo matón que había sido de niño. Rápidamente le volvió la espalda, y con voz jadeante y ligeramente ronca que armonizaba perfectamente con su espectacular cuerpo, se dirigió a los que estaban a su alrededor.

—Es maravilloso que hayan podido asistir. Especialmente con este horrible calor. Vladimir, querido, ¿puedes coger a Pooh?,

Tendió la blanca perrita a Vladimir Szabo, que volvía locas a las mujeres, no sólo por su apostura exótica, sino porque había algo obsesivamente familiar en ese hermoso húngaro. Algunos correctamente lo identificaban como el modelo que había posado, depilado, con los abultados músculos lubricados y la cremallera abierta, para una campaña publicitaria a nivel nacional de vaqueros para hombres.

Vladimir tomó la perra.

—Por supuesto, vida mía —contestó él con un acento que, aunque notable, era menos pronunciado que el de cualquiera de las hermanas Gabor, que habían vivido en los Estados Unidos muchísimas más décadas que él.

—Mi cariñín —ronroneó Rosalie, no por Pooh, sino por Vladimir.

Para sí, Vladimir pensaba que Rosalie lo estaba presionando demasiado, pero era húngaro e inclinado a ser pesimista, así que le lanzó un beso de forma conmovedora mientras tranquilizaba a la caniche en sus brazos y se colocaba en la mejor pose para exhibir su cuerpo perfectamente esculpido. Ocasionalmente él movía su cabeza a fin de que la luz atrapara el destello de los abalorios de plata discretamente tejidos en la dramática cola de caballo que caía sobre parte de su espalda. Rosalie extendió su mano de delgados dedos, con las uñas largas y pintadas de rosa peonía con mediaslunas blancas, hacia el corpulento senador que se había acercado a ella para mostrar sus condolencias y que parecía considerarla un pedazo particularmente delicioso de bizcocho.

—Senador, muchas gracias por venir. Sé lo ocupado que debe estar, es usted un verdadero encanto.

La regordeta esposa de pelo gris del senador le echó a Rosalie una mirada de desconfianza, pero cuándo Rosalie la saludó, la mujer mostraba calidez y cordialidad en su sonrisa. Más tarde, se daría cuenta que Rosalie Hale parecía más relajada con las mujeres que con los hombre. Lo que no dejaba de ser curioso para una obvia come-hombres. Pero era una familia extraña. Frederic Hale para empezar, tenía un largo historial de matrimonios con showgirls de Las Vegas. La primera de ellas, la madre de Rosalie, había muerto al tratar de dar a luz al hijo que Frederic había deseado tan ardientemente. La tercera, la madre de Bella, había perdido la vida en un accidente de avioneta hacía trece años camino de Aspen, donde planeaba celebrar su divorcio. La única esposa de Frederic que todavía vivía no habría ni cruzado la calle para asistir a su entierro, así que mucho menos iba a volar desde Reno.

Harry Clearwater, venerable entrenador defensivo de los Chicago Stars, se apartó de James para acercarse a Rosalie. Con todas sus canas, sus blancas cejas y la nariz roja, parecía un Santa Claus sin barba.

—Algo terrible, Señorita Hale. aclaró la voz con una tosecilla. —No creo que nos conozcamos. Es algo raro no haberme tropezado con la hija de Frederic en todos los años que hace que lo conozco. Frederic y yo nos conocíamos desde hacía mucho tiempo y lo voy a echar de menos. No es que normalmente coincidiéramos en las cosas. Podía ser condenadamente terco. Pero, bueno, al final siempre nos poníamos de acuerdo.

Él movía su mano y hablaba incansablemente sin establecer nunca contacto visual con ella. Cualquiera que no siguiera el fútbol podría haberse preguntado cómo era posible que alguien al borde de la senilidad pudiera entrenar un equipo de fútbol profesional, pero los que le había visto trabajar nunca cometían el error de menospreciar sus habilidades como entrenador. Sin embargo, le gustaba hablar, y como no parecía tener intención de interrumpir sus palabras, Rosalie lo detuvo.

—Es muy amable por decir eso, Sr. Clearwater. Un dulce _caramelito_.

Harry Clearwater había sido llamado muchas cosas en su vida, pero nunca lo habían llamado _caramelito_, y el apelativo lo dejó sin habla por un momento, lo cual debía haber sido lo que ella buscaba porque inmediatamente se marchó dando media vuelta sólo para ver un regimiento de enormes hombres en fila para ofrecer sus condolencias.

Tenían zapatos del tamaño de buques, y cambiaban su posición de un pie al otro, eran cientos de kilos de carne con muslos como arietes y monstruosos cuellos gruesos sobre hombros musculosos. Tenían las manos unidas como garfios por delante de su cuerpo como si estuvieran esperando que el himno nacional acabara para empezar a jugar de un momento a otro, pero ahora, sus cuerpos poco convencionales y demasiados grandes rellenaban las chaquetas azules y los pantalones grises del traje del equipo. Gotas de sudor brillaban con el tenue calor del sol del mediodía resaltando sobre su piel bronceada como gotas de tinta en una hoja en blanco. Como esclavos de una plantación, el equipo de la liga nacional Chicago Stars había llegado para rendir homenaje al hombre que los poseía.

Un hombre sin cuello de ojos rasgados, con apariencia de poder parar un disturbio en una prisión de máxima seguridad, dio un paso adelante. Fijó su mirada tan firmemente en la cara de Rosalie que era obvio que se obligaba a sí mismo a no apartar la mirada para no dejarla bajar a sus espectaculares pechos.

—Soy Jacob Black, defensa central. Lamento realmente lo del Sr. Hale.

Rosalie aceptó sus condolencias. El defensa siguió de largo, mirando con curiosidad a Vladimir Szabo cuando pasó por delante. Vladimir, de pie a unos metros de Rosalie, había adoptado su postura Rambo, una cosa no demasiado fácil teniendo en cuenta que acunaba una perrita de lanas blanca en sus brazos en vez de un Uzi. Aun así, la postura funcionaba porque casi cada mujer del gentío lo observaba. Aunque la verdad era que si pudiera elegir algo para que su día fuera perfecto, sería la atención de esa criatura erótica con el trasero maravilloso.

Desafortunadamente, la criatura erótica con el trasero maravilloso se había detenido delante de Rosalie y sólo tenía ojos para ella.

—Señorita Hale, soy Emmett McCarty, jefe de entrenadores de los Stars.

—Bueno, _hoo-laa_, Sr. McCarty —entonó Rosalie dulcemente con una voz que a Vladimir sonó como un peculiar cruce entre Bette Midler y Bette Davis, pero bueno, él era húngaro, así que quien sabía. Para Vladimir, Rosalie era la mejor amiga del mundo, y se desvivía por ella, devoción que estaba probando al fingir en esta macabra charada que era su amante. En este momento, sin embargo, no quería otra cosa que alejarla del peligro. Ella no parecía entender que jugaba con fuego al coquetear con ese hombre de sangre caliente. O tal vez si lo hacía. Cuando Rosalie se veía acosada, tenía un ejército entero de armas defensivas a su disposición, y rara vez se equivocaba al seleccionar una.

Emmett McCarty no le había dirigido a Vladimir ni una mirada, así que no era difícil para el húngaro clasificarlo en la categoría de esos hombres enloquecedores que tenían la mente completamente cerrada a un estilo de vida alternativo. Una pena, pero era una actitud que Vladimir aceptaba con su buen humor característico.

Rosalie podía no reconocer a Emmett McCarty, pero Vladimir seguía el fútbol americano y sabía que McCarty había sido uno de los quarterbacks más explosivos y controvertidos de la NFL hasta que se retiró cinco años antes para dedicarse a entrenar. En la mitad de la última temporada Frederic había echado al entrenador de los Stars y había contratado a Emmett, que había estado entrenando al principal rival, los Chicago Bears, hasta ese momento.

McCarty era un gran oso negro, un hombre con la autoridad de quien no tiene paciencia para desconfiar de sí mismo. Un poco más alto que el uno ochenta y cinco de Vladimir, era más musculoso que la mayoría de quarterbacks. Tenía la frente alta y ancha y una nariz firme con un pequeño bulto en el puente. Su labio inferior era ligeramente más lleno que el superior, y una delgada cicatriz blanca marcaba el punto medio entre su boca y su barbilla. Pero su rasgo más fascinante no era esa interesante boca, ni su leonado y grueso pelo, ni la masculina cicatriz de la barbilla. No era nada de eso, eran un par de depredadores ojos azul mar, que estaban en ese momento examinando a su pobre Rosalie con tal intensidad que Vladimir medio esperaba que su piel comenzara a echar humo.

—Lamento mucho lo de Frederic —dijo McCarty, su niñez en Alabama todavía era evidente en sus palabras. —Con seguridad lo echaremos de menos.

—Qué amable de su parte decir eso, Sr. McCarty.

Una cadencia débilmente exótica se había agregado a la voz ronca de Rosalie, y Vladimir se percató que ella había añadido a Kathleen Turner a su repertorio de voces de mujeres eróticas. Ella normalmente no cambiaba con tanta frecuencia, así que supo que estaba aturdida. No era que dejara que cualquiera pudiera verlo. Rosalie tenía una reputación como devora-hombres que mantener. La atención de Vladimir regresó al entrenador de los Stars. Recordó haber leído que Emmett McCarty había sido apodado "_Hielo_" durante sus días de quarterback por su fría falta de compasión hacia su adversario. No podía culpar a Rosalie por estar perturbada en su presencia. Ese hombre era formidable.

—Frederic amaba el juego —continuó McCarty—, y era unhombre excelente con quien trabajar.

—Estoy segura de que así era.—Prolongó cada sílaba que pronunció como una jadeante promesa de depravación sexual, una promesa, que Vladimir sabía demasiado bien, Rosalie no tenía intención de cumplir.

Se dio cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba cuando giró y extendió los brazos hacia él. Sospechaba correctamente que quería a Pooh como elemento de distracción, él dio un paso adelante, pero antes de que ella tomara al animal, un camión de mantenimiento que se había introducido en el cementerio retumbó, sobresaltando a la caniche.

Pooh dio un ladrido corto y saltó libre de sus brazos. La perra llevaba sujeta demasiado tiempo, y comenzó a correr sin rumbo a través del gentío, ladrando estridentemente, con la cola agitándose tan salvajemente que parecía como si el pompón fuera a salir volando de un momento a otro para surcar el aire como el sombrero de Oddjob _(Se refiere a uno de los secundarios de una película de James Bond, Goldfinger. Un chino que tenía un sombrero tipo boomerang con cuchilla. (N de T))_.

¡Pooh!—gritó Rosalie, para salir corriendo detrás de la perrita blanca hasta que topó con las piernas contra el delgado metal que protegían unas coronas de gladiolos.

Rosalie no era la más atlética de criaturas en las mejores condiciones. Pero aprisionada dentro de una apretada falda, no podía alcanzar a la perra a tiempo de impedir el desastre. Las flores se balancearon y volcándose hacia atrás, chocaron contra la corona de flores de su lado, la cuál, a su vez, dio contra un macizo de dalias. Las coronas eran tantas y estaban tan estrechamente juntas que era imposible que una cayera sin que lo hiciera la siguiente, y flores y agua comenzaron a volar. Los asistentes que estaban de pie más cerca se apartaron en un esfuerzo para protegerse de los tributos florales. Como un dominó, una corona dio contra otra, hasta que la tierra comenzó a parecerse a la peor pesadilla de Merlin Olsen(_4 Famoso jugador de Fútbol americano. (N de T)__)_.

Rosalie se sacó las gafas de sol revelando sus exóticos y rasgados ojos ámbar.

− ¡Quieta Pooh! ¡Quieta, maldita sea! ¡Vladimir!

Vladimir ya se había desplazado al lado contrario del ataúd en un esfuerzo por alcanzar a la caniche que se movía violentamente, pero en su prisa se derrumbó sobre varias sillas, que, a su vez, volaron sobre otro grupo de arreglos florales, produciendo otra reacción en cadena distinta.

Uno de los asistentes, que se llamaba experto en perros de compañía porque poseía un shiatsu, saltó para intentar detener al frenético perro de lanas sólo para pararse abruptamente cuando Pooh dejó de mover su cola, desnudó sus dientes y le ladró bruscamente como un Terminator canino. Aunque Pooh era generalmente el más social de los perros, el improvisado asistente tenía la desgracia de usar Eternity de Calvin Klein, una fragancia que Pooh había detestado desde que uno de los amigos de Rosalie, que se había empapado en dicha colonia, la había llamado perra cruzada y la había pateado bajo la mesa.

Rosalie, con una abertura en la falda que mostraba demasiado de su muslo para ser respetable, atravesó entre dos de los defensas que observaron con diversión manifiesta como llamaba a la perra de lanas.

− ¡Pooh! ¡Aquí, Pooh!

Bella Hale, avergonzada por el espectáculo que su media hermana estaba dando, trató de ocultarse entre el gentío.

Cuando Rosalie esquivó una silla, una de las pesadas hojas de parra doradas que colgaba de una de las cadenas de su cinturón se incrustó en una de las partes que debía ocultar. La apartó antes de ponerse permanentemente amoratada, sólo para pisar con las suelas de los zapatos unos lirios mojados. Sus pies resbalaron, y, expulsando el aire con un silbido, se cayó.

Al ver a su dueña deslizándose hacia la tierra sobre su trasero, Pooh se olvidó del amenazador asistente perfumado. Interpretando incorrectamente las acciones de Rosalie como una invitación a jugar, los agudos ladridos de la perra aumentaron con delirante excitación.

Rosalie intentó sin éxito ponerse de pie, mostrando al alcalde de Chicago y a varios miembros del equipo rival, Los Bears, una amplia vista de la parte superior de su muslo. Pooh se metió entre las piernas de un pomposo reportero y bajo las sillas de al lado de la tumba, cuando Vladimir venía hacia ella desde el otro lado. A la perra le encantaba jugar con Vladimir y sus agudos ladridos se volvieron más fervientes.

Pooh se movía rápidamente, pero frenó bruscamente cuando se percató que tenía el camino bloqueado por cestos volcados de flores y una gran extensión de hierba empapada,una barrera formidable para un animal que odiaba mojarse. Desde una esquina, saltó encima de una de las sillas plegables. Cuando comenzó a balancearse, ladró nerviosamente y se lanzó a otra y de allí hacia una superficie suave y dura.

Todo el mundo dio una boqueada colectiva cuando las rosas blancas con cintas celestes y doradas salieron volando.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio. Rosalie, que acababa de conseguir ponerse de pie, se quedó helada. Vladimir maldijo suavemente en húngaro.

Pooh, siempre sensible con la gente que amaba, inclinó la cabeza a un lado como si tratara de entender por qué la miraba todo el mundo. Sospechaba que había hecho algo muy incorrecto y comenzó a temblar.

Rosalie recobró el aliento. No era bueno que Pooh se pusiera nerviosa. Recordó la última vez que había ocurrido y se adelantó un paso.

− ¡Noo, Pooh!.

Pero su advertencia llegó demasiado tarde. La temblorosa perrita ya se estaba poniendo en cuclillas. Con una expresión de pesar en su carita peluda, comenzó a orinar sobre la tapa del ataúd de Frederic Hale.

La hacienda de Frederic Hale se había construido en los años cincuenta en diez acres de tierra de Hinsdale uno de los barrios residenciales que atravesaba el río Chicago, justo en el corazón del DuPage County. Al principio del siglo veinte el condado era rural, pero con el transcurrir de las décadas, los pequeños pueblos se habían unido hasta formar uno de los barrios dormitorios de ejecutivos, que se desplazaban en los trenes interurbanos desde la estación Burlington Northern para acudir al Loop cada día, y también de ingenieros que trabajaban en las industrias de alta tecnología que se levantaban a lo largo del East West Tollway. Gradualmente, el muro de ladrillo que bordeaba la hacienda fue rodeado por sombreadas calles residenciales.

Cuando era niña, Rosalie había pasado poco tiempo viviendo en la majestuosa residencia estilo Tudor que se asentaba entre robles, arces y nogales del suburbio occidental. Frederic la había enviado a una escuela privada del estado de Connecticut hasta el verano, que era cuándo la mandaba al exclusivo campamento para chicas. Durante sus infrecuentes viajes a casa, había encontrado la casa oscura y opresiva, y mientras subía la escalera en curva hacia el segundo piso, dos horas después del entierro, decidió que no había ninguna cosa que la hubiera hecho cambiar de opinión.

Los ojos condenatorios de un elefante ilegalmente trasladado durante uno de los safaris africanos de Frederic la miraban fijamente desde su lugar en el empapelado de lo alto de la escalera. Sus hombros bajaron bruscamente con desánimo. Las manchas de la hierba ensuciaban su traje marfil y las medias que cubrían sus piernas estaban sucias y rotas. Su cabello rubio estaba alborotado y desearía no haberse comido el lápiz de labios color peonía rosada.

Inesperadamente, la cara del entrenador de los Stars volvió a su mente. Él fue quien había sacado a Pooh del ataúd por el cogote. Sus azules ojos se habían mostrado fríos y condenatorios cuando le entregó la perra. Rosalie suspiró. El barullo del entierro de su padre era otro error estúpido en una vida ya repleta de ellos. Ella no había querido otra cosa que todo el mundo supiera que no le importaba que su padre la hubiera desheredado, pero como siempre, había ido más allá del límite y le había salido el tiro por la culata.

Se detuvo un momento en lo alto de las escaleras, preguntándose si su vida podría haber sido diferente si su madre hubiera vivido. Ya no pensaba demasiado sobre la madre showgirl que no podía recordar, pero cuando era niña había urdido elaboradas fantasías sobre ella, tratando de invocar en su imaginación a una mujer tierna y bella que le habría dado todo el amor que su padre le había negado.

Se preguntó si Frederic alguna vez había amado realmente a alguien. Había tenido poco aprecio por las mujeres en general, y ninguno para una niñita demasiado pesada y torpe que para empezar no estaba muy segura de sí misma. Desde que podía recordar, él le había dicho que no era más que un cero a la izquierda, y ahora sospechaba que podía haber estado en lo cierto.

A los treinta y tres años, estaba sin empleo y cerca de la ruina. Eleazar había muerto hacía siete años. Ella se había pasado los primeros dos años después de su muerte organizando las exhibiciones temporales de sus pinturas, pero ahora que la colección se exhibía de manera permanente en el Musée D'Orsay de París, se había mudado a Manhattan. El dinero que Eleazar le había dejado al morir, había sido gradualmente gastado, destinado a pagar los gastos médicos de muchos de sus amigos enfermos de SIDA. Ella no lamentaba ni un penique. Durante años había trabajado en una exclusiva, pero pequeña, galería de West Side especializada en el arte de vanguardia. Pero justo la semana anterior, su jefe, ya mayor, había cerrado las puertas por última vez, dejándola desorientada mientras buscaba darle un nuevo rumbo a su vida.

El pensamiento que penetró su mente fue que estaba cansada de ser escandalosa, pero se sentía demasiado frágil para hacer frente a esa reflexión, así que terminó por detenerse delante del dormitorio de su hermana y llamó a la puerta.

—Bella, soy Rosalie. ¿Puedo entrar? No hubo respuesta. − ¿Bella, puedo entrar?

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Rosalie oyera un bajo y hosco —Supongo.

Se preparó mentalmente, mientras giraba el pomo y entraba gradualmente, para ver el dormitorio que había sido suyo cuando era niña. Durante las pocas semanas al año que había vivido allí, la habitación había estado llena de libros, restos de comida y casettes de su música favorita. Ahora estaba tan ordenada como su ocupante. Bella Hale, la hermanastra de quince años que Rosalie apenas conocía, estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la ventana, todavía vestida con el horrible vestido color café que había llevado puesto en el entierro. A diferencia de Rosalie, que había sido gordita de niña, Bella era delgada y su espeso pelo oscuro y largo hasta la barbilla, necesitaba un buen corte. Además era poco atractiva, con la piel tan pálida como si nunca hubiera visto la luz del sol y de rasgos anodinos. ¿Cómo te encuentras Bella?

—Genial. —Ni siquiera levantó la vista del libro que tenía sobre el regazo.

Rosalie suspiró. Bella no mantenía en secreto el hecho que la odiaba hasta las entrañas, pero habían tenido tan poco contacto durante años que no estaba segura de por qué. Cuando Rosalie regresó a los Estados Unidos después de la muerte de Eleazar, había hecho varios viajes a Connecticut para visitar a Bella en la escuela, pero Bella había sido tan poco comunicativa que finalmente se había rendido. Sin embargo, había continuado enviando regalos de cumpleaños y de Navidad, junto con cartas ocasionales, todo lo cual le había sido devuelto como destinatario desconocido. Era irónico que Frederic la hubiera desheredado de todo menos de la que era su responsabilidad más importante.

—¿Necesitas alguna cosa? ¿Algo de comer?.

Bella negó con la cabeza y el silencio cayó entre ellas.

—Sé que esto ha sido muy difícil. Lo siento mucho. La niña se encogió de hombros.

—Bella, necesitamos hablar, y sería más fácil para las dos si me miraras.

Bella levantó la cabeza de su libro y miró a Rosalie con ojos inexpresivos y pacientes, dándole a Rosalie la pésima sensación de que ella era la niña y su hermana la adulta. Deseó no haber dejado de fumar, porque necesitaba desesperadamente un cigarrillo.

—Sabes que ahora soy tu tutora legal.

—El Sr. Jenks me lo explicó.

—Creo que necesitamos hablar de tu futuro.

—No tenemos nada de que hablar.

Se pasó un caprichoso rizo rubio detrás de la oreja.

—Bella, no tienes que volver al campamento si no quieres. Eres más que bienvenida para venir conmigo a Nueva York mañana durante el resto del verano. He alquilado el apartamento de un amigo que está en Europa. Está muy bien situado.

—Quiero regresar. Dada la palidez de la piel de Bella, Rosalie no creía que su hermana estuviera disfrutando del campamento más de lo que ella había hecho.

—Puedes volver, si es realmente lo que quieres, pero sé lo que es sentirse como si no tuvieras hogar. Recuerdo cuando Frederic me enviaba a la escuela en Crayton, y después al campamento cada verano. Lo odiaba. Nueva York es muy entretenida durante el verano. Podríamos pasarlo muy bien y llegarnos a conocer un poco.

—Quiero ir al campamento —repitió Bella tercamente.

¿Estás absolutamente segura?

—Estoy segura. No tienes porqué cuidarme hasta que vuelva.

A pesar de la hostilidad de la niña y el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a notar en las sienes, Rosalie era renuente a olvidar el asunto tan fácilmente.

Decidió probar de una manera distinta e inclinó la cabeza hacia el libro que tenía Bella en el regazo. ¿Qué estás leyendo?

—Dostoyevski. Estoy haciendo un estudio independiente sobre su decadencia.

—Me dejas impresionada. Eso es bastante complicado de leer para alguien de quince años.

—No para mí. En realidad soy bastante brillante.

Rosalie quiso sonreír, pero Bella había hecho la declaración de una manera que no se lo permitía.

—De acuerdo. Vas bien en la escuela, ¿no?

—Tengo un coeficiente intelectual excepcionalmente alto.

—Ser más listo que los demás puede ser lo mismo una maldición que una bendición.

Rosalie recordó sus traumáticos días escolares cuando había sido más lista que sus compañeros de clase. Era otra de las cosas que la había hecho sentir diferente. La expresión de Bella no se alteró.

—Estoy muy agradecida por mi inteligencia. La mayor parte de las chicas de mi clase son imbéciles.

A pesar de que Bella estaba actuando como una niñata aborrecible, Rosalie intentó no juzgarla. Sobre todo ella, de entre todas las personas, sabía que las hijas de Frederic Hale tenían que encontrar su propia manera de lidiar con la vida. Cuando era adolescente, ella había escondido sus inseguridades detrás de su gordura. Después, se había vuelto un escándalo. Bella se escondía detrás de su materia gris.

—Si me perdonas, Rosalie, he llegado a un capítulo particularmente interesante y me gustaría regresar a él.

Rosalie ignoró la obvia despedida de la niña e hizo otro intento para convencerla de ir a Manhattan. Pero Bella se negó a cambiar de idea y Rosalie finalmente tuvo que admitir la derrota. Cuando estaba saliendo de la habitación, se paró junto a la puerta.

—¿Me llamarás si necesitas cualquier cosa, no?

Bella inclinó la cabeza, pero Rosalie no la creyó. Esa niña tragaría veneno para ratas antes de recurrir a su hermana mayor de mala fama para que la ayudara.

Intentó no deprimirse mientras se giraba y comenzaba a bajar las escaleras. Oyó a Vladimir en la sala de estar hablando por teléfono con su agente. Necesitaba estar un momento a solas para recuperarse. Se metió silenciosamente en el estudio de su padre, dónde Pooh dormía en uno de los sillones que había delante del escritorio. La cabeza blanca y mullida de la perra se levantó rápidamente. Se sentó en el borde del sillón, agitando el pompón de su rabo y caminó por la alfombra hacia su dueña. Rosalie se puso de rodillas y recogió a la perrita en brazos.

—Qué desastre, ¿realmente hiciste eso hoy?.

Pooh le dio un lametazo como disculpa. Rosalie comenzó a reatar los lazos que se habían deshecho de las orejas de la perra, pero sus dedos temblaban, así que lo dejó. Pooh los volvería a soltar de todas maneras.

Esa perra era una deshonra para la dignidad de su raza. Odiaba los lazos y los collares de diamantes falsos, se negaba a dormir en su colchón y no era demasiado selectiva con su comida. Detestaba ser esquilada, cepillada o bañada y no quería ponerse el suéter con monograma que Vladimir le había regalado. Ni siquiera era una buena perra guardiana. El año pasado cuando Rosalie había sido atacada a plena luz del día en el Upper West Side, Pooh se había pasado todo el rato rozándose contra las piernas del asaltante implorando ser acariciada.

Rosalie enterró su cara en el suave pelaje de la perra.

—¿Debajo de ese pedigrí de fantasía, no eres otra cosa que una perra cruzada, verdad, Pooh?

Abruptamente, Rosalie perdió la batalla que había estado librando todo el día y soltó un sollozo ahogado. Una perra cruzada. Eso es lo que era ella. Pero se adornaba como un perro de lanas francés.

Vladimir la encontró en la biblioteca. Con más tacto que el que usualmente exhibía, ignoró el hecho de que había estado llorando.

—Rosalie, cariño—dijo tiernamente—, el abogado de tu padre está aquí para verte.

—No quiero ver a nadie —sorbió por la nariz, buscando inútilmente un kleenex.

Vladimir extrajo un pañuelo de colores del bolsillo de su chaqueta gris de seda y se lo dio.

—Tendrás que hablar con él tarde o temprano.

—Ya lo hice. Me llamó para hablar de la tutela de Bella el día después de que Frederic muriese.

—Tal vez tenga que ver con la herencia de tu padre.

—Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso.

—Se sonó ruidosamente en el pañuelo. Siempre había pretendido que ser desheredada no la molestaba, pero era doloroso tener la prueba cristalina del desprecio público de su padre.

—Es muy insistente. —Vladimir tomó el bolso que ella tenía, lo puso sobre la silla donde Pooh había estado durmiendo y lo abrió. Era un Judith Lieber _(creadora de bolsos-joya muy cotizados. ohvintageshop blog / ?p = 195)_ de segunda mano que él había encontrado en una tienda del East Village, le echó a Rosalie una mirada desaprobadora cuando vio una chocolatina Milky Way en el fondo. Apartándola, cogió un peine y se lo pasó para que se peinara. Cuando lo hubo hecho, le pasó el colorete y el lápiz de labios. Mientras ella reparaba su maquillaje, él se tomó un momento para admirarla.

Vladimir encontraba los inusuales rasgos que habían inspirado alguno de los mejores trabajos de Eleazar Denali mucho más atractivos que las caras de labios hinchado de las modelos anoréxicas con las que él posaba. Y también mucha más gente, incluyendo a la famosa fotógrafa Asha Belchoir, con la que recientemente había tenido una sesión.

—Quítate esas medias rotas. Pareces una figurante de _Los Miserables_.

Mientras ella alcanzaba bajo su falda para hacer lo que le decía, él devolvió el maquillaje a su bolso. Luego le enderezó el cinturón de hojas de parra y la guió a la puerta.

—No quiero ver a nadie, Víktor.

—No te vas a echar atrás ahora. El terror llenó sus ojos ámbar.

—No puedo hacerlo en este momento.

—¿Por qué no lo intentas?—Acarició su mejilla con el pulgar—. Puede que la gente no obtenga tanta satisfacción oculta como tú piensas.

—No puedo tolerar la idea de que nadie me tenga lástima.

—Claro, ¿entonces prefieres que todo el mundo te odie? Ella forzó una sonrisa arrogante mientras alcanzaba el picaporte.

—Puedo manejar el desprecio. Es la piedad lo que no tolero. Vladimir miró las ropas, tan impropias para la ocasión y negó con la cabeza.

Pobre Rosalie. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de inventarte a ti misma?

—Cuando lo haga bien —dijo ella suavemente.

* * *

_Os ha gustado, espero que sí. Los comentarios entre paréntesis que ponen N de T, significa que son notas de la traductora, es decir no son datos que yo he buscado, la dirección de internet os la he puesto para la que quiera ver los bolsos, tiene verdaderas "potoladas", eso sí cuestan un riñon y parte del otro. Por favor si hay alguna errata, falta ortográfica, gramátical o de otra índole, decídmelo. Gracias por anticipado._


	3. Capítulo 2

_Cómo siempre, nada es mío los personajes se los cogemos prestados a Stephanie Meyer y a su saga de Crepúsculo y la historia en esta ocasión es de Susan Elisabeth Phillips, la novela que abre la serie Chicago Stars, "Tenías que ser tú". Espero que disfruteis con la lectura._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DOS ******

Jason Jenks revolvió los documentos que tenía en el regazo.

—Le pido disculpas por presentarme sin avisar tan poco tiempo después del funeral del Sr. Hale, Señorita, pero el ama de llaves me reveló que planeaba volar a Manhattan mañana por la tarde. No había pensado que regresaría tan pronto.

El abogado era pequeño y rollizo, rondando los cincuenta, con la piel colorada y el pelo entrecano. Un traje gris perfectamente cortado no podía esconder la leve panza que se había formado a la altura de su ombligo. Rosalie se sentó frente a él en uno de los sillones orejeros situado cerca de la maciza chimenea de piedra que dominaba el salón. Ella siempre había odiado la oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación revestida de paneles y presidida con aves disecadas, cabezas de animales y un cenicero cruelmente hecho con la pezuña de una jirafa.

Cuando ella cruzó las piernas, la cadenita de oro que rodeaba su tobillo brilló con la tenue luz. Jenks la vio, pero fingió que no lo había hecho.

—No hay ninguna razón para que lo posponga más, Mr. Jenks. Bella regresa al campamento mañana por la tarde y mi vuelo sale algunas horas después.

—Eso va a ser complicado, me temo. La voluntad de su padre es un poco enrevesada.

Su padre la había mantenido adecuadamente enterada de los detalles de su testamento, incluso antes de los seis meses finales de su vida, cuando ya le habían diagnosticado un cáncer pancreático. Sabía que había establecido un fondo fiduciario para Bella y que James heredaría sus amados Stars.

―¿Eres consciente de que tu padre tuvo algunos contratiempos financieros en los últimos años?

—No los detalles. No hablamos con demasiada frecuencia.

Habían estado completamente enemistados durante casi diez años, desde que ella tenía dieciocho hasta que había regresado a los Estados Unidos después de la muerte de Eleazar. Después, se habían encontrado ocasionalmente cuando él iba a Manhattan por negocios, pero ella ya no era una niña tímida, demasiado gorda, que se dejaba intimidar y sus encuentros habían sido algo airados.

Aunque su padre mantenía amantes y se había casado con showgirls, la pobreza de su infancia le había hecho desear ardientemente respetabilidad y su estilo de vida le mortificaba. Él era violentamente homofóbico y tampoco le gustaba el arte. Odiaba las historias que constantemente aparecían sobre ella en las revista y decía que su amistad con "mariquitas y mariposones" le hacía parecer tonto delante de sus socios. Una y otra vez le ordenó regresar a Chicago y ocupar un puesto como ama de llaves no remunerada. Si el amor hubiera sido el motivo de su oferta, ella habría hecho lo que él quería, pero Frederic sólo había querido controlarla, igual que había controlado a todos a su alrededor.

Él había permanecido inamovible e inflexible hasta el final, usando su enfermedad terminal como coacción para recordarle la desilusión que ella había supuesto para él. Ni siquiera había dejado que fuera a Chicago a verle cuando se estaba muriendo, diciendo que no quería ninguna maldita vigilia. En su última conversación telefónica, le había dicho que era su único fracaso.

Cuando parpadeó para eliminar una fría oleada de lágrimas de sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que Brian Jenks todavía estaba hablando.

―… así es que el patrimonio de su padre no es tan grande como era durante los años ochenta. Dispuso que esta casa fuera vendida, y que los ingresos reviertan en el fideicomiso de su hermana. El condominio no debe ser puesto en venta durante al menos un año, sin embargo, su hermana y usted pueden hacer uso de él hasta entonces.

―¿El condominio? No sé nada sobre eso.

—No está demasiado lejos del complejo de los Stars. Es… esto… para uso privado.

—Para sus amantes —dijo Pheobe con rotundidad.

—Si, bueno, ha estado vacío durante los últimos seis meses, desde su enfermedad. Desafortunadamente, esas son las únicas propiedades no conectadas con los Stars que mantenía. Sin embargo, su situación financiera no es poco prometedora.

—Tampoco lo creía. El equipo de fútbol debe valer millones.

—Tiene bastante valor, aunque, también está teniendo dificultades financieras. Algo en su expresión debió revelar sus sentimientos porque él dijo

—¿No le gusta el fútbol?

—No, no me gusta. —Había hablado con demasiada intensidad, y él la miraba con curiosidad. Rápidamente, ella hizo un gesto indolente con su mano—. Soy más de Galerías, de cenas en Le Cirque ynoches en los teatros vanguardistas. Como tofú, Sr. Jenks.

Ella creía que el comentario era como un buen zurcido, pero él ni siquiera sonrió.

—Es duro creer que a la hija de Frederic Hale no le gusta el fútbol.

—Un escándalo, lo sé—dijo ella jovialmente—. Pero así es. Soy alérgica al sudor, mío o de cualquier otro. Afortunadamente, el santo de mi primo James siempre ha sudado copiosamente, gracias a él puede sobrevivir la dinastía futbolera de la familia.

El abogado vaciló, mirándola con pesar.

—Me temo que eso no está tan claro.

―¿Por qué?

—Varios meses antes de la muerte de su padre, redactamos un nuevo testamento. Al menos, durante un corto período de tiempo, James está desheredado. Pasaron varios segundos mientras ella absorbía esa sorprendente información. Recordó lo tranquilo que su primo había parecido en el entierro.

—James obviamente no sabe eso.

—Le urgí a Frederic que se lo dijera él, pero se negó. Mi socio y yo tenemos la poco envidiable tarea de darle las noticias cuando nos encontremos con él esta tarde. Él no va a quedarse quieto ante el hecho de que Frederic le dejara el equipo a su hija.

―¿A su hija? —Y luego ella pensó en la adolescente que leía a Dostoyevski arriba y comenzó a sonreír—. Mi hermana va a hacer historia en el fútbol profesional.

—Me temo que no la sigo.

―¿Cuántas chicas de quince años poseen un equipo de la NFL?

Jenks pareció alarmado.

—Lo siento, Señorita Hale. No es eso. Su padre no le dejó el equipo a su hermana.

—¿No lo hizo?

—Oh no, se lo dejó a usted.

—¿Qué él hizo qué?

—Le dejó el equipo a usted, Señorita Hale. Es la nueva dueña de los Chicago Stars.

Esa noche mientras Rosalie vagabundeaba por las habitaciones de la horrible casa de su padre, intentó rezar por los animales muertos que colgaban de las paredes. Intentó convencerse a sí misma de que era buena porque tenía miedo de convertirse en una de esas personas cínicas que se abrazaban a la amargura como a un hueso atesorado para ser roído una y otra vez.

—_¿Porqué me hiciste eso, Frederic?. ¿Necesitabas tanto controlarme que tuviste que intentar plegarme a tu voluntad desde la tumba?._

Cuando Brian Jenks le comunicó que Frederic le había dejado los Stars, había experimentado un momento de tal increíble felicidad que no pudo hablar. No había pensado enel dinero, ni en el poder, ni siquiera pensó en que odiaba el fútbol. Simplemente se había regocijado de que después de tantos años de animosidad, su padre le había demostrado que se preocupaba por ella. Recordaba haberse sentado deslumbrada mientras el abogado le explicaba todo lo demás.

—Con franqueza, Señorita Hale, no apruebo las condiciones que su padre puso para que heredara los Stars. Mi socio y yo tratamos de que cambiara de idea, pero no atendió a razones. Lo siento. Estaba tan definitivamente cabal en su juicio, que ni usted ni James pueden rebatir con éxito el testamento.

Ella había clavado inexpresivamente sus ojos en él.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué dice?

—Decía que la herencia es temporal.

—¿Cómo puede ser temporal una herencia?

—Sin usar lenguaje legal, el concepto es muy simple. Para que pueda retener la propiedad del equipo, los Stars tienen que conquistar el campeonato AFC el próximo enero y eso es algo altamente improbable. Si no ganan, le corresponderán cien mil dólares y la propiedad del equipo revierte en James. Recibir noticias de que podía recibir una cantidad de dinero tan enorme no evitó que su felicidad se desvaneciera. Entristecida se percató de que esa era otra de las manipulaciones de su padre.

—¿Quiere decir que sólo poseeré el equipo hasta enero y luego será de James?

—A no ser que los Stars ganen el campeonato AFC, en cuyo caso el equipo será suyo para siempre. Ella se retiró el pelo de la cara con una mano temblorosa.

—Yo no sé nada de fútbol. ¿Qué campeonato es ese? ¿Es la Super Bowl?

Gracias a Dios, Jenks le dio una explicación paciente.

—Es el paso anterior. La Football Nacional League está dividida en dos campeonatos, el American Football Conference, AFC, y el Football Nacional Conference, FNC. Los dos mejores equipos de cada uno se juegan su propio campeonato. Los ganadores de cada uno, se juegan la Super Bowl.

Ella quiso asegurarse de que lo entendía.

—¿Para que el equipo siga siendo mío los Stars tendrían que ganar el campeonato AFC?.

—Eso mismo. Y francamente, Señorita Hale, las posibilidades de acercarse siquiera son prácticamente nulas. Son un buen equipo, pero gran parte de los jugadores son demasiado jóvenes. Dentro de dos o tres años, puede ser, pero me temo que no esta temporada. Ahora mismo, la AFC está dominada por los San Diego Chargers, los Miami Dolphins, y, claro está, el que defiende la Super Bowl del año pasado, los Portland Sabers.

—¿Frederic sabía que los Stars no podrían ganar este año?.

—Me temo que sí. En su testamento manifiesta que no puede recibir los cien mil dólares a menos que trabaje en el todos los días mientras sea la propietaria del equipo. Para hacerlo, claro está, tiene que mudarse a Chicago, pero no tiene que involucrarse sin estar preparada para dirigir un equipo de fútbol profesional. Carl Pogue, el presidente de los Stars, haría en realidad el trabajo.

Un dolor sordo atravesó su pecho cuando comprendió lo que su padre pretendía.

—En otras palabras, no sería más que un testaferro.

—Carl no tiene autoridad para firmar los documentos legales. Esa es responsabilidad de la dueña.

No pudo evitar el sufrimiento que denotaba su voz.

—¿Por qué Frederic haría algo como esto?.

Fue en ese momento cuando Jenks le había dado la carta.

Estimada Rosalie

Cómo sabes te considero mi único fracaso. Durante años, me has humillado públicamente saliendo a menudo con todos esos homosexuales y maricas, pero no voy a dejarte desafiarme más. Aunque sólo sea por una vez en tu vida vas a hacer lo que te digo. Quizá esta experiencia te enseñe finalmente algo sobre la responsabilidad y la disciplina.

El fútbol convierte a los chicos en hombres. Veamos si puede hacer de ti una mujer.

No jodas también esta oportunidad.

Frederic.

Había repasado la nota tres veces mientras el abogado la observaba, y cada vez el nudo de su garganta se hacía más grande. Incluso desde la tumba, Frederic la controlaba con determinación. Alejándola de Manhattan, él creía que podía moldearla como quería que fuera. A su padre siempre le había gustado apostar, y aparentemente había decidido que no podría hacerle mucho daño a su precioso equipo durante unos meses. Ahora él finalmente tendría exactamente lo que quería. James poseería los Stars, mientras ella bailaba al son que tocaba su padre.

Deseaba poderse obligar a creer que sus motivaciones se basaban en amor y preocupación. Entonces habría podido perdonarle. Pero sabía demasiado bien que Frederic no sabía nada del amor, sólo del poder.

Así que vagaba por los pasillos de la casa de su padre, rezando por las almas de los animales muertos y de niñas que no habían sido amadas, mientras contaba las horas hasta que se pudiera escapar de ese lugar donde había conocido la infelicidad.

Sasha Goff, que había sido el ama de llaves de Frederic durante los últimos ocho años, había dejado una solitaria luz encendida en el salón que se veía a través de las ventanas traseras de la casa. Rosalie se alejó de las ventanas iluminadas e intentó encontrar el viejo arce que había sido su escondite favorito cuando era niña.

Generalmente procuraba evitar pensar en su infancia, pero esa noche, mientras miraba fijamente la oscuridad, no pudo evitar rememorar lo ocurrido hacía tanto tiempo. Podía sentir como se empujaba a sí misma al pasado, hacia el viejo arce y el temido sonido de la voz de un matón.

—_Ah, eres tú, pulga barriguda. Ven aquí, tengo un regalo para ti._

_El estómago de Rosalie dio un vuelco ante la enérgica intrusión de la voz de su primo James. Miró hacia abajo para verlo levantarse de debajo del árbol que era su refugio durante esas raras veces que estaba en casa. Se suponía que ella se iba al campamento de verano a la mañana siguiente, y hasta ese momento había logrado evitar quedarse a solas con él, pero hoy había abandonado su guarida. En lugar de permanecer en la cocina con la cocinera o ayudar a Samantha a limpiar los cuartos de baño, había huído a la soledad del bosque._

—_No quiero ningún regalo- dijo ella._

—_Es mejor que vengas aquí. Si no lo haces, te arrepentirás._

_James no hacía amenazas vanas y ella sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía defensas contra él. Su padre se enfurecía con ella si se quejaba de que James se burlaba o la golpeaba. Frederic decía que era una pusilánime y que no iba a librar sus batallas por ella. Pero tenía doce años y los dos años que James le llevaba lo hacía más alto y fuerte y ella no podía ni imaginarse oponerse a él._

_No entendía por qué James la odiaba tanto. Puede que ella fuera rica mientras él era pobre, pero su madre no había muerto cuando él tenía cuatro años como le había pasado a ella; y no lo despachaban a la escuela. James y la Tía Kristie, hermana de su padre, vivían en un edificio de apartamentos de ladrillo a tres kilómetros de su casa desde que el padre de James se había ido._

_Frederic pagaba la renta y le daba a Tía Kristie dinero, si bien a él no le gustaba demasiado. Pero adoraba a James porque James era un niño, y era hábil en deportes, especialmente en fútbol._

_Sabía que James se subiría por las paredes si lo desafiaba, y decidió que se sentiría más segura cara a cara con él en tierra firme. Con un aplastante sentimiento de temor, comenzó a descender por el arce, sus muslos regordetes hicieron un feo sonido cuando se rozaron entre sí. Esperó que él no quisiera mirar bajo sus pantalones cortos. Siempre trataba de verla allí, o tocarla, o decirle cosas sucias sobre su trasero; cosas que ella no entendía. Cayó torpemente sobre el suelo, respirando entrecortadamente porque el descenso había sido difícil._

_James no resultaba demasiado alto para una niña de doce años de edad, pero era fuerte, con piernas cortas pero firmes, hombros anchos y grueso pecho. Sus brazos y piernas estaban perpetuamente cubiertos de costras y magulladuras de actividades deportivas, accidentes en bicicleta y peleas. A Frederic le gustaba tomar nota de las lesiones de James. Decía que James era "todo un chico"_

_Ella, sin embargo, era tranquila y tímida, más interesada en libros que en deportes. Frederic la llamaba su Pequeña Cerdita y decía que todas esas A que traía de la escuela no la llevarían a ninguna parte en la vida si no lograba ser atrevida y mirar de frente a las personas. James no sobresalía en la escuela, pero eso no le importaba a Frederic porque James era la estrella de la selección de fútbol de la escuela secundaria._

_Su primo llevaba una camiseta naranja roja y sucia, y zapatillas de lona estropeadas, exactamente el tipo de ropa arrugada que a ella le habría gustado llevar puesta, pero el ama de llaves de su padre no la dejaba. La Señora Goff compraba toda la ropa de Rosalie en una tienda de niños muy cara, y ese día llevaba un par de pantalones cortos blancos que enfatizaban el estómago redondo de Rosalie y un top de algodón sin mangas con una gran fresa estampada en el frente hasta encima del ombligo._

—_No dices que nunca hago nada agradable por ti, Pulga Barriguda —James sostenía un trozo de grueso papel blanco un poco más grande que un libro de bolsillo—. ¿Adivina qué encontré?_

—_No sé. —Rosalie habló con cautela, determinada a esquivar cualquier bomba que le lanzara James._

—_He encontrado una foto de tu mami._

_El corazón de Rosalie se saltó un latido._

—_No te creo._

_Él dio la vuelta al papel, y lo que ella vio era, ciertamente, una foto, aunque la volvió a girar rápidamente para que ella sólo pudiera absorber la vaga impresión de la cara de una bella mujer._

—_La encontré en el fondo de un cajón de trastos viejos de mamá —le dijo, arqueando impacientemente sus oscuras y gruesas cejas._

_Sintiendo las piernas débiles, supo que no había querido nada en su vida tanto como quería esa foto._

—_¿Por qué sabes que es ella?_

—_Le pregunté a mi madre. —Ahuecó la foto en su mano para que Rosalie no la pudiera ver y le echó él un vistazo—. Es realmente una buena foto, Pulga Barriguda._

_El corazón de Rosalie latía tan fuerte que tuvo miedo de que él se diera cuenta. Quería arrebatarle la foto de su mano, pero mantuvo la calma porque su triste experiencia le decía que él simplemente la pondría fuera de su alcance si lo intentaba._

_Sólo tenía una foto de su madre y estaba tomada desde demasiado lejos para que Rosalie le pudiera ver la cara. Su padre nunca le había contado nada sobre ella excepto que era una rubia tonta con grandes tetas, y que era condenadamente grave que no hubiera heredado su cuerpo en vez de su cerebro. La ex madrastra de Rosalie, Heidi, de quien su padre se había divorciado el año anterior, después de que hubiera sufrido otro aborto, le había dicho que la madre de Rosalie probablemente no era tan mala como Frederic decía, pero que la convivencia con Frederic podía resultar difícil. Rosalie había adorado a Heidi. Había pintado las uñas de los pies de Rosalie de color rosa Parfait y contado excitantes historias sobre la vida real como si fueran de la revista True Confesions._

—_¿Qué me darás a cambio? —dijo James._

_Sabía que no podía dejar que James supiera como ansiaba esa foto o haría algo horrible para que no la tuviera._

—_Ya tengo montones de fotos suyas —mintió— ¿por qué debería de darte algo?_

_Él levantó la foto._

—_Bueno, entonces la haré pedazos._

—_¡No! —gritó, la protesta se escapó de sus labios antes de que pudiera evitarlo._

_Sus ojos oscuros se entrecerraron con taimada malicia y ella sintió como si las fauces afiladas de una trampa de acero se acabaran de cerrar a su alrededor._

—_¿Cuánto la quieres?_

_Ella comenzó a temblar._

—_Solamente dámela._

—_Bájate los pantalones y te la daré._

—_¡No!_

—_Entonces la romperé. —Sujetó la foto por la parte superior entre sus dedos como si se preparara para rasgarla._

—_¡No lo hagas! —Le temblaba la voz. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas—. Tú no la quieres, James. Por favor, dámela._

—_Ya te he dicho lo que tienes que hacer, Burra Gordita._

—_No. Se lo diré a mi padre._

—_Y yo le diré que eres una pequeña mentirosa presumida. ¿A quien crees que creerá?. Los dos sabían la respuesta a esa pregunta. Frederic siempre se ponía del lado de James._

_Una lágrima se goteó por su mandíbula sobre su top de algodón, produciendo una mancha acuosa en la hoja de la fresa._

—_Por favor._

—_Bájate los pantalones o la romperé._

—_¡No!_

_Él hizo un pequeño rasgón en la parte superior, y ella no pudo detener un sollozo._

—_¡Bájalos!_

—_¡Por favor, no lo hagas! ¡Por favor!_

—_¿Lo vas a hacer, llorona? —Él aumentó el desgarrón._

—_¡Sí! ¡Detente! Detente y lo haré._

_Él bajó la foto. A través de sus lágrimas ella vio que se detenía, pero había una fisura de unos dos centímetros en la parte superior._

_Sus ojos bajaron sobre ella y miraron fijamente al punto donde sus piernas se unían, ese misterioso lugar donde algunos vellos dorados habían comenzado a crecer._

—_Deprisa, antes de que venga alguien._

_Un horrible sabor a bilis subió a su garganta. Ella se abrió el botón de sus pantalones cortos. Las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos mientras luchaba con la cremallera._

—_No me hagas hacer esto —murmuró ella. Las palabras sonaron vacilantes, como si su garganta estuviera llena de agua—. Por favor, dame la foto._

—_Te he dicho que te apresures. —Él no estaba mirándole la cara, sólo fijaba los ojos en el lugar entre sus piernas._

_El mal gusto de su boca empeoró cuando lentamente empujó sus pantalones cortos sobre su vientre y muslos para dejarlos caer. Rodearon sus tobillos formando un encorvado ocho. Ella estaba muerta de vergüenza mientras se quedaba de pie delante de él con sus bragas azules de algodón con diminutas rosas amarillas por todas partes._

—_Dámelo ahora —imploró._

—_Antes, bájate las bragas._

_Intentó no pensarlo. Sólo intentó bajarse las bragas para poder tener la foto de su madre, pero sus manos no se movieron. Se quedó de pie delante de él con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y los pantalones enredados alrededor de sus tobillos rollizos y supo que no podría dejar que le viera eso._

—_No puedo —murmuró._

—_¡Hazlo! —Sus pequeños ojos se ensombrecieron de furia._

_Sollozando, ella negó con la cabeza._

_Con una desagradable mueca en su boca, él rompió la preciosa foto por la mitad y luego otra vez por la mitad antes de dejar que los pedazos flotaran hasta el suelo. Los pisó bajo la planta de su pie con maldad y corrió hacia la casa._

_Tropezando en sus pantalones, se dejó caer ciegamente hacia la destrozada foto. Cuando cayó de rodillas, vio un par de ojos separados y rasgados como los suyos. Dio una pequeña boqueada trémula y se dijo que la arreglaría. Alisaría los trozos y los pegaría con cinta adhesiva por la parte de atrás._

_Sus manos temblaban cuando colocaba los cuatro trozos arrugados en su posición correcta, primero los dos superiores y después los dos de abajo. Sólo después de que la foto fuera colocada, vio el acto final de la malicia de James._

_Un bigote grueso y negro había sido pintado justo por encima del suave labio __superior de su madre._

Ahora tenía treinta y tres años, pero Rosalie todavía podía sentir un dolor en el pecho mientras permanecía de pie mirando fijamente. Todos los lujos materiales de su infancia no habían podido compensar crecer bajo la sombra del abuso cruel de James y el desprecio de padre.

Algo rozó contra su pierna y miró hacia abajo para ver a Pooh contemplándola con sus lindos ojos. Se arrodilló para recogerla, luego la abrazó y la llevó al sofá, dónde se sentó y acarició su suave pelaje. El reloj de pared sonó en la esquina. Cuando tenía dieciocho años, ese reloj había estado en el estudio de su padre. Enterró las uñas pintadas de rosa en el moño de Pooh y recordó esa horrible noche de agosto cuando su mundo se derrumbó.

Su madrastra Renée había llevado a Bella de dos meses de edad a visitar a su madre en Cleveland. Rosalie, de dieciocho, estaba haciendo las maletas para su primer año en Mount Holyoke. Normalmente no habría estado invitada a la fiesta del equipo de fútbol de los Northwest Illinois State, pero Frederic los hospedaba en casa así que había sido incluida. En aquel entonces Frederic aún no poseía los Stars, y los Northwest había sido su obsesión. James se aprovechaba de las generosas contribuciones de Frederic al equipo y se había convertido en un ex alumno altamente influyente.

Ella se había pasado dos días anticipando y temiendo la fiesta de esa noche. Aunque mucha de su gordura se había desvanecido, todavía estaba cohibida por su figura y llevaba ropa abolsada y sin forma para ocultar sus pechos llenos. Su experiencia con James y su padre la habían hecho ser suspicaz con los hombres, pero al mismo tiempo, no podía evitar soñar con que aquellos populares deportistas se fijaran en ella.

Había pasado las horas anteriores paseando por los alrededores y tratando de pasar desapercibida. Fue cuando Royce King, el mejor amigo de James, se había acercado a ella para preguntarle si bailaba; ella apenas había podido asentir con la cabeza. Royce de pelo oscuro y bien parecido, era el jugador estrella de los Northeast y ni siquiera en sus sueños más descabellados se había imaginado que él se fijaría en ella y mucho menos que le rodearía los hombros con su brazo cuando la música finalizara. Comenzó a relajarse. Bailaron otra vez. Coqueteó un poco, rió sus chistes.

Y luego todo se estropeó. Él había bebido en exceso y había tratado de tocarle los pechos. Cuando le dijo que se detuviera, él no la había escuchado. Se había puesto cada vez más agresivo y había huido fuera en mitad de una tormenta para esconderse en el pequeño cobertizo de la piscina.

Fue allí donde Royce la había encontrado y donde, en la oscuridad densa y caliente, la había violado.

Luego, ella había cometido el error que tantas víctimas de violación cometían. Aturdida y sangrando, se había arrastrado al cuarto de baño, donde había vomitado y luego había restregado las señales de su violación en una bañera de agua extremadamente caliente.

Una hora más tarde, sollozando y sin apenas coherencia, la había encontrado Frederic en una esquina de su estudio, donde había ido para buscar sus cigarros cubanos. Todavía recordaba su incredulidad cuando había metido sus dedos entre su corto pelo gris metálico y la había observado. Se quedó de pie ante él con un enorme chándal gris que se había puesto al salir de la bañera. Nunca se había sentido más vulnerable.

—¿Quieres que crea que un chico como Royce King estaba tan desesperado por una mujer que tuvo que violarte?

—Es verdad —murmuró, sin apenas ser capaz de emitir ahogadas palabras a través de su constreñida garganta.

El humo del cigarro puro se había enrollado como una cinta sucia alrededor de su cabeza. Él juntó las cejas entrecanas.

—¿Es este otro es de tus patéticos intentos de ganarte mi simpatía? Crees que realmente voy a estropear la carrera en el fútbol de un chico sólo porque tú quieres algo de atención?

—¡No es así! ¡Él me violó!

Frederic había hecho un sonido de repulsión y había sacado la cabeza por la puerta para pedir que llamaran a Royce, que llegó minutos más tarde acompañado de James. Rosalie había rogado a su padre que James se marchara, pero no lo hizo y su primo permaneció en una esquina de la habitación bebiendo cerveza directamente de la botella mientras escuchaba como ella repetía su historia con vacilación.

Royce había negado las acusaciones de Rosalie apasionadamente, había sido tan convincente que incluso ella le habría creído si no hubiese sabido que no era cierto. Incluso sin mirar a su padre, se dio cuenta de que había perdido y cuándo él le ordenó no repetir jamás la historia otra vez, algo murió en su interior.

Se había escapado al día siguiente, tratando de huir de lo que se había convertido en su vergüenza. Comprobó que su cuenta de la universidad contenía suficiente dinero para ir a París, lugar donde había encontrado a Eleazar Denali, y donde su vida había cambiado para siempre.

Los lacayos de su padre la habían visitado varias veces durante los años que pasó con Eleazar para transmitirle las amenazas de Frederic y tratar de que volviera a casa. La había desheredado cuando el primero de los desnudos vio la luz.

Recostó la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá y acercó más a Pooh. Frederic finalmente la había doblegado como quería. Si ella no hacía lo que él había ordenado, entonces no recibiría los cien mil dólares, dinero que le permitiría abrir una pequeña sala de exposiciones propia.

En ese mismísimo momento, apretó los dientes en una terca línea. Su padre, los cien mil dólares y los Chicago Stars podían irse al infierno. Solo porque Frederic había propuesto el juego no significaba que tuviera que jugar. Ella encontraría otro camino para recaudar el dinero que le permitiría abrir su galería. Decidió aceptar la oferta de Vladimir de pasar algún tiempo en la casa donde pasaba sus vacaciones cerca de Montauk. Allí, al lado del océano, finalmente pondría los fantasmas de su pasado a descansar.


	4. Capítulo 3

_Cómo siempre, nada es mío los personajes se los cogemos prestados a Stephanie Meyer y a su saga de Crepúsculo y la historia en esta ocasión es de Susan Elisabeth Phillips, la novela que abre la serie Chicago Stars, "Tenías que ser tú". Espero que disfruteis con la lectura._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO tres **

—No hay que darle más vueltas, _Hielo_—dijo Harry Clearwater, dirigiéndose a Emmett McCarty en susurros como si fueran espías aliados encontrándose en el Grunewald (_supongo que ser refiere a un bosque situado en las afueras de Berlín)_ para intercambiar secretos militares—. Te guste o no te guste, la preciosa rubia está al mando.

—Frederic ha debido pensar con el culo— Emmett miró ceñudamente al camarero, que estaba a punto llegar con otra bandeja de champán y el hombre rápidamente dio la vuelta. Emmett odiaba el champán. No sólo por el afeminado sabor, sino por la manera en que sentía las estúpidas copas en sus grandes manos llenas de cicatrices. Incluso más que al champán, odiaba la idea de que la rubia tonta del cuerpo de infarto poseyera su equipo de fútbol.

Los dos entrenadores estaban de pie en el espacioso mirador de la Sears Tower, que había sido cerrada al público esa tarde en beneficio del United Negro College Fund. Del suelo al techo había ventanas que reflejaban los centros florales de todo el recinto, mientras un quinteto de viento tocaba la Sinfonía de Chicago de Debussy. Los miembros de todo el equipo se mezclaban con figuras locales de la prensa, política y algunas estrellas de cine que estaban en la ciudad. Emmett odiaba cualquier ocasión que requiriera esmoquin, pero cuando existía un motivo lo suficientemente importante, se obligaba a asistir.

Desde que había comenzado como quarterback en la Universidad de Crimson, Alabama, hacía tantos años, las luchas de McCarty, dentro y fuera del campo, se habían convertido en algo legendario. Como argumento a su favor, él había sido un demonio sanguinario con aspecto de bárbaro. Había sido un quarterback que se entregaba, no un niño mimado, incluso con el defensa más feroz intentando amenazarle, porque en cualquier enfrentamiento que Emmett McCarty mantuviera, asumía que erael más fuerte y el más listo. De cualquier manera, tenía intención de ser el ganador.

Fuera del campo también era agresivo. Algunas veces había llegado a ser arrestado por alterar el orden público, destrucción de la propiedad, y, al principio de su carrera, poseer alguna sustancia ilegal.

La edad y la madurez lo habían hecho más sabio en algunas cosas pero no en otras, y se encontró observando a la congresista más joven de Illinois cuando se paró ante un grupo de personas de etiqueta detrás de Harry. Llevaba puesto uno de esos vestidos de noche que parecían simples pero que probablemente costaban más que un par de pendientes de diamantes. Su pelo castaño claro estaba retirado de su nuca por un lazo fino de terciopelo. Era bella y sofisticada. Y además atraía una considerable cantidad de atención y no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que él era una de las pocas personas de la reunión que ella no había saludado. En cambio, una atractiva morena con un ceñido vestido plateado se desvivía por él. Dándole la espalda a Harry, ella pestañeó directamente a Emmett con unas pestañas tan llenas de rimel que le asombró que todavía las pudiera mover.

—Estás muy sólo, entrenador—se relamió los labios—.Te vi jugar contra los Cowboys antes de que te retiraras. Eras un autentico salvaje ese día.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que soy salvaje todos los días, cariño.

—Eso es lo que he oído.—Él sintió que la mano femenina se deslizaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y supo que le estaba dejando su número de teléfono. Intentó recordar si había vaciado sus bolsillos desde la última vez que se había puesto el esmoquin. Con una sonrisa húmeda que ofrecía todo y más, ella se marchó. Harry estaba tan acostumbrado a que sus conversaciones con Emmett fueran entorpecidas por mujeres rapaces que siguió la conversación como si no los hubieran interrumpido.

-Todo ese asunto me irrita. ¿Cómo permitió Frederic que algo así pudiera ocurrir?.

Lo qué Rosalie Hale estaba haciendo con su equipo de fútbol indignaba tanto a Emmett que no quería ni pensar en ello, sobre todo cuando no tenía nada alrededor que golpear. Se distrajo buscando con la mirada a la bella congresista y la divisó hablando con uno de los concejales de Chicago. Sus rasgos aristocráticos estaban totalmente controlados, sus gestos eran a la vez forzados y elegantes. Rezumaba clase de pies a cabeza, no era el tipo de mujer que pudiera imaginar con harina en la nariz o un bebé en los brazos. Se dio la vuelta para irse. En ese momento de su vida, una mujer enharinada, horneando galletas y sosteniendo bebés era exactamente lo que quería ver.

Después de incontables años de escándalos y un matrimonio que había sido un error garrafal, Emmett McCarty quería establecerse. A los treinta y siete años, anhelaba tener niños, una casa entera llena de ellos, y una mujer que estuviera más interesada en cambiar pañales que conducir un Chrysler.

Estaba a punto de empezar una nueva vida. Nada de mujeres con profesión, no más conejitas glamorosas, no más devora-hombres. Quería fijarse en una mujer que se quedara en casa, del tipo que disfrutaría del desorden de un niño que comenzara a andar, una mujer cuya idea de la moda fuera unos vaqueros y una de sus viejas sudaderas, el tipo de mujer corriente que no hiciera girar cabezas, ni volviera locos a los demás hombres. Y una vez que estuviera comprometido, sus días de vagabundeo se habrían acabado. No había engañado a su primera esposa y no iba a engañar a esta.

A su lado, Harry Clearwater todavía roía el tema de Rosalie Hale.

—Sabes que no me gusta hablar mal de nadie, especialmente del sexo débil, pero esa rubia me llamó _caramelito_. Joder, _Hielo_. Ese no es precisamente el tipo de persona que debería poseer un equipo de fútbol.

—En eso has acertado.

La cara de Santa Claus de Harry se arrugó como la de un bebé.

—Y tiene un caniche, Emmett. Los dos sabemos que los entrenadores de los Bears están siempre peleando con Aro Vulturi, pero joder, al menos no tienen un dueño que vaya a todos lados con un caniche. Te lo digo en serio, los he estado evitando desde el entierro. Me apostaría un riñón que todavía están riéndose de nosotros.

Una vez que Harry empezaba, era difícil detenerle, y siguió con el mismo tema. Emmett advirtió que la congresista se estaba acercando gradualmente a las puertas del ascensor, rodeando un grupo de gente mientrasse marchaba. Le echó un vistazo a su reloj.

—Se supone que éste es un año de transición para nosotros, Hielo—dijo Harry—. Frederic despidió a Clapp el noviembre pasado y te contrató como entrenador principal. Tuvimos suerte con el plan B, lo hicimos mejorde lo que pensábamos, incluso ganamos un par de partidos al final de la temporada. ¿Pero quien podía pensar que Quil Ateara nos abandonaría y que terminaríamos por tener a Benjamin de presidente?

Un músculo comenzó a palpitar en la mandíbula de Emmett. Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Rosalie Hale y Benjamin Cheney, los Stars tienen nueva dueña y presidente interino. Fíjate lo que te digo, _Hielo_, _Vince_ _Lombardi_ se está riendo de nosotros y seguirá haciéndolo hasta que se muera.

El silencio cayó entre ellos mientras los pensamientos de ambos hombres tomaban caminos igual de deprimentes. En las seis semanas que habían pasado desde el entierro de Frederic, Rosalie había desaparecido, deteniendo todas las operaciones comerciales, porque nadie más estaba autorizado para firmar los contratos. Cuando no pudo ser localizada, Quil Ateara, presidente de los Stars, se había dejado llevar por la frustración y a continuación había buscado empleo en la Oficina del Comisionado. Y para completar la crónica de un desastre, Benjamin Cheney, que había sido asistente de Quil Ateara, era el presidente de los Stars.

Las condiciones del testamento de Frederic se habían filtrado a los medios de comunicación, dejándolos estupefactos. Como todos los demás, Emmett había asumido que Frederic le dejaría los Stars a James inmediatamente, no al final de la temporada. Aunque James Witherdale estaba bien considerado en la comunidad, Emmett siempre lo había encontrado un poco repulsivo y no había esperado con ilusión trabajar para él. Ahora, sin embargo, habría dado cualquier cosa por ver a James sentándose en la vieja oficina de Frederic.

—Howie me dijo que has estado intentando ponerte en contacto con Laurent Da Revin. ¿No te sentirás culpable por dejar que lo echara finalmente, verdad?

Emmett negó con la cabeza, si bien aún le molestaba.

—Tuvimos que hacerlo. —Maldita sea. Él cada vez entrenaba menos y no hubiera pasado un control antidoping.

—Lo se. —La muerte de _Lyle_ _Alzado_ por abuso de esteroides no le había enseñado ni una maldita cosa a tíos como Laurent Da Revin. Emmett sabía que Harry había tenido razón al aconsejarle echar a Laurent del equipo y debería haberlo hecho cuando Laurent había sufrido su segundo arresto del año. En vez de eso, lo había traído de vuelta, dando al veterano defensa de los Stars más oportunidades de las que le habría dado cualquier otra persona. Da Revin había sido un jugador genial hasta que su dependencia del alcohol y las drogas se habían descontrolado, pero Emmett había querido agotar todas las posibilidades. Había intentado meter a Laurent en rehabilitación. Lo había intentado hasta que había dejado de llegar a tiempo a los entrenamientos y dejado de fingir que obedecía las reglas, pero Laurent ni siquiera escuchaba a otra persona que no fuera su camello habitual.

Harry tiró del cuello de su camisa.

―¿Sabías que Benjamin me llevó aparte un par de días después de que Quil se fuera y me dijo que te presionara más para echar a Da Revin? Emmett odiaba hablar del actual presidente de los Stars casi tanto como odiaba hablar de la nueva dueña.

― ¿Y porqué Benjamin no se dirigió a mi?

—Lo tienes aterrorizado. Desde que lo encerraste en aquella taquilla.

—Me cabreó.

—Benjamin nunca fue nada más que el perrito faldero de Quil.—Harry negó con la cabeza—. Todo el mundo sabe que obtuvo el trabajo sólo porque Frederic le debía un favor a su padre. Sé que Frederic nunca habría dejado los Stars en manos de su hija si supiera que Quil iba a abandonar. Benjamin es un asno, Hielo. ¿Te conté la última vez que Jasper hizo el burro después de un entrenamiento en la última temporada, cuando Benjamin salió al campo? Ya sabes cómo es Jasper, le gusta tomar un poco el pelo ―_Oye Benny, buscamos un nuevo receptor_―. Y le lanzó la pelota en un lanzamiento realmente suave, de no más de cinco yardas. De todas maneras, Benjamin levantó el brazo para atraparlo y le aplastó los dedos. Comenzó a sacudir la mano como si alguien le estuviera matando. A Jasper le gusta perforar intestinos. ¿Pero cómo puedes respetar a un presidente que no puede recibir un lanzamiento de pelota como ese?,

El monólogo de Harry se interrumpió cuando uno de los protagonistas de su conversación, uno de los fichajes del año anterior, el receptor de los Stars, Jasper Whitlock se acercó. A Jasper le gustaba vestir bien y su impecable esmoquin negro estaba acompañado por una camisa blanca, pajarita plateada, botas de piel de serpiente y un gran Stetson negro. Como cualquiera sabía, el único momento en que Jasper se sacaba su Stetson de vaquero era cuando se ponía su casco. Una de sus muchas novias había dicho al Nacional Enquirer que incluso lo llevaba puesto cuando hacía el amor. Sin embargo, no era demasiado creíble porque también le había dicho al Enquirer que Jasper era hijo ilegítimo de Roy Orbison, una declaración que había contrariado poderosamente a la madre de Jasper, aunque cualquiera que hubiera oído cantar alguna vez a Jasper se hubiera dado cuenta de la mentira. Jasper saludó con el Stetson a Harry y a Emmett.

—Entrenador. Entrenador. Emmett inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Jasper. El receptor se dirigió a Harry.

—¿Oye, Entrenador, que opinas de esto? Esa pelirroja de allí me dijo que todos sus novios creen que soy el mejor receptor de la liga. ¿Tú que opinas? ¿Crees que mi perfil es mejor que el de Tom Waddle? Harry contempló el perfil del receptor como si estuviera considerando seriamente la pregunta.

—No sé, Jasper. La nariz de Waddle es más recta que la tuya. —Jasper solía picarse cuando alguien ponía en duda su buena apariencia y esa noche no fue una excepción.

—¿De veras? Para tu información dijo que me parezco a ese actor de cine, ¿Cuál era su nombre? Christian Slater. —Jasper frunció el ceño—. ¿Alguien sabe quien coño es Christian Slater?.

Ninguno de ellos lo sabía. Por un momento Jasper pareció algo perdido. Luego arrebató una copa de champán a un camarero que pasaba y sonrió ampliamente.

—Bueno, pues te diré una cosa sobre él. Debe ser guapo como un demonio.

Todos ellos se rieron. A Emmett le gustaba Jasper fuera del campo, pero le gustaba aún más dentro. Era uno de los mejores receptores que Emmett había visto en años, tenía arrojo, cerebro y las manos tan suaves que ni siquiera podías oír el golpe de la pelota cuando la recibía. Lo que no tenía era su actualización de contrato firmada y ese hecho estaba a punto de llevar a Emmett a contemplar la posibilidad de cometer homicidio con determinada rubia tonta.

Frederic se había muerto cuando estaban a punto de terminar las negociaciones con el taimado agente de Jasper. Y ahora no había nadie en Los Stars con autorización para firmar el contrato salvo Rosalie Hale, de quien sólo sabían que estaba de vacaciones y no podía ser molestada.

Jasper no era el único jugador de Emmett que tenía el contrato sin firmar. Tenía un línea ofensiva, Sam Uley, que era tan bueno que daba miedo, y un joven línea secundaria, que ya había participado con los Stars en las irreflexivas acciones forzadas de la última temporada. Ninguno de ellos podría viajar a Meadowlands el próximo fin de semana para el cuarto partido de pretemporada de los Stars contra los Jets. Y si no se solucionaba pronto, ninguno podría participar en el inicio de temporada al cabo de dos semanas.

Gracias a la rubia tonta que había desaparecido, Emmett McCarty estaba a punto de perder a tres de los jugadores más prometedores de la liga. Sabía como funcionaba la NFL y no necesitaba una bola de cristal para saber que había una docena de equipos esperando, babeantes y con las chequeras en blanco, que esos tres jugadores perdieran la paciencia con un equipo que se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en un mal chiste.

A una edad temprana el cinturón de su padre había enseñado a Emmett que ganar era lo único que contaba en la vida. Siempre había sido un competidor agresivo, derribando a cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino y en ese mismo momento se hizo una promesa a sí mismo. Si alguna vez ponía sus manos encima a cierta rubia, le enseñaría una lección que no olvidaría.

—Hola, Entrenador, soy Lauren.

La mirada de Jasper vagó por una bella joven bien proporcionada que sólo tenía ojos para Emmett. El joven receptor negó con la cabeza.

—Joder, Entrenador. Ligas más que yo.

—Te llevo ventaja, Jasper. Ya me alcanzarás.—Rodeó con el brazo a la chica—. Ahora, ¿me vas a decir tu nombre otra vez, cariño?

Emmett oyó la sirena justo cuando alcanzó el Eisenhower Expressway donde el East West Tollway se separaba a la izquierda. Había dejado a Lauren en la recepción una hora antes y cuando le echó un vistazo al espejo retrovisor se alegró de que sus días de borrachera hubieran pasado.

Echó a un lado su rojo Ferrari 512 TR. Era un coche muy pequeño para él, pero soportaba la falta de espacio para sus rodillas porque el Testarossa era la máquina de conducir más bella del mundo. Realmente, doscientos mil dólares eran una suma muy grande de dinero para pagar por un coche cuando había gente durmiendo en las calles, así que después de comprarlo, había donado la misma cantidad para una de sus ong's favoritas. La mayor parte de los años donaba más dinero del que gastaba, con lo cual creía que ya hacía lo correcto.

Cuando el patrullero se acercó al lado del conductor, Emmett bajó su ventanilla. El policía ya había visto la matrícula del Testarossa: "Hielo. 11".

Apoyó el codo en la capota del coche y se inclinó hacia abajo.

—Buenas noches, Entrenador.

Emmett saludó con la cabeza.

—Supongo que tiene prisa.

—¿Qué velocidad llevaba?

—Iba a más de ciento cuarenta cuando pasó Mannheim.

Emmett sonrió ampliamente y golpeó el volante.

—Joder, me encanta este coche. También creía que iba a menos. Hay demasiados domingueros en la carretera esta noche.

—Y que lo diga —El policía se tomó algunos momentos para admirar el coche antes de devolver su atención a Emmett

—¿Y como crees que lo harán contra los Jets este fin de semana?

—Nos dejaremos el pellejo en ello.

—¿Ya firmó Jasper?

—Me temo que no.

—Es una pena. —Retiró el brazo—. Bueno, pues de todas maneras buena suerte. Y levante el pie del acelerador, ¿vale, Entrenador? Tenemos algunos chicos de guardia esta noche que todavía le guardan rencor por ese partido que perdió contra los Browns el año pasado.

—Gracias por la advertencia.

Era casi la una de la mañana cuando Emmett salió de la autopista, el tráfico era más o menos fluido. Ya se había quitado la chaqueta de esmoquin cuando se echó al arcén izquierdo, se sacó violentamente la pajarita y se desabrochó el cuello de la camisa.

A pesar de haber tenido algún encontronazo con la ley, le gustaban los policías. Había tropezado con la ley varias veces desde aquella vez que había robado una cerveza a los doce años. Los policías de Tuscaloosa habían hecho bastante por enderezarle cuando jugaba para el Tide algunos años después. Uno de ellos incluso había logrado convencerle en una noche, del valor de la educación universitaria después de que los polis hubieran acudido a una riña entre Emmett y un pijo de clase alta de Auburn en un bar llamado Wooden Dick.

—_Tienes cerebro, chico. ¿Cuándo vas a empezar a usarlo?._

El guardia le había hablado la mayor parte de la noche y lo había hecho comenzar a pensar en el futuro a largo plazo. El fútbol había sido el billete de Emmett para salir de la pobreza en la que había crecido, pero el policía le hizo darse cuenta de que no podría jugar siempre.

En los siguientes semestres, gradualmente reemplazó sus clases de educación física y arte por cursos de negocios, matemáticas y finanzas. Al cabo de un año tenía un brillante historial académico a pesar del número de noches que se iba de juerga. Su máxima satisfacción en Alabama fue percatarse de que tenía cerebro y no sólo talento deportivo.

Regresó por Cermak Road y Oak Brook y serpenteó a través de las calles laterales hasta que divisó la tienda a su derecha. Aparcó, apagó el motor y salió del pequeño vehículo.

Había cinco personas dentro de la tienda, pero sólo dos de ellas eran mujeres. Una era una pelirroja teñida y la despachó de inmediato. La otra parecía demasiado joven para estar en un Seven-Eleven a las tantas de la noche. Estaba de pie como una chica de alterne, mascando chicle y haciendo un montón de globos mientras lo contemplaba. Sus flequillo estaba suelto, pero el resto de su pelo estaba retirado de su cara y sujeto en la coronilla con un pasador de plata. Si bien la noche era caliente, húmeda y calurosa, ella llevaba metidas ambas manos en los bolsillos de una chaqueta con el nombre de Escuela Secundaria "Varsity Cheerleader" sobre el pecho izquierdo.

Lo miró acercarse y su boca se entreabrió. Una faldita muy ajustada de lycra sobresalía varios centímetros bajo la chaqueta. Sus piernas eran delgadas y estaban desnudas, sus pies metidos en un par de zapatos negros. Cuando él se detuvo delante de ella, se dio cuenta de que llevaba bastante más maquillaje del que debían llevar las muchachitas.

—Sé quien eres —dijo ella.

—¿De veras?

—Ajá—Ella masticó el chicle varias veces como si estuviera nerviosa, pero no lo estaba—. Eres el entrenador de los Stars. Emmett… no… Sr. McCarty.

—Cierto.

—Soy Tiffany.

—Si tú lo dices.

—Te he visto mucho últimamente en la tele.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, cariño?

—Dieciséis.—Pero sus ojos los recorrieron con una madurez de muchos más años—. Eres muy guapo.

—Y tú pareces mucho mayor que dieciséis.

—Lo sé.—Masticó su chicle durante unos segundos y luego se miró los pies—. Mis padres no están esta noche. ¿Quieres venir a mi casa conmigo, Sr. McCarty ?

—¿Para hacer qué?

—Ya sabes. Tener relaciones sexuales.

—¿No crees que eres un poco cría para liarte con un tío tan mayor como yo?

—Estoy cansada de niños. Quiero hacerlo con un hombre.

Una máquina de videojuego emitió un pitido cerca de la puerta.

—Me gustan las mujeres con unos cuantos años más encima.

Ella sacó una mano del bolsillo de su chaqueta y, acercándose lo suficiente para que nadie dentro de la tienda pudiera ver lo que hacía, acarició con un movimiento ascendente el interior del muslo de Emmett.

—Seré realmente buena contigo.—Su mano presionó más—. Por favor. Te lo prometo. Te dejaré hacer cualquier cosa que quieras.

—Si lo pones así, nena, haces difícil que pueda negarme.

Ella quitó la mano como si se avergonzara de su descaro y sacó un juego de llaves del bolsillo.

—Conduzco el coche de mi papi. Sígueme.

El coche era un Mercedes modelo antiguo. Emmett siguió los faros traseros mientras recorrían, en la quietud de la noche, la calle de tres carriles de una exclusiva zona residencial. La casa, blanca y de dos plantas, se asentaba en una zona arbolada. Cuando enfiló el camino de acceso, vislumbró las luces de una lámpara de araña de cristal resplandeciendo a través de la puerta de rejilla de la entrada principal. La casa tenía un garaje de tres plazas a un lado y la puerta de la izquierda estaba abierta. Introdujo el Mercedes dentro. Él estacionó detrás y salió. Cuando él estuvo dentro del garaje, ella presionó el botón que cerraba la puerta.

Su faldita de lycra mostraba cada curva de su trasero cuando se encaminó a las puertas dobles que llevaban a la casa.

—¿Quieres una cerveza?—preguntó ella cuando entraron en una cocina blanca débilmente iluminada con aparatos de avanzada tecnología y un refrigerador de grandes dimensiones de acero inoxidable. Él negó con la cabeza. Las luces caían suavemente sobre ella exagerando su maquillaje. Ella colocó su bolso sobre el suelo y se sacó los zapatos. Sin quitarse la chaqueta de colegiala, alcanzó debajo de su falda y se bajó las bragas. Eran azul claro. Las dejó caer sobre el alicatado blanco.

—¿Quieres patatas fritas, tacos o alguna otra cosa?

—Bueno,algo quiero, eso es cierto.

Durante varios segundos ella se mantuvo completamente quieta. Luego salió de la cocina. Él la siguió a través de un vestíbulo a una sala de estar espaciosa con muebles de roble americano tapizados con lujosas telas, de brillantes colores. Las paredes de mármol exhibían originales de grandes obras maestras y pedestales de piedra sostenían diversas esculturas.

—Papá debe de tener pasta —dijo él con voz ronca.

—Somos italianos. Es de la mafia, pero se supone que nadie lo sabe. ¿Quieres ver una de sus armas?

—Paso.

Ella se encogió de hombros y lo condujo a otra habitación, que se mantuvo a oscuras hasta que presionó el interruptor de una pequeña lámpara de sobremesa produciendo una gran sombra sobre el escritorio. La luz reveló que ella había escogido un estudio en lugar de un dormitorio. Había un negro escritorio liso delante de un par de librerías. Más arte caro colgaba de las paredes y los postigos cubrían las ventanas. Ella se detuvo entre un sofá de cuero negro y la butaca a juego.

—¿Seguro que no quieres algo de beber, Sr. McCarty?

—Seguro.

Ella lo contempló un momento y luego sus manos fueron a la hilera de botones de su blusa blanca. Uno por uno, los desabrochó.

—Supongo que te desharás de ese chicle por mí.

Ella se encaminó al escritorio y con expresión malhumorada se quitó la gran bola rosa de su boca. Alargando la mano por encima de un montón de documentos, la dejó en un cenicero de alabastro. No llevaba sujetador y él vio sus pechos cuando se inclinó hacia adelante. La incandescencia de la lámpara de sobremesa doró sus pequeños pezones.

—Siéntate sobre el escritorio, cariño.

La lycra de la falda se subió por sus muslos cuando ella elevó sus caderas sobre el borde. Abrió las piernas, manteniendo las puntas de sus pies sobre la alfombra.

Él caminó hacia ella, sacando el cinturón de su pantalón.

—¿Eres una fierecilla, no es cierto?

—Aja. Supongo que es parte del problema.

—Apuesto que sí.—Él metió sus manos bajo la chaqueta de colegiala y luego bajo su blusa, sacándola de la cinturilla de la falda. Su gran mano viajó hacia arriba por su columna y se movió al frente. Él ahuecó sus pequeños pechos y acarició los pezones con sus pulgares.

Las manos de ella se movieron a la cremallera. Por un momento se quedó quieta, luego tembló.

—Dime que quieres que haga.

—Parece que lo haces realmente bien tú sola.

—¡Dímelo, maldita sea!

—Bien cariño, ábreme la cremallera.

—¿Te gusta esto?

—Bastante.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Mete la mano dentro, a ver si encuentras algo que te interese.

Con la respiración entrecortada ella obedeció sus instrucciones al pie de la letra.

—Eres realmente grande. —Lo acunó entre sus manos mientras arqueaba la espalda para que sus pechos se apretaran más contra sus palmas—. Me da miedo.

—Ah, lo haré realmente fácil para ti.

—¿Lo harás?

—Lo prometo.

—No me importa si me duele un poco.

—No me gustaría lastimarte.

—Está bien, en serio…

—Si tú lo dices, entonces…—Él olió el chicle en su aliento cuando le cogió las rodillas y las elevó para apoyar sus talones en la parte superior del escritorio. La falda se subió hasta el estómago. Él se movió entre sus muslos abiertos y metió un dedo dentro de ella.

—¿Quieres que te duela?

—Oh, Sí. ¡Sí! ¿Qué vas a hacerme?

Él se lo dijo. Ronca y explícitamente.

Su respiración se hizo más pesada y él pudo sentir el calor de su aliento al respirar. Él le sacó la chaqueta y, metiendo las manos bajo sus nalgas desnudas, la elevó del escritorio. Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas y rozó sus pechos contra los pliegues de la camisa de Emmett mientras la llevaba a la gran butaca de cuero. Él se sentó allí y situó sus rodillas a cada lado de sus caderas a fin de que ella se montara a horcajadas sobre él.

Su blusa abierta colgaba sobre sus pechos que habían enrojecido por el roce de su camisa. Sus piernas abiertas revelaban la reluciente maraña de rizos de entre sus muslos. Él estaba palpitante y comenzó a empujarla hacia abajo para que ella lo pudiera albergar, pero ella se resistió.

—¿No vas a pegarme primero? Él gimió.

—¿Lo vas a hacer? —repitió ella.

Él se rindió a lo inevitable.

—¿Hiciste algo incorrectamente?

—Se supone que dejo entrar a cualquiera en casa cuando mis padres se van.

—Entonces creo que voy a tener que castigarte, ¿no es cierto?

—¡No! ¡No lo hagas! —Sus párpados se cerraron con excitación.

Él estaba listo para explotar y desde luego no de humor para jugar. Tomando la decisión de no tardar demasiado, la derribó sobre su regazo y subió bruscamente la falda hasta su cintura. Dejando ante sus ojos las nalgas al descubierto, él dejó caer su mano sobre sus curvas suaves.

Él era un hombre fuerte, pero contuvo cuidadosamente su fuerza, dándole sólo un poco más de lo que ella quería. Ella se quedó sin aliento y se retorció bajo sus golpes, que se iban volviendo cada vez más excitantes.

Mientras sus nalgas adquirían un matiz débilmente rosado, reflexionó sobre todos los problemas que su ex-esposa le causaba. Llamadas nocturnas cuando estaba hecha trizas, molestias legales, entrevistas con periodistas.

—¡Ay! ¡Eso es demasiado fuerte!.

Una vez y otra su mano conectó con su carne blanda.

—¿Vas a ser buena, cariño?

—¡Si!

—¿Cómo de buena?

—¡Ay! ¡Para!

—Dime lo buena que vas a ser.

—¡Vale! ¡Seré buena, maldición!

Él le pegó otra vez.

—Nada de sucias pullitas en los periódicos.

—Vale. ¡Para!

—Nada de llamadas a medianoche.

—Estás estropeándolo todo. Él metió la mano entre sus piernas—. No lo creo. —Y luego volvió a sacarla. Ella inmediatamente se empaló sobre él.

—Eres un hijo de puta. Él se introdujo más profundamente.

—Cierto. Soy un hijo de puta.

Ella se retorció brutalmente. El teléfono del escritorio comenzó a sonar, pero ambos lo ignoraron. Roncos gemidos salían de su garganta mientras agarraba su pelo negro con sus puños. Él enterró la cara en sus pechos al tiempo que clavaba los dedos en sus nalgas. El timbre se detuvo y el contestador automático empezó a sonar. Ella echó hacia atrás la cabeza y gritó cuando se rompió en mil pedazos.

— _Soy Victoria McCarthy. Ahora mismo no puedo contestar. Si me dejas un mensaje, me pondré en contacto en cuanto sea posible._

La máquina emitió un pitido y luego sonó una voz.

— _Congresista, soy Stu Jefferson, siento mucho llamar tan tarde, pero..._

La voz siguió hablando. Con un gemido, Emmett se derramó dentro de ella. Ella cayó sobre él al mismo tiempo que el mensaje llegaba al final. Beep.

* * *

_De repente me apecete llamarme Tiffany, estar en una tienda y conducir el mercedes viejo de papi, vamos lo que haga falta para que éste Emmett ... si digo lo que de verdad me pasa por la cabeza tendremos que subir a un rating MA. ¿Quién es Tiffany y Victoria? Nos leemos en el próximo._


	5. Capítulo 4

_Cómo siempre, nada es mío los personajes se los cogemos prestados a Stephanie Meyer y a su saga de Crepúsculo y la historia en esta ocasión es de Susan Elisabeth Phillips, la novela que abre la serie Chicago Stars, "Tenías que ser tú". Espero que disfruteis con la lectura._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO cuatro **

Emmett abrió la puerta de la nevera, sacó una botella de leche y desenroscó el tapón. Detrás de él oyó que Victoria se acercaba a la cocina de la casa que una vez habían compartido. Porque sabía que la irritaría, levantó el envase de leche a sus labios y tomó un trago.

—Por el amor de Dios, Emmett, coge un vaso —dijo ella con esa voz de mocosa que odiaba.

Él tomó otro trago antes poner el tapón y devolver el envase a la nevera. Apoyando la cadera contra la puerta, la estudió. Se había sacado el maquillaje de la cara, revelando una estructura ósea bien definida con una nariz que era un poco larga pero simétrica, una frente alta y lisa. Su pelo pelirrojo, estaba libre del pasador de plata, cayendo sobre sus hombros y sus ropas de adolescente se habían transformado en una bata azul oscuro con un cinturón negro.

—¿Dónde conseguiste la chaqueta de colegiala?

—Es de la hija de mi secretaria. Le dije que iba a una fiesta de disfraces.

Encendió un cigarrillo, aunque sabía que él odiaba tener humo alrededor.

—La aventura de esta noche cruzó el límite de lo espeluznante. Chicas de dieciséis años no me han animado desde que tenía doce años.

Ella se encogió de hombros y exhaló.

—Fue diferente, eso es todo. De diferente nada, pensó él. Por hache o por be, todas las fantasías sexuales de Victoria conducían a la dominación masculina. Lo irónico del asunto era que ella hacía un trabajo arduo y bastante dominante. Desafortunadamente, la única persona con quien podía compartir la broma era Victoria, y sabía que no le vería la gracia. Además, ella se irritaba si él criticaba cualquiera de esos extraños escenarios que ella establecía y ya se peleaban por demasiadas cosas.

La mano de Valery se desplazó a su trasero. Se rozó a través de la bata de seda y lo miró con resentimiento.

—No me deberías haber golpeado tan duro.

—Cariño, me contenía.

Él podía saber por su expresión que ella se estaba pensando si hundir sus dientes en él o no. Aparentemente decidió que no porque caminó hacia la mesita de la cocina y cogió la agenda que había dejado allí.

—No tengo que estar en Washington hasta dentro de unas semanas. ¿Cómo tienes tu agenda para el fin de semana?

—Tengo que ir a Meadowlands. Jugamos contra los Jets. —Se apartó de la nevera y tomó un plátano de un frutero de acero inoxidable que parecía la terminal de Dulles.( es . Wikipedia wiki / Aeropuerto _ Internacional _ Dulles )

Ella se puso rápidamente unas gafas que yacían sobre el escritorio y apagó el cigarrillo en un cenicero de cristal grueso y negro.

¿Y el jueves por la noche antes de que os vayáis?

Reunión. El viernes me viene bien, sin embargo.

—El vicepresidente va a estar en la ciudad esa noche y hay otra recepción.

—Quizá la noche del miércoles si quedamos después de medianoche.

—En principio estaría bien. Pero… —cerró de golpe la agenda— estaré con el período.—Quitándose las gafas, se frotó el puente de su nariz, tomó otro cigarrillo de la lata y dijo enérgicamente—. Ya lo arreglaremos. Más adelante.

—Llevamos divorciados casi un año, Vic . ¿No crees que es hora de hablar de poner fin a esto?

—No hay necesidad de terminar. Estuvimos de acuerdo en que éste sería el mejor arreglo hasta que uno de nosotros encuentre a otra persona.

—O hasta que nos asesinemos el uno al otro, lo que sea primero.

Ella ignoró su replica y exteriorizó esa rara vulnerabilidad que siempre lo ablandaba.

—Es que… es que no me puedo imaginar como me ocuparía de eso. Me atraen los hombres fornidos. ¿Cómo se supone que debo decirle a cualquiera que no me acostaré con él hasta que haya visto su análisis de sangre?

Él tiró la piel del plátano en la basura.

—Así es el sexo en los noventa. Hace extraños compañeros de cama.

—Nadie debería tener que follar con un ex-marido sólo porque ese ex-marido da negativo el VIH. —Aplastó el cigarrillo en el cenicero.

—Amen. —A él le desagradaba el acuerdo bastante más que a ella, pero cuando trataba de romperlo, lo hacía sentir un matón. Pero en cuanto encontrara a la que sería la madre de sus hijos, pondría fin a todo esto.

—Los dos somos demasiado listos para jugar a la ruleta sexual —dijo ella.

—Y tú estás loca por mi cuerpo.

Ella no tenía demasiado sentido del humor esos días y su comentario sarcástico la irritó por completo. Las ventanas de su nariz comenzaron a echar fuego y al cabo de un momento lo acusaba de vulgar insensibilidad, comportamiento temerario, mala disposición, despreocupación por todo excepto por ganar partidos de fútbol y deshonestidad emocional.

Ella había dado demasiado cerca del blanco, pensó observándola mientras se comía el plátano. Sinceramente, sabía que el problema de ella era mucho peor que elsuyo, y sentir lástima por ella era una de las razones por las que estaba de acuerdo con este enfermizo trato. Como mujer congresista, era juzgada según una escala de valores más estricta que la de sus colegas varones. Los electores podían perdonar algún desliz de su congresista, pero seguro que no lo perdonarían si era una mujer. Y para alguien que le gustaba el sexo tanto como a Victoria, pero que no tenía ni un marido ni otro hombre importante en su vida, era en definitiva un gran problema. Además, ella era una de las pocas congresistas honestas en Washington, por lo que lo consideraba su deber patriótico.

No era que no hubiera beneficios para él. Había tenido tanto sexo alocado durante su juventud que ahora ya no se sentía inclinado a la promiscuidad. Tampoco era estúpido y no tenía ningún interés en aprovechar las oportunidades que surgían con seguidoras. Así que a pesar de los inusuales escenarios de Victoria, el sexo no había sido demasiado divertido desde hacía tiempo.

Ahora sabía que los dos habían sido incompatibles desde el principio, pero entre ellos había mucha química sexual que los había llevado hasta el error de casarse. Victoria se había quedado inicialmente fascinada por su arrogante altanería y su intensa agresividad, exactamente las mismas cualidades que más tarde la enloquecerían. Y su educación y sofisticación habían sido irresistibles para un chico que había crecido pobre entre la suciedad de un remoto lugar de Alabama. Pero pronto descubrió que ella no tenía sentido del humor y que no quería la vida familiar que él deseaba tan ardientemente.

Cuando su última y acalorada perorata contra él llegaba a su fin, él recordó que tenía que decirle una cosa que no le iba a gustar.

—Ya que aireamos aquí nuestros asuntos, Victoria, yo voy a hacer lo mismo. Si concedes más entrevistas como la de la semana pasada, prepara a tu abogado para recibir una llamada del mío, y éste ya no será más tiempo un divorcio amigable.

Ella se negó a mirarle a los ojos.

—Fue un error.

—Como le digo al equipo. No existen los errores sólo falta de previsión. Él llevaba tanto tiempo intimidando a las personas con su tamaño que se había vuelto algo automático, así que instintivamente se acercó hasta cernirse sobre ella. —No aprecio las declaraciones en público sobre nuestra separación y no estoy tan loco como para tener a alguien cerca que le dice a los periodistas que soy un psicópata en ciernes.

Ella comenzó a juguetear con el cinturón de su bata.

—Fue un comentario confidencial. El periodista nunca debió reflejarlo.

—En primer lugar, no deberías haber hecho el comentario. De ahora en adelante cuando alguien te pregunte sobre nuestro divorcio, te refieres al mismo con las mismas dos palabras que siempre uso cuando me entrevistan. "Diferencias irreconciliables".

—Suena como si me estuvieras amenazando. —Ella intentaba buscar una salida, pero no la podía encontrar, así que él supo que se sentía culpable.

—Sólo te recuerdo que un montón de hombres de este estado no van a volver a votar a una mujer que habla mal de un ex-marido que una vez completó veintinueve pases contra cuarenta y nueve defensas en una sola tarde.

—¡Vale! lo siento. Justo acabábamos de hablar por teléfono y me habías irritado.

—Victoria, yo irrito a todo el mundo todo el tiempo, así que no lo pongas de excusa para echarte sobre mi yugular.

Ella sabiamente cambió de tema.

—Oí que el entierro de Frederic fue muy entretenido. Que pena que todas sus viejas amantes no estuvieran allí para poder ver como ese perro hacía pis en su ataúd.—Victoria sonrió finalmente—. Quizá exista Dios después de todo. E incluso quizá sea mujer, porque cuida bien de ellas.

Emmett se negó a debatir con Victoria sobre Frederic, especialmente porque sabía que se movía en arenas movedizas. A los hombres les gustaba Frederic, pero a las mujeres no. Él había sido demasiado ligero de manos, demasiado rápido en sus chistes verdes y comentarios machistas. Y eso no funcionaba bien en mujeres como Victoria. No era que fuera adecuado tampoco con Emmett, pero Frederic había sido su jefe así que se calló la boca.

—No fue gracioso, Vic . Ese hombre murió y su hija logró convertir su entierro en un circo.

—He oído historias sobre ella. ¿Cómo es?

—Cómo una prostituta de clase alta, pero sin inteligencia. A decir verdad, no puedo recordar la última vez que me encontré una persona que pareciera tan completamente inútil.

—Fue la compañerade Eleazar Denali durante años. Debe tener algunas cualidades redentoras.

—Aparte de la obvia de su pecho, no puedo imaginar otra. Frederic me habló sobre ella un par de veces. Le hizo pasar una condenada vergüenza el saber que el cuerpo desnudo de su hija estaba expuesto en las paredes de cada gran museo del país.

—Denali fue un artista genial. ¿No crees que la actitud de Frederic pudo haber sido un poco provinciana? Te recuerdo que hablamos del hombre que quiso poner borlas de oro a la entrepierna de las animadoras de los Stars.

—Ninguna de esas chicas era su hija. Y la venta de entradas no iba bien.

Ella se encrespó.

—Disculpar un sexismo tan patente no es gracioso.

Él suspiró.

—Fue un chiste, Vic . Relájate.

—Eres asqueroso. Todo sobre sexo es un chiste para ti, ¿no?

—¿¡Soy asqueroso!? Corrígeme si me equivoco, ¿pero no eres tú la que ha estado imaginando todos estos escenarios sexuales, incluyendo esta noche con una imitación bastante repulsiva de porno adolescente? ¿Y no te he estado calentando el trasero cuando decides que quieres que te lo caliente, aunque golpear a mujeres no haya figurado nunca en mi lista de afrodisíacos?

Ella se puso rígida. —Eso no es de lo que te hablaba, pero como siempre, has preferido interpretarlo mal. Hablo de tu actitud hacia las mujeres. Has tenido tantos años desexoindiscriminado que te has olvidado que las mujeres son algo más que tetas y culos.

—Realmente, bonita conversación para provenir de una representante del gobierno de los Estados Unidos.

—No hablas de tus sentimientos. Te niegas a compartir tus emociones.

Tenía en la punta de la lengua recordarle que él había tratado de compartir sus emociones con ella, pero ella lo había convertido en una discusión durante toda la noche de todo lo que estaba mal en él.

—Y las mujeres te lo permiten —continuó ella—. Lo cuál es realmente irritante. Te dejan escabullirte porque… No lo puedo decir.

—No, Victoria. Adelante. Termina lo que decías. ¿Si soy tan terrible, entonces por qué las mujeres me dejan escabullirme?

—Porque eres rico y guapo —contestó demasiado rápidamente.

—Eso no es lo que ibas a decir. Y eres tú la que continúa diciéndome que necesito comunicarme más. Tal vez deberías practicar lo que predicas.

—Te dejan escabullirte porque estás demasiado seguro de ti mismo—dijo rígidamente. No pareces tener las mismas inseguridades que todos los demás. Incluso a las mujeres de éxito les gusta saber que tienen detrás de ellas un hombre con sus dudas y miedos.

Quizás para otro hombre sus palabras podrían haber sido halagadoras, en él tuvieron el efecto opuesto. Pudo sentir como una bola roja y caliente de furia lo invadía. Una furia que lo devolvía a su infancia, cuando demasiada emoción significaba un viaje a la leñera y una paliza del cinturón de su padre.

—Vosotras las mujeres sois realmente especiales —se burló—. ¿Cuándo vas a caer en que Dios pudo haber hecho dos sexos por una razón? No puedes contar con ambas alternativas. Un hombre o es un hombre o no lo es. No puedes coger a alguien cuya naturaleza es ser un guerrero y luego esperar que acate tus órdenes y se acomode en el sofá, derrame sus vísceras, y, en general, comience a actuar como un gatito.

—¡Sal!

—Encantado. —Él agarró rápidamente sus llaves y se fue hacia la puerta. Pero antes de llegar, tiró a matar—. Sabes cual es tu problema, Victoria. Tu ropa interior no es la correcta y eso te hace ser mezquina. Así que la próxima vez que vayas a la tienda, por qué no compras el suspensorio más grande que haya, es lo que necesita una mujer con tus huevos.

Él salió violentamente de la casa y se subió al coche. Tan pronto como se tranquilizó, metió a Hank Jr. en el casette y elevó el volumen. Cuando se sentía así, la única persona que quería cerca era otra criatura del infierno.

El partido de pretemporada de la tarde del domingo contra los Jets fue un desastre. Si los Stars hubieran jugado contra un equipo respetable, la pérdida no habría sido tan humillante, pero llegar a marcar 25-10 contra los caraculo de los Jets, incluso en pretemporada, era más de lo que Emmett podía soportar, especialmente cuando pensaba en los tres jugadores que aún no habían firmado el contrato, repantigados en sus bañera de agua caliente en Chicago y viendo el partido en una pantalla de plasma.

Embry Call, el quarterback de los Stars, había sido lesionado en su última jugada y su sustituto tenía una contractura en el abductor desde hacía una semana, así que Emmett se vio forzado a sacar a Phil Dwyer, un veterano con quince años de experiencia cuyas rodillas apenas funcionaban. Si Jasper hubiera estado jugando, habría conseguido salir pitando cuando Phil le hiciera el pase, pero Jasper no jugaba. Para empeorar las cosas, la nueva dueña de los Stars parecía haber vuelto de sus vacaciones, pero no atendía las llamadas. Emmett había dado una patada a la pared del vestuario del equipo visitante cuando Benjamin Cheney le transmitió en persona esa información, pero no había solucionado nada. Nunca hubiera imaginado que podía odiar algo, más de lo que odiaba perder partidos de fútbol, pero eso fue antes de que Rosalie Hale entrara en su vida.

Con todo esto, había sido una semana deprimente. Laurent Da Revin, el antiguo defensa final de los Stars, que Emmett había despedido a principios de agosto, había conducido borracho una vez más y se había estrellado contra un muro en el Calumet Expressway. Había muerto al instante, junto con la chica de dieciocho años que lo acompañaba. En el entierro, cuando Emmett había observado las caras de los padres de Laurent, se volvió a preguntar si hubiera podido hacer algo más. Racionalmente, sabía que no, pero era una tragedia de todos modos. Lo único bueno de la semana había ocurrido en una guardería del DuPage County donde había ido a filmar un anuncio sobre los servicios públicos para United Way. Cuando había entrado por la puerta, lo primero que advirtió fue a un duendecillo castaño, era la maestra leyendo un cuento en el suelo a un grupo de niños de cuatro años. Algo en su interior se había vuelto suave y cálido mientras estudiaba su nariz pecosa y las manchas de pintura verde de dedos en sus pantalones. Cuando el rodaje terminó, la invitó a tomar una taza de café. Su nombre era Ángela Weber y era callada y tímida, un bienvenido contraste contraste todas las mujeres de ojos atrevidos a las que estaba acostumbrado. Aunque era demasiado pronto para asegurarlo, se dijo que podía haber encontrado la mujer sencilla que buscaba para serla madre de sus hijos. Pero el fulgor residual de su salida con Ángela se había desvanecido el día del partido contra los Jets y continuó furioso por haber perdido mientras realizaba las tareas de después del partido. No fue hasta que estuvo esperando en la pista de despegue para subir al vuelo charter que los devolvería a O'Hare que estalló. -

¡Hija de puta!

Se giró abruptamente y se tropezó con Benjamin Cheney, al golpearlo hizo que cayera sin querer el libro que llevaba. Era lo que se merecía el niñato, pensó Emmett insensiblemente, por haber nacido así de enclenque. Aunque Benjamin medía uno ochenta y no era feo, lo consideraba demasiado limpio, educado y joven para dirigir a los Chicago Stars.

En todos los equipos profesionales el presidente era el que se encargaba de todo, desde los traslados, a la contratación de vehículos, así que Emmett en teoría, trabajaba para Benjamin. Pero Benjamin estaba tan intimidado por él que su autoridad era puramente simbólica.

El gerente recogió su libro y lo miró con expresión cautelosa que volvió loco a Emmett.

—Lo siento, Entrenador.

—Yo tropecé contigo, por Cristo bendito.

—Sí, bueno.

Emmett puso bruscamente su maletín de viaje en los brazos de Benjamin.

—Haz que dejen esto en mi casa. Cogeré un vuelo más tarde.

Benjamin pareció preocupado.

—¿Dónde vas?

—Verás, Benjamin. Voy a hacer tu trabajo.

—Lo siento, entrenador, pero no sé que quieres decir.

—Lo que digo es que voy a ir a ver a nuestra nueva dueña y la voy a poner al corriente de algunos hechos sobre la vida en la gran y mala NFL.

Benjamin tragó e hizo que su manzana de Adán oscilara de arriba abajo.

—Eh, Entrenador, eso no es una buena idea. Ella no parece querer involucrase con el equipo.

—Ahora es solo una mala idea —dijo Emmett alargando las palabras y poniéndose en camino— pero yo lo voy a convertir en algo mucho peor.

* * *

_Si fuese mala os hubiese hecho sufrir un poquito para saber quién es quién, pero no tengo alma de torturadora. En el próximo volvemos a Rosalie, ¿saltarán chispas?... Os dejo voy a revisar el quinto._


	6. Capítulo 5

_Cómo siempre, nada es mío los personajes se los cogemos prestados a Stephanie Meyer y a su saga de Crepúsculo y la historia en esta ocasión es de Susan Elisabeth Phillips, la novela que abre la serie Chicago Stars, "Tenías que ser tú". Espero que disfruteis con la lectura._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO cinco **

Pooh se distrajo por un dálmata cuando cruzaban la Quinta Avenida justo a la altura del Metropolitan. Rosalie tiró con fuerza de la correa.

—Vamos, matadora. No tenemos tiempo de coquetear. Vladimir nos espera.

—Afortunado Vladimir—contestó el dueño del dálmata con una amplia sonrisa abordando a Rosalie y Pooh desde la acera.

Rosalie le echó una mirada a través de sus gafas de sol Annie Sullivan y vio que era un inofensivo yuppie. El recorrió con la mirada su vestido ceñido de color verde limón y sus ojos se detuvieron abruptamente en el escote entrecruzado del corpiño abierto. Se le abrió la boca.

—¿Oye? ¿No eres Madonna?

—No esta semana.

Rosalie cruzó. Una vez que alcanzó la acera opuesta, se quitó las gafas de sol para que nadie cometiera ese error otra vez. Señor… Madonna, qué barbaridad. Un día de estos, tenía que empezar a vestirse respetablemente. Pero su amiga Alice, que había diseñado ese vestido, iba a estar en la fiesta a la que la llevaba Vladimir esa noche y Rosalie quería animarla.

Pooh y ella dejaron atrás la Quinta Avenida y alcanzaron las calles superiores a la dieciocho, mucho más tranquilas. Unos pendientes de aros demasiados grandes golpeaban sus orejas, los brazaletes de oro se agitaban en ambas muñecas, sus sandalias de tacón golpeaban ligeramente la acera y los hombres comenzaron a mirarla mientras pasaba. Sus curvilíneas caderas marcaban un ritmo que parecía tener lenguaje propio:

_Hot cha cha_

_Hot cha cha_

_Hot Hot_

_Cha cha cha cha_

Era sábado por la noche y los neoyorquinos adinerados ya vestidos para cena y teatro comenzaban a emerger de las casas señoriales de ladrillo y piedra, tan a la moda, que limitaban las calles angostas. Se acercó a Madison Avenue y al edificio de granito gris que le subarrendaba, muy barato, un amigo de Vladimir.

Tres días antes, cuándo regresó a la ciudad desde Montauk, se había encontrado docenas de mensajes en el contestador. La mayor parte de ellos de la oficina de los Stars y los ignoró. Ninguno era de Bella diciéndole que había cambiado de idea sobre ir directamente alcolegio al terminarel campamento. Frunció el ceño al recordar sus tensas llamadas telefónicas semanales. No importaba lo que dijera, no daba hecho una grieta en la hostilidad de su hermana.

—Buenas tardes, Señorita Hale. Hola, Pooh.

—Hola, Tony. —Le dirigió al portero una sonrisa deslumbrante cuando entró en el edificio de apartamentos.

Él tragó saliva, luego rápidamente se bajó para palmear el pompón de Pooh.

—Dejé entrar a su invitado como me pidió.

—Gracias. Eres un príncipe —Cruzó el vestíbulo, taconeando sobre el suelo de mármol rosa y oprimió el botón del ascensor.

—No podía creer que fuera tan agradable—dijo el portero desde atrás de ella—. Es como cualquier otra persona.

—Por supuesto que es "como cualquier otra persona". —Me hace sentir culpable por todas las cosas que solía llamarle.

Rosalie se erizó mientras seguía a Pooh al ascensor. Siempre le había gustado Tony, pero esto era algo que no podía ignorar.

—Deberías sentirte mal. Sólo porque un hombre sea gay no significa que no sea humano ni que no merezca el respeto de los demás.

Tony se alarmó.

—¿Es gay?

Las puertas correderas se cerraron. Ella golpeó con la sandalia el suelo rosa del ascensor. Vladimir seguía diciendo que no fuera su defensora, pero la mayoría de la gente que le importaba era homosexual y no podía hacer la vista gorda a la discriminación que sufrían.

Pensó en Eleazar y en todo lo que había hecho por ella. Esos años con él en Sevilla había recorrido un largo camino para volver a tener fe en la bondad de los seres humanos. Recordó su rechoncho cuerpo delante del atril, con una mancha de pintura en su calva cuando él distraídamente frotaba la mano sobre la parte superior de su cabeza mientras la llamaba—: Rosalie, _querida_, ¿vienes aquí y me dices que opinas?.

Eleazar había sido un hombre con gracia y elegancia, un aristócrata de la vieja escuela, que con su sentido innato de la privacidad se negaba a dejar conocer al mundo su homosexualidad. Aunque nunca lo habían discutido, sabía que la utilizaba para que lagente pensara que era su amante y ella estaba encantada de poder devolverle, al menos en parte, todo lo que él le había dado.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Cruzó el vestíbulo alfombrado y abrió la puerta mientras Pooh tiraba de la correa, ladrando de excitación. Inclinándose, le desabrochó la correa.

—Prepárate psicológicamente, Vladimir. Terminator ataca de nuevo.

Cuando Pooh salió disparada, se metió los dedos en el cabello rubio para ahuecarlo. No se lo había secado después de la ducha, dejando que se rizara naturalmente con el aire y haciéndola parecer junto con el vestido de Alice deliciosamente sexy.

Una voz masculina no familiar con arrastrado acento sureño salió de su sala de estar.

—¡Baja, chucho! ¡Baja, maldita sea!

Ella jadeó, luego corrió, las suelas de sus sandalias pasaban rápidamente del negro al blanco en el ajedrezado del suelo mientras se acercaba. Con el pelo alborotado, se detuvo secamente cuando vio a Emmett McCarty de pie en medio de su sala de estar. Lo reconoció inmediatamente, aunque sólo había tenido una breve conversación con él en el entierro de su padre. No era el tipo de hombre que se podía olvidar fácilmente y aunque habían pasado seis semanas su cara había surgido en su mente más de una vez.

Moreno, bien parecido y más grande de lo que recordaba, parecía haber nacido para crear problemas. En lugar de unos pantalones de algodón y una camisa, debería llevar un arrugado traje blanco y conducir por alguna carretera del sur en un viejo Cadillac, con latas de cerveza sobre el techo. O permanecer parado sobre el césped delantero de una mansión de antes de la guerra, aullando a la luna, mientras una joven Elizabeth Taylor permanecía dentro, en una cama de latón, esperando que volviera a casa.

Sintió el mismo desasosiego que había experimentado en su primer encuentro. Aunque él no se parecía nada al jugador de fútbol que la había violado tantos años atrás, tenía un miedo muy arraigado a los hombres físicamente poderosos. En el entierro había logrado disimular su intranquilidad con coquetería, una barrera protectora que, años atrás, había desarrollado como si fuera un arte. Pero en el entierro, no habían estado solos.

Pooh, que se tomaba el rechazo como un desafío personal, lo rodeaba, con la lengua fuera y el pompón de su cola marcando el ritmo de una cadencia que decía: _amameamameamameamameamame_.

Él miró del perro a Rosalie.

—Si me orina encima, la asesino.

Rosalie se echó hacia delante para agarrar rápidamente a su mascota.

—¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cómo entró?

Él estudió su cara en vez de sus curvas, lo cual inmediatamente lo distinguió de otros hombres.

—El portero es un gran seguidor de los Giants. Es un buen tío. Seguramente disfrutó con las historias que le conté de mis encuentros con L.T.

Rosalie no tenía ni idea de quién era L.T., pero recordó las frívolas instrucciones que le había dado a Tony cuando sacó a pasear a Pooh.

—Espero un invitado —había dicho— le abrirás el apartamento, ¿verdad? La conversación que acababa de mantener con su portero cobró un sentido totalmente nuevo.

—¿Quien es L.T.? —le preguntó, mientras trataba de calmar a Pooh, que luchaba por escapar de sus brazos.

Emmett la miró como si acabara de caer del espacio exterior. Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus chinos, le dijo con suavidad:

—Señora, preguntas como esa le traerán un montón de problemas en las reuniones con otros dueños de equipos.

—No voy a asistir a ninguna reunión de dueños de equipos—contestó ella con la suficiente dulzura como para satisfacer una reunión de pesos pesados— así que no será un problema.

—¿Con que esas tenemos?—Su gran sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos y le produjo un escalofrío—. Le diré señora, que Lawrence Taylor era el capellán del los New York Giants. Un caballero realmente afable que nos dirigía en la oración antes de los partidos. Ella supo que se estaba perdiendo algo, pero no iba a preguntar otra vez. Su aparición en el apartamento la había sorprendido y quería despacharle tan rápido como fuera posible.

—Sr. McCarty, estoy encantada de que me haya dado esta sorpresa, pero me temo que no tengo tiempo para charlar.

—No tardaré mucho. Se dio cuenta de que él no se iba a marchar hasta que hubiera explicado su presencia, así que asumió lo mejor que pudo una pose de estudiado aburrimiento.

—Sólo cinco minutos entonces, pero tengo que encerrar antes a mi perrita. —Se dirigió a la cocina para dejar a Pooh. La caniche se mostró muy triste cuando Rosalie se fue.

Cuando regresó con su inoportuna visita, él estaba parado en mitad de la habitación estudiando la moderna decoración. Las sillas endebles, moldeadas como ramitas de metal acompañaban a sofás demasiados grandes tapizados con loneta gris. Las paredes pintadas y el suelo de terrazo enfatizaban la frialdad casi extrema de la habitación. Sus muebles eran más confortables y considerablemente más baratos, pero los tenía todos en un guardamuebles con excepción de la gran pintura que colgaba en la única pared libre de la estancia.

El lánguido desnudo era el primero que Eleazar le había pintado, y aunque era muy valioso, nunca se separaría de él. En la pintura aparecía tumbada en una sencilla cama de madera de la casa de campo de Eleazar al lado de una ventana, su cabello rubio se derramaba por la almohada mientras contemplaba el techo. El sol moteaba su piel desnuda con la luz que entrando por la ventana se reflejaba sobre la pared blanca de estuco.

No había colgado la pintura en la habitación más pública del apartamento por vanidad, sino porque la luz natural de las ventanas grandes la iluminaba mejor. Este retrato había sido ejecutado de una manera más realista que los posteriores y mirar las suaves curvas de la figura y las ligeras pinceladas le daban un sentido de paz. Una pincelada coral coronaba el montículo de su pecho y un brillante parche amarillo limón iluminaba las delicadas sombras de color de lavanda de su vello púbico como si fueran pálidos hilos tejidos en seda. Rara vez pensaba en la figura de la pintura como en sí misma, sino como alguien mucho mejor, una mujera quien no le hubieran robado su sexualidad como a ella.

Emmett estaba de espaldas a ella, estudiando abiertamente la pintura y haciéndola consciente de la exactitud con la que se exhibía su cuerpo. Cuando comenzó a girarse, ella se preparó psicológicamente para un comentario soez.

—Realmente bonito. —Él se dirigió a una de las frágiles sillas—. ¿Aguantará esta cosa?.

—Si se rompe, le mandaré la factura. Cuando se sentó, ella vio que él finalmente se fijaba en las sensuales curvas que el vestido de Alice tan manifiestamente exhibía y mentalmente suspiró de alivio. Éste, al menos, era territorio familiar.

Ella sonrió cruzando los brazos y le dejó mirar hasta hartarse. Años atrás había descubierto que podía controlar las relaciones con hombres heterosexuales mucho mejor jugando a la sirena erótica que a la tímida ingenua. Ser la agresora sexual le daba sutilmente el mando. Era la que marcaba las reglas del juego en lugar del hombre y cuando los rechazaba, asumían que era porque no habían podido competir con los otros hombres de su vida. Ninguno de ellos se daba cuenta de que hubiera algo mal en ella.

Ella comenzó a hablar dando a su voz naturalmente ronca un matiz a lo Kathleen Turner.

¿En qué está pensando Sr. McCarty? Aparte de lo obvio.

¿Lo obvio?.

—El fútbol, por supuesto—contestó inocentemente—. No puedo ni imaginarme que un hombre como usted piense en alguna otra cosa. Lo mismo que mi padre.

—Le podría sorprender lo que piensa un hombre como yo.

Su voz arrastrada y cálida como una noche de verano recorrió su cuerpo, haciendo saltar todas sus campanas de alarma. Ella inmediatamente apoyó la cadera encima de la esquina de una pequeña consola de níquel, haciendo que su falda ceñida subiera más por sus muslos. Dejando colgar una sandalia del dedo del pie, dejó caer la mentira con su voz más sedosa.

—Lo siento, Sr. McCarty, pero ya tengo tantos suspensorios colgando de los postes de mi cama que no sé que hacer con ellos.

—¿De veras?.

Ella inclinó la cabeza y lo contempló a través del pelo rubio que rozaba la comisura de uno de sus ojos, pose que llevaba años perfeccionando.

—Demasiadooos deportistas agotados. Ahora prefiero otro tipo de hombres, los que usan boxers.

—¿Los de Wall Street?

—Del congreso. Él se rió.

—Mucho me temo que mis días más salvajes quedaron atrás.

—Que pena. ¿Una conversión religiosa?

—Nada tan interesante. Se supone que los entrenadores tenemos que adaptarnos a un papel.

—Qué aburrido.

—Y los propietarios de los equipos también.

Ella se apartó de la consola, situándose cuidadosamente para que él pudiera disfrutar de las curvas interiores de sus pechos a través de los cordones dorados del vestido.

—Oh, cariño. ¿Por qué creo que ahora viene el sermón?

—Puede que porque es lo único que se merece.

Ella quiso envolverse en su bata de felpa más vieja y gruesa. En lugar de eso, se lamió el labio con la lengua.

—Los gritos me molestan, así que por favor sea tierno.

Sus ojos se ensombrecieron con aversión.

—Señora, no lo merece. Tengo buenas razones para gritar, viendo la manera en que arrastra a la ruina a mi equipo.

—¿Su equipo?. Caramba, Sr. McCarty, creía que era mío.

—Ahora mismo, cariño, parece que no es de nadie.

Él se levantó tan abruptamente de la silla que la hizo saltar hacia atrás. Trató de recobrarse fingiendo que quería sentarse. El ceñido vestido verde limón se subió aún más cuando ella se hundió encima del sofá. Lánguidamente cruzó las piernas, exhibiendo la fina pulsera de oro del tobillo, pero él prestó poca atención. Lo que hizo fue comenzar a pasearse.

—Parece que no tiene ni la más remota idea de los problemas del equipo. Su padre está muerto, Quil Ateara se ha despedido y el presidente interino es un cero a la izquierda. Tiene a los jugadores sin firmar, las facturas sin pagar, el contrato del estadio listo para ser renovado. De hecho, parece que es la única persona que no sabe que el equipo está al borde del colapso.

—No sé nada de fútbol, Sr. McCarty. Tienen suerte de que los deje a su aire. —Tanteó el cordón sobre sus pechos, pero él ni miró.

—¡No se puede dejar a su aire a un equipo de la NFL!

—No veo por qué no.

—Déjeme darle una idea aproximada. Uno de los mejores talentos que tiene es un chico llamado Jasper Whitlock . Frederic le fichó cuando formaba parte del equipo de la universidad de Texas hace tres años y lo hizo porque Jasper tenía potencial para ser uno de los mejores.

—¿Por qué me cuenta esto?

—Porque, Señorita Hale, Jasper es de Telarosa, Texas, y verse forzado a vivir en el estado de Illinois parte del año va contra su virilidad. Su padre lo sabía, así que se puso a renegociar el contrato de Jasper antes de que el chico comenzase a pensar demasiado en cómo le gustaría vivir en Dallas todo el año. Las negociaciones se completaron poco antes de que Frederic muriese. —Metió los dedos a través de su despeinado pelo rubio—. Ahora mismo posee a Jasper Whitlock , a un línea ofensiva bastante desagradable llamado Sam Uley y a un línea secundaria al que le encanta obligar a los tíos más impresionantes a ponerse de rodillas. Desafortunadamente, no saca provecho de lo que ha pagado por ninguno de ellos porque no juegan. ¿Y sabe por qué que no juegan? ¡Porque está demasiado ocupada con todos esos tíos de los boxers para firmar su jodido contrato!.

Una llamarada ardiente de cólera la atravesó como un relámpago y ella saltó del sofá.

—Acabo de tener una revelación muy clarificadora, Sr. McCarty. Acabo de darme cuenta de que Jasper Whitlock no es la única persona que poseo. Corríjame si me equivoco, ¿pero no es verdad que también soy su jefa?

—Eso es cierto, señora.

—Entonces, está despedido. Él la miró durante un largo momento antes de inclinar bruscamente la cabeza.

—De acuerdo. —Sin otra palabra, se dirigió a la salida de la habitación. Tan rápidamente como llegó, su cólera se disipó y la alarma tomó su lugar. ¿Qué había hecho? Incluso un tonto que no tenía ni idea de fútbol sabía que no se debería despedir al entrenador principal. Éste era exactamente el tipo de comportamiento impulsivo del que Vladimir siempre la advertía.

Ella oyó sus firmes pisada en el suelo de mármol y salió precipitadamente detrás de él al vestíbulo.

—Sr. McCarty, yo…

Él se giró hacia ella y su voz arrastrada exudó veneno. —Mis cinco minutos terminaron, señora.

—Pero es que yo…

—Fue usted quien puso el límite de tiempo.

Al mismo tiempo que cogía el picaporte, una llave penetró en el cerrojo y la puerta se abrió para revelar a Vladimir de pie al otro lado. Tenía puesta una camiseta negra de seda con pantalones de camuflaje, tirantes naranjas de cuero y botas de motociclista. Su pelo oscuro caía liso y pesado sobre sus hombros y llevaba una bolsa de papel en sus manos. Era guapo y seguro y ella no pudo recordar cuándo había estado tan contenta de ver a alguien.

Durante unos segundos, sus ojos parecieron tomar nota de su expresión frenética y de la mirada enfadada de Emmett McCarty. Les dirigió a ambos su gran sonrisa.

—¡Una fiesta! Traje pasteles de arroz y col kimchi, Rosalie, junto con chapch'ae y pulgogi para mí. Ya sabes lo mala que será la comida esta noche, así que pensé que deberíamos comer antes de ir. ¿Le gusta la comida coreana, entrenador McCarty?

—No creo que la haya comido nunca. Ahora, si me excusáis…

Vladimir, con más coraje que la mayoría de hombres que se ponía delante de Emmett le dijo:

—Por favor. Realmente debo insistir. Tenemos el mejor restaurante coreano de Nueva York a apenas tres manzanas de aquí.—Extendió su brazo para darle la mano—. Soy Vladimir Szabo. Creo que nos conocimos en ese horrible entierro, pero soy un gran aficionado al fútbol americano. Sin embargo, aún estoy aprendiendo y agradecería la oportunidad de preguntar algunas cosas a un experto. El ataque sorpresa, por ejemplo… ¡Rose, tenemos cerveza! Cuando los americanos hablan de fútbol, beben cerveza. Miller, ¿no?.

Vladimir gradualmente había introducido a Emmett unos pasos en el apartamento, pero ahora el entrenador se detuvo, obviamente no se iba a mover más allá.

—Gracias por la invitación, Vladimir, pero voy a pasar. La Señorita Hale acaba de despedirme y no estoy de humor para tener compañía.

Vladimir se rió mientras dejaba caer la bolsa con comida en los brazos de Rosalie.

—Debería empezar a saber cuando se debe hacer caso a Rosalie y cuando se la debe ignorar. Es lo que los americanos llaman…—vaciló, buscando la frase correcta— una cagada.

—¡Vladimir! Él se inclinó hacia adelante y plantó un beso rápido en su frente.

—Dile al entrenador McCarty que no tuviste intención de despedirle.

Ella lo golpeó con orgullo ofendido.

—Tuve intención de despedirle.

Vladimir chasqueó la lengua. —Ahora dile la verdad.

Ella iba a matarle por esto. Recogiendo los trozos de su dignidad, dijo con suavidad:

—Tuve intención de despedirle, pero quizá no debería haberlo hecho. Lamento mi temperamento explosivo, Sr. McCarty, aunque me provocó. Considérese readmitido.

Él clavó los ojos en ella. Ella le devolvió la mirada, pero los olores de las especias de la comida coreana le cosquilleaban en la nariz y hacían lagrimear los ojos, así que supo que no causaba demasiada impresión.

—El trabajo no me atrae demasiado en este momento —dijo.

Vladimir suspiró. —Ya veo que hay que discutirlas cosas con calma, lo haremos mientras comemos. Sólo puedo tratar con una persona terca cada vez, Entrenador McCarty. ¿Compartirá la comida con nosotros, verdad?

—No creo.

—Por favor. Por el bien del fútbol. Y del futuro victorioso de los Chicago Stars.

Emmett se tomó tiempo antes de asentir abruptamente con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo.

Vladimir pareció un padre orgulloso, alborotando el pelo de Rosalie y dándole un empujón hacia la cocina.

—Haz tu trabajo de mujer. Nosotros los hombres tenemos hambre.

Rosalie abrió la boca para regañarle furiosamente, pero entonces se contuvo y la cerró. No sólo era que Vladimir fuera su amigo, sino que calaba bien a las personas y tenía que confiar en él. Lo miró de reojo, castigar al entrenador era como tener un swing extra a tiro y nunca tener oportunidad de tirarlo.

Cuando los hombres se metieron en la cocina azul y blanca detrás de ella, Pooh se volvió loca, pero como la perra concentró su atención en Vladimir en lugar de en el Entrenador, Rosalie no necesitó ir al rescate.

Diez minutos más tarde los tres estaban sentados enlas metálicas sillas blancas alrededor de la mesa redonda del pequeño comedor de la cocina. Ella sirvió la comida coreana en platos blancos de porcelana, cada uno de ellos estaba pintada con una carpa estilizada azul marino que era del mismo color que los mantelitos individuales de tela. Sólo el hecho que hubiera dejado la cerveza en las botellas, como decía Vladimir que hacían los _machos, _arruinaba la combinación de colores azul y blanco.

—Pulgogi es la expresión coreana de barbacoa—aclaró Vladimir, después de que el hombre terminara una explicación incomprensible sobre el ataque sorpresa. Cogió otra fajita de carne adobada en sésamo con el tenedor. —A Rosalie no le gusta, pero yo soy totalmente adicto. ¿Qué le parece a usted?

—Dudo que vaya a dejar a McDonald fuera del negocio, pero no está tan mal.

Rosalie había estado observando secretamente a Emmett buscando signos sutiles de homofobia y la desilusionó que no mostrara ninguno porque no le daba una excusa para echarle de su casa. Estudió su cara. Él ciertamente no era tan guapo como muchos de los amigos de Vladimir. Tenía ese pequeño bulto en el puente de la nariz y la delgada cicatriz blanca en la barbilla. Pero, se mentiría a si misma si negara que era un hombre increíblemente atractivo. Incluso podía ser encantador cuando lo intentaba y varias veces ella había tenido que esforzarse para no sonreír con su excéntrico sentido del humor.

Vladimir colocó sobre el plato su tenedor y se limpió la boca con una servilleta.

—Ahora, Emmett, quizá pueda explicarme los motivos de su discusión con mi Rosalie. Le aviso, es de las personas que más quiero.

—Será la costumbre. Como esa carne coreana. Vladimir suspiró.

—Emmett, Emmett. Así no funcionará, lo sabe. Ella es muy sensible. Si los dos deben trabajar hombro con hombro, tienen que lograr una especie de tregua.

Ella abrió la boca para decirle a Vladimir que estaba loco, pero sintió la dura presión de su mano en el muslo.

—El problema es, Vladimir, que no vamos a trabajar hombro con hombro porque su Rosalie no asumirá su responsabilidad con su "equipo de fútbol".

Vladimir palmeó el brazo de Rosalie.

—Es una suerte, Emmett, que actúe así. No sabe nada de deportes.

La tensión provocada por la condescendencia masculina se palpaba en el aire hasta tal punto que ella apenas podía respirar, pero guardó silencio.

Emmett le dio una patada a Pooh con su pie derecho. El caniche se puso al lado del izquierdo.

—No necesita saber nada de deportes. Sólo necesita despedir al actual presidente, contratar a alguien con más experiencia y firmar los contratos que la esperan. —Brevemente, perfiló las dificultades que los Stars habían tenido desde la muerte de Frederic.

Vladimir, que tenía buena cabeza para los negocios y era notablemente tacaño con el dinero, frunció el ceño.

—Rosalie, cariñín, me temo que tiene razón.

—Sabes las condiciones del testamento de mi padre. Me dejó los Stars sólo para darme una lección. No juego a su son.

—Algunos juegos no se pueden dejar de jugar, Señorita Hale, sin lastimar a un gran número de personas.

—No voy a perder el sueño por un montón de hombres crecidos gritando y bebiendo cerveza porque no están ganando unos partidos de fútbol.

—¿Y por todos los empleados de las instalaciones que van a perder su trabajo? La venta de entradas disminuyó el año pasado y eso significa despidos. ¿Qué pasa con su familia, Señorita Hale. ¿Perderá el sueño por ellos?

La hizo sentir como un gusano egoísta. Había estado tan absorta en sus sentimientos que no se había molestado en considerar el efecto que su decisión de darle la espalda a los Stars, podría tener en otras personas. Pero no podía encontrar la manera de ser fiel a sí misma sin lastimar a nadie. Pasaron varios segundos mientras consideraba sus opciones. Finalmente, hizo un gesto indolente.

—Bueno, Sr. McCarty. Finalmente me ha convencido. No voy a Chicago, pero me puede enviar los contratos aquí y los firmaré.

—Me temo que eso no vale, madam. Por si se había olvidado, me despidió. Si quiere que vuelva, entonces va a tener que aceptar algunas de mis condiciones.

—¿Qué condiciones? —preguntó con mucha cautela.

Él se repantigó en su silla como un señorón después de una cena de siete platos, pero los señorones eran gordos y feos en vez de ser deportistas con músculos duros, pechos poderosos y enormes sonrisas letales.

—Estas. Quiero que vaya a las oficinas de los Stars el martes al mediodía y firme esos tres contratos. Luego nos sentaremos con Charlie Swan, su jefe de personal y pensaremos en candidatos capacitados para ser presidentes. Contratará a uno de ellos el fin de semana y desde ese momento el equipo no será su responsabilidad, pero se presentará al trabajo como todos los demás y firmará todos los documentos que sea necesario.

Sólo la advertencia en los ojos de Vladimir la detuvo de vaciar los restos de pulgogi en el regazo del entrenador. Podía notar como la trampa de su padre se cerraba alrededor de ella y pensó en esas semanas en las que había estado en Montauk caminando por la playa y tratando de devolver la paz a su vida. ¿Pero cómo podía ella estar en paz consigo misma si personas inocentes sufrían por su terco orgullo? Consideró los cien mil dólares. A la vista de lo qué Emmett McCarty le había dicho, ya no le parecía como si fuera dinero manchado.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer para ganarlos era resistir los tres o cuatro meses siguientes. Cuando pasaran, tendría la conciencia tranquila y el dinero que necesitaba para abrir su propia galería de arte. Con un cierto sentimiento de inevitabilidad, le dirigió una sonrisa brillante y falsa.

—Me ha convencido Sr. McCarty. Pero ya se lo advierto ahora. No iré a ver ningún partido de fútbol.

—Eso probablemente será lo mejor.

Vladimir extendió los brazos y les dirigió a cada uno una sonrisa aprobatoria.

—Así. ¿Ven lo fácil que es la vida cuando las personas tercas como mulas están dispuestas a llegar a un compromiso?

Antes de que Rosalie pudiera responder, el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Aunque lo podía haber contestado allí mismo, aprovechó la oportunidad de escapar y se excusó. Pooh trotó tras ella mientras salía de la cocina. La puerta se cerró detrás de ella y los dos hombres se estudiaron durante un largo rato. Vladimir habló primero.

—Debe prometerme, entrenador, que no la lastimará.

—Lo prometo.

—Lo ha dicho demasiado rápido para mi gusto. La verdad es que no le creo.

—Soy un hombre de palabra, y le prometo que no la lastimaré.—Flexionó las manos—. Cuando la asesine, lo haré tan rápido que no sentirá nada.

Vladimir suspiró.

—Eso es exactamente lo que me temía.

* * *

_La próxima vez que adapte algo, voy a fijarme en cúantos personajes tiene la historia, y buscar una con pocos, la saga crepúsculo tiene muchos personajes, pero casi todos tienen nombre de pila la sra. Meyer se dejó los apellidos en casa._


	7. Capítulo 6

_Cómo siempre, nada es mío los personajes se los cogemos prestados a Stephanie Meyer y a su saga de Crepúsculo y la historia en esta ocasión es de Susan Elisabeth Phillips, la novela que abre la serie Chicago Stars, "Tenías que ser tú". Espero que disfruteis con la lectura._

_PERDÓN POR EL RETRASO, FF Y YO TUVIMOS PROBLEMAS TÉCNICOS Y HE TENIDO DOS NIÑOS CON FIEBRE, MOCOS Y MAMITIS AGUDA TODO EL FIN DE SEMANA, PERO AHORA VOY A SUBI SEGUIDOS. _

_Por si alguién tiene mucha curiosidad, el problema es que hay mayúsculas que las pasa a minúsculas y dónde el texto tiene que ir en cursiva, le quita la cursiva o directamente se come el texto. Misterios de la informática._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO SEIS **

—Ya llegamos, Señorita Hale.

El Buick modelo Park Avenue dejó la carretera principal y tomó un camino de acceso de dos carriles marcado con un letrero azul y blanco de madera donde se podía leer: Stars Drive. Enma Cope, la conductora que había recogido a Rosalie en O'Hare, había sido la secretaria de Frederic durante varios años. Era cuarentona, demasiado gorda y su pelo era corto y canoso. Aunque educada, no era particularmente comunicativa y había habido poca conversación entre ellas.

Rosalie estaba cansada por haberse levantado de madrugada para tomar un vuelo muy temprano y se sentía tensa por lo que se avecinaba. Tratando de relajarse, miró por la ventana del pasajero al paisaje arbolado. Bosques de robles, nogales, arces y pinos jalonaban ambos lados del camino de acceso y entre los árboles a su derecha, vislumbraba un torbellino tras una valla.

—¿Qué pasa allí?

—Es un campo de entrenamiento de hierba de tamaño reglamentario, mide setenta yardas. Los árboles protegen el área privada de los curiosos más descarados. —Tomó un desvío marcado con una señal rectangular azul y blanco indicando el área de entrada—. Su padre le compró esta tierra a la iglesia católica en 1980. Antes había aquí un monasterio. El complejo no es lo que uno se imagina, no tiene las comodidades del de los Cowboys o de los Forty Niners, pero es funcional, y el Midwest Sports Dome no está demasiado lejos. Existe un poco de controversia sobre la situación del Dome, pero supone una gran fuente de dinero para el DuPage County.

La carretera giraba a la derecha y subía una suave pendiente hacia un edificio arquitectónicamente poco impresionante de dos plantas, de acero y vidrio. Su aspecto más agradable era la forma en que el cristal reflejaba los árboles circundantes, suavizando la apariencia utilitaria del edificio. Annette apuntó hacia un área pavimentada marcada como estacionamiento reservado.

—Traje el coche de su padre como le dije. Está estacionado en la entrada lateral. Supongo que querrá usarlo, pero hoy entraremos a través del vestíbulo.

Se dirigió a la zona de aparcamiento más cercana a la entrada delantera y apagó el motor. Rosalie salió. Cuando se acercó al edificio, deseó haber llevado a Pooh con ella en lugar de dejarla con Vladimir. Divisó su reflejo en las puertas dobles de cristal. Su traje de chaqueta gris perla, era lo más cercano que tenía a un traje de negocios. Llevaba una blusa de seda color añil bajo la chaqueta corta y unas sandalias color índigo a juego que se cerraban con unas delicadas correas doradas. Su rizado pelo rubio, suave y brillante, estaba retirado de su cara. La única frivolidad que se había permitido era un broche púrpura y blanco en la solapa de su chaqueta. Y sus gafas de sol de diamantes falsos.

Enma le abrió una de las puertas dobles de cristal. Cada puerta tenía el logotipo del equipo de tres estrellas doradas entrelazadas dentro de un círculo color azul. Subiendo las gafas de sol a la parte superior de su cabeza, Rosalie entró en el mundo de su padre.

El vestíbulo semicircular, como era de esperar, alfombrado en azul, tenía sillas de plástico doradas y un mostrador curvo de rayas blancas, azules y doradas. En un extremo había una vitrina con trofeos, periódicos, pósters y un entramado formado por los logotipos de todos los equipos de la NFL entremezclados.

Annette señaló una silla.

—¿Puede esperar ahí sólo un momento?

—Por supuesto. —Rosalie se quitó las gafas de sol y las guardó en su bolso. Apenas pasó un minuto antes de que un hombre saliera precipitadamente de la sala de la izquierda.

—Señorita Hale. Bienvenida.

Ella clavó los ojos en él. Era adorable, un pequeño y aburrido Tom Cruise con expresión acogedora y servil que sirvió para apaciguar los nervios de su estómago. Aunque probablemente era de su edad, parecía mucho más joven, casi un adolescente. Tomó la mano que le ofreció y se miró en un par de gloriosos ojos azules, parecidos a los de Cruise, que estaban casi al nivel de los de ella.

—Supongo que estará cansada del vuelo.—Poseía las pestañas más espesas que había visto en un hombre

—Lamento que no haya tenido la posibilidad de descansar antes de venir.

Su voz era suave, su comportamiento tan comprensivo, que experimentó su primer rayo de esperanza desde que Emmett McCarty la había chantajeado. Quizá esto no sería tan malo después de todo.

—Estoy bien —le aseguró.

—¿Está segura? Sé que hay muchas personas esperando para verla, pero intentaré entretenerlas si quiere.

Ella quiso atarle un lazo y ponerlo bajo su árbol de Navidad. Su radar interno no emitía ninguna señal de alerta advirtiéndole sobre él, algo que generalmente ocurría cuando tenía alrededor hombres de buen ver. Su estatura y su comportamiento amistoso impedían que se sintiera amenazada.

Ella habló tan bajo que era el único que la podía oír.

—¿Por qué en vez de hacer eso, no te mantienes a mi lado? Tengo la sensación de que voy a querer tener cerca una cara amiga.

—Encantado. —Intercambiaron sonrisas y ella sintió una conexión con él, como si se conocieran desde hacía años.

La condujo a través de un pasillo abovedado que atravesaba una zona de oficinas decoradas con recuerdos, insignias y tazas del equipo llenas de lápices. Según pasaban la presentó a un gran número de hombres, con polos con la insignia de los Stars y que parecían tener título: director, gerente, asistente.

A diferencia de sus uniformados compañeros de trabajo, su nuevo aliado llevaba un traje de rayas finas color gris, camisa blanca almidonada con doble puño, corbata color Borgoña y zapatos de suela.

—Aún no me has dicho tu nombre.

—Caramba. —Se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano y le dirigió una gran sonrisa, haciendo que se le formaran un par de hoyuelos—. Estaba tan nervioso que olvidé presentarme. Soy Ben Cheney, señorita Hale.

—Por favor, Ben, llámame Rosalie.

—Será un honor.

Atravesaron otra área ocupada con zonas de trabajo separadas por particiones, luego giraron en la esquina hacia el ala posterior y más larga del edificio. Estaba decorado con poca imaginación igual que el vestíbulo: alfombra azul, paredes blancas cubiertas de fotos y pósters del equipo en sencillos marcos de cromo.

El miró su reloj y frunció el ceño.

—Ahora estamos al lado de la oficina de Charlie Swan. Es el director de personal y quiere tener los contratos firmados tan pronto como sea posible.

—El entrenador McCarty habló de esos contratos como si fuera cosa de vida o muerte.

—Lo son, Rosalie. Porlo menos para los Stars. —Se paró delante de una puerta que tenía una pequeña placa de latón donde decía que era la oficina del jefe de personal—. La última temporada, el equipo tuvo uno de los peores resultados de la liga. Los aficionados nos han abandonado y hemos estado jugando en un estadio que llena apenas media entrada. Si perdemos a Jasper Whitlock , habrá aun más asientos vacíos.

—Me estás diciendo que debo firmar.

—Oh, no. Eres la dueña. Te puedo aconsejar, pero es tu equipo y tú tomas la decisión.

Él habló tan seriamente que ella quiso rodearlo con sus brazos y darle un gran beso sonoro en su pequeña boca. Pero lo que hizo fue atravesar la puerta que él abrió para que entrase.

Charlie Swan era un curtido veterano con años de luchas tras sus espaldas. Estaba en mangas de camisa, tenía escaso pelo castaño, una mandíbula cuadrada y tez colorada.

Rosalie lo encontró totalmente aterrador, y cuando fueron presentados, deseó no haberse puesto pantalones. Como no podía enseñar las piernas, se abrió la chaqueta cuando tomó asiento en una silla frente al escritorio.

—Creo que es necesario que firme algunos contratos.

—Sí.—Él separó los ojos de sus pechos y empujó un montón de documentos hacia ella. Ella sacó unas gafas de leer con montura de leopardo de su bolso y se las puso.

La puerta se abrió detrás de ella y se tensó. No necesitó girar la cabeza para saber quien había entrado; Había algo en el aire. Quizá era el sutil perfume cítrico que había advertido cuando estuvo en su apartamento, quizá simplemente eran las ondas de energía que transmitía un macho dominante. La idea de que todavía recordaba como olía la asustó y dejó que su chaqueta se abriera un poco más.

—Estoy realmente contento de verla hacer eso, señorita Hale.—El toque sarcástico se apreció en su voz arrastrada de Alabama. Hasta ahora, ella nunca había encontrado que el acento sureño le pareciera particularmente atractivo, pero se vio obligada a admitir que había algo definitivamente seductor en esa manera de alargar las vocales.

Ella centró su atención en los documentos que estaba estudiando.

—Sea agradable, Sr. McCarty, o haré que Pooh le ataque.—Antes de que él pudiera responderle, su cabeza se elevó rápidamente del contrato de Jasper Whitlock —. ¿Ocho millones de dólares? ¡Se le pagan ocho millones de dólares a alguien por jugar al fútbol! Creía que el equipo tenía problemas financieros.

Emmett se apoyó contra la pared de su izquierda, cruzó los brazos y se metió los dedos bajo las axilas del polo azul de los Stars que llevaba puesto con unos pantalones grises.

—Un buen receptor no es barato. Pero fíjese que el contrato es por cuatro años. Ella todavía trataba de recobrar el aliento.

—Esto es mucho dinero.

—Él vale cada penique—replicó Charlie Swan—. De cualquier manera, su padre aprobó este contrato.

—¿Antes o después de morir? Emmett sonrió. Instintivamente, Rosalie miró al único hombre de la habitación en el que confiaba para confirmar que su padre, ciertamente, había conocido ese escandaloso contrato. Ben inclinó la cabeza.

La silla de Kovak chirrió cuando se giró en dirección a Emmett, dejándola eficazmente fuera de la conversación.

—¿Sabes que los Colts le pagaron a Johnny Unitas sólo diez mil dólares al año? Y eso fue después de que les hiciera ganar dos campeonatos.

Estos hombres estaban definitivamente chiflados y decidió que ella sería la voz de la cordura.

—¿Entonces por qué no despiden a Jasper Whitlock y contratan a ese tal Unitas? Pueden triplicar la oferta de los Colts y todavía se ahorran unos millones.

Emmett McCarty se rió. Inclinando la cabeza, mantuvo los brazos cruzados mientras su pecho se estremecía. Charlie Swan clavó los ojos en ella con una expresión que estaba a medias entre la repulsión y el horror.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a Ben, que tenía una sonrisa tierna en su cara.

—¿En qué me he equivocado?—preguntó.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, Ben palmeó su mano y murmuró: —Johnny Unitas está jubilado ahora. Tiene sesenta años. Y era quarterback.

—Ah.

—Pero si todavía jugase y fuera joven, esa sería una sugerencia excelente.

—Gracias —contestó ella con dignidad.

Con la cabeza todavía inclinada, Emmett se enjugó las lágrimas con los pulgares. —Johnny Unitas. Jajaja…

Completamente irritada ahora, ella giró las piernas hacia él mientras se quitaba las gafas y las ponía sobre los contratos sin firmar.

—¿Ganó tanto dinero cuando jugaba?

La miró con ojos húmedos.

—Para empezar los quarterbacks están mejor pagados, sobre todo cuando llevan unos años en la liga.

—¿Mejor que ocho millones de dólares?

—Si.

Ella golpeó los contratos sobre el escritorio.

—Estupendo. ¡Entonces fírmelos usted!—Poniéndose de pie, se dirigió hacia fuera.

Estaba a medio camino del vestíbulo cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía donde ir. Había una oficina vacía a su izquierda. Entró y cerró la puerta, deseando haber controlado su temperamento. Otra vez, había dejado que su boca asumiera el control de su cerebro.

Metiendo las gafas en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, se dirigió a las ventanas que se extendían entre el suelo y el techo detrás del escritorio y miró hacia fuera, a los campos vacíos de entrenamiento. ¿Qué sabía ella de receptores y contratos de ocho millones de dólares? Podía mantener conversaciones sobre arte en cuatro idiomas distintos, pero eso ahora no le valía de nada.

La puerta se abrió detrás de ella.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ben suavemente.

—Estoy bien. —Cuando se giró, notó la preocupación en sus ojos.

—Tienes que comprenderlos. Es el fútbol.

—Odio ese juego. No quiero entenderlo.

—Me temo que tendrás que hacerlo si vas a dedicarte a esto.—Le dirigió una sonrisa amarga—. Pero no hacen prisioneros. El fútbol es el club de chicos más exclusivo del mundo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Es algo muy cerrado para la gente ajena. Hay contraseñas secretas y tienen rituales que sólo pueden entender. No hay ninguna regla escrita, y si preguntas que hacen, te ignoran. Es una sociedad cerrada. Las mujeres se quedan fuera. Y algunos hombres no dan la talla.

Ella se alejó de la ventana y lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Estás hablando de ti mismo?

Se rió con vergüenza.

—¿Es tan obvio? Tengo treinta y cuatro años. Le digo a todo el mundo que paso de uno ochenta, pero apenas mido uno setenta y seis. Y todavía trato de entrar en el equipo. Lo seguiré intentando toda mi vida.

—¿Cómo puede ser todavía tan importante para ti?

—Simplemente lo es. Cuando era niño, no podía pensar en nada más. Leía sobre fútbol, soñaba con él, veía todos los partidos que podía, en la escuela secundaria, en la universidad, no importaba. Amaba las jugadas, los ritmos, la ambigüedad moral. Incluso amaba su violencia porque en cierta manera no era violento, no dejaba cadáveres. Hice todo menos jugar. Era demasiado bajo y seguro que lo haría mal, por eso tenía claro que nunca cogería una pelota.

Él metió una mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

—Mi último año de secundaria, fui premio nacional escolar y me aceptaron en Yale. Pero lo habría dejado todo en ese momento si hubiese podido estar en el equipo. Si, aunque fuera una sola vez, hubiera podido traspasar la línea de fondo.

Ella entendió su anhelo aunque no podía entender su pasión por el fútbol. ¿Cómo podía este dulce y gentil hombre tener una obsesión tan poco saludable?

Ella señaló con la cabeza los contratos que él llevaba.

—¿Quieres que los firme, no es cierto?

Él se acercó, con los ojos brillantes de excitación.

—Todo lo que puedo hacer es aconsejarte, pero creo que este equipo tiene un futuro brillante. Emmett es temperamental y exigente. Algunas veces es demasiado duro con los jugadores, pero es un gran entrenador y tenemos un montónde jóvenes talentos. Sé que estos contratos representan una fortuna, pero en el fútbol, los campeonatos dan dinero. Creo que es una buena inversión a largo plazo.

Ella le arrebató los contratos y rápidamente garabateó su nombre en los lugares que él indicó. Cuando lo hizo, se mareó ante la seguridad de que acababa de regalar millones de dólares. Pero, eso finalmente sería problema de James, ¿de que debería preocuparse?.

La puerta se abrió y Emmett entró. Él vio la pluma en su mano y como le devolvía los contratos a Ben, y como él asentía la cabeza en su dirección.

Emmett pareció relajarse visiblemente.

—Benjamin, ¿por qué no se los devuelves ahora a Steve?.

Ben inclinó la cabeza y salió de la habitación antes de que ella pudiera detenerle. La oficina pareció considerablemente más pequeña cuando la puerta se cerró otra vez y se quedaron a solas. Ella se había sentido segura con Ben, pero ahora había algo muy peligroso crepitando en el aire.

Emmett caminó detrás del escritorio y tomó asiento, ella se percató de que ésta era su oficina. A diferencia de otras partes del edificio, esta habitación no tenía las paredes llenas de condecoraciones y fotos. Las estanterías metálicas estaban llenas de cintas de video y libros y los archivadores situados frente al sofá estaban en orden. El escritorio estaba desordenado, pero no desorganizado. Una televisión ocupaba la esquina opuesta junto con un video. Ella evitó mirar un feo hueco en la pared que daba la impresión de que podía haber sido hecho con su puño.

Ella casi esperaba verlo sacar latas vacías de cerveza de las papeleras y aplastarlas con los puños, pero él señaló con la cabeza hacia una de las sillas azules de cromo. Tomó asiento en el sofá porque era lo que estaba más alejado.

La silla chirrió cuando él se reclinó.

—Ya comí, así que no necesita estar tan asustada. No voy a comerla.

Ella levantó la barbilla y le dirigió una sonrisa ardiente.

—Qué pena, Entrenador. Esperaba que estuviera hambriento.

Él sonrió.

—Me alegro de haberla conocido con treinta y siete años en lugar de diecisiete.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque soy bastante más listo ahora de lo que era entonces y es exactamente el tipo de mujer sobre el que me advirtió mi madre.

—Una madre perspicaz.

—¿Ha sido una come-hombres toda su vida o sólo recientemente?

—Conseguí mi primera victima cuando sólo tenía ocho años. Un boyscout llamado Kenny.

—Ocho años.—Silbó con admiración—. Ni siquiera quiero imaginarme lo que hacía con la población masculina cuando tenía diecisiete.

—No era algo bonito. —Jugar con este hombre era exasperante y ella buscó la manera de cambiar de tema. Recordando los campos de entrenamiento vacíos, ella inclinó la cabeza hacia la ventana.

—¿Por qué no están entrenando? Creía que no querían perder.

—Es martes. Es el único día de la semana que los jugadores tienen libre. Algunos lo utilizan para aparecer en actos comunitarios, hablar en comidas, ya sabe, ese tipo de cosas. Los entrenadores también. El último martes por ejemplo, pasé la tarde rodando un anuncio de servicios sociales para United Way en una guardería del condado.

—Ya veo.

Dejó de bromear y deslizó sobre la mesa del escritorio una carpetilla hacia ella.

—Éstos son los currículos de los tres hombres que Charlie Swan y yo pensamos que son los más capacitados para ocupar el cargo de presidente, también van nuestros comentarios. ¿Por qué no lo examina esta noche? Nos puede decir cual es su decisión mañana o puede que quiera hablar con James.

—Mientras yo sea la dueña, entrenador, tomaré mis propias decisiones.

—Estupendo. Pero necesita hacerlo rápidamente.

Ella recogió la carpeta.

—¿Qué pasa con el presidente actual ¿Está despedido?

—Todavía no.

Cuando él no dijo nada más, su estómago se hundió. No podía ni imaginarse algo peor que despedir a alguien, ni siquiera a una persona que no conocía.

—¡Pues yo no le despido! Me gustan los hombres vivitos y coleando.

—Normalmente sería trabajo del dueño, pero supuse que se sentiría así, así que le pedí a Charlie que se encargara de ello por ti. Debe estar haciéndolo ahora. Rosalie soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Emmett insistió en mostrarle los alrededores de las instalaciones y la guió por el edificio de dos plantas con forma de L durante la hora siguiente. Ella se sorprendió por el número de aulas que vio y se lo mencionó a Emmett.

—Las reuniones y ver cintas de partidos forma parte del entrenamiento— explicó—. Los jugadores tienen que aprender las jugadas. Criticar y oír todas las informaciones. El fútbol es más que sudor.

—Creeré su palabra. La sala de juntas de los entrenadores tenía una pizarra en un extremo, con las palabras, _King, Joker_ _y Jay Hawk_ y garabateadas, así como algunos diagramas. La cerrada sala olía a goma y teníauna báscula para pesar elefantes del tamaño de Toledo, además había un laboratorio de vídeo con estanterías desde el suelo al techo llenas de cintas y un equipo caro de filmación de alta tecnología.

—¿Por qué se necesita un equipo de filmación?

—Entrenar implica un montón de cintas para analizarlo todo. Tenemos nuestro propio equipo de filmación y filman desde tres ángulos diferentes. En la NFL, cada equipo tiene que enviar cintas de sus tres últimos partidos a su siguiente adversario exactamente una semana antes de jugar.

Ella miró a través de las ventanas de la sala de entrenamiento, la única verdaderamente ordenada que había visto en su recorrido. Las paredes estaban llenas de archivos. Había bancos acolchados, varias papeleras de acero inoxidable, un dispensador de Gatorade, un barril de plástico rojo que ponía: " _contagioso_" y una mesa con docenas de cintas en montones de gran altura.

Ella apuntó hacia allí.

—¿Por qué hay tantas?

—Los jugadores tienen que ser grabados en cinta antes de cada entrenamiento, normalmente dos veces al día. Usamos bastantes.

—Eso debe llevar mucho tiempo.

—Hay cinco videos en el complejo, tres más durante la temporada.

Siguieron adelante. Se fijo en que se encontraban con pocas mujeres y que se quedaban visiblemente perturbadas cuando veían a Emmett, en cambio los hombres lo saludaban con distintos grados de deferencia. Ella recordó lo qué Ben le había dicho sobre que el fútbol era un club de chicos, y se dio cuenta de que Emmett era su presidente.

En el vestuario de veteranos, los casilleros abiertos estaban llenos de zapatos, calcetines, camisetas y almohadillas. Algunos de los jugadores habían pegado fotos en sus casillas. Había una máquina que dispensaba bebidas en un extremo, junto a varios teléfonos y taquillas de madera llenas de correo de seguidores.

Después de prometerle que volvería antes de las diez de la mañana siguiente, Emmett la dejó en el vestíbulo. Se sintió aliviada de haberse apartado de él sin haber sufrido lesiones. Ya había cogido de su bolso la llave que Enma Cope le había dado del Cadillac de Frederic, cuando recordó que no le había agradecido a Ben que la ayudara ese día. También quería pedirle consejo para elegir al nuevo presidente.

Se dirigió hacia el ala que llevaba la gestión de los Stars, un hombre regordete con un equipo de filmación se dirigía hacia ella.

—Perdón. ¿Dónde puedo encontrar la oficina de Ben?

—¿Ben? El hombre se quedó perplejo.

—Ben Cheney.

—Ah, quiere decir Benjamin. La última puerta.

Recorrió el pasillo, pero cuando llegó al final, creyó que se había equivocado porque la puerta tenía una placa de metal que ponía "Presidente". Desconcertada, clavó los ojos en ella. Y luego su corazón dio un vuelco. Atravesó una pequeña antecámara, con el escritorio de una secretaria y algunas sillas. El teléfono estaba repicando con todos los botones brillando intermitentemente, pero allí no había nadie. Ella mantuvo algunos alocados segundos la esperanza de que Ben fuera alguna clase de asistente, pero esa esperanza murió cuando se acercó a la puerta de la oficina.

Ben se sentaba detrás del escritorio, la silla daba la espalda a la puerta y él miraba por la ventana. Estaba en mangas de camisa, con los codos apoyados en los brazos de la silla. Ella entró cautelosamente.

—¿Ben?.

Él se dio la vuelta.

—Hola, Rosalie.

Su corazón casi se rompió cuando él le dirigió una sonrisa de pesar. A pesar de su actitud resignada, ella se permitió un parpadeo de esperanza.

—¿Ya has hablado con Charlie Swan?

—¿Quieres saber si me ha despedido? Sí, lo hizo.

Ella sintió una súbita desilusión.

—No me di cuenta de que eras el Presidente. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Creía que lo sabías.

—Si lo supiera, nunca habría dejado que esto ocurriera. —Al mismo tiempo que decía las palabras, recordó su acuerdo con Emmett. Parte del contrato había sido la promesa de despedir al presidente.

—Está bien. En serio. Era inevitable.

—Pero Ben…

—Sólo obtuve el trabajo como asistente del presidente porque mi padre y Frederic eran buenos amigos. Tu padre nunca estuvo satisfecho conmigo y me habría despedido a los seis meses si Quil Ateara no me hubiera ayudado.

Ella se hundió en una silla.

—Al menos alguien te respaldaba.

—Me encantaba trabajar con Quil. Nos complementábamos perfectamente, con lo cual Quil no quería que Frederic me despidiera.

—¿De qué manera?

—Quil tiene buenos instintos en el fútbol y es un líder fuerte, pero no es excepcionalmente inteligente. Tengo cualidades de las que él carecía en organización, una buena cabeza para los negocios pero soy un absoluto fracaso como líder. Quil y yo llegamos al acuerdo de que yo planificaría el trabajo y las estrategias y él las llevaría a cabo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tú dirigías el equipo?.

—Oh, No. Lo hacía Quil.

—Ejecutando tus ideas.

—Eso es cierto.

Ella se frotó la frente.

—Eso es terrible.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, despedirme fue la decisión correcta. Si uno es presidente de un equipo profesional, todo el mundo, desde el cuerpo administrativo hasta los entrenadores deberían de temerle un poco. Los hombres no me respetan, ni me temen. Tengo cerebro para hacer el trabajo, pero parece que no tengo el carácter. O quizá sea que no tengo las agallas.

—Yo las tengo. —Ella se enderezó en la silla, tan asombrada como Ben de haber dicho en voz alta las palabras que sólo había pensado.

—Perdón.

Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad. Frederic había querido que ella fuera un testaferro. Había esperado que se pasase los días sentada en su vieja oficina, firmando obedientemente los contratos que le pusieran delante y haciendo lo que le dijeran. Nunca se le habría ocurrido que ella podría tratar de aprender algo sobre el trabajo. Había jurado que no iba a jugar el juego de su padre y ahora veía una manera de cumplir las condiciones del testamento pero conservando el respeto de sí misma.

—Tengo las agallas —repitió— pero no tengo los conocimientos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Hasta ahora, lo único que sabía sobre el fútbol es cuánto lo odio. Si mi padre hubiera sospechado que Quil Ateara lo dejaría, nunca me habría dejado siquiera acercarme a los Stars, ni por unos pocos meses. Me sentía atrapada al hacer esto, primero por Frederic y luego por Emmett McCarty, pero eso no significa que lo tenga que hacer a su manera.

—Sigo sin comprender nada.

—Necesito aprender algo sobre como dirigir un equipo de fútbol. Incluso aunque sólo vaya estar a cargo unos meses, quiero tomar mis propias decisiones. Pero no lo puedo hacer sin tener una persona de confianza aconsejándome.—Señaló los documentos que aún tenía en la mano—. No sé nada sobre estos hombres.

—¿Son los candidatos para ser presidente? Ella inclinó la cabeza. —Estoy seguro que puedes confiar en que Emmett y Steve hayan escogidos los más capacitados.

—¿Pero cómo lo sé?

—Quizá tu primo James te pueda aconsejar.

—¡No!—Se obligó a hablar con serenidad.— James y yo nunca nos llevamos bien. No le pediré nada bajo ningún concepto. Te necesito.

—No te puedo decir cuanto me halaga tu confianza en mí.

Ella se dejó caer en la silla.

—Desafortunadamente, le prometí a Emmett que me desharía de ti.

—Su petición no era irrazonable. He estado haciendo un trabajo deprimente.

—Eso es sólo porque él no sabe que eres capaz de hacerlo. No te conoce como yo.

—Conozco a Emmett desde hace años—le recordó amablemente—, tú y yo nos conocemos desde hace sólo dos horas.

Ella no tenía paciencia para ese tipo de lógica.

—El tiempo no es importante. Tengo buenos instintos sobre la gente.

—Emmett McCarty no es el tipo de hombre con quien deberías enfrentarte y ahora mismo, lo necesitas bastante más que a mi. Ganar partidos es lo único que le importa en la vida. Sabía eso cuando convencí a Quil para que se lo quitara a los Bears.

—¿Eres quien lo contrató? A esas alturas, conocía a Ben lo suficiente como para anticipar qué iba a contestar.

—Oh, no. Frederic y Quil tomaron la decisión final.

Basada en el arduo trabajo de Ben.

—Necesito algún tiempo para pensar.

—No creo que tengas mucho que pensar. ¿Le diste tu palabra a Emmett, no es cierto?

—Lo hice, pero…

—Pues ahí lo tienes.

Ben tenía razón en una cosa, pensó sombría. No le gustaba nada la idea de enfrentarse a Emmett McCarty.


	8. Capítulo 7

_Cómo siempre, nada es mío los personajes se los cogemos prestados a Stephanie Meyer y a su saga de Crepúsculo y la historia en esta ocasión es de Susan Elisabeth Phillips, la novela que abre la serie Chicago Stars, "Tenías que ser tú". Espero que disfruteis con la lectura._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO SIETE ******

La brisa húmeda de la noche infló las cortinas y agitó el pelo castaño oscuro de Bella que sentada en una mecedora ante la ventana del dormitorio leía de Daphne Du Maurier. Aunque Bella sabía que iba en contra de la crítica literaria, pensaba que Daphne Du Maurier era una escritora mucho mejor que Fyodor Dostoyevski.

Pero le gustaba Danielle Steel todavía más y también era mejor que Dostoyevski, principalmente porque las protagonistas de sus libros sobrevivían a tantas experiencias terribles que le daban valor a Bella. Sabía que en la vida real Danielle Steel tenía niños, y cuando Bella pasó la gripe en el campamento, había tenido sueños maravillosos debido a la fiebre en los cuales, Danielle era su madre. Incluso cuando estuvo despierta, se había imaginado a Danielle sentada a su lado sobre la cama acariciándole el pelo mientras leía uno de sus libros. Sabía que pensar eso era algo infantil, pero no lo podía evitar.

Cogió un kleenex y se sonó la nariz. La gripe ya había pasado, pero aún tenía una pequeña infección respiratoria. Como consecuencia, la directora de Crayton no la dejaba ir al colegio antes del comienzo del curso. Habían avisado a Rosalie y Bella fue forzada a volver a casa unos cuantos días después de que su hermana regresara a Chicago. No era que sintiera esa horrible casa como su casa.

Deseaba que Rosalie la dejase sola. Continuaba sugiriendo que vieran películas o jugaran a las cartas juntas, pero Bella sabía que sólo lo hacía por qué debía hacerlo. Bella odiaba a Rosalie, no sólo por la manera en que se vestía, sino porque su padre había amado a Rosalie. Y sabía que su padre no la había amado. Él le había dicho más de una vez que nole daba más que "_jodidos disgustos_".

—¡_Al menos tu hermana tiene las agallas de hacerme frente!. Tú en cambio parece que vas a desmayarte cada vez que te hablo. —_Le había dicho cada vez que volvía a casa. Había criticado la forma pausada en que ella hablaba, la manera en que miraba, todo lo que hacía y ella sabía que él en secreto la comparaba con su bella y segura hermana mayor. Durante años, su odio por Rosalie fue formando una dura concha alrededor de su corazón.

En la distancia, oyó sonar un reloj repicando nueve tonos y haciendo que la gran casa pareciera aun más vacía y que ella se sintiera más pequeña y sola. Fue al lado de la cama y se arrodilló para sacar el objeto que escondía allí. Sentándose sobre sus piernas, abrazó un mono oscuro manchado de barro al que le faltaba un ojo contra su pecho.

Apoyó la mejilla sobre una calva del pelaje entre las orejas del mono y murmuró—: Estoy asustada, Sr. Brown. ¿Qué nos va a pasar?.

—¿Bella?.

Ante el sonido de la voz de su hermana, Bella volvió a meter al Sr. Brown bajo su cama, cogió de encima de la cama _Los hermanos Karamazov_, metió _Rebecca_ de Daphne Du Maurier bajo la almohada, y se volvió a sentar en la mecedora.

—¿Bella, estás ahí?.

Ella pasó la página. La puerta se abrió y Rosalie entró.

—¿No me oíste?.

Bella con cuidado ocultó los celos mientras miraba los vaqueros rosas de su hermana y el suéter a juego. El suéter tenía un profundo escote en V con el borde bordado que se curvaba sobre los pechos de Rosalie. Bella quiso apretar firmemente el Dostoyevski contra su pecho para ocultar su falta de forma. No era justo. Rosalie era vieja y ya no necesitaba ser bonita. No necesitaba todo ese cabello rubio y esos ojos rasgados. ¿Por qué no podía Bella ser bonita en vez de parecer una vara delgada y fea con el pelo oscuro?

—Leía.

—Ya veo.

—Me temo que no estoy de humor para hablar, Rosalie.

—No tardaré mucho. La escuela comienza dentro de poco y hay algunas cosas que necesitamos discutir. El caniche de Rosalie entró con mucho alboroto por la puerta y saltó encima de Bella, que se echó atrás y miró a su hermana.

—¿De dónde salió la perra?

—Como voy a tener que vivir aquí algún tiempo, le dije a Vladimir que la pusiera en un avión. Bella alejó sus pies del caniche cuando comenzó a comerse sus zapatillas amarillas.

—Me gustaría que no la dejases entrar en mi habitación. Soy alérgica.

Rosalie estaba sentada en el borde de la cama de Bella y chasqueó los dedos para que Pooh viniera a su lado.

—A los caniches no se les cae el pelo. Son los perros ideales para personas con alergia.

—No me gusta tener animales en mi dormitorio.

¿Eres así de desagradable todo el tiempo o es sólo conmigo?.

Los labios de Bella formaron una línea testaruda.

—Estoy cansada y quiero dormir.

—Sólo son las nueve.

—He estado enferma.

Rosalie observó como Bella inclinaba la cabeza sobre su libro, pasando de ella con toda deliberación. Otra vez experimentó la familiar combinación de frustración y simpatía que la embargaba cada vez que hablaba con un niño. Ni siquiera llevaba una semana en Chicago cuando habían enviado a Bella a casa desde el campamento para recuperarse de la gripe. Encima, su relación había empeorado en los dos días que habían pasado en vez de mejorar. Pasó la mano sobre el cubrecama.

—Esta casa va a cerrarse pronto para ponerla en venta. Desafortunadamente, parece que voy a estar aquí durante los próximos meses, así que he decidido mudarme a un alojamiento que Frederic poseía no demasiado lejos del Complejo de los Stars. Los abogados dicen que puedo quedarme allí hasta el principio del próximo año.

—También le pagaban un sueldo para sus gastos, lo cual era bueno porque su cuenta corriente estaba casi en números rojos.

—Cómo me vuelvo a Crayton, no veo de que manera me pueden importar tus planes.

Ella ignoró el malhumor de Bella.

—No te envidio que vuelvas allí. Yo odiaba estar allí.

—¿Tengo otra elección?

Rosalie se vio completamente envuelta por un extraño hormigueo que le subió por la columna. La cara de Bella estaba tensa e inexpresiva excepto por el pequeño temblor en la comisura de su boca. Reconoció ese gesto de terquedad, que implicaba negarse a pedir ayuda o admitir cualquier debilidad. Ella había adoptado esas mismas estrategias para sobrevivir al sufrimiento y soledad de su infancia. Mientras la observaba, se convenció todavía más de que la idea que había estado cavilando desde el día anterior era buena.

—Crayton es una escuela pequeña—dijo con suavidad—. Siempre creí que sería más feliz en una escuela más grande con más diversidad de estudiantes. Quizá a ti te pase lo mismo. Tal vez te gustaría ir a otro lado.

La cabeza de Bella se elevó rápidamente.

—¿Una escuela con chicos?

—No veo por qué no.

—No me puedo imaginar como sería tener chicos en clase. ¿No serían peleones? Rosalie se rió.

—Nunca estudié con ellos, así es que no tengo ni idea. Probablemente. Bella mostraba el primer gesto de animación que ella había visto y Rosalie continuó cautelosamente—. Hay unas escuelas públicas muy buenas en esta zona.

—¿Una escuela pública? —se mofó—. La calidad de la educación es inferior.

—No necesariamente. Además, alguien con tu inteligencia probablemente aprenda sola, ¿qué diferencia habría?—Miró a su hermana con compasión y dijo suavemente—, me parece que tener amigos y disfrutar de la adolescencia sería más importante ahora mismo que saber matemáticas.

La concha protectora de Bella se cerró.

—Tengo docenas de amigos. Docenas de ellos. Y disfruto con las matemáticas. Nunca me sometería a una educación inferior solo para conocer a algunos tontos adolescentes, los cuales, estoy segura, no serían tan maduros como todas mis amigas de Connecticut.

Rosalie le tendió la mano. Estaba dispuesta a mantener el tipo hasta el final. El labio inferior de Bella se curvó con desdén.

—No lo puedes entender a no ser que seas superdotada.

—Me fastidia desilusionarte Mol, pero mi inteligencia no es precisamente baja.

—No te creo.

—Coge entonces papel. Vamos a hacer unas integrales. Bella tragó saliva.

—Aún no he dado eso.

Rosalie ocultó su alivio. No había hecho integrales desde hacía años, y no se acordaba de nada.

—No juzgues un libro por su cubierta, Mol. Por ejemplo, si la gente te juzgara sólo por las apariencias podría decir que eres poco amistosa y bastante cursi. ¿Y no sabemos las dos que eso no es cierto?—Quería hacer que Bella pensase, que se enfrentase a ella, que sacara el aguijón ante sus palabras con una sonrisa. No hizo eso.

—¡No soy una esnob! Soy una persona bastante agradable con docenas de amigas y… —se quedó sin aliento.

Rosalie siguió la dirección de su mirada afligida y vio como Pooh sacaba un mono de peluche manchado de barro de debajo de la cama de Bella. Rápidamente sacó el juguete de la boca del caniche.

—Está bien. Pooh no rompió tu juguete. Mira. La cara de Bella se puso de color escarlata.

—¡No quiero volver a ver ese perro en mi dormitorio otra vez! ¡Nunca! Y no es mío. No juego con juguetes. No sé cómo llegó hasta ahí. ¡Es estúpido! ¡Tíralo!

Rosalie siempre había tenido debilidad por las almas perdidas y el rechazo del mono, tan obviamente amado por su hermana, la afectó de una manera que nada más lo podría haber hecho. En ese momento, nada podía haber hecho que dejara marchar a esa muchachita confundida y asustada. Con un gesto casual lanzó el peluche a los pies de la cama.

—Acabo de decidir que no vuelvas a Crayton. Voy a matricularte en una escuela pública para el semestre que viene.

—¡Qué!. ¡No puedes hacer eso!

—Soy tu tutora y claro que lo puedo hacer. —Levantando en brazos a Pooh, se encaminó a la puerta—. Nos mudaremos al condominio la semana próxima. Si finalmente la escuela no te vale, podrás volver a Crayton el semestre siguiente.

—¿Por qué haces eso? ¿Por qué eres tan odiosa?.

Ella sabía que la niña nunca se creería la verdad, así que se encogió de hombros.

—¿No es mejor sufrir en compañía? Yo tengo que quedarme aquí. ¿Por qué no te ibas a quedar tú?.

No fue hasta que llegó al final de la escalera que las implicaciones de lo que acababa de hacer la golpearon. Ya estaba sepultada por problemas que no sabía tan solucionar y acababa de añadir otro. ¿Cuándo iba a aprender a no ser tan impulsiva?.

Tratando de escapar deprisa de sus pensamientos, llegó hasta la puerta corredera de detrás de la casa y salió. Era una noche tranquila y llena del perfume de pinos y rosas. La iluminación del lateral de la casa iluminaba el margen más profundo del bosque al borde del patio, incluyendo el arce viejo que había sido su refugio cuando era una niña. Ella se encontró dirigiéndose hacia allí. Cuando llegó al árbol, vio que las ramas más bajas estaban demasiado altas para alcanzarlas. Apoyándose contra el tronco, miró hacia la casa.

A pesar de lo apacible de la noche, no podía quitarse de encima sus preocupaciones. No sabía nada de adolescentes. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a vencer la hostilidad de Bella? Metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones. Sus problemas con su hermana no era todo lo que la molestaba. Echaba de menos a Vladimir y al resto de sus amigos. Se había sentido como un fenómeno cuando pasó la puerta del complejo de los Stars. Y pasaba demasiado tiempo pensando en Emmett McCarty. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan inflexible en su negativa de volver a readmitir a Ben?

Ella suspiró. Era algo más que su actitud hacia Ben lo que hacía que pensara en él. Era demasiado consciente de él. Algunas veces cuando él estaba cerca, experimentaba una emoción que estaba muy cerca del terror. Sus latidos se aceleraban, su pulso era superficial y tenía la inquietante sensación de que su cuerpo despertaba después de una larguísima hibernación. Era un pensamiento ridículo. Sabía demasiado bien que estaba permanentemente dañada en lo referente a los hombres.

Aunque esa noche hacía calor, sacó las manos de los bolsillos y frotó los brazos ante un repentino escalofrío. Los recuerdos la inundaron y la envolvieron como los sonidos de la noche, podía sentir como si fuera hoy mismo todo lo que había pasado los primeros meses en París.

Cuando llegó, localizó a una amiga de Crayton y se alojó con ella en un diminuto apartamento, un tercer piso en Montparnasse, no lejos del llamativo cruce entre el bullicioso Boulevard Du Montparnasse y el Boulevard Raspail. Durante semanas, rara vez había dejado la cama. Se había quedado con la mirada fija en el techo mientras gradualmente se convencía de que en cierta manera había tenido la culpa de su propia violación. Nadie la había obligado a bailar con Royce. Nadie la había obligado a reírse de sus chistes y coquetear con él. Había hecho todo lo que había podido para gustarle.

Lentamente se convenció de que lo sucedido había sido por su culpa. Su compañera de cuarto, alarmada por su apatía, le rogó que saliera y con el tiempo se volvió más fácil seguir que resistir. Empezó a pasarse las tardes bebiendo vino barato y fumando _maría_ con las pandillas de estudiantes que frecuentaban las aceras y brasseries de Montparnasse. Su sufrimiento había destruido su apetito y la grasa de infancia que le quedaba se evaporó, sus piernas adelgazaron y se le marcaron los pómulos. Pero sus pechos permanecieron tan llenos como siempre y a pesar de su ropa informe, los chicos comenzaron a mirarla. Su atención hizo que todavía se odiara más a sí misma. Sabían qué tipo de chica era. Por eso no la dejaban sola.

Sin saber cómo ocurrió, se castigó a sí misma acostándose con uno de ellos, un joven soldado alemán que había ido a París para trabajar en la UNESCO. Luego dejó que un barbudo estudiante sueco de arte entrara en su cama, y después de él, un melenudo fotógrafo de Liverpool. Permanecía inmóvil bajo ellos, los dejó hacer lo que quisieron porque sabía en su corazón que no se merecía nada mejor. Nada más que sus cuerpos sudorosos invadiéndola, odiándose a sí misma.

Gradualmente volvió a sentir. Consternada por lo que había permitido que ocurriera, se desesperó buscando la manera de arreglarlo. Los hombres eran sus enemigos. Olvidarse de eso era ponerse en peligro.

Comenzó a observar a las jóvenes francesas que pasaban las tardes paseando por el Boulevard Du Montparnasse. Se sentó en las brasseries y las observó inclinar las caras hacia sus amantes, seduciéndolos con sus ojos perspicaces. Se fijó en la forma que caminaban con sus vaqueros apretados marcando sus caderas cimbreantes y como mostraban sus pechos. Una noche observó como una joven belleza de cara ardiente abría los labios para que su amante, contra el que se presionaba seductoramente, pudiera volcar el dulce contenido de una concha de mejillón entre ellos, en ese momento tuvo una revelación. Esas jóvenes francesas usaban el sexo para controlar a los hombres y los hombres estaban indefensos para defenderse de ellas.

Fue cuando empezó su transformación. Cuando Eleazar Denali la conoció en una galería de arte cerca de la Madeleine, las ropas que ocultaban su figura, habían dado paso a los apretados vaqueros franceses y camisetas diminutas y sexys, que exhibían sus pechos. Las mechas platino volcaban las miradas de los hombres en su pelo largo y sedoso que se ensortijaba sobre sus hombros. Con los ojos pintados, parecía que les dijera a cada uno de ellos—: Puedes mirar, si, pero no eres lo suficiente hombre para tocar.

El alivio que experimentaba cuando coqueteaban con ella, sólo para retirarse con el rabo entre las piernas cuando los rechazaba, casi la mareaba. Finalmente había encontrado la manera de defenderse por sí misma.

Eleazar Denali no era como el resto. Era muy mayor, un hombre solitario gentil y brillante que sólo quería su amistad. Cuando le preguntó si la podía pintar, estuvo de acuerdo sin titubear, nunca soñó con permanecer siete años con él.

Eleazar pertenecía a un círculo muy cerrado de hombres europeos ricos y prominentes que mantenían en secreto su homosexualidad y sus amigos cuidadosamente seleccionados se convirtieron en sus amigos. Eran divertidos, cultivados, frecuentemente sarcásticos, generalmente amables y las demandas que le planteaban no eran físicas. Querían su atención, su simpatía y su afecto. A cambio, le enseñaron sobre el arte y música, historia y política. Recibió una educación mejor de las amistades de Eleazar de la que había recibido en su viejo internado y de la que hubiera recibido en la universidad.

Pero no pudieron hacer que olvidase. Su trauma estaba profundamente arraigado para poder ser conquistado, y así, ella continuó castigando a los hombres heterosexuales con pequeñas crueldades: Sonrisas tentadoras, ropa provocativa, coquetería mordaz.

Aprendió que podía controlarlos a todos haciendo promesas con su cuerpo que nunca cumpliría. Lo siento Monsieur, Herr, _Señor_ pero no eres lo suficientemente hombre como para tocar. Y se alejaba de todos con sus caderas cimbrando con el ritmo de las chicas francesas que recorrían el Boulevard Du Montparnasse.

_Hot cha cha_

_Hot cha cha _

_Hot Hot_

_Cha cha cha cha_

Tenía veintiséis años antes de permitir que otro hombre la tocara, el joven doctor que asistió a Eleazar durante su enfermedad. Era bien parecido y amable, y las caricias de sus manos habían sido tranquilas. Había disfrutado de la cercanía, pero cuándo él había tratado de profundizar la intimidad, se había quedado helada. Él había sido paciente, pero cada vez que sus manos se metían bajo su ropa, se veía asaltada por los recuerdos de una noche en la caseta al lado de la piscina, por los recuerdos de los jóvenes a los que había permitido acostarse con ella. El médico había sido demasiado caballeroso al decirle que no era lo suficientemente mujer para él y desapareció de su vida. Se obligó a aceptar el hecho que estaba irreparablemente dañada con respectoal sexo y se obligó a no dejarse caer en la amargura. Después de la angustia por la muerte de Eleazar, buscó otras salidas para sus emociones más suaves.

En Manhattan, se rodeó de homosexuales, gays, a los que consoló cuando se murieron. Esos hombres fueron los receptores del amor y afecto que poseía en tanta abundancia. Fueron esos hombres que ocuparon el lugar de los amantes que no podía soportar.

—Hola, prima.

Ella dio una boqueada estrangulada y se giró para ver a James Witherdale delante de la piscina al borde del césped, a apenas dos metros.

—¿Quieres subir a los árboles,_ Pulga barriguda_?.

—¿Qué haces aquí?.

—Simplementete presento mis respetos.

Ya no era una niña indefensa y luchó contra elmiedo que él todavía le inspiraba. Durante el entierro ella había estado demasiada anonadada para fijarse en los cambios de su apariencia, pero ahora vio que, aunque sus rasgos mostraban los años que habían pasado, él casi estaba igual que en sus días en la universidad. Supuso que las mujeres todavía se sentían atraídas por su atractivo tipo gángster: El pelo espeso, rubio dorado, la piel bronceada y el cuerpo firme y compacto. Seguro que sus labios llenos parecían sensuales a sus novias, pero a ella siempre le había parecido solamente ávidos. Una boca avariciosa que le recordaba todo lo que James había querido siempre de la vida y que todo eso le pertenecía a ella.

Observó que ahora vestía más como un banquero que como un gángster. Llevaba una camisa oxford de rayas azules y blancas y pantalones azul marino hechos a medida y con el resplandor del cigarrillo, vio el destello de un reloj caro en su muñeca. Recordó que su padre le había dicho que James trabajaba para una asesoría. Al principio se había sorprendido de que no trabajara para los Stars, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que James tampoco quería darle a Frederic demasiado control sobre su vida.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado?.

—Siempre supe encontrarte,_ Pulga Barriguda_. Incluso a oscuras, con ese cabello rubio es difícil no verte.

—No quiero que me llames así.

Él sonrió.

—Siempre pensé que era bonito, pero si no te agrada, te prometo que no lo diré.

—¿Puedo llamarte Rosalie, o quieres que te llame de otra forma más formal?.

Su tono era tierno y ella relajó un poco.

—Rosalie me parece maravilloso.

Él sonrió y le ofreció un cigarrillo. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Deberías dejarlo.

—Lo he hecho. Muchas veces —Cuando dio otra calada, ella tuvo otro vislumbre de sus labios llenos y ávidos.

—¿Qué tal va todo? ¿Te trata bien todo el mundo?.

—Son educados.

—Si alguien te hace pasar un mal rato, dímelo.

—Estoy segura de que todo irá bien.—Ella nunca había estado menos segura de algo, pero no lo iba a admitir.

—Que Quil Ateara se despidiera fue una desgracia. Si Frederic hubiera imaginado que había alguna posibilidad de que pasara, sé que no hubiera hecho esto.

—¿Has contratado un nuevo presidente?

—Todavía no.

—No esperes demasiado tiempo. Cheney es demasiado inexperto para el trabajo. Probablemente sea una buena idea dejar que Charlie Swan tome la decisión final. Si no, me encantaría ayudar.

—Lo recordaré. —Su voz mantuvo con todo cuidado un tono evasivo.

—A Frederic le gustaba manipular a la gente. No nos lo ha facilitado nada, ¿verdad?

—No.

Él metió la mano en el bolsillo y luego la sacó, parecía inquieto. El silencio se extendió entre ellos. Cambió el peso de pie, dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo y expulsó el humo en una fina espiral.

—Mira Rosalie, hay algo que necesito decirte.

—¿Eh?

—Te lo debería haber dicho hace mucho tiempo, pero lo he estado evitando.

Ella esperó.

Él apartó la vista.

—Un par de años después de graduarnos, Royce King y yo estábamos en una fiesta…

Cada músculo en su cuerpo se tensó. La noche repentinamente pareció muy oscura y la casa demasiado lejos.

—Royce se emborrachó y me contó lo qué realmente ocurrió esa noche. Me dijo que te había violado.

Una pequeña exclamación escapó de sus labios. En lugar de sentir alivio, se sintió tosca y expuesta. No quería hablar de eso con nadie y menos con James.

Él se aclaró la voz.

—Lo siento; Siempre creí que mentías. Fui a ver a Frederic de inmediato, pero no quiso hablar de eso. Supongo que debería haberlo intentado más, pero ya sabes como era.

Ella no podía decidirse a hablar. ¿Estaba él diciendo la verdad? No tenía ni idea de si era sincero o simplemente estaba intentando ganarse su confianza para poder influir en sus decisiones mientras ella era la dueña de Los Stars. No quería creer que su padre había sabido la verdad pero que no le había importado. Todos los viejos sentimientos de dolor y traición la envolvieron.

—Siento como si de alguna manera te lo debiera y quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para cualquier cosa. Tal y como yo lo veo, tengo una deuda contigo. Si hay cualquier cosa que pueda hacer para facilitarte las cosas, quiero que me prometas que me lo harás saber.

—Gracias, James. Lo haré.—Sus palabras sonaron forzadas y antinaturales. Se sentía como si estuviera tan apretada por una cuerda, que sintió que explotaría si no se apartaba de él. A pesar de su evidente interés, ella nunca podría confiar en él.

—Es mejor que entre ahora. No quiero dejar sola a Bella demasiado tiempo.

—Por supuesto.

Caminaron en tenso silencio hacia la casa. Cuando llegaron al borde del césped, él se detuvo y la miró.

—Estoy preocupado, estamos en esto juntos, prima. Lo digo en serio. De verdad.

Inclinándose, rozó con sus ávidos labios su mejilla y se giró para marcharse.

* * *

_A vosotras James os da el mismo repelús que a mí, a mi me consuela pensar que en la peli se lo cargaron, en esta historia ya veremos como le va el mercado... Venga leed un poco más y lo sabreis._


	9. Capítulo 8

_Cómo siempre, nada es mío los personajes se los cogemos prestados a Stephanie Meyer y a su saga de Crepúsculo y la historia en esta ocasión es de Susan Elisabeth Phillips, la novela que abre la serie Chicago Stars, "Tenías que ser tú". Espero que disfruteis con la lectura._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO OCHO ******

Una vena palpitó en las sienes de Emmett mientras gritaba.

—¡Fenster! ¡En la línea treinta y dos tienes que ir por la izquierda! ¡Si no habríamos dicho en la línea treinta y dos por la jodida derecha!—Tiró el portapapeles contra el suelo.

Alguien se paró a su lado, pero él observaba el atasco del juego tan fijamente que tardó varios minutos en levantar la vista. Cuando lo hizo, por un instante no reconoció al hombre y ya estaba a punto de decirle que saliera de su campo de entrenamiento cuando se dio cuenta de quien era.

—¿Benjamin?

—Entrenador.

No parecía el mismo; parecía un gigoló sudamericano. Su pelo estaba engominado hacia atrás y llevaba gafas de sol, bermudas y camiseta y una de esas chaquetas de deportista europeo con el cuello subido y las mangas por los codos.

—Jesús, Benjamin, ¿de que vas?

—Estoy en paro. No tengo porqué ponerme traje.

Emmett miró el cigarrillo que llevaba en la mano.

—¿Desde cuándo fumas?

—Fumo de vez en cuando. Pero claro, nunca pensé que fuese una buena idea hacerlo cerca de los chicos. —Puso el cigarrillo en la comisura de su boca y señaló el campo con la cabeza—. Tienes un buen atasco en el campo.

—Mientras Fenster no distinga la derecha de la izquierda.

—Bucker parece bueno. Emmett estaba aún alucinado por los cambios que observaba en Benjamin, no sólo lo diferente de su apariencia sino su inusual seguridad en sí mismo.

—Lo es.

—¿Eligió Rosalie al nuevo presidente? —preguntó Benjamin.

—Joder, no.

—Eso creía.

Emmett bufó con repulsión. Rosalie tenía la lista de candidatos desde el día en que había llegado hacía más de una semana, pero en vez de elegir, le había dicho que quería volver a contratar a Benjamin. Él le recordó que tenían un acuerdo y le dijo que o elegía un presidente adecuado o se buscaba un nuevo entrenador. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que él quería decir, dejo de discutir. Pero aún no había elegido presidente en el partido de pretemporada del último fin de semana y teniendo encima el partido de apertura de liga del domingo, aún no había entrevistado ni a uno sólo de los candidatos.

En vez de trabajar, ella se sentaba al escritorio en la vieja oficina de Benjamin y leía revistas de modas. Decía que no usaba la oficina de Frederic porque no le gustaba la decoración. Cuando alguien le daba incluso lo más sencillo para firmar, su nariz se arrugaba y decía que lo haría más tarde, pero nunca lo hacía. El lunes, cuando la abordó porque dealguna manera había evitado firmar los cheques de los sueldos de todo el mundo, ¡estaba pintándose sus malditas uñas! Entonces él se había enfadado, pero apenas había comenzado a gritar cuando el labio superior de Rosalie había comenzado a temblar y le había dicho que no le podía hablar así porque estaba con síndrome premenstrual.

En algún momento de la semana anterior Rosalie había adelantado como un relámpago a Victoria en habilidad para sacarle de quicio. Se suponía que los dueños de los equipos de la NFL ofrecían una combinación de respeto, temor y alarma en sus empleados. Incluso los entrenadores más veteranos se doblegaban con precaución alrededor de un hombre como Al Davis, el dueño de fuerte voluntad de los Raiders. Emmett sabía que nunca podría volver a levantar cabeza si alguien sabía que el dueño de su equipo no soportaba gritos porque estaba con ¡síndrome premenstrual!.

Era, sin duda, la excusa más pobre, irrazonable y absurda que un ser humano había puesto en la vida.

Al principio se había preguntado si ella no sería más lista de lo que parecía, pero ahora sabía que era todavía más tonta; la chica más bonita y tonta del mundo se estaba cargando su equipo de fútbol.

Si no tuviera ese cuerpo tan tentador. Era duro ignorarlo, incluso para alguien como él, que ya estaba de vuelta en lo que las mujeres podían ofrecer antes de tener veintiún años. Sabía que la vida de los jugadores profesionales era como pensar en una gran orgía, con todo a su alcance. Incluso ahora, cuando el sexo era demasiado peligroso, la mujeres, desde vestíbulos de hoteles a aparcamientos de estadios acosaban a los jugadores, con sus números de teléfono escritos en sus estómagos desnudos, o algunas veces incluso en otros sitios.

Recordó sus comienzos, cuando había apuntado alguno, algunas veces incluso dos y se había dado el gusto, pasando las noches perdido entre whisky Cutty Sark y sexo. Había hecho cosas en las que el resto de la población masculina se conformaba con soñar, pero cuando la novedad había pasado, había comenzado a encontrar algo patético en esos encuentros. Cuando llegó a los treinta, sustituyó a las fans del fútbol por mujeres que tenían algo más que un cuerpo caliente y el sexo otra vez había sido entretenido. Luego había encontrado a Victoria y había comenzado la espiral descendente en la que estaba en estos momentos. Pero esa espiral estaba a punto de remontar ahora que Ángela Weber había entrado en su vida.

La tarde del martes había visitado la guardería para verla otra vez con los niños e invitarla a tomar café cuando acabó. Tenía algunas manchas en sus ropas que le hicieron querer abrazarla: Zumo de uva, pasta, suciedad del campo de juegos. Era tranquila y simpática, exactamente lo que él quería en una mujer, lo cual hacía que su respuesta física a Rosalie Hale fuera aún más irritante. Era una mujer del tipo "botas altas y liguero", lo más alejado posible de un montón de niños inocentes.

Benjamin puso un pie en la grada y se quedó mirando el campo de entrenamiento.

—Rosalie continúa pidiéndome que le diga quién es el mejor candidato para presidente. Emmett le echó una mirada especulativa.

—¿La has visto?.

—Nosotros pasamos… un montón de tiempo juntos.

—¿Por qué? Benjamin se encogió de hombros.

—Confía en mí.

Emmett no mostró nada, ocultando su desasosiego. ¿Tenía Rosalie algo que ver con los cambios en Benjamin?

—Supongo que no me di cuenta de que erais amigos.

—No somos exactamente amigos. —Benjamin dio una calada al cigarrillo—. Las mujeres dicen que soy majo, supongo que Rosalie no es la excepción.

—¿Cómo que majo?.

—Es por el aire que tengo a lo Cruise. La mayoría de hombres no se dan cuenta, pero las mujeres creen que me parezco a Tom Cruise.

Emmett resopló enojado. Primero Jasper decía que se parecía a una estrella de cine y ahora Benjamin. Pero entonces, mientras estudiaba a Ben más de cerca, no pudo negar que había un vago parecido.

—Bueno, supongo que os parecéis algo. Nunca me había fijado.

—Hace que las mujeres sientan que pueden confiar en mí. Entre otras cosas. —Tomó una profunda calada a su cigarrillo—. Hace que mi vida amorosa sea un infierno, si yo te contara…

Los instintos que advertían a Emmett del peligro y que estaban tan adecuadamente entrenados como los soldados para una batalla, hicieron que se le erizara el pelo de la nuca.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —dijo suavemente.

—Las mujeres pueden llegar a ser muy dominantes.

—Creo que nunca pensé que tuvieras tanto éxito con las mujeres.

—Me va bastante bien. —Arrojó al suelo su cigarrillo y lo pisó con su zapato—. Me tengo que ir. Buena suerte con Rosalie. Es realmente unagata salvaje, te va a dar trabajo meterla en vereda.

Emmett ya había oído bastante. Levantando el brazo, cogió a Benjamin por el hombro, haciéndolo casi caer.

—Ve al grano. ¿Qué demonios pasa?.

—¿Con respecto a qué?.

—Tú y Rosalie.

—Es una mujer inusual.

—¿Qué le has dicho sobre los candidatos a presidente?.

A pesar del apretón de Emmett, la mirada de Benjamin era tranquila y desconcertantemente confiada.

—Te diré lo que no le he dicho. No le he dicho que Alec Volterra es ideal para el puesto.

—Sabes que lo es.

—No, si no puede manejar a Rosalie.

Emmett lentamente le soltó y su voz sonó peligrosamente calmada.

—Exactamente, ¿qué quieres decir?

—Lo que digo, Emmett, es que tienes el culo al aire, porque ahora mismo, la única persona en la que ella confía y que sabe alguna maldita cosa de fútbol soy yo. Y a mí me despedisteis.

—¡Merecías ser despedido! No estabas haciendo tu trabajo.

—Hice que firmara esos contratos el primer día, ¿no? Por lo que he oído, nadie más ha podido hacer que firme algo.

—Tuviste tiempo después de la muerte de Frederic para hacerlo, y no lo hiciste. Ni ninguna otra cosa.

—No tenía autoridad para actuar porque Rosalie no devolvía mis llamadas. —Encendió un nuevo pitillo y tuvo el descaro de sonreír—. Pero te puedo asegurar que ahora si lo hace.

El temperamento de Emmett comenzó a arder y cogió a Benjamin por las solapas de la chaqueta.

—Eres un hijo de puta. Te acuestas con ella, ¿no? Tuvo que apreciar el valor del chico. Su tez estaba un poco pálida, pero se mantenía firme.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

—No más juegos. ¿Qué quieres?.

—No eres estúpido, Emmett. Averígualo por ti mismo.

—No recuperarás tu trabajo.

—Entonces tienes un gran problema porque Rosalie no hará nada a no ser que yo se lo diga.

Emmett apretó los dientes.

—Te voy a romper la cara.

Benjamin tragó saliva. —No creo que a ella le gustase. Está loca por mi cara.

Emmett pensó enfurecido, pero sólo había una conclusión. Benjamin lo tenía cogido por los huevos, él y nadie más. Iba contra todas sus creencias, pero no parecía tener otra opción. Gradualmente, le soltó la camiseta.

—Bueno, has recuperado tu trabajo por ahora. Pero como no la controles, te colgaré del marcador con el culo al aire. ¿Me has entendido?.

Benjamin le dio un golpecito a su cigarrillo y luego levantó la solapa de la chaqueta con los pulgares.

—Me lo pensaré.

Emmett le observó marcharse totalmente atónito. Cuando Benjamin alcanzó su coche, tenía sudada hasta la chaqueta. ¡Emmett! Había llamado Emmett al entrenador y todavía estaba vivo. Oh, Dios Mío. Oh, Válgame Dios.

Entre los cigarrillos y la arritmia, había comenzado a hiperventilar. Al mismo tiempo, nunca se había sentido mejor en su vida. Se sentó en el asiento del conductor y cogió el teléfono. Después de tocar nerviosamente los botones durante unos momentos, Rosalie descolgó.

Sin aliento empujó el video de _" Los riesgos del negocio_" que ella le había dejado, de debajo de su cadera.

—Lo conseguimos, Rosalie.

— ¡Estás de broma! —Él podía imaginarse su gran sonrisa.

—Hice exactamente lo que dijiste —se le entrecortó la respiración— y dio resultado. Pero creo que ahora estoy teniendo un ataque al corazón.

—Respira profundamente; No quiero perderte ahora —se rió ella—. No me lo puedo creer.

—Ni yo. —Comenzaba a sentirse mejor—. Déjame que me quite esta ropa y me lave el pelo y estaré en plena forma.

—No será demasiado pronto. Tenemos un montón de trabajo y no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo hacerlo.—Hubo un momento de silencio—. Oh, oh, viene para aquí. Oigo un furioso ruido de pasos por el pasillo.

Rápidamente colgó el teléfono, agarró un espejito de maquillaje con mano temblorosa y lo elevó hasta sus cejas justo en el mismo momento que Emmett abría ruidosamente la puerta de su oficina. Vio por un momento la alarmada cara de su secretaria detrás de él antes de que cerrase dando un portazo.

La ventana de su oficina daba a los campos de entrenamiento, así que ella sabía como estaba él a esas alturas. Lo había visto tirar el portapapeles y cargar sobre el campo cuando alguien hacía algo que no le gustaba. Lo había visto lanzar su cuerpo sin protección sobre un jugador totalmente equipado para demostrar algún misterioso movimiento de fútbol. Y alguna vez, cuándo ya era tarde y los demás jugadores se habían marchado, lo había observado correr por la pista con una camiseta manchada de sudor y unos grises pantalones cortos de deporte que dejaban al descubierto un par de piernas poderosamente musculosas.

Tragando saliva, lo miró inocentemente.

—Oh, Dios mío. El gran lobo malo acaba de derribar mi puerta. ¿Qué hice ahora?

—Tú ganas.

—Vale. ¿Cuál es el premio?

—Benjamin. —Le chirriaron los dientes—. He decidido que no me marcharé si decides volver a contratarle.

—Eso es maravilloso.

—No desde mi punto de vista.

—Ben no es en realidad el incompetente que pareces pensar que es.

—Es una salchichita.

—Estupendo, y tú eres un Hot Dog, por eso deberíais llevaros de maravilla.

La miró con el ceño fruncido y luego dejó que sus ojos vagaran sobre ella con una insolencia que nunca había exteriorizado antes.

—Benjamin asegura que sabe como obtener de ti lo que quiere. Pero tal vez hay algo que deberías saber. Las mujeres de negocios no se acuestan con los hombres que trabajan para ellas.

Aunque no había hecho nada malo, la puya le dolió y se obligó a darle la respuesta con mucha suavidad.

—¿Celoso porque no te escogí a ti?

—No. Solo me temo que luego sigas con mis jugadores.

Ella apretó los puños, pero antes de que pudiera responderle, ya había abandonado la oficina.

Laurent Da Revin se mantuvo en las sombras de los pinos al otro lado de la valla del campo de entrenamiento y observó las zancadas de Emmett McCarty sobre la pista. Laurent tenía que dejar ese lugar pronto, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para irse. En vez de eso, tosió y apagó otro cigarrillo, aplastándolo en la hierba bajo sus pies. Parte de la hierba estaba verde, pero otra parte se había quemado con las tormentas de la pasada semana, dejando solo algunos hierbajos amarillentos.

Todos los días se decía a sí mismo que no iba a volver allí otra vez, pero de todos modos regresaba. Y todos los días cuándo su esposa le preguntaba donde iba, le decía que al True Value. Nunca llevaba nada a casa, pero ella seguía preguntando. Había llegado a un punto que casi no podía soportar verla delante.

Laurent se frotó con el dorso de la mano la mandíbula cubierta de barba y no le sorprendió no sentir nada. La mañana que la policía había llegado a su casa para notificarle que Laurent Junior había muerto en un accidente automovilístico, había dejado de notar la diferencia entre caliente y frío. Su esposa decía que era temporal, pero Laurent sabía que no, de la misma manera que sabía que nunca podría volver a ver como su hijo jugaba con los Stars otra vez. Toda su vida había dado un vuelco desde esa mañana. Miraba la televisión durante horas sólo para percatarse que no se oía. Echaba sal en su café en vez de azúcar y no advertía el sabor hasta que taza estaba vacía.

Ahora nada iba bien. Él había sido alguien importante cuando Laurent Junior jugaba para los Stars. Para los tíos del trabajo, para los vecinos, para los niños del parque, todo el mundo le trataba con respeto. Ahora le miraban con piedad. Ahora era insignificante y toda era culpa de McCarty. Si Laurent Junior no hubiera estado tan contrariado porque lo habían echado de los Stars, no habría estrellado el coche contra esa pared. Por culpa de McCarty, Laurent Sr. no podría levantar cabeza nunca más.

Laurent Junior le había contado como McCarty lo había señalado durante un mes, acusándole de beber en exceso y algo sobre jodidas drogas solo porque tomaba algo de esteroides como todos los demás en la NFL. Tal vez Laurent Junior se había comportado de manera salvaje, pero eso era lo que hacía que fuera un jugador genial. Sin duda alguna no había sido un maldito drogadicto. Clapp, el anterior entrenador de los Stars, nunca se había quejado. Fue cuando Clapp había sido despedido y McCarty había asumido el control que los problemas comenzaron.

Todo el mundo había comentado siempre cuánto se parecían él y su hijo. Laurent Junior también había tenido la cara deformada como un boxeador profesional, con nariz grande, ojos pequeños y cejas pobladas. Pero su hijo no había vivido el tiempo suficiente para sacar panza a la altura de la cintura y no había ni un pelo gris en su cabeza cuando lo enterraron.

La vida de Laurent Sr. había estado llena de desilusiones. Pensó en cuando había querido ser policía, pero cuando lo había intentado, parecía que no querían tener negros. Había querido casarse con una mujer bella, pero había acabado con Ellen. Al principio incluso Laurent Junior había sido una desilusión. Pero su viejo lo había endurecido y el último año de la escuela secundaria, Laurent se había sentido como un rey cuando se sentaba en las grada y observaba a su niño jugar a la pelota.

Ahora era un don nadie otra vez.

Comenzó a toser y le llevó casi un minuto controlar los espasmos. Los doctores le habían dicho hacía un año que debía dejar de fumar porque tenía mal el corazón y problemas en los pulmones. No le habían dicho directamente que se estaba muriendo, pero él lo sabía de todas maneras y ni siquiera se cuidaba. Todo lo que le preocupaba era ajustar cuentas con Emmett McCarty.

Laurent Senior disfrutaba de cada partido que los Stars perdían porque probaba que el equipo no valía una mierda sin su niño. Había grabado en su mente que iba a vivir hasta el día en que todo el mundo supiera el error que aquel bastardo había cometido al despedir a Laurent Junior. Iba a vivir hasta el día que McCarty se tuviera que comer toda la mierda por lo que había hecho.

El olor a whisky y puros caros envolvió a Rosalie cuando entró en el palco del dueño el domingo siguiente. Estaba haciendo lo que había jurado que nunca haría, asistía a un partido de fútbol ya que Ben la había convencido de que la dueña de los Stars no podía perderse el primer partido de la temporada.

El Midwest Sports Domo que tenía forma hexagonal en realidad se había construido en una presa abandonada rellenada de grava que se asentaba en el centro de cientos de acres del territorio al norte de Tollway. Cuando los Stars no jugaban,la cubierta del domo de vidrio y acero se alquilaba para distintas celebraciones religiosas donde se trasladaba arrastrada por tractores. Tenía instalaciones para banquetes, un elegante restaurante y asientos para ochenta y cinco mil personas.

—Esto es un despilfarro. —Le murmuró Rosalie a Ben cuando entró en el palco de vidrio del dueño, con sus dos televisores y su pared de ventanas sobresaliendo en voladizo encima del campo. Se acababa de enterar de que los palcos del Midwest Sports Dome se alquilaban por ochenta mil dólares al año.

—Los palcos son de las pocas cosas que nos proporcionan ganancias de este miserable estadio que contrató Frederic—dijo Ben mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos—. De hecho este son dos en uno.

Ella miró a través del humo de los cigarros la lujosa decoración dorada y azul: gruesa alfombra, confortable salón con una barra de caoba bien surtida. Había nueve o diez hombres presentes, no sabía si eran colegas de su padre o los dueños del quince por ciento de los Stars que Frederic había tenido que vender hacía varios años, cuando necesitó dinero en efectivo.

—Ben, ¿no ves nada raro?.

—¿Cómo qué?

—A mí. Soy la única mujer. ¿No tiene esposa algunos de estos hombres?

—Frederic no dejaba que las mujeres entraran en el palco del dueño durante los partidos. —Sus ojos brillaron con picardía—. Demasiada charla.

—Estás bromeando.

—Las esposas tienen asientos en el palco de fuera. No es algo raro en la NFL.

—Un club de chicos.

—Exactamente.

Un hombre demasiado gordo que vagamente recordaba haberse encontrado en el entierro de su padre fue hacia ella, con los ojos saliéndose de las órbitas cuando se fijaron en su ropa. Llevaba puesto un vestido que Alice llamaba "fregona" porque la parte de la falda estaba cortada en anchos listones desde un poco por encima de la rodilla hasta la bastilla. Con cada paso que daba sus piernas se entreveían entre los listones rosados. El corpiño "palabra de honor" se pegaba a sus pechos. El hombre sujetaba una copa de cristal tallado totalmente llena de licor y su saludo efusivo le hizo sospechar que no era la primera.

—Espero que nos traiga buena suerte, señorita.—Miró fijamente sus pechos—. Tuvimos una mala temporada el año pasado y algunos de nosotros no estábamos seguros de que McCarty fuera el hombre adecuado para el equipo. Fue un quarterback genial, pero eso no significaba quesupiera entrenar. ¿Por qué no utiliza esa cara bonita para convencerle de darle un nuevo rumbo a la ofensiva?. Con un receptor como Jasper, se necesitan lanzadores poderosos. Tiene que poner a Paul en lugar de Jared. Le dice todo eso, ¿entiende?.

El hombre era insufrible y dijo quedamente con voz ronca:

—Se lo murmuraré en la almohada esta misma noche.

Benjamin rápidamente la alejó del alarmado hombre antes de que pudiera hacer más daño y se la presentó a los demás. La mayor parte de ellos le sugirieron diversos ajustes, querían que Emmett hiciera su alineación como ellos decían y que planteara las jugadas a su manera. Se preguntó si todos los hombres aspirarían en secreto a ser entrenadores de fútbol.

Coqueteó con ellos hasta que se cansó y luego se dirigió a las ventanas y miró al campo. Faltaban menos de diez minutos para que comenzara el partido y había demasiados asientos vacíos, a pesar de que los Stars jugaban su primer partido contra los populares Denver Broncos. No era extraño que el equipo tuviera tantos problemas financieros. Si algo no cambiaba pronto, esos despidos que Emmett había mencionado iban a hacerse realidad.

Un hombre del palco observaba sus piernas mientras ella miraba como un comentarista de la televisión explicaba que los Broncos iban darle una paliza a los Stars. Ben apareció a su lado. Cambiaba su peso con nerviosismo de un pie a otro y se dio cuenta de que parecía algo nervioso desde que la había recogido.

—¿Pasa algo?.

—¿Te importaría mucho venir conmigo?

—Por supuesto que no. —Ella recogió su pequeño bolso y le siguió hasta fuera del palco, al vestíbulo—. ¿Ha pasado algo que debería saber?

—No exactamente. Es solo…—La guió hacia uno de los ascensores privados y presionó el botón—. Rosalie, es algo realmente gracioso —las puertas se abrieron y entraron— probablemente has oído que los deportistas son muy supersticiosos. Algunos insisten en llevar puestos los mismos calcetines toda la temporada o ponerse el uniforme exactamente en el mismo orden. Muchos han desarrollado elaborados rituales previos al juego durante años, como que puertas usan para entrar en el estadio. Se meten amuletos en los bolsillos del uniforme. Son cosas tontas, la verdad, pero les da confianza y no hacen ningún daño.

Ella le miró suspicazmente cuando el ascensor comenzó a descender.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?.

—No contigo exactamente. En realidad con Frederic y ciertos miembros del equipo.

—Miró con nerviosismo su reloj—. Implica también a los Bears. Y a Aro Vulturi.

Vulturi era el nieto de _George Halas_, el legendario fundador de los Chicago Bears. Que era también el controvertido presidente de los Bears y del CEO. Pero, a diferencia de sí misma, Vulturi sabía algo sobre fútbol, así que Rosalie no veía la conexión.

Las puertas se abrieron. Cuando Ben y ella salieron, vio la luz del sol, a pesar de que sabía que estaban bajo el estadio. Se percató que estaban en un vestíbulo al final del gran túnel que conducía al campo. Ben la guió hacia allí.

—Ben, estás empezando a ponerme muy nerviosa.

Se sacó un pañuelo blanco del bolsillo del pecho y se lo presionó en la frente.

—Aro Vulturi al principio de cada tiempo del partido pisa el campo de los Bears. No interfiere en el juego, pero siempre lo hace y eso es un ritual. Volvió a meter el pañuelo en el bolsillo—. A tu padre no le gustaba el hecho que Vulturi pisara el campo mientras él permanecía en el palco de los Stars, así que unos cuantos años después comenzó a hacer lo mismo, es una especie de rutina. Los jugadores se han vuelto supersticiosos con eso.

Un desasosiego distinto la atravesó.

—Ben…

—Tienes que estar el campo con el equipo durante el primer cuarto —le dijo a la carrera.

—¡No puedo hacer eso!. ¡Ni siquiera quiero estar en el palco para encima ponerme a pisar el campo!

—Tienes que hacerlo. Los hombres lo esperan. Embry Call es el quarterback y es uno de los deportistas más supersticiosos que me he encontrado. Los quarterback son como los tenores; se molestan con facilidad. Y Jasper también quiere las cosas bien hechas antes del partido. No quiere tener el karma trastocado.

—¡Me da igual su karma! .

—¿También los ocho millones de dólares?

—No pienso salir ahí.

—Si no lo haces, estás eludiendo tus responsabilidades y no eres la persona que creía que eras.

Esto último lo dijo deprisa y luego se calló. Pero la idea de salir al campo le daba un miedo al que no quería enfrentarse. Buscó una excusa plausible aparte del pánico.

—Mi ropa no es adecuada.

Sus ojos brillaron con admiración mientras la estudiaba.

—Estás preciosa.

Le mostró las rodillas y una buena porción de muslo a través de los listones rosas cuando levantó un pie para mostrarle a Ben una sandalia de tiras con unos tacones de diez centímetros.

—¡Mike Vulturi no saldría al campo vestido así! Además, se me hundirán los tacones. —Es astroturf _(moqueta sintética n de t);_ Rosalie, estás buscando excusas. Francamente, esperaba algo mejor de ti.

—En realidad disfrutas haciendo esto, ¿verdad?

—Debo admitir que cuando te vi el vestido, se me ocurrió que tu apariencia podría hacer subir la venta de entradas. Quizá podrías saludar a la gente con la mano.

Rosalie dijo una palabra que casi nunca usaba. Él le dirigió una mirada de tierna reprimenda.

—Déjame recordarte el principio fundamental de nuestro trato. Yo te suministro el conocimiento y tú suministras las agallas. Ahora mismo, no estás cumpliendo el trato.

—¡No quiero salir al campo! —exclamó ella desesperadamente.

—Lo entiendo. Desafortunadamente, tienes que hacerlo. —Con amabilidad cogió su brazo por el codo, conduciéndola por la leve pendiente que llevaba al final del túnel.

Ella trató de disimular su pánico detrás de un comentario sarcástico.

—Hace dos semanas eras una "persona estupenda" sin cualidades de liderazgo.

—Todavía soy una "persona estupenda".—La guió hacia la salida del túnel bajo la luz resplandeciente del sol—. Y tú me ayudas a desarrollar mis cualidades de liderazgo.

La escoltó hasta el camino de hormigón, justo al lado de la valla y algo por debajo del nivel del campo, guiándola por detrás de los jugadores apiñados hasta una zona justo al final del banquillo. Sabía que estaba sudando y una oleada de cólera hacia su padre la atravesó. Este equipo era su juguete, no el de ella. Mientras observaba a los jugadores, con sus cuerpos acolchados de tamaño sobrehumano, estaba tan asustada que casi se volvió loca.

Los rayos de sol penetraban a través del hexágono de cristal del techo del domo iluminando su vestido rosa y parte del público la llamó por su nombre. La asombró que supieran quien era hasta que recordó que el contenido del testamento de Frederic se había hecho público. Ya había rechazado docenas de peticiones de entrevistas a todos los medios de comunicación locales. Se obligó a sí misma a imprimir una radiante sonrisa en su cara, esperando que nadie se diera cuenta de lo insegura que estaba.

Se percató de que Ben se preparaba para dejarla sola y lo agarró del brazo.

—¡No te vayas!

—Tengo que hacerlo. Los jugadores creen que doy mala suerte. —Le metió algo en la mano—. Te estaré esperando en el palco. Estarás bien. Y, esto… Frederic siempre le daba una palmadita en el trasero a Jasper.

Antes de que ella pudiera absorber esa inoportuna información, él se apresuró fuera del campo, dejándola sola con docenas de hombres gruñones, sudorosos y endurecidos en mil batallas, un infierno cercano al caos total. Ella abrió el puño y miró fijamente su mano con desconcierto. ¿Por qué le había dado Ben un paquete chicles de menta verde de Wrigley?

Emmett apareció a su lado y tuvo que reprimir el alocado deseo de meterse en sus brazos y pedirle que la ocultara. El deseo se desvaneció cuando la miró con ojos poco amistosos.

—No te puedes mover de este lugar hasta el final del primer cuarto. ¿Lo sabes? Ella sólo pudo inclinar la cabeza. —No vayas arriba. Lo digo en serio, Rosalie. Tienes responsabilidades y es mejor que te hagas cargo de ellas. Tú y yo podríamos pensar que las supersticiones de los jugadores son ridículas, pero ellos no lo hacen.—Sin ninguna explicación más, se marchó.

El encuentro sólo había durado unos segundos, pero sintió como si hubiera sido aplastada por un bulldozer. Antes de poder recuperarse, uno de los hombres fue hacia ella con la careta de su casco protector levantada. Aunque se había mantenido a distancia de los jugadores, reconoció a Jasper Whitlock por su foto: El cabello rubio, los pómulos marcados, la boca ancha. Él parecía tenso y con los nervios de punta.

—Señorita Hale, no nos conocemos, pero necesito que me golpee el trasero.

—Tú… tú eres Jasper. —Un Jasper muy rico.

—Sí, señora.

Ella no podía hacer eso. Tal vez algunas mujeres, nacieran para golpear traseros, pero no era una de ellas. Rápidamente levantó la mano, se besó las puntas de los dedos y las presionó contra sus labios.

—¿Qué te parece una tradición nueva, Jasper?

Ella esperó con aprensión si había hecho algo irreversible para su karma y, de paso, arruinado ocho millones de dólares. Él empezó a fruncir el ceño y lo siguiente que supo fue que los listones rosas batieron contra sus piernas cuando él la agarró por los brazos y elevándola rápidamente le plantó un beso que retumbó en sus labios. Él sonrió ampliamente y la bajó.

—Esta tradición es mucho mejor.

Centenares de personas del público habían percibido el intercambio y cuando él se fue, ella oyó risas. Emmett también había observado el beso, pero él definitivamente no se reía.

Otro monstruo fue hacia ella. Mientras se acercaba se giró para hablar con alguien detrás de él y ella vio el nombre " Embry Call" en la espalda de su camiseta azul. Éste debía ser su temperamental quarterback. Cuando él finalmente se paró al lado de ella, se fijó en su pelo negro azulado, su nariz de alcayata y su pequeña boca casi femenina.

—Señorita Hale, su padre…—él miró un punto justo encima de su oreja izquierda y bajó la voz—. Antes de cada juego, él siempre decía: comemierda, imbécil.

Su corazón se hundió.

—¿No sería mejor que te golpeara el trasero en vez de decir eso?

Él negó con la cabeza, con expresión feroz.

Ella se apuró y dijo las palabras tan rápido como pudo.

El quarterback hizo un audible signo de alivio.

—Gracias, Señorita Hale. —Y se fue corriendo.

Los Stars ganaron el lanzamiento de moneda y ambos equipos se colocaron para comenzar. Para su súbita desilusión, Emmett empezó a correr hacia ella de lado dejando los ojos firmemente fijos en el campo. Estaba limitado por el largo cable del auricular de su casco, pero no parecía impedir sus movimientos. Se paró al lado de ella, con los ojos todavía fijos en el campo.

—¿Tienes el chicle?.

—¿El chicle? -

—¡El chicle!.

Ella repentinamente recordó los Wrigley que Ben había metido en su mano y aflojó los dedos, que estaban rígidamente cerrados a su alrededor.

—Aquí mismo.

—Me lo das cuando el kicker golpee el balón. Usa tu mano derecha. Y desde la espalda. ¿Entiendes? Pero no lo hagas ahora. Mano derecha. Espalda. Cuando el kicker golpee el balón. Ella clavó los ojos en él.

—¿Quien es el kicker?

Él pareció volverse ligeramente loco.

—¡El tío pequeño de la mitad del campo!. ¿No sabes nada?. Lo vas a fastidiar todo, ¿no es cierto?.

—¡No voy a fastidiar nada!—Sus ojos volaron por el campo tratando frenéticamente de identificar al kicker. Escogió el más pequeño de los jugadores y esperó haber acertado. Cuando se inclinó para situar la pelota, puso su mano derecha detrás de la espalda y pasó el chicle con la palma abierta a la mano de Emmett. Él gruñó, se la metió en el bolsillo y se fue corriendo sin siquiera dar las gracias. Se recordó a sí misma que sólo unos minutos antes, él había dicho que las supersticiones de los jugadores eran ridículas.

Segundos más tarde, la pelota surcó el aire y el pandemónium se manifestó ante ella. Nada la podía haber preparado para los horripilantes sonidos de veintidós cuerpos masculinos luchando unos contra otros y tratando de matarse los unos a los otros. Los cascos crujían, los hombros almohadillados se golpeaban y el aire se llenó de maldiciones, gruñidos y gemidos.

Ella presionó las orejas con las manos y gritó cuando un pelotón de hombres uniformados se abalanzó hacia ella. Se quedó paralizada mientras el jugador de los Stars que llevaba la pelota se dirigía hacia ella. Ella abrió la boca para gritar, pero no salió ningún sonido. La multitud vitoreó como loca mientras él corría perseguido por un jugador blanco y naranja que parecía un monstruo del infierno. Le pareció que no iba a poder pararse, que iba a arrollarla directamente pero que no podría salvarse porque sus rodillas no respondían. En el último momento hizo un quiebro y arremetió contra sus compañeros de equipo.

Tenía el corazón en la garganta y creyó que se desmayaría. Tocando nerviosamente el cierre de su diminuto bolso de bandolera, buscó dentro sus gafas de sol de diamantes falsos, estando a punto de dejarlas caer mientras se las ponía rápidamente para protegerse.

El primer cuarto pasó con una lentitud martirizante. Podía oler el sudor de los jugadores, veía sus expresiones algunas veces aturdidas, algunas veces rotas, oía las obscenidades que gritaban, una profanación tras otra hasta que la repetición las despojó de cualquier significado. En algún momento, se percató que estaba allí de pie no ya porque hubiera recibido instrucciones, sino como prueba de su fuerza, su propia prueba de coraje. Puede que si manejaba este desafío, pudiera comenzar a manejar el resto de su vida.

Nunca los segundos le habían parecido tan largos como minutos, los minutos como horas. A través del rabillo del ojo, observó a las animadoras de los Star con sus uniformes dorados de mala calidad con lentejuelas azules animando a todos a aplaudir. Ella obedientemente aplaudió cuando Jasper atrapó un pase después de otro contra lo que oiría más tarde que era la defensa de los Broncos. Y con más frecuencia de la que le gustaría, encontró que sus ojos se desviaban hacia Emmett McCarty.

Él se paseaba de arriba abajo por los laterales, su pelo negro brillaba bajo la brillante luz del sol que fluía por el centro del domo. Sus bíceps estiraban las mangas cortas de su camisa de punto y las venas latían en su cuello musculoso mientras gritaba las instrucciones. Nunca estaba quieto. Paseaba, se enfurecía, hablaba a voz en grito, perforaba el aire con su puño. Cuando una jugada al final del cuarto le enojó, se sacó bruscamente el auricular del casco y lo tiró contra el campo. Tres de sus jugadores brincaron en el banquillo y medio se escondieron, su respuesta era tan adecuadamente orquestada que tuvo el presentimiento de que lo habían hecho antes. Si bien este equipo era legalmente de ella durante los meses siguientes, supo que le pertenecía a él. La aterrorizaba y fascinaba. Habría dado cualquier cosa por ser tan valiente.

El silbido finalmente sonó,señalando el final del primer cuarto. Para sorpresa de todo el mundo, los Chicago Stars estaban empatados a los Broncos, 7-7. Jasper se acercó a ella, con una expresión tan jubilosa que ella no pudo más que sonreírle.

—Espero que esté cerca cuando juguemos contra los Chargers la semana próxima, Señorita Hale. Es mi amuleto de la suerte.

—Creo que es tu talento el que te da suerte.

La voz de Emmett rugió furiosa.

—¡Whitlock , ven acá! Tenemos tres cuartos más, ¿o te has olvidado de eso?.

Jasper parpadeó y corrió afuera

* * *

_Si todas las rubias tontas fuesen como esta no habría tontas en el mundo._


	10. Capítulo 9

_Cómo siempre, nada es mío los personajes se los cogemos prestados a Stephanie Meyer y a su saga de Crepúsculo y la historia en esta ocasión es de Susan Elisabeth Phillips, la novela que abre la serie Chicago Stars, "Tenías que ser tú". Espero que disfruteis con la lectura._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Rosalie permaneció en las sombras, fuera de la iluminación de los focos que se habían colocados alrededor de la piscina de la Mansión Hale y observó como cinco mujeres, que reían tontamente, rodeaban a Jasper Whitlock . Ninguna de las gestiones de los Stars, ni el consejo administrativo que gestionaba el patrimonio tras la muerte de Frederic, ni el hecho de que Rosalie pronto se mudaría de la casa habían servido como excusa para cancelar la fiesta que se celebraba allí cada año para celebrar el comienzo de temporada. Mientras Rosalie había acudido al partido, su secretaria había supervisado el catering de todo el acontecimiento. Rosalie había reemplazado el vestido "fregona" por otro ligeramente menos provocativo, color melocotón, con la parte superior de encaje.

La pérdida del partido ante los Broncos había empañado la reunión al principio, pero como el alcohol había comenzado a fluir libremente, el humor había mejorado. Era casi medianoche y las bandejas de carne, jamón y colas de langosta se habían agotado. Rosalie había sido presentada a todos los jugadores, sus esposas y sus novias según fueron llegando. Los jugadores fueron escrupulosamente educados con su nueva dueña, pero tener alrededor a tantos deportistas le había traído malos recuerdos, así que se había alejado a un banco de madera oculto por unos arbustos de rosales japoneses adecuadamente alejados de la piscina.

Oyó una voz familiar y sintió un extraño estremecimiento cuando miró hacia el patio y vio a Emmett. Ben le había contado que la noche de los domingos era una de las más ocupadas para los entrenadores, ya que calificaban a los jugadores según su trayectoria durante el partido y preparaban el plan de juego para la semana entrante. Pero aun así, se había encontrado buscándole toda la tarde.

Ella observó desde las sombras como él se movía de un grupo a otro. Gradualmente, se dio cuenta de que estaba cada vez más cerca. Vio que él llevaba puestas un par de gafas de montura metálica y el contraste entre esas gafas de estudioso y su ruda y buena presencia hicieron cosas extrañas en sus entrañas.

Ella cruzó las piernas cuando se acercó a ella.

—Nunca te había visto con gafas.

—Las lentillas me molestan después de catorce horas. —Bebió un sorbo de la lata de cervezaque llevaba en la mano y puso el pie en el banco al lado de ella.

Este hombre era realmente como un involuntario orgasmo nocturno a lo Tennessee Williams, pensó ella, mientras lentamente imaginaba la película en su cabeza. Lo podía ver en la envejecida biblioteca de una decadente casa de plantación, con la camisa blanca humedecida por el sudor provocado por un lujurioso encuentro con una joven Elizabeth en una cama de latón. Sujetaba un puro entre sus dientes al tiempo que examinaba impaciente y rápidamente un viejo diario para intentar descubrir dónde había enterrado su bisabuela la plata de la familia.

Sentía su cuerpo caliente y lánguido y tuvo que reprimir el deseo de rozarse contra él como un gato. Una carcajada procedente de la piscina la trajo de regreso a la realidad. Miró hacia allí a tiempo de ver como una de las cinco mujeres que rodeaban a Jasper lo empujaba al agua completamente vestido. Cuando él no subió inmediatamente para tomar aire, ella rechinó los dientes.

—Estoy esforzándome para no tirarme y rescatarle.

Emmett se rió entre dientes y bajó su pie del banco.

—Relájate. Tienes aún más dinero invertido en Embry Call que en Jasper y Embry acaba de echar un cabo a una de las chimeneas de la casa para ponerse a escalarla.

—Definitivamente no valgo para este trabajo.

Jasper salió de la piscina, resopló y empujó a dos de las mujeres que estaban con él. Se alegró de que el dormitorio de Bella diera al otro lado de la casa.

—Harry me dijo que Jim escala la casa cada año—dijo Emmett—. Aparentemente, la fiesta no sería lo mismo sino lo hiciera.

—¿Y no se puede poner un gorrito de fiesta en la cabeza como todos los demás?

—Está orgulloso de su originalidad.

Un corpulento guardalínea defensivo se dejó caer en el cemento al lado de la piscina y agarró a una joven que se puso a chillar. Emmett apuntó su lata de cerveza hacia ellos.

—Ahora es cuando empiezan realmente los problemas.

Ella se levantó para echar una mirada y luego deseó no haberlo hecho.

—Espero que no la lastime.

—Eso no tendría importancia sino fuera porque no es su esposa.

En ese momento una especie de diminuta bola de fuego con una melena brillante a lo Diana Ross surgió de la parte posterior del patio hacia Mike Newton, el guardalínea defensivo de ciento cuarenta kilos. Emmett se rió entre dientes.

—Observa y aprende, Rosalie.

"Bola de fuego" se detuvo sobre un par de tacones de aguja.

¡Mike Newton, deja a esa chica en este momento o te patearé el culo! —Ay, cariño —dijo, dejando a la pelirroja encima de una tumbona.

—No me llames " cariño"—gritó "bola de fuego" . Parece que quieres pasar la noche en esa bolera que te construiste en el sótano, lo cual me parece maravilloso, porque sin duda alguna no te acostarás conmigo.

—Pero cariño...

—Y ni se te ocurra llorar en mi hombro cuando lleve tu culo al tribunal para divorciarme y sacarte cada penique que has ganado.

—Jessica, cariño, estaba simplemente divirtiéndome un poco.

—¡Divirtiéndote un poco! ¡Verás lo que es divertirse un poco!—Levantó el brazo y comenzó a darle puñetazos en el estómago todo lo fuerte que podía.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Pero, cariño, ¿por qué haces eso? La última vez que me golpeaste, te lastimaste la mano.

Seguro que era lo que pasaba porque Jessica acunó la mano con la otra, pero eso no detuvo su boca.

—No te preocupes por mi mano. ¡Sólo preocúpate por tu culo! ¡Y de cualquier manera me voy a ir para siempre y no verás a tus hijos otra vez!

—Ven, cariño. Vamos a ponerte un poco de hielo.

—¡El único sitio que necesita hielo es tu polla!.

Con un dramático tirón de pelo, se apartó de él y fue directamente hacia Rosalie y Emmett. Rosalie no estaba segura de querer conocer a esa diminuta arpía, pero Emmett no parecía preocupado. Cuando la mujer se paró delante de ellos, él envolvió la mano herida alrededor de su lata de cerveza.

—Todavía está fría, Jess. Quizá baje la hinchazón.

—Gracias.

—Tienes que dejar de golpearlo, cariño. Un día de estos vas a romperte la mano.

—No para de volverme loca —replicó ella.

—Esa mujer probablemente ha estado dándole la vara toda la noche. Sabes que Mike es el último hombre del equipo que haría el loco con otra mujer.

—Eso es porque lo mantengo bajo control.

Su tono era tan engreído que Rosalie no pudo reprimirse y soltó una carcajada. En lugar de sentirse ofendida, Jessica se volvió hacia ella.

—Nunca dejes saber a un hombre que tiene ventaja si quieres tener un matrimonio feliz.

—Lo recordaré.

Emmett negó con la cabeza, luego se volvió a Rosalie.

—Lo más espeluznante es que Mike y Jessica tienen uno de los mejores matrimonios del equipo.

—Supongo que será mejor que vaya con él antes de que monte una pelea con alguien.—Jessica rodó la lata de cerveza sobre su mano herida—. ¿Te importa si me la llevo para que me sirva de hielo?

—Te ayudará.

Ella sonrió a Rosalie y luego se puso de puntillas para plantar un beso en la mandíbula de Emmett.

—Gracias, colega. Pasa por casa en alguna ocasión y te haré una buena hamburguesa.

—Lo haré.

Cuando Jessica regresó con su marido, Emmett se sentó en el banco. Rosalie se sentó al lado de él, manteniendo tanto espacio entre ellos como podía.

—¿Hace mucho que conoces a Jessica? —Mike y yo fuimos compañeros de equipo antes de que me retirara y éramos bastante amigos. A ninguno de ellos les gustaba demasiado mi ex-esposa, con excepción de la política, y Jessica solía venir a mi puerta con leche y galletas cuando me estaba divorciando. No hemos podido vernos demasiado desde que trabajo en los Stars.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Ahora soy el entrenador de Mike.

—¿Y eso qué importa?

—Tengo que seleccionar a los jugadores para todas las jugadas. Tengo que mantener las distancias.

—Extraña manera de mantener las amistades.

—Es simplemente así. Todo el mundo lo entiende.

Aunque los demás estaban a la vista, el banco estaba lo suficiente lejos y tan oculto por las sombras del espeso rosal japonés que ella había comenzado a sentir como si estuvieran a solas y era consciente de él con cada cosquilleo de su piel. Agradeció la distracción que supuso un grito de mujer, y, mirando atentamente a la valla de protección, vio a una mujer sin la parte superior del bikini. Los gritos y silbidos eran tan fuertes que esperó que no despertasen a Bella y la asustasen.

—La fiesta se está poniendo un poco salvaje.

—En realidad no. Todo el mundo se portará bien mientras las carabinas estén aquí.

—¿Quiénes son las carabinas?

—Tú y yo. Los chicos no van a desmadrarse mientras la dueña y el entrenador anden por aquí, sobre todo habiendo perdido hoy. Recuerdo que algunas fiestas de mis días de jugador duraban hasta el martes.

—Suenas nostálgico.

—Era divertido.

—¿Tirarse a la piscina y jugar a "camisetas mojadas" era divertido?.

—No me digas que tienes algo en contra de los concursos de "camisetas mojadas". Es lo más cerca que están en su vida, la mayoría de los jugadores de fútbol, de un acontecimiento cultural.

Ella se rió. Pero entonces su risa se desvaneció cuando observó la manera en que él la miraba. A través de las lentes de sus gafas, sus ojos azul mar eran enigmáticos, pero algo pareció crujir entre ellos, una chispa que no debería haber estado allí. Estaba excitada y asustada. Inclinando la cabeza, tomó rápidamente un sorbo de vino.

Él dijo en voz baja:

—Para ser alguien que coquetea con todo lo que tiene pantalones, pareces bastante nerviosa conmigo.

—¡No lo estoy!

—Eres una mentirosa, querida. Te pongo condenadamente nerviosa.

A pesar del vino, se le secó la boca. Ella forzó una sonrisa taimada en sus labios.

—En tus sueños, cariño. —Apoyándose lo suficientemente cerca como para oler su aftershave, añadió con voz ronca— Devoro hombres como tú en el desayuno y todavía me tomo cinco más en la comida.

Él resopló burlón.

—Maldita sea, Rosalie, desearía que nos hubiéramos conocido en otro momento mejor, si así fuera, hubiéramos podido pasarlo realmente bien.

Ella sonrió, intentó decir algo erótico y frívolo solo para descubrir que no se le ocurría nada. En su mente los muelles de la cama de latón habían comenzado a rechinar, sólo que esta vez ella yacía allí en lugar de la joven Elizabeth. Era a ella a quien se le deslizaba la tira de encaje del hombro. Se imaginó observándole de pie debajo de un ventilador con la camisa desabotonada.

—Maldita sea. —La maldición suave y ronca que se oyó, no era parte del sueño, sino que salió de los labios del hombre real.

Mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos, sintió como si su cuerpo desterrara años de telarañas mohosas para ponerse húmedo y cubierto de rocío. La sensación era tan extraña, que quiso escapar de allí, pero al mismo tiempo, quería quedarse para siempre. Estaba sobrecogida por la tentación que suponía inclinarse y tocar sus labios con los de ella. ¿Y por qué no? Él creía que ella era la mejor de las come-hombres. No tenía manera de saber qué extraño sería ese gesto en ella.

—Estás aquí, Rosalie.

Las dos cabezas giraron hacia Ben que apareció entre los setos. Ella inhaló rápida e inestablemente. Desde que Ben había sido recontratado, Emmett y él se llevaban mejor y hasta ahora no habían discutido. Ella esperaba que eso no estuviera a punto de cambiar.

Ben inclinó la cabeza hacia Emmett, luego se dirigió a Rosalie.

—Me voy ya para casa. Los de la limpieza comenzarán pronto.

Emmett echó un vistazo a su reloj y se levantó.

—Yo también me voy. ¿Trajo Paul esas películas para mí?

—No lo he visto.

—Mierda. Tenía que darme un video al que quería echar un vistazo antes de irme a la cama.

Ben sonrió a Rosalie.

—Emmett es conocido por sobrevivir con sólo cuatro horas de sueño por noche. Es como un mulo de carga.

El interludio de Rosalie con Emmett la había estremecido porque sintió como si hubiera mostrado demasiado de sí misma. Levantándose, se metió los dedos entre el pelo.

—Es una satisfacción saber que saco provecho de lo que pago.

—¿Quieres que mande la cinta a tu casa tan pronto como llegue? preguntó Ben.

—No. No te molestes. Pero dile que la quiero en mi escritorio a las siete, mañana por la mañana. Quiero echarle un vistazo antes de ver a mis ayudantes. —Se volvió a Rosalie—. Necesito hacer una llamada. ¿Hay algún teléfono dentro que pueda usar?.

Estaba tan serio que ella se preguntó si se habría imaginado la atracción que había surgido entre ellos hacía un rato. Ella no quería que él supiera cómo la había desestabilizado, así es que le habló con ligereza.

—¿No tienes uno en esa chatarra que conduces?

—Hay dos lugares en los que no tengo teléfono. Uno es mi coche y el otro mi dormitorio. Él acababa de ganar por goleada y ella trató de recuperarse señalando con un gesto perezoso hacia una puerta del otro lado de la casa.

—El del salón es el que te queda más cerca.

—Gracias bizcochito.

Cuando él se marchó, Ben la miró.

—No deberías dejar que te tratara tan irrespetuosamente. Eres la dueña del equipo.

—¿Y exactamente cómo se supone que debo pararle los pies?—replicó ella, volcando su frustración sobre Ben—. Y no quiero oír nada sobre cómo lo hace Al Davis o Eddie nosequé Delaware. —Edward DeBartolo, Jr. —dijo él con paciencia—. El dueño de los San Francisco 49ers. ¿No es ese el que le regala a sus jugadores y esposas esos regalos tan fantásticos?

—Ese mismo. El de los viajes a Hawai. Grandes vales-regalo para Nieman Marcus.

—Odio todo esto.

Le palmeó el brazo.

—Sólo es trabajo, Rosalie. Nos vemos por la mañana.

Cuando se quedó sola, miró hacia la casa en la dirección en que Emmett había desaparecido. ¿De todos los hombres que habían pasado por su vida, por qué tenía que ser éste el que la atrajera? Qué irónico era que se encontrara tan profundamente atraída por lo mismo que temía: Un hombre fuerte y en inmejorable forma. Un hombre, se recordó a sí misma, que era todavía más peligroso por su mente rápida y su extraño sentido del humor.

Sino se hubiera ido tan pronto. Desde que había llegado a Chicago, se había sentido como si hubiera estado extasiada en una tierra exótica donde o no conocía el idioma o no lo entendía y su encuentro con él esa noche sólo había intensificado esa sensación. Estaba confundida pero también llena de una extraña sensación de anticipación, el presentimiento de que si él no se hubiera ido tan rápido podría haber ocurrido algo mágico.

Bella dobló las rodillas y plegó sobre ellas su camisón de algodón azul. Estaba sentada y arrebujada en el asiento junto a la ventana del oscuro salón mirando hacia afuera a través de la ventana desde la que se podía ver la fiesta. Sasha, el ama de llaves, la había mandado a la cama hacía una hora, pero el ruido no la dejaba dormir. Además estaba preocupada por el miércoles, cuando comenzaría la escuela pública secundaria, donde los demás niños la odiarían.

De repente, algo mojado rozó contra su pierna desnuda.

—Hola, Pooh. —Cuando Bella extendió la mano para acariciar el suave pelo de la perra, Pooh se levantó sobre las dos patas de atrás, colocando las delanteras sobre el muslo de la adolescente.

Bella subió a la perra a su regazo e inclinó la cabeza para hablarle dulcemente como si fuera un niño.

—Eres una buena chica, lo eres, Pooh. Una chica buena, una perrita simpática. ¿Quieres a Bella? Bella te quiere, perrita.

Los mechones oscuros de su pelo se entremezclaron con el pelaje blanco de Pooh. Cuando Bella colocó la mejilla sobre la blanda borla de su cabeza, Pooh le lamió la barbilla. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien la había besado y mantuvo la cara donde estaba para que Pooh lo pudiera hacer otra vez. La puerta se abrió. Un hombre grande entró, y ella rápidamente colocó a Pooh sobre el suelo. La habitación estaba débilmente iluminada y él no vio a Bella cuando se acercó al teléfono de la mesita al lado del sofá. Sin embargo, antes de que él pudiera marcar, Pooh trotó alegremente a saludarle.

—Mierda. ¡Abajo, chucho!

Para evitar cualquier torpeza social, Bella suavemente aclaró su garganta y se levantó.

—No le morderá.

El hombre colgó el teléfono y la miró. Ella vio que tenía una sonrisa bonita.

—¿Está segura? Me parece bastante feroz.

—Su nombre es Pooh.

—Puede que ese sea el problema, ella y yo ya nos hemos encontrado, pero creo que aún no nos habían presentado.—Él se acercó a ella—. Soy Emmett McCarty.

—Encantada. Soy Bella Hale. —Ella extendió la mano, y él la movió solemnemente.

—Hola, Señorita Bella. Debes ser la hermana de Rosalie.

—Soy hermanastra de Rosalie —corrigió—. Tenemos madres diferentes y no nos parecemos nada. —Eso puedo verlo.

¿No deberías estar en la cama?

—No podía dormir.

—Demasiado ruido. ¿No podrías haber bajado a conocer a los jugadores y a su familia?. —Rosalie no me dejaría. —No estaba segura de que la impulsaba a mentir, pero no quería decirle que había sido ella la que se negó a salir.

—¿Por qué no?.

—Es muy estricta. Además, no me gustan los dulces. Realmente, soy una persona solitaria. Planeo ser escritora cuando crezca.

—¿En serio?

—Ahora estoy leyendo a Dostoyevski.

—No me digas.

Ella estaba quedándose sin conversación e intentó sacar otro tema que mantuviera su atención.

—No me puedo ni imaginar que estudien a Dostoyevski en mi nueva escuela. Comienzo allí el miércoles. Es una escuela pública, sabes. Hay chicos.

—¿No has ido nunca a la escuela con niños?

—No.

—Una chica guapa como tú debería adaptarse muy bien.

—Gracias, pero sé que no soy realmente guapa. No como Rosalie.

—Por supuesto que no eres guapa como Rosalie. Tú eres guapa a tu manera. Eso es lo mejor de las mujeres. Cada una es de una manera.

¡Él la había llamado mujer! Guardó el emocionante cumplido para saborearlo cuando estuviera sola.

—Gracias por ser tan amable, pero conozco mis limitaciones.

—Soy un experto en cuestión de mujeres, Señorita Bella. Deberías escucharme.

Ella quería creerle, pero no podía.

—¿Es usted un jugador de fútbol, Sr. McCarty?

—Lo era, pero ahora soy el entrenador de los Stars.

—Me temo que no sé nada de fútbol.

—Eso parece frecuente en las mujeres de tu familia. —Él cruzó los brazos— . ¿No te llevó tu hermana al partido esta tarde?

—No.

—Es una pena. Debería llevarte.

Creyó detectar desaprobación en su voz, y se le ocurrió que a lo mejor a él Rosalie tampoco le gustaba. Se decidió a tantear el terreno.

—Mi hermanastra no quiere perder el tiempo conmigo. Ella tiene que cargar conmigo, sabes, porque mis padres están muertos. Pero ella realmente no me quiere. —Eso, al menos, era cierto. Ahora tenía toda su atención y como no quería perderla, comenzó a mentir—. No me deja volver a mi vieja escuela y esconde las cartas que escribo a mis amigas.

—¿Y por qué hace algo así?

La imaginación de Bella fue más allá.

—Una veta de crueldad, quizá. Algunas personas nacen así, sabes. Nunca me deja salir de casa y si no le gusta lo que hago, sólo me da pan y agua. Siguió inspiradamente—. Y algunas veces me pega. ¿Qué? Ella temió haber ido demasiado lejos, así que rápidamente agregó—: Pero no me duele.

—Me cuesta imaginar a tu hermana haciendo eso.

No le gustó oírlo defender a Rosalie.

—Usted es un hombre, así que su aspecto físico ha afectado su juicio.

Él ahogó una risa.

—¿Quieres explicarme eso?.

Su conciencia le dijo que no siguiera, pero él era tan agradable y quería eso ya que no podía tener más.

—Actúa de distinta manera con los hombres que conmigo. Es como Rebecca, la primera Señora de Winter. Los hombres la adoran, pero realmente no es como se muestra. —Otra vez creyó haber ido demasiado lejos, así que le quitó hierro al asunto. No es que sea realmente mala, por supuesto, sólo es un poco retorcida. Él se frotó la barbilla.

—Te voy a decir una cosa, Bella. Los Stars son parte de tu herencia familiar y necesitas saber algo sobre el equipo. ¿Por qué no le pides a Rosalie que te lleve a los entrenamientos algún día después de la escuela la semana próxima? Puedes conocer a los jugadores y te enseñaría algo sobre el juego.

—¿Harías eso?

—Claro.

La gratitud hacia él, bloqueó la culpa.

—Gracias. Me gustaría mucho.

En ese momento Sasha metió la cabeza por la puerta y regañó duramente a Bella por no estar en su habitación. Se despidió de Emmett y regresó a su cuarto. Después de que Sasha se fuera, rescató al Sr. Brown de su escondite y se acurrucó bajo las sábanas con él, aunque era demasiado mayor para acostarse con un peluche. Quizá ahora se quedaría dormida por fin. Oyó una suave rascadura en su puerta y sonrió en la almohada. No podía abrir la puerta porque no quería que Rosalie descubriera que había dejado que Pooh entrara en su dormitorio. Pero, bueno, era bonito que la buscara.


	11. Capítulo 10

_Cómo siempre, nada es mío los personajes se los cogemos prestados a Stephanie Meyer y a su saga de Crepúsculo y la historia en esta ocasión es de Susan Elisabeth Phillips, la novela que abre la serie Chicago Stars, "Tenías que ser tú". Espero que disfruteis con la lectura._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO diez ******

Rosalie miró de reojo la cinta de video que reposaba en el asiento del pasajero a su lado, sabía que presentarse sin anunciar en casa de Emmett McCarty era la cosa más estúpida que había hecho en su vida. Pero en vez de dar la vuelta con el Cadillac de Frederic y regresar a su casa, desvió la vista del resplandor de los faros delanteros hacia los lados de la calle tratando de encontrar el buzón de madera que Jessica Newton le había indicado que buscara.

Mientras lo hacía, siguió pensando en que diría cuando lograra llegar. Intentaría parecer informal, le diría a Emmett que Paul había aparecido con la cinta no mucho después de que él hubiera dejado la fiesta. Como sabía que Emmett quería verla antes de irse a la cama, había decidido llevársela para disfrutar de la hermosa noche con un paseo en coche.

En realidad, nada extraño. Frunció el ceño. Era la una de la madrugada, quizá no debería decir nada sobre una noche hermosa y un paseo en coche. Quizá simplemente diría que no tenía sueño y que había creído que un paseo en coche la relajaría. La verdad era que quería verlo otra vez antes de perder el valor. Se había sentido profundamente afectada aquel momento cuando había sentido un deseo tan abrumador de besarle. Ahora necesitaba verlo a solas, donde nadie los interrumpiría para tratar de descubrir lo que significaban esas sensaciones.

Se le ocurrían un millón de razones por las que no debería sentirse atraída por él, pero ninguna de esas razones explicaba cómo la había hecho sentir esa noche, como si su cuerpo lentamente cobrara vida. La sensación era aterradora y estimulante. Él no había mantenido en secreto el hecho de que ella le desagradaba, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba segura de que se sentía atraído por ella. Sin previo aviso, sintió que se le llenaban losojos de lágrimas. Durante todos esos años no se había permitido a sí misma soñar que algo así podría ocurrir. ¿Estaba siendo rematadamente tonta o era esa la oportunidad para que recuperara su feminidad?

Sus faros delanteros iluminaron el buzón de madera y parpadeó. No había ningún nombre, pero el número era el correcto, redujo la velocidad para virar por la estrecha senda cubierta de grava. La noche estaba nublada, con lo que apenas había luz suficientemente para insinuar un jardín bastante antiguo. Atravesó un pequeño puente de madera y dio una curva bastante cerrada antes de ver luces.

La granja de piedra no era la residencia de soltero que se había imaginado. Construida de madera y piedra, contaba con tres chimeneas y un ala hacia un lado. Las escalerasllevaban hasta un porche delantero pasado de moda que estaba rodeado de una barandilla tallada. Iluminado por una luz acogedora que se escapaba por las ventanas delanteras, notó que los postigos y la puerta principal estaban pintados de gris perla.

Sus llantas hicieron crujir la grava cuando se detuvo delante de la casa y apagó el motor. Abruptamente, las luces exteriores desaparecieron al apagarse las interiores. Ella vaciló. Debía haberlo pillado justo cuando se metía en la cama. Quizá, aún no estaba dormido.

Agarrando apresuradamente el video del asiento antes de perder el valor, abrió la puerta del coche y salió enseguida. Un búho ululó a lo lejos, un extraño sonido que la hizo inquietarse aún más. Mientras caminaba cautelosamente hacia el porche delantero, deseó que no estuviera tan oscuro. Apoyando la mano sobre la barandilla, subió cautelosamente los cuatro escalones de piedra.

En la espesa oscuridad el sonido de sus pasos resonó siniestro en lugar de acogedor, como si estuviera entrando en una casa embrujada. No pudo encontrar el timbre de la puerta, sólo una pesada aldaba de hierro. La levantó para sobresaltarse cuando chocó con un ruido sordo. Los segundos pasaron lentamente, pero nadie le contestó. Poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa, golpeó otra vez,luego deseó no haberlo hecho porque sabía que había cometido un error terrible. Era embarazoso. No había manera de explicar su presencia. ¿En qué había pensado? Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta para irse y…

Se quedó sin aliento cuando una mano presionó sobre su boca. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, un brazo poderoso le envolvió la cintura desde atrás. Toda la sangre se fue de su cabeza y sus piernas se doblaron cuando se encontró prisionera.

Una voz amenazadora murmuró en su oído.

—Te voy a llevar al jardín.

Se quedó paralizada por la impresión. Trató de gritar pero no pudo emitir ningún sonido. Era como aquella noche cuando tenía dieciocho años. Sus pies dejaron de sentir el suelo y él la llevó escaleras abajo como si no pesara nada. La oscuridad y el pánico la sofocaron. La arrastró hacia los árboles manteniendo la boca contra su oído.

—Lucha conmigo. —Murmuró él—. Lucha, pero sabes que eso no vale para nada.

El sonido de ese acento familiar atravesó su pánico, y se percató de que ¡era Emmett el que la mantenía prisionera! Su mente se bloqueó. ¡Ocurría de nuevo! ¡Se había sentido atraída por él, había coqueteado con él y ahora la iba a violar! Su parálisis se desbloqueó. No podía dejar que ocurriera una segunda vez. Comenzó a luchar desesperadamente para recobrar la libertad, pateando y tratando de alcanzarle con los codos, pero él era fuerte, mucho más fuerte que ella, con músculos modelados por años de duro entrenamiento. La llevó al jardín como si no pesara más que un niño. Ella intentó gritar, pero la presión de la mano en su boca era despiadada.

—Eso está bien. Dame una buena pelea, corazón. Haz que me lo gane.

Ella se retorció entre sus brazos intentando gritar bajo la presión de su mano, pero él la sostenía sin esfuerzo. Débilmente vislumbró una estructura redonda de madera más adelante, y cuando él la arrastró más cerca, se dio cuenta de que era un mirador.

—Va a ser muy bueno —murmuró él—. Justo como te gusta. Te daré eso que quieres tanto. —La llevó escaleras arriba a través de un arco en una de las enrejadas paredes. Ni siquiera respiraba agitadamente.

—No vas a poder evitarlo. Puedo hacerte cualquier cosa que quieras y no podrás detenerme. Él la introdujo en el mismo corazón de la oscuridad y el terror la envolvió de la misma manera que si se metiera en una oscura y caliente caseta de piscina como hacía tanto tiempo. Manteniendo una mano sobre su boca, él metió la otra bajo su falda y alcanzó el borde de sus bragas.

—Antes de nada te voy a quitar esto. Unos horribles sonidos salieron de lo más profundo de su garganta ahogándose contra la presión de su palma. Ella no había querido eso. . Otra vez, ella oyó ese horrible susurro en su oído.

—O quizá debería empezar por aquí. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? Él le soltó la boca y agarró el corpiño de su vestido con el puño. Con un tirón duro, lo rasgó. Dos cosas ocurrieron simultáneamente. Un grito violento salió de sus labios. Y la mano que tocaba su pecho se detuvo.

—¿Vic ?

Él tanteó el pecho. Se le paralizó todo el cuerpo. Y luego se alejó de un salto como si ella fuera radiactiva.

Ella comenzó a sollozar. La incandescencia ámbar de la luz de farol que había prendido inundó repentinamente el interior del pequeño mirador, iluminando el mobiliario, la alfombra de sisal y los ojos que él clavaba en ella con horror.

—¡Rosalie! Jesús, Rosalie, lo siento, no sabía que eras tú. Se suponía que Vic

… Sus dientes temblaban y su cuerpo entero había comenzado a estremecerse. Donde él había desgarrado su vestido, el corpiño abierto revelaba sus pechos. Ella sujetó la tela rota y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

—Rosalie —se intentó acercar a ella. Ella dio un salto hacia atrás, agarrando frenética y firmemente el vestido roto.

—¡No me toques! —sollozó. Él se paró y se echó atrás, deteniendo sus manos.

—No voy a lastimarte. Te lo puedo explicar. Es todo un error. No sabía que eras tú. Creía que eras mi ex-esposa. Tenía que encontrarme con ella…

¿Se suponía que eso debería de hacer que se sintiera mejor? Sus dientes no dejaban de temblar y tuvo un espasmo en el pecho cuando trató de tragarse los sollozos. Él dio otro paso y otra vez ella se echó hacia atrás. Él inmediatamente se detuvo.

—No lo entiendes.

—¡Bastardo! ¡Pervertido bastardo!

—¡Emmett!.

Rosalie se detuvo cuando oyó el sonido de la voz de una mujer.

¡Emmett! ¿Dónde estás?.

El alivio la atravesó cuando se percató de que ya no estaban solos. Luego vio la expresión de advertencia de sus ojos y observó como él presionaba un dedo sobre los labios, pidiendo silencio.

—¡Aquí!—gritó ella—. ¡Por aquí!.

Él inclinó la cabeza.

—Joder.

—¿Emmett?

—Una mujer delgada y atractiva que llevaba un sencillo y floreado vestido de algodón llegó al mirador

—. Oí que alguien… Se interrumpió cuando vio a Rosalie. Su mirada voló hacia Emmett.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí?.

—Lo que tenemos aquí—dijo él con pesar— es un caso de identidad equivocada.

La mujer miró el vestido roto de Rosalie y su pelo desordenado. Sus ojos se abrieron con consternación.

—Oh, Dios mío. Cuando el terror de Rosalie comenzó a remitir, se percató de que había algo que no entendía.

—Estaba oscuro —dijo Emmett a la mujer— y pensé que eras tú.

La mujer presionó la sien con los dedos.

—¿Es discreta?.

—¡Condenada discreción! ¡Está muerta de miedo!. ¿No puedes suponer lo que le he hecho?.

La voz de la mujer era tan fría y seria que Rosalie inmediatamente la odió.

—¿Quién es?.

—Rosalie Hale —contestó él, dándose cuenta aparentemente de que Rosalie estaba tan indispuesta que no podía contestar por ella misma.

—¿La dueña de los Stars?

—La misma. —Él se volvió a Rosalie y le dijo— Rosalie, esta es Victoria McCarty, mi ex-esposa. Es también congresista de los Estados Unidos, pero, a pesar de eso, puedes confiar en ella. Victoria va a explicarte que no trataba de lastimarte y va a decirte exactamente por qué pasó.

La frente de Victoria se arrugó súbitamente.

—Emmett, no puedo.

—¡Hazlo!—le espetó con expresión homicida—. No está en condiciones de escucharme ahora mismo.

Ella eligió sus palabras cuidadosamente, con expresión fría.

—Señorita Hale, aunque Emmett y yo estamos divorciados, mantenemos una relación íntima. Somos amantes bastante fantasiosos y…

—Habla sólo en tu nombre, Vic . Yo sería feliz con una cama ancha y una cinta de Johnny Mathis.

—¿Estás echándome la culpa?

—No —suspiró él—. Fue culpa mía. Las dos tenéis el pelo claro y casi la misma altura. Estaba oscuro…

—Emmett y yo habíamos quedado aquí esta noche. Había una recepción oficial a la que tuve que asistir así que llegué un poco tarde. Desafortunadamente, Señorita Hale, la confundió conmigo.

Lentamente, Rosalie comenzó a comprender lo que había sucedido, pero sólo podía clavar los ojos en la mujer con desconcierto.

—¿Quieres decir que te gusta que te trate así?.

Victoria se negó a mirarla a los ojos.

—Me temo que me tengo que ir. Lamento que se asustara. Sólo espero que entienda lo delicada que es esta situación. Como congresista electa, sería sumamente difícil para mí que alguien se enterara…

—Por Cristo bendito, Vic .

Ella se giró hacia él.

—Cállate, Emmett. Esto pondría fin a mi carrera. Quiero tener la seguridad de que no dirá nada.

—¿Y a quien se lo iba a decir?—dijo Rosalie con impotencia—. De todas maneras nadie me creería.

—Lo siento. —Victoria la saludó con la cabeza y rápidamente dejó el mirador.

Rosalie no quería estar a solas con él. Inmediatamente tuvo conciencia de su opresivo tamaño físico, de los músculos que ponían tirantes las mangas de su camisa de punto. Manteniendo la parte delantera de su vestido apretada, comenzó a moverse hacia el arco del enrejado del mirador.

—Haz el favor de sentarte —le dijo con suavidad— te juro que no me acercaré a ti, pero tenemos que hablar.

—¿Es un juego para ti? —murmuró ella—. ¿Así es como lo llamas?

—Si.

—No fue un juego para mí.

—Lo sé, lo siento.

—¿Cómo te puede gustar eso?

—Es lo que le gusta a ella.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Es una mujer fuerte. Poderosa. Algunas veces se cansa de tener el mando.

—¡Está enferma, y tú también!

—No la juzgues, Rosalie. Ella no está enferma, y hasta esta noche, lo que había entre nosotros sólo era cosa nuestra.

Ella comenzó a estremecerse otra vez.

—Tú estabas… ¿Y si no te hubieras detenido?

—Me había detenido. En el mismo momento que toqué tu…—se aclaró la voz—. Victoria es algo más plana que tú.

Sus rodillas ya no la sujetaban y se dejó caer en el asiento más cercano. Él se aproximó a ella cautelosamente, como si tuviera miedo de que comenzara a gritar otra vez.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella respiró temblorosamente.

—Paul apareció en la fiesta apenas te fuiste. Te traje el video que querías. —Hizo un gesto indefenso al percatase que lo había dejado caer.

—Pero le dije a Benjamin que no lo mandara esta noche.

—Pensé: _No tengo sueño... _déjalo, fue una idea estúpida.

—Y que lo digas.

—Me voy.

—Apoyando las manos en los brazos de la silla, logró ponerse de pie.

—Necesitas estar unos minutos más sentada antes de tratar de conducir. Tengo una idea. No comí nada en la fiesta y tengo hambre. Déjame hacer unos sándwiches. ¿Qué te parece? Había tal ansiedad por complacerla en su expresión, que se aligeró el miedo residual que aún sentía. Pero era demasiado grande y fuerte, y ella no se había recobrado de esos minutos cuando el pasado pareció repetirse.

—Es mejor que me vaya.

—¿Tienes miedo a estar sola conmigo?

—Sólo estoy cansada, eso es todo.

—Tienes miedo.

—Estaba completamente indefensa. Tú eres un hombre fuerte. No puedes imaginar nada parecido.

—No, no puedo. Pero ya pasó. No te lastimaré. Lo sabes, ¿no.

Ella inclinó la cabeza lentamente. Lo sabía, pero era duro bajar las defensas. Él le sonrió.

—Sé por qué quieres llegar a casa. Vas a despertar a tu hermana pequeña para poder golpearla.

Alucinada, clavó los ojos en él.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—La Señorita Bella y yo tuvimos una conversación interesante esta noche. Pero no voy a contártela a menos que te quedes mientras preparo algo de comer.

Ella vio la chispa de desafío en sus ojos. Ahora era el entrenador, probando su temple, igual que probaba a sus hombres. Sabía que no iba a lastimarla. ¿Si se escapaba esta vez, se detendría en algún momento?

—Bueno. Sólo un rato.

El poco familiar camino era difícil de seguir a oscuras. Ella tropezó una vez, pero él levantó el brazo para ayudarla y se preguntó si sabría que habría sufrido una crisis nerviosa si la hubiera tocado a oscuras. Mientras caminaban, él trató de tranquilizarla contándole cosas sobre la granja.

—Compré este lugar el año pasado y lo rehabilité. Hay un huerto y un establo donde puedo meter un par de caballos si estelugar hay árboles que tienen cien años.

Alcanzaron el porche delantero. Él se inclinó para recuperar el video que ella había dejado caer, luego abrió la puerta principal y encendió una luz antes de dejarla entrar. Ella vislumbró una escalera a la izquierda y un pasillo abovedado a la derecha que conducía al ala lateral de la casa. Ella lo siguió a través de un espacio manifiestamente rústico y acogedor.

La piedra de la pared más larga iba iluminándose por la luz de las lámparas que él encendía al pasar. La habitación abarcaba un salón con dos alturas y una cocina acogedora y anticuada con una zona con cubierta inclinada donde coincidían los aleros. Sobre el suelo de pino había bastantes muebles incluyendo un sofá verde con cuadros rojos y amarillos, sillas suaves, demasiados grandes y una alacena vieja de pino. Un banco de madera lleno de muescas y cicatrices servía de mesa para café y sostenía un tablero de ajedrez y un montón de libros. Candeleros de madera labrada, piedra arenisca y varios bancos antiguos de metal estaban próximos a la chimenea. Había esperado que vivierarodeado de estatuas de mármol de mujeres desnudas, no en este confortable refugio rural que parecía parte de la pradera de Illinois.

Le pasó una suave camisa de algodón azul.

—A lo mejor quieres ponerte esto. Hay un cuarto de baño al lado de la cocina.

Ella se percató de que todavía agarraba con firmeza la parte delantera de su vestido. Tomando la camisa de él, se excusó y entró en el cuarto de baño. Cuando contempló su reflejo en el espejo, vio que sus ojos eran ventanas grandes y vulnerables, que mostraban todo. Se arregló el pelo con los dedos y se quitó los churretones de rimel con un poco de papel higiénico. Sólo cuando se sintió razonablemente tranquila dejó el cuarto de baño.

La camisa que le había dado le llegaba por la mitad del muslo, se enrolló las mangas mientras entraba en la cocina donde cortaba una barra de pan integral y un rollo de carne para sándwiches que había sacado de la nevera.

—¿Te gusta la carne en rollo?

—No como demasiada carne roja.

—Tengo salami o pechuga de pavo.

—Con algo de queso me llega.

—¿Queso fundido? Me sale realmente bien.

Él se mostraba tan complaciente, que no pudo más que sonreír.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Quieres vino o cerveza? También tengo algo de té helado.

—Té helado, por favor. —Tomó asiento en una vieja mesa plegable.

Sirvió dos vasos y luego comenzó a preparar lossándwiches. Una copia de "_Historia del Tiempo_" de Stephen Hawking reposaba sobre la mesa. Ella lo usó como excusa para reestablecer algo de normalidad entre ellos.

—Bonita y densa lectura para un deportista.

—Si entiendo todas las palabras, no está demasiado mal.

Ella sonrió. Puso los sándwiches sobre una sartén plana.

—Es un libro interesante. Te da bastante en lo que pensar: Quarks, ondas gravitatorias, agujeros negros. Siempre me gustó la astronomía cuando estaba en el colegio.

—Creo que esperaré a la película.—Tomando un sorbo de té helado, dejó el libro a un lado—. Dime qué sucedió con Bella.

Él apoyó la cadera contra el borde de la estufa.

—Esa chica es un as. Me la encontré dentro cuando fui a hacer la llamada. Me dijo algunas cosas horribles sobre ti.

—¿Cómo qué?.

—Como que la encierras en la casa. Rompes su correo, la pones a pan y agua cuando te enfadas con ella. Y la golpeas con frecuencia.

—¡Qué!—Rosalie casi tiró el té helado.

—Pero me dijo que no le dolía.

Rosalie se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿Por qué diría algo así?

—Parece que no le gustas demasiado.

—Lo sé. Es como un grano en el culo. Desaprueba la forma en que me visto; No le hacen gracia mis chistes. Y ni siquiera le gusta Pooh.

—Eso puede ser un rasgo de su buen juicio.

Le echó una mirada de advertencia. Él sonrió.

—De hecho, tu perra se enroscaba suavemente alrededor de sus tobillos casi todo el rato mientras hablábamos. Parecían viejos amigos.

—No me lo puedo creer.

—Bueno, a lo mejor estoy equivocado.

—¿En serio que te dijo que la golpeo?

—Sí, madam. Pero dijo que no eras mala, solo algo retorcida. Creo que te comparó con alguien llamado Rebecca. La primera Señora de Winter.

—¿Rebecca?—Comenzó a entender y negó con la cabeza—. Todo eso que habla sobre Dostoyevski y la pequeña arpía lee a Daphne Du Maurier. —Por un momento se quedó pensativa—.

—¿Cómo sabes que no te decía la verdad? Los adultos golpean a los niños muchas veces.

—Rosalie, cuándo estabas viendo el partido, parecía como si te fueras a desmayar cuando alguien se llevaba un golpe duro. Además, no tienes instinto asesino. —Comenzó a darle la vuelta a los sándwiches—. Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero supongo que era algo más que poco apetito lo que tenías el día que comimos con Víktor en tu cocina, sin mencionar ese rico rollo de carne que tengo en la nevera.

Este hombre definitivamente veía demasiado.

—Todos esos nitratos no son saludables.

—Ya. Vamos, cariño, le puedes decir a Papa Emmett tu pequeño secreto desagradable. Eres vegetariana, ¿verdad?

—Hay un montón de gente que no come carne —dijo a la defensiva.

—Bueno, pero la mayoría de los que lo hacen, lo proclaman. Tú no dices nada.

—No es asunto de nadie. Es simplemente que no me gusta atascarme las arterias, eso es todo.

—Ahora, Rosalie, porque no lo intentas de nuevo pero diciéndome la verdad. Tengo el presentimiento de que tus hábitos alimentarios no tienen nada que ver con tus arterias.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Vamos, dime la verdad.

—¡Vale! Me gustan los animales. ¡No es un delito! Ni siquiera cuando era niña podía aguantar la idea de comer animales.

—¿Por qué lo ocultas?

—No es que tenga la intención de ser reservada. Es sólo que no lo hago por filosofía. No llevo pieles, pero tengo un armario lleno de zapatos de piel y cinturones y odio todos esos debates en los que las personas tratan de convencerte a la fuerza. Una parte de mi reticencia es hábito, supongo. La tutora de mi viejo internado solía meterse conmigo por eso.

—¿Y eso? —Una vez tuvimos una discusión sobre una chuleta de cerdo cuando tenía once años. Acabé sentada a la mesa del comedor la mayor parte de la noche.

—Pensando en Piglet, supongo.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Es obvio que eres una gran fan de A.A. Milne _(Autor de Winnie The Pooh.)_, cariño.—Sus ojos brillaban de diversión—. Sigue. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Mi tutora por supuesto llamó a Frederic. Me gritó, pero no lo podía comer. Luego, las demás chicas me rescataron. Fueron poniendo trozos de la carne en sus platos.

—Eso no explica enteramente la reserva que tienes ahora.

—La mayoría de la gente piensa que los vegetarianos están un poco locos y ya se piensan que estoy bastante loca.

—Creo que nunca me encontré con alguien aparte de los jugadores de fútbol que invirtiera tanta energía en fingir algo.

—Soy una luchadora.

—Estoy seguro. Su gran sonrisa la molestó.

—El que no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para rechazarte esta noche no significa que no sea buena luchadora.

Él inmediatamente pareció tan afligido que deseó haber guardado silencio.

—Realmente lo siento. Nunca he lastimado a una mujer en mi vida. Bueno, con excepción de Victoria, pero eso fue…

—No quiero oírlo.

Él cerró el fuego de la sartén y caminó hacia la mesa.

—Te he explicado lo que sucedió y me he disculpado de todas las maneras posibles. Vas a aceptar mi sincera disculpa, ¿o este accidente saldrá a la palestra cada vez que estemos juntos?.

Sus ojos estaban tan llenos de preocupación que ella tuvo un deseo casi incontrolable de deslizarse entre sus brazos y pedirle que la abrazara durante unos minutos.

—Acepto tu disculpa.

—¿La aceptas con sinceridad o es una de esas cosas de mujeres donde una mujer le dice a un hombre que le perdona algo, pero luego se pasa todo su tiempo libre buscando maneras de hacerle sentir culpable?.

—¿Victoria hacía eso?

—Querida, cada mujer con la que he estado ha hecho eso.

Ella trató de volver sigilosamente a su viejo rol.

—La vida es difícil cuando se es irresistible para el "sexo contrario".

—Dicho por alguien a quien le pasa lo mismo.

Cuando trató de contestarle, no se le ocurrió nada y se dio cuenta de que si no tenía cuidado iba a llegar a esa parte de ella que siempre había tenido bajo llave.

—Esos emparedados ya deben estar hechos a estas alturas.

Él regresó a la cocina, dónde comprobó la parte de debajo de los sándwiches con una espátula, luego los sacó de la sartén. Después de dividirlos pulcramente en dos, regresó a la mesa con dos platos de porcelana y se sentó en una de las sillas. Durante varios minutos comieron en silencio. Finalmente, él lo rompió.

—¿No quieres hablarme sobre el partido de hoy?

—En realidad, no.

—¿No vas a preguntarme nada sobre el juego doble? Los periodistas van a despellejarme por eso.

—¿Qué es un juego doble?

Él sonrió abiertamente.

—Comienzo a ver definitivamente algunas ventajas en lo de trabajar para ti.

—¿Por qué no tengo ningún deseo oculto de entrenar al equipo yo misma?.

Él inclinó la cabeza y le hincó el diente al sándwich.

—Nunca haría eso. Aunque creo que deberías darle un nuevo rumbo a la ofensiva y poner a Paul en lugar de Jared.

Él clavó los ojos en ella, y ella sonrió.

—Algunos de los colegas de Frederic se acercaron a mí en el palco.

Él la miró a la cara.

—Los periodistas estaban molestos de que no aparecieras en la rueda de prensa de después del partido. Tienen curiosidad por ti.

—Pues van a tener que aguantarse. He visto alguna de esas ruedas de prensa. Una persona tiene que saber algo de fútbol para contestar a las preguntas.

—Tendrás que hablar con la prensa tarde o temprano. Benjamin no puede excusarte siempre. Recordó aquello que suponía Emmett de que el presidente y ella estuvieran personalmente involucrados.

—Desearía que no fueras tan negativo con él. Está haciendo un buen trabajo y ciertamente no podría trabajar sin él.

—¿En serio?

—Es una persona maravillosa.

Él la miró fijamente mientras cogía una servilleta de la mesa y se limpiaba la boca con ella.

—Debe serlo. Una mujer como tú tiene muchísimo donde escoger. Ella se encogió de hombros y como con miedo tomó un poco de su sándwich.

—Maldición. Parece como si te hubiera pateado un mulo.

—Caramba, gracias.

Él hizo una bola con la servilleta y la puso a un lado.

—No me puedo creer que seas tú. ¿Dónde están tus agallas, Rosalie?. ¿Dónde está la mujer que me enredó para que volviera a contratar a Benjamin de presidente?.

Ella se puso rígida.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Joder, claro que lo sabes. Me engañaste. Me llevó un par de días darme cuenta de lo bien perfilado que estaba tu plan. Benjamin y tú me pusisteis una trampa. Incluso me llegó a convencer de que erais amantes.

A ella le sorprendió ver que él no parecía molesto ni enojado, pero eligió sus palabras con mucho cuidado.

—No sé por qué te cuesta tanto creerlo. Es un hombre muy atractivo.

—Tendré que creerte. Pero el hecho es, que vosotros no sois amantes.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Sólo lo sé, eso es todo. He visto la manera en que lo tratas cuando crees que no te observo: caídas de ojos, te mordisqueas el labio inferior, voz ronca al hablar.

—¿Y no es esa la manera en que las mujeres se comportan con sus amantes?

—Es justo así. Pero tú te comportas de la misma manera hasta con el encargado de la limpieza.

—No lo hago.

—Te comportas así casi con cada hombre que conoces.

—¿Cómo que casi?

—Con todo el mundo salvo conmigo.

Él apartó el trozo de sándwich que no había comido.

—Tratas de tentarme con ese cuerpo de come-hombres que tienes, pero no puedes hacerlo y lo siguiente que sé es que clavas los ojos en tus pies o que disfrutas mirándote las uñas. —Él se reclinó en la silla—. No ignoro que tú sacas pecho a todo lo que lleve pantalones, pero últimamente me da la impresión que apenas puedo intercambiar dos frases contigo antes de que encojas los hombros. Lo que no sé es porqué.

—Tienes una imaginación muy activa.

—No lo creo.

Ella se levantó.

—Es tarde. Me tengo que ir.

Él se levantó, también y rodeó la mesa para tocarla por primera vez desde el incidente en el mirador. Se sorprendió cuando ella no se sobresaltó, pero su estómago todavía se tensaba con fuerza cuando pensaba lo que le había hecho. Mientras se ponía de pie ante él con su vieja camisa azul, parecía hermosa y frágil; y no podía recordar haber encontrado en toda su vida una mujer tan llena de contradicciones. No quería que le gustara, pero cada vez era más difícil que no lo hiciera. Él cerró la mano sobre su hombro.

—¿Todavía estás asustada de mí?

—Por supuesto que no.

Puede que no tuviera miedo, pero algo ocultaba y su conciencia no podía tolerarlo. Bajando la mano, insinuó una caricia muy suavemente frotando su brazo sobre la suave manga de algodón.

—Creo que lo estás. Creo que eres tan tonta que piensas que me voy a convertir en alguna clase de pervertido y que te voy a atacar otra vez.

—No.

—¿Estás segura?.

—Por supuesto que lo estoy.

—Pruébamelo.

—¿Cómo sugirieres que lo haga?.

Él no sabía que demonios lo empujaba. Sólo sabía que sus bromas la hacían sonreír y que le encantaba ver como sus ojos se llenaban de arruguitas en las esquinas cuando ocurría. Con una sonrisa traviesa, señaló su propia mandíbula.

—Dame un beso. Aquí mismo. Un besito amistoso y sonoro de los que se dan los amigos.

—No seas ridículo.

Sus ojos se llenaban de arruguitas y él no podía resistirse a bromear con ella un poco para que volviera a suceder, aunque realmente no bromeaba cuando comenzó a pensar en cómo se sentiría ese increíble cuerpo presionado contra el suyo, lo que, considerando su anterior encuentro, no era la mejor idea del mundo.

—Venga. Te desafío. No estamos hablando de uno de esos besos antihigiénicos con lengua. Sólo un beso amistoso en la mejilla.

—No quiero besarte.

Él se dio cuenta que ella había tardado demasiado en protestar y que esos ojos dorados eran tan suaves como sus labios. Él ya no estaba de humor para bromear y su voz sonó ronca.

—Mentirosa. Todo este calor no es sólo mío.

Él inclinó la cabeza y lo siguiente que supo era que estaba acariciando con la nariz un lado de su cuello, encontrando el lugar suave justo debajo de la oreja. No la cogió entre sus brazos, pero las puntas de sus pechos rozaron su pecho. Él oyó su suspiro.

—No nos gustamos.

—No tenemos que gustarnos, cariño. Esto no es una relación. Es atracción animal. —Él besó el atrayente lunar de debajo de su ojo—.Y se siente bien. Tú te sientes bien.

Ella gimió y se apoyó contra él. Él suavemente la envolvió con sus brazos y sus besos se desplazaron más abajo hasta que encontró su boca. Sus labios eran suaves, ni abiertos ni cerrados, solo suaves y perfectos. Ella sabía bien, olía bien, como a bebé y flores. Se sintió como un patán de dieciséis años y cuando deslizó su lengua sobre la gruesa curva de su labio inferior, se recordó a sí mismo que había madurado y no estaba con ese tipo de mujeres desde hacía años. Desafortunadamente, su cuerpo parecía haber olvidado ese hecho.

Él ahondó más el beso, puede que ella comenzara a gustarle, pero no la respetaba, ni confiaba en ella y si no podía tocar esos pechos pronto, iba a explotar. Sabía que después de lo sucedido en el mirador, necesitaba moverse despacio, pero, Dios mío, lo estaba volviendo loco. Ella se estrechó contra él y su suave gemido fue como un rudo río de whisky directamente en las venas. Se olvidó de moverse despacio. Se olvidó de todo excepto de su calor, de su suavidad, de su cuerpo "cómeme-nene" y "ven-con-papá".

Sus labios se abrieron y él se zambulló dentro de su boca caliente, pero quería más. La apretó duramente entre sus brazos, sintiendo esos cremosos pechos presionando contra su pecho y perdió la cabeza. Entonces bajó la mano a la curva del más dulce y bello culo que hubiera tocado en su vida y profundizó más con su lengua, pero no era suficiente porque quería curvarla alrededor de sus pezones y bajar entre sus piernas y lamer el azúcar directamente de ella. Estaba duro y loco, y sus manos la recorrían de arriba abajo, su locura se nutría de los gemidos guturales que ella emitía y del frenesí de sus movimientos contra él.

Él quería que ella le tocara. La quería sobre sus rodillas, sobre su cama, montada a horcajadas, de cualquier forma que la pudiera tomar, allí mismo donde el calor de sus cuerpos fundiría las tablas del entarimado haciéndoles caer en picado hacia el ardiente centro de la tierra.

Él podía sentir su fiereza haciendo juego con la de él, sus manos apretando sus brazos, sus caderas empujando y embistiendo contra él, retorciéndose. Ella estaba loca, tan loca como él y tan necesitada. Y sus sonidos, casi como de miedo, casi como… Él se puso rígido cuando se dio cuenta de que ella trataba de apartarse de él, y él la estaba reteniendo contra su voluntad.

—¡Por el amor de Dios!—Él se apartó, echándose para atrás con fuerza, tirando una silla con el apuro.

Su boca estaba hinchada y roja por sus besos. Sus pechos se elevaban y su pelo estaba despeinado, como si él lo hubiera revuelto con sus manos, aunque no lo sabía porque sin duda alguna no tenía ni idea de qué había hecho. Cuando la miró a los ojos, estaba mareado. Había estado con un montón de mujeres, y ésta era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a que le dijeran no en vez de si. La acusación en esos ojos rasgados lo hizo sentirse como un criminal y eso no era justo porque habían empezado los dos juntos.

—¡No me voy a disculpar otra vez, maldita sea! —gritó—. ¡Si no querías que te besara, todo lo que tenías que hacer era decir que no!.

En lugar de discutir con él, ella levantó su mano en un gesto pequeño e indefenso que lo hizo sentirse como el mayor criminal del mundo.

—Lo siento —murmuró ella.

—Rosalie. Ella agarró el bolso y salió corriendo de la cocina, de su casa, del calor peligroso de sus dos cuerpos en llamas.


	12. Capítulo 11

_Cómo siempre, nada es mío los personajes se los cogemos prestados a Stephanie Meyer y a su saga de Crepúsculo y la historia en esta ocasión es de Susan Elisabeth Phillips, la novela que abre la serie Chicago Stars, "Tenías que ser tú". Espero que disfruteis con la lectura._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO oNce ******

Rosalie se sentía confundida y deprimida mientras tomaba su primera taza de café matutino. Lentamente daba vueltas con su silla, miraba hacia afuera a través de las ventanas de su oficina, situada encima de los campos vacíos de entrenamiento. Era lunes, día de lamerse las heridas, de que los jugadores supieran si habían dado la talla durante el partido como quería su entrenador, pasaran revisiones físicas y vieran películas. No volvían a entrenar hasta el miércoles y ella estaba profundamente agradecida de no tener que pasarse el día mirando como Emmett corría de arriba abajo por los campos de entrenamiento con una camiseta y pantalones cortos, gritando y tirando portapapeles como si así pudiera impulsar a su equipo hacia la gloria del fútbol, utilizando sólo la pura fuerza de voluntad.

¿Por qué le había dejado que la besara anoche sabiendo como sabía que ella no era lo suficiente mujer para llevarlo a cabo? No lo podía culpar por su cólera; Los dos sabían que había caído en sus brazos voluntariamente. Pero cuando oyó la áspera respiración caliente, sintió su fuerza y se dio cuenta de que no lo podía controlar, se había aterrorizado.

Se miró el cuerpo que era una farsa. Si su exterior correspondiera con su interior, tendría que tener el pecho plano, ser flaca y huesuda y quebradiza por falta de humedad. ¿De qué servían las caderas curvilíneas y la amplitud de sus pechos si no podía soportar la caricia de un hombre en ellos, si nunca traerían al mundo un bebé, ni alimentarían una nueva vida?.

Ella no quería ser así. Quería volver a esos momentos antes de que el miedo la invadiera, cuándo el beso de Emmett había hecho que una nueva sabia atravesara su cuerpo. Quería volver a esos momentos cuando se había sentido joven otra vez e infinitamente mujer. Oyó un golpe y la puerta de la oficina se abrió.

—Rosalie, no te molestes. —Ben cruzó la alfombra hacia ella, con un montón de periódicos en las manos.

—Un comienzo ominoso.

—Bueno, eso es…, supongo que depende del punto de vista. —Esparció los periódicos delante de ella.

—Oh, no.

Fotos a color de Rosalie con su vestido rosa y provocador y las gafas de sol con diamantes falsos brillaban intensamente en las páginas de los periódicos que él esparció delante de ella. En una de las fotos, se metía los nudillos en la boca. En otra, su mano reposaba sobre su cintura y sus pechos presionaban hacia fuera haciéndola parecer una mujer de los pósters de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Sin embargo, la mayor parte, mostraban su beso a Jasper Whitlock .

—Particularmente, esta portada es mi favorita. —Ben apuntó hacia uno de los diarios. _LA DUEÑA DE LOS STARS COMPLETA UN PASE EN PROFUNDIDAD_

—Aunque este tiene una cierta calidad poética.

_BOBBY BOMBARDEA A LA JEFA_

Rosalie gimió.

—Hacen que parezca tonta.

—Esa es una manera de interpretarlo. Por otro lado…

—Es bueno para vender entradas. —No tuvo ningún problema para leerle la mente.

Se sentó frente a ella. —Rosalie, estoy seguro de que entiendes lo deprimente que es nuestro estado financiero ahora, ¿no? Este tipo de publicidad llena asientos, y necesitamos cualquier cosa que genere dinero inmediatamente. Sobre todo con ese contrato de alquiler del estadio tan brutal que tenemos.

—Has vuelto a mencionar el contrato del estadio. ¿Por qué no me informas?

—Supongo que debería empezar por el principio.—Ben se quedó pensando—. ¿Eres consciente que los días de los equipos de fútbol propiedad de una familia exclusivamente, están casi extinguidos?.

—¿Cuántos quedan?

—Sólo Dos. Los Pittsburgh Steelers, propiedad de la familia Rooney y los Phoenix Cardinals, propiedad de los Bidwells. Es simple, el fútbol es demasiado caro para que lo sostenga un solo propietario. Tim Mara se deshizo de la mitad de los Giants a finales de los ochenta, los McCaskeys hicieron lo propio con parte de los Bears, y, claro está, Frederic vendió el quince por ciento de los Stars a algunos de sus amigos.

—¿Algunos de esos hombres que siguen dejándome mensajes en el contestador que no respondo?

—Esos mismos. Por ahora, que sean propiedad de una corporación viola las reglas de la liga, pero ahí es probablemente donde se dirige todo esto a la larga. ¿Cómo pueden los Green Bay Packers, por ejemplo, que es un equipo público, competir con terratenientes, petróleo y fortunas del automóvil como las que suministran el dinero de los Chiefs y los Cowboys, los Lions, los Saints y todos los demás?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Los equipos tienen gastos astronómicos y sólo formas limitadas de generar efectivo: La televisión por cable, venta de entradas, contratos de publicidad, y, para algunos de los equipos, los negocios de sus estadios. No vendemos ni un penique de comida o bebida en el domo. No aceptamos ni un pequeño anuncio de publicidad en los partidos, nuestra renta es astronómica y tenemos que pagar nosotros seguridad y limpieza.

—¿Cómo pudo Frederic permitir que ocurriera algo así?

—Pensó con el corazón en vez de con la cabeza, me temo. Al principio de los ochenta cuando la franquicia de los Stars estaba disponible, Frederic quería tenerlo tan desesperadamente que no negoció demasiado con la corporación de negocios que estaba detrás del equipo. Supongo que también esperaba renegociar el contrato con algunas amenazas y algo de fuerza.

—Aparentemente no pensó de manera correcta.

—La corporación que posee el estadio está bajo la dirección de Riley Biers. Es un hueso duro de roer.

—He oído hablar de él. Es conocido en algunos ambientes de Manhattan.

—No dejes que te engañe su reputación como playboy. Biers es listo y no tiene intención de ablandar el corazón por los Stars. El contrato de renovación será en diciembre, y, hasta ahora no hemos hecho ningún progreso en las condiciones.

Apoyando el codo sobre su escritorio, pasó una mano a través de su pelo y la volvió a apoyar en su mejilla. Los Stars habían perdido los tres últimos partidos de exhibición así como el de inauguración de la temporada, había pocas posibilidades de que el equipo se clasificara para jugar la copa de campeón de la AFC. Todos los periodistas deportivos se inclinaban por que los Portland Sabers jugarían la Super Bowl otra vez ese año, y no se podía olvidar que los Sabers habían ganado su partido inagural por 25-20 contra los Buffalo Bills.

El contrato del estadio iba a ser problema de James y no había ninguna razón por la que ella debería de perder el tiempo pensando en ello, excepto por una necesidad inexplicable de lograr algo que su padre no había podido hacer. ¿Pero como podía remediar ella una situación que Frederic no había podido arreglar, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ella no sabía nada de todas esas cosas?.

James la había llamado por teléfono varias veces desde la noche que la había visitado. Incluso le había enviado flores antes del partido inaugural. Cada vez que habían hablado se había mostrado infaliblemente educado, aunque no estaba demasiado contento del contrato de dos años que había firmado con Ben. Sabía que temía que pudiese destruir al equipo antes de que él pudiera asumir el control. Él nunca entendería que su necesidad de ser algo más que el testaferro que su padre había imaginado, pesaba más que cualquier deseo de venganza que pudiera tener por su acosamiento infantil.

Ella observó el ordenador que ocupaba una esquina del escritorio.

—¿Podrías mandar a alguien que me pueda enseñar a manejar esa cosa?.

—¿Quieres aprender a manejar un ordenador?.

—¿Por qué no?. Estoy dispuesta a probar cualquier cosa que no engorde. Además, podría ser entretenido volver a usar mi cerebro.

—Mandaré a alguien. —Ben se levantó para salir—. Rosalie, ¿estás segura de que no quieres instalarte en la oficina de Frederic?. Me remuerde la conciencia tener tanto espacio para mi solo.

—Tú lo necesitas más que yo.

Después de que Ben se fuera, miró las paredes azules y grises, el escritorio de acero y las filigranas de fútbol. Había decidido que no iba a estar lo suficiente como para tomarse la molestia de personalizar la que fuera oficina de Ben, con sus pertenencias. Toda esa decoración práctica era un marcado contraste con el lujoso alojamiento al que Bella y ella se iban a mudar. Una de las amantes de Frederic obviamente había tenido mejor gusto en decoración que en hombres. Sasha Goff, el ama de llaves de Frederic, estaba supervisando la mudanza de la ropa de Bella y Rosalie y demás bienes personales. Sasha, de casi sesenta años estaba cansada de dirigir una casa grande, así que inmediatamente había estado de acuerdo en echar una mano con la limpieza, ropa y compra de comida así como también de pasar la noche con Bella si Rosalie necesitaba estar de viaje.

Bella había mostrado algo de interés en la mudanza. Pero no había aceptado la invitación de Rosalie para salir de compras y así poder actualizar su soso vestuario antes de comenzar el miércoles en la escuela. Rosalie había decidido no sacar a colación el tema de las mentiras que Bella le había dicho a Emmett. Sólo empeoraría la mala situación. Tenía que leer informes, devolver llamadas telefónicas, pero, en lugar de eso, hizo girar su silla otra vez para mirar fijamente por laventana. Llevaba jugando con los hombres tanto tiempo que no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer saber a uno que estaba sinceramente atraída por él. Mezclado con sus sentimientos de vergüenza y tristeza, había arrepentimiento. Si únicamente hubiera sido lo suficiente mujer para dejar que Emmett McCarty le hiciera el amor, quizá pudiera haberse curado.

Emmett se dio cuenta de que Victoria le miraba suspicazmente cuando entró en la oficina que ella tenía en uno de los edificios de granito y cristal de Oak Brook. Ella señaló a las sillas tapizadas en rosas que estaban situadas alrededor de la pequeña mesa de reuniones.

—¿Quieres café?

—No, Gracias.

Él se sentó, colocando la silla hacia atrás para poder estirar las piernas. Cuando ella se levantó del escritorio y se acercó a él, se percató de su conservador traje azul marino y su camisa blanca de seda abotonada hasta el cuello. Conociendo a Victoria, probablemente llevaba debajo una diminuta prenda de ropa interior.

—Oí que perdisteis otra vez el domingo—dijo ella, sentándose al lado de él—. Lo siento.

—Son cosas que ocurren. —Había querido hacer esto bien, así que le había dicho a ella que necesitaban hablar y le preguntó si podían encontrarse en el centro para cenar en Gordon, su restaurante favorito. Cuando se negó y le dijo en cambio que fuera a su oficina, supuso que ella sabía qué tenía en mente y quería acabar cuanto antes.

Ella cogió un paquete de cigarrillos del centro de la mesa.

—Ese incidente de tu casa anoche fue abrumador. Espero que mantenga la boca cerrada.

—Probablemente lo hará.

Victoria soltó una risa sarcástica.

—Mi vida entera pasó por delante de mí cuando me di cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

—Supongo que a ella también le pasó lo mismo; cuando la arrastré al bosque, a diferencia de ti, ella no sabía que en realidad no la iba a lastimar.

—Lograste calmarla.

—Hablamos un poco.

Dio una profunda calada al cigarrillo que acababa de encender y de forma no tan delicada fue directamente al grano.

—No va a beneficiar ningún plan de seducción que tengas para ella.

—Créeme, Vic , el único plan que tengo para Rosalie es quedarme tan lejos de ella como pueda.

Y pensaba hacerlo. Él estaba furioso consigo mismo por haber dejado que las cosas con Rosalie fueran tan lejos. Nunca debería haberla besado y se prometió a sí mismo que no volvería a perder el control otra vez. Por fin, tenía sus prioridades totalmente claras. Vic le miró con precaución.

—Entonces, ¿de que va todo esto?.

Supo que no iba a gustarle lo que tenía que decir y se lo dijo en voz baja.

—He encontrado a alguien.

Ella era buena disimulando, tenía que admitirlo, y si no la hubiera conocido tan bien, hubiese creído que no estaba afectada por sus noticias.

—¿Alguien que conozca?

—No. Trabaja en una guardería. —Vic no lo entendería si le dijese que aún no había invitado a salir a Ángela, pero después del incidente de la última noche, sabía que no podía permitirse más juegos sexuales con su ex-esposa, no cuando se preparaba para un cortejo en serio.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que os veis la de la guardería y tú? —Ella tomó otra calada rápida y furiosa.

—No demasiado.

—Y ella, claro está, es todo lo que yo no soy.—Apretó la boca mientras clavaba el cigarrillo en el cenicero. Victoria tenía un ego de buen tamaño y normalmente no se irritaba con facilidad, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba herida.

—Estoy seguro que no es tan lista como tú, Victoria. Ni tan sexy. Pero la cosa es que es realmente buena con los niños.

—Ya veo. Ha pasado tu prueba de madre abnegada. —Le dirigió una sonrisa brillante y fría—. En realidad Emmett, me alegro de que haya surgido esto, porque hace tiempo que quiero decirte algo.

—¿Qué?

—Nuestro acuerdo ya no me va bien.

Él fingió sorprenderse.

—¿Quieres romperlo?.

—Lo siento, pero sí. No sabía como hacerlo sin herirte. Él se levantó de un salto de su silla y le brindó la pequeña satisfacción que sabía que necesitaba.

—¿Quién es?. ¿Tienes otro hombre, Vic ?

—Fue inevitable, Emmett. No hagas ninguna escena.

Él miró hacia abajo. Se puso en pie bruscamente.

—Joder, Victoria, te aseguro que sabes como poner a un hombre en su sitio. No sé por qué trato siquiera de tener la última palabra contigo. Aquí estoy yo intentando romper contigo, y todo este tiempo tú intentabas hacer lo mismo.

Ella lo miró suspicazmente, tratando de ver si mentía, pero él no lo permitió, puso en su cara la misma expresión sincera que usaba en las entrevistas de después de los partidos de los domingo cuando decía lo bien que habían jugado los Broncos y como habían merecido ganar.

Ella tamborileó en la mesa y se levantó.

—Supongo, entonces, que no queda nada más que decir.

—Supongo que no. Cuando la miró, recordó las cosas buenas en vez de las malas. La mayor parte habían tenido lugar en la cama, pero supuso que eso era más de lo que muchas parejas divorciadas podían decir. No estaba seguro de quién se movió primero, pero lo siguiente que supo es que ambos se rodeaban con los brazos.

—Cuídate, ¿lo harás? —dijo él.

—Que la vida te vaya bien —murmuró ella.

Veinte minutos más tarde cuando entró en el aparcamiento de la guardería Sunny Days, él ya no pensaba en Victoria. En vez de eso, fruncía el ceño a su espejo retrovisor. El vehículo gris que lo seguía parecía el mismo que había visto detrás de él un par de veces la semana anterior. Tenía el guardabarros derecho abollado. Si lo seguía un periodista, las cosas iban a ponerse difíciles. Trató de ver al conductor mientras el vehículo pasaba delante de la entrada a la guardería, pero tenía las ventanas tintadas.

Sin hacer caso del incidente, aparcó el Ferrari y entró en la construcción baja de ladrillo, sonriendo al oír los diversos ruidos de la escuela: Chillidos de alegría, cantos desentonados, ruidos de sillas. Tenía que estar en Wheaton en media hora para dar un discurso en un almuerzo en Rotario, pero no se pudo resistir a detenerse unos pocos minutos. Tal vez aclararía la confusión sobre lo que había sucedido con Rosalie la noche anterior.

La puerta del aula de Ángela estaba abierta y cuando miró dentro, su pecho se hinchó. ¡Horneaban galletas! En ese mismo momento, estaba dispuesto a ponerse de rodillas y proponerle matrimonio. Lo que no habría dado cuando era niño por tener una madre que horneara galletas. Desafortunadamente, había estado demasiado ocupada emborrachándose. No la culpaba. Vivir con un bastardo como su padre habría llevado a cualquiera a beber.

Ángela lo miró desde la batidora y dejó caer la cuchara que tenía en la mano cuando lo vio. Su cara enrojeció. Él sonrió cuando se percató del desorden que la rodeaba. Su rizado pelo castaño estaba lleno de harina y una veta de colorante azul cruzaba su mejilla. Si él fuera el dueño del Cosmopolitan, la habría puesto en la portada tal y como estaba. En su mente, Ángela, con la cara de duendecillo y la nariz pecosa, era bastante más encantadora que esas rubias de grandes pechos con lentejuelas y lycra.

Una imagen de Rosalie Hale pasó como un relámpago por su mente, pero la apartó con fuerza. No iba a dejar que la lujuria interfiriera en la búsqueda de la madre de sus hijos. Ángela recogió la cuchara de madera que se le había caído.

—Ah, hola. Entra.

Su nerviosismo le atrajo. Era bonito estar con una mujer que no fuera capaz de estar con un hombre como él.

—Solo pasé un minuto para ver como se desenvolvía mi amigo Robert con su brazo roto.

—Robert, aquí hay alguien que quiere verte.

Un niño negro y guapo con camiseta y pantalones cortos se acercó corriendo para enseñarle su molde. Emmett admiró todas las figuras, incluyendo la de él, que era de las peores.

—¿Conoces a Michael? —preguntó finalmente el niño. En un sitio como Chicago, no había ninguna duda a qué Michael se refería, ni aunque fuera un niño de cuatro años.

—Claro. Me deja jugar al baloncesto con él algunas veces.

—Apuesto que te dará buenas palizas.

—No, me tiene miedo.

—Michael no tiene miedo de nadie —dijo el niño solemnemente. Eso por tratar de bromear sobre Jordan, aunque estuviera retirado.

—Tienes razón. Me da bastantes palizas.

Robert llevó a Emmett a la mesa para admirar sus galletas, y al cabo de un rato el resto de los niños reclamaron su atención. Eran tan lindos que no se cansaba de ellos. Los niños le encantaban, puede que porque a él le gustaba hacer lo que ellos hacían: comer galletas, ver dibujos animados en la tele, generalmente las dos cosas a la vez. Pero aunque ya llevaba retraso, no podía resignarse a marcharse.

Ángela, mientras tanto, había dejado caer un vaso con azúcar y huevo. Él agarró una toalla de la mesa para ayudarle a limpiarlo y vio que ella se sonrojaba otra vez. A él le gustaba ese rizado pelo castaño y la manera en que se movía hacia todas partes.

—Parece que se me cae todo —tartamudeó.

—Eso es algo que no se debe decir cerca de los quarterback, ni siquiera de los retirados.

Le gustó que tardara unos segundo en pillarlo, pero entonces ella sonrió.

—Tienes colorante en la mejilla.

—Estoy hecha un desastre. —Inclinó la cabeza y se frotó la mejilla con el hombro, para no terminar pintada en dos lugares en vez de en uno—. Honestamente lo estoy todo el tiempo.

—No te disculpes. Estás genial.

—Ethan me echó azúcar —gimió una niña. Ángela inmediatamente fijó su atención en la niña que tiraba fuertemente de sus pantalones con los dedos muy sucios. Lo que más le gustaba de ella. Incluso cuando hablaba con un adulto, los niños eran su prioridad. Él observó con admiración como negociaba un acuerdo que habría enorgullecido a un diplomático.

—Te contratarían en Oriente medio.

Ella sonrió.

—Creo que allí no rocían con azúcar.

Miró el reloj.

—Me tengo que ir. Tengo que dar un discurso en cinco minutos. Mi horario es ahora bastante apretado, pero cuando tenga algo de tiempo, tenemos que salir a cenar. ¿Te gustan los italianos? Ella enrojeció otra vez.

—Si-i-i, un italiano será estupendo.

—Vale. Te llamaré.

—De acuerdo. —Pareció vagamente atontada.

Impulsivamente, él se inclinó hacia adelante y rozó su boca con un beso rápido. Cuando salía del aparcamiento, sonrió y se relamió los labios. Tal vez fuera su imaginación, pero creyó saborear vainilla.

* * *

_Mi madre siempre dice que a los hombres se les gana por el estómago ¿Vosotras que pensais?. Yo creo que hay mucho hot cha cha por el aire... _


	13. Capítulo 12

_Cómo siempre, nada es mío los personajes se los cogemos prestados a Stephanie Meyer y a su saga de Crepúsculo y la historia en esta ocasión es de Susan Elisabeth Phillips, la novela que abre la serie Chicago Stars, "Tenías que ser tú". Espero que disfruteis con la lectura._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO********DOCE ******

Rosalie se encontró con Jasper Whitlock en el vestíbulo del hotel a las ocho y media de la tarde del sábado. Aunque ella acababa de llegar a Portland en un vuelo comercial desde O'Hare, los Stars llevaban allí desde el mediodía porque la NFL tenía como norma que los equipos visitantes estuvieran en la ciudad donde jugaban veinticuatrohoras antes del principio del partido. Ella sabía que los jugadores habían estado en una reunión hasta las ocho de la tarde y que ahora estaban libres hasta el toque de queda a las once.

—Hey, Señorita Hale.—El hombre de los ocho millones de dólares le dirigió una sonrisa casi tan grande como el sombrero vaquero que llevaba en la cabeza. Sus pantalones vaqueros deshilachados y descoloridos a la moda moldeaban sus piernas de corredor y sus botas vaqueras de piel de serpiente estaban justo en su punto, ni demasiado nuevas ni demasiado usadas. Vladimir se habría quedado impresionado.

—Me preocupaba que no viniera —dijo Jasper.

—Te dije que vendría.

Él empujó hacia atrás el ala de su sombrero con su pulgar.

—¿Va a estar en el campo mañana?

Ella se mordió la comisura del labio.

—Realmente, Jasper, tengo algunas dudas.

—Vaya, venga. Creo que necesitamos tener una conversación seria.—Una de las grandes manos del receptor, cogió su brazo y suavemente la empujó hacia el bar. Podía haber protestado, pero no esperaba con ilusión pasar la tarde en una habitación de hotel, sin ni siquiera Pooh para acompañarla.

La cafetería del hotel estaba silenciosa y oscura, se acomodaron en la pequeña mesa de un rincón, Jasper pidió una cerveza.

—Parece el tipo demujer que pide vino blanco —dijo él— uno de esos chardonnays tan chic.

A Rosalie le habría gustado pedir un chardonnay pero no estaba segura de que le gustara ser clasificada como el "tipo de mujer que pide vino blanco", así pidió un margarita. La camarera, que se había estado comiendo con los ojos a Jasper, se apresuró a preparar sus pedidos.

—¿Puedes beber la noche anterior a un partido?.

—Tenemos permiso para hacer cualquier cosa mientras demos todo lo que podamos por el equipo al día siguiente. Lo de la bebida y el toque de queda, son dos de las cosas en las que el entrenador no es demasiado estricto. Se supone que debemos estar en nuestras habitaciones a las once, pero el entrenador fue bastante juerguista en sus días de jugador, y sabe que todos tenemos nuestras propias maneras de desahogarnos. —Jasper se rió entre dientes—. Es una leyenda.

Rosalie se dijo a sí misma que no preguntara, pero cuándo se trataba de Emmett McCarty, su curiosidad parecía no tener límite.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué tipo de leyenda?

—Bueno, algunas de las historias sobre él no son adecuadas para oídos femeninos, pero supongo que es de dominio público cuánto odiaba los toques de queda. La verdad es que el entrenador sólo necesita dormir un par de horas y cuando era jugador, no podía soportar tener que recluirse en su habitación a las once. Decía que hacía que jugara mal. Lo que hacía la mayor parte de las veces era irse a la habitación a la hora y luego salir furtivamente a alguna fiesta. Los entrenadores se enteraron, por supuesto. Lo multaron y lo dejaron en el banquillo. Nada de eso funcionó, porque seguía sintiéndose encerrado. Finalmente, les dijo que si no les agradaba, podían elegir entre tomarlo o dejarlo, pero que no iba a cambiar. Jugaba mal cuando se ponían de guardia delante de su puerta. Entonces los entrenadores dejaron de darle la vara con eso. Dicen que cambió algo cuando se hizo mayor.

—Me apuesto a que no mucho —masculló ella mientras llegaban sus bebidas. Jasper levantó su jarra helada.

—Es como un grano en el culo.

—Por el grano en el culo —tocó su vaso con el suyo, luego lamió un poco del borde salado y tomó un sorbo de su margarita.

—Señorita Hale.

—Rosalie está bien.—Tomó otro sorbo. Más tarde, lamentaría las calorías, pero no ahora.

—Supongo que cuando estemos a solas, que nos tuteemos estará bien, pero como eres la dueña del equipo y todo eso, no lo haré en público.

—Después de todas esas fotos en los periódicos, no creo que tenga que preocuparme mucho por mantener la respetabilidad.

—¡Pero si están genial! Incluso mostraban mi mejor perfil. —Su gran sonrisa se desvaneció—. ¿No dijiste en serio lo de que no bajarías al campo, verdad?

—No estoy segura de que sea una buena idea. No a menos que se nos ocurra un nuevo ritual de buena suerte.

—Oh, No. No podemos hacer eso. Aunque perdimos, hice uno de los mejores partidos de mi carrera contra los Broncos la semana pasada. Llevo jugando fútbol un montón de años, y cuando algo me funciona, persevero enello. Mira, en cuanto hago algún cambio, luego pienso en el cambio en vez de en que zona debo alinearme y si estoy en mi sitio o no. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

—Jasper, no es que me vuelva loca la idea ver fotos todos los lunes en el periódico de nosotros dos besándonos.

—Me sorprende tener que recordártelo,Rosalie, pero mañana jugamos contra los Sabers y ganarles es bastante más importante que lo que publiquen los periódicos. Conquistaron la Súper Bowl el año pasado. Todo el país cree que empezamos la temporada con el culo. Tenemos que probarles que tenemos lo que se requiere para ser campeones.

—¿Por qué?.

—¿Por que qué?.

—¿Por qué queréis ser campeones?. ¿De qué sirve? No es como encontrar la cura contra el cáncer.

—Estás en lo cierto—dijo seriamente—. No es como eso. Es más. Mira, es que eres bueno y lo haces mal. Eso es lo que es. Por eso es tan importante.

—Tengo algún problema para seguirte, Jasper.

Él levantó el brazo hacia la camarera y señaló con dos dedos hacia sus bebidas para que trajera más. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que casi había acabado la suya. No tenía cabeza para el alcohol y sabía que no debería de tomar otra, pero Jasper era buena compañía y estaba pasando un buen rato. Además, pagaba él.

—Lo que creo es esto —siguió él— el hombre es agresivo por naturaleza, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

—El hombre tal vez, pero no necesariamente la mujer.

Jasper obviamente no tenía interés en la política sexual porque ignoró su comentario.

—El fútbol libera la violencia natural del hombre. Si no fuera por la NFL, probablemente habríamos ido a la guerra con Rusia media docena de veces en los últimos cuarenta años. Mira, los americanos somos así. Al minuto de cruzarnos, somos pateadores de mierda naturales. Perdona mi lenguaje, Rosalie, pero todo el mundo sabe que patear culos es parte de nuestra cultura nacional. El fútbol nos da una… ¿como lo llamaría? Una vía de escape segura.

Él realmente estaba enredando sus sentidos, lo cual indicaba que su primer margarita se le había subido a la cabeza. Cogió la segunda y lamió otro grano en el borde. Él la cogió del brazo y le dirigió una mirada suplicante.

—Entonces, vas a estar allí mañana o no, porque gracias a Dios eres una buena mujer y sé que no quieres tener la pérdida con los Sabers sobre tu conciencia.

—Allí estaré —suspiró ella.

—Sabía que podía contar contigo. —Le brindó una sonrisa cautivadora—. Me gustas Rosalie, mucho. Si no fuéramos compañeros de trabajo, iría a por ti.

Él era un buen muchacho, lo miró directamente a la cara—: ¿No es la vida una faena?

—Tú lo has dicho.

Incluso sin el efecto del margarita, Jasper Whitlock era una buena compañía. Hablaron de comida mejicana, de que los equipos deberían llevar el nombre de americanos Nativos, y del parecido de Jasper con Christian Slater. Le llevó más tiempo tomarse el segundo margarita, pero aun así, sentía definitivamente un zumbido cuando él se inclinó y rozó su boca con la de él. Fue un beso ligero, acogedor. Respetuoso. Una señal de camaradería y bienestar. El beso que un hombre de veinticinco años da a una mujer de treinta y tres con la que le gustaría acostarse, pero con la que sabe que no puede hacerlo, aunque aún la quiere como amiga y aún sigue deseando que pudiera ser algo más que una amistad.

Rosalie lo entendió.

Desafortunadamente, Emmett no lo hizo.

—¡Whitlock !—Su voz sonó a través del silencio del bar como un cañón Confederado sobre un campo de batalla—. ¿No te dice ese reloj tan caro que llevas que como no estés exactamente en tres minutos y medio en tu habitación, violarás el toque de queda?—Se acercó a la mesa en vaqueros y una camisa de tela vaquera abierta en la garganta.

—Hola, entrenador. ¿Quieres oír algo gracioso? Acabo de explicarle a Rosalie que siempre has sido un tanto flexible sobre el toque de queda. Y luego vienes y…

¡Dos minutos, cuarenta y cinco segundos! Te multaré con quinientos dólares por cada minuto que no estés en tu habitación. Mirándolo con extrañeza, Jasper se puso de pie.

—Caramba, entrenador, ¿qué te ha irritado tanto?

—Ejecutaste mal tres jugadas el viernes. ¿Qué te parece eso para empezar?.

Jasper sacó algunos billetes de un fajo en su bolsillo y los dejó caer sobre la mesa. Luego le echó a Emmett una mirada larga y sagaz.

—No creo que esto tenga que ver con hacer mal las jugadas. —Se tocó el ala del sombrero en dirección a Rosalie—. Nos veremos en el campo mañana, señorita Hale.

—Nos vemos, Jasper.

Cuando él desapareció, Emmett le ladró a ella como si fuera un sargento de entrenamiento. ¡A mi habitación! Ahora.

—Ah, eso no te lo crees ni tú.

—Cuándo comienzas a juguetear con el mejor receptor de la AFC, rebasas los límites. Ahora a menos que quieras que aireemos los trapos sucios en público, te sugiero que te muevas.

Rosalie a regañadientes le siguió hasta fuera del bar y por el vestíbulo. Sabía que le debería recordar que ella era la jefa, pero cuando entraron en el ascensor y comenzaron a subir en silencio hasta el séptimo piso, se encontró con que no podía decir nada.

Sin embargo, él ciertamente tenía la cabeza a rebosar, pero ella sólo sentía el calor que se extendía bajo sus pantalones turquesa. Afortunadamente, no le importaba. Los dos margaritas le habían dejado una acogedora sensación de bienestar, que la hacía querer lamerse el labio inferior y decirle que no fuera un viejo anticuado.

Ella no sabía que sus habitaciones estaban tan cerca hasta que él se detuvo delante de la puerta de enfrente de la de ella. La abrió y le dirigió una mirada tal, que la hizo entrar. Luego él subió un puño y extendió el dedo índice hacia el sofá de brocado.

—Siéntate.

Aunque su cerebro había comenzado a emitir las advertencias más alarmantes, la caliente neblina del tequila la envolvía e hizo que no las tomara en serio, así que se cuadró con un saludo militar y obedeció su orden.

—Sí, señor.

—¡No te burles de mi!—Él apoyó la gran mano en la cadera—. Mantente lejos de mis jugadores, ¿me oyes?, estos hombres están aquí para ganar partidos de fútbol; ¡No son tus juguetes personales de placer y no quiero volver a ver nada como lo que vi esta noche!. ¡Nunca!.

Y ese fue simplemente el comienzo. Él vociferó y gritó, ruborizándose tal como hacía en los partidos cuando le gritaba a un árbitro. Finalmente, paró para respirar.

Ella le echó una sonrisa de medio lado y paseó la punta de su dedo índice por su boca.

—¿Qué ocurre, bombón?. ¿No besaste nunca a una chica en un bar?.

Él pareció quedarse estupefacto, como si nunca le hubiera replicado una mujer. _Dios mío, era tan mono. Mono y sexy, y tierno. Uhmm... Grrr... _A una mujer le llevaría un montón de tiempo domesticar a un hombre como él.

Ella descruzó las piernas.

Y una cama, también estaría bien. Y el olor de jazmín entrando por la ventana abierta. Y en la noche suave, el sonido de un ventilador de techo en la vieja casa de la plantación. Ella se levantó.

La joven Elizabeth le podría domesticar con sus ojos violetas y sus pechos blancos como vainilla en tazas de encaje.

¡_Guau_ ! Él había vuelto a casa por ella, este hombre hacía aullar a la luna. Estaba borracho otra vez. Libertino. Con olor a whisky y al perfume barato de una mujerzuela llamada Lulabelle. Pero él todavía no estaba saciado, este hombre de sangre caliente, de verga caliente, había vuelto a ella. A la única mujer que le podía saciar.

—_Ven a mi, nene. Te haré sentir bien. Soy toda una mujer, y se cómo domésticar a mi hombre._

Ella se acercó lentamente a él, con los labios mojados y abiertos, moviendo su cabello rubio y moviendo las pestañas, cada poro de su piel ardía y amenazaba con abrasarla. ¿Por qué había tenido miedo de él, una gata caliente y peligrosa como ella? Iba a ver que tipo de mujer era. Iba a dejar que sintiera su calor.

—¿Rosalie?.

Ella se detuvo delante de él y ahuecó los duros puños que colgaban a los costados con las palmas suaves de sus manos. Miró fijamente sus ojos azules y se dio cuenta de que no había necesidad de tener miedo de su fuerza cuando su poder era mayor que el de él.

Ella arqueó la espalda y se apoyó en él. Era una gata en celo; lo besó con los labios abiertos, inclinando la boca sobre la suya, sacó el pie de la sandalia para frotar los dedos calientes sobre los vaqueros que enfundaban su pantorrilla. Cuando él aceptó su lengua, la exultación la atravesó, se alimentó con el conocimiento de su poder. ¿Por qué había tenido miedo al sexo cuando esto era tan fácil, tan natural?.

Él hizo un sonido suave y ronco, o tal vez fue ella. Sus bocas estaban unidas, sus manos cogidas a sus costados y ella no sentía aquel miedo interior. Su lengua la arrasó. Se dijo a sí misma que era mujer suficiente para hacerse cargo de su pasión y que estaba lo bastante relajada por el licor como para llegar hasta el final. Luego, tal vez sería libre.

—Rosalie —murmuró su nombre en la abertura caliente y húmeda de su boca, y ya no gritó más. Sus grandes manos se deslizaron de sus caderas a su cintura; Sus pulgares presionaron sobre sus costillas. En un momento él rozaría la parte inferior de sus pechos, convirtiéndolos en carne ardiente y viva. Ya estaban cosquilleantes, anhelantes.

—No te detengas —imploró contra sus labios—. No importa lo que diga, no te detengas.

Se quedó estupefacto, se echó hacia atrás para mirarla.

—¿Sabes lo que dices?

—Sí. Los segundos pasaron mientras sus palabras lentamente penetraban en el cerebro de Emmett. La desilusión lo atravesó, seguida rápidamente por la revulsión y luego por el cinismo. ¿De qué se asombraba? Él había aprendido de Victoria y se dio cuenta de qué quería Rosalie. Era otra mujer que necesitaba jugar el juego de la sumisión. Todos sus no del domingo por la noche habían significado si. Lo había estado manipulando y se lo había creído.

Desalentado, bajó la vista por sus curvas exuberantes, el suave parpadeo de pestañas que enmarcaba los rasgados ojos ámbar, los labios hinchados de sus besos húmedos, la boca voluptuosa. ¿Era demasiado pedir un simple y elemental revolcón en la cama? Sin juegos. Sin nada salvaje. Solo risa y buen sexo ardiente.

Repentinamente se sintió furioso. Tan furioso como cuando se había encontrado a Jasper baboseándola en el bar. Ella probablemente lo había estado incitando bajo la mesa. Rozando contra él esas largas piernas desnudas. Rozando el centro de sus tetas contra su brazo. Provocándolo con toda la carga de mierda. _No te detengas sólo porque diga que no, Jasper, realmente _no significa sí.

Tal vez Victoria lo había corrompido, pero parecía que las mujeres de todo el país se habían vuelto retorcidas sinremisión en lo concerniente al sexo. O querían que las abrazaras contra tu pecho, o querían que las esposaras a los postes de la cama. No parecía haber término medio.

Había recorrido ese camino cientos de veces y podía hacer de matón sin siquiera pensarlo. Después de lo que ella había hecho, un poco de violencia con Rosalie Hale podía ser justo lo que necesitaba para deshacerse de esas imágenes de ella que aparecían repentinamente en su mente demasiadas veces. Esa noche, le pondría fin.

—Lo que tú digas, cariño.

Rosalie oyó el deje de amenaza en la voz de Emmett, pero se sentía demasiado bien para asustarse. Él levantó la mano por detrás de su cuello y la metió entre su pelo, cogiéndolo en su puño y tirando demasiado fuerte de él. Con la otra, comenzó a abrir los pequeños botones forrados del cuello de su vestido. El talón de su mano rozó sus pechos, y la tela se abrió involuntariamente.

Él resopló cuando vio su sujetador blanco y liso. Indudablemente estaba acostumbrado a lencería más erótica, pero ella nunca se había sentido cómoda usándola. Sus hombros desnudos percibieron la corriente del aire acondicionado cuando el empujó hacia abajo la parte superior del vestido hasta detenerse en sus codos, atrapando sus brazos en las mangas. Él abrió los tres ganchos que aseguraban el sujetador en la espalda.

—Eres grande, nena, pero no eres Dolly Parton. Uno de esas cositas eróticas de Victoria's Secret te quedaría perfectamente. La mofa en su voz penetró en la neblina de tequila, difuminando algo de su sensación de poder. Intentó liberar sus brazos de la constricción del vestido, pero en ese momento, el sujetador se movió y sus pechos quedaron libres.

—Joder. —

La palabra fue dicha con tal delicadeza que sonó más como una alabanza que como un juramento. Antes de que ella supiera lo que sucedía, él le había movido las muñecas hacia la espalda y las había sujetado con una mano. El rudo movimiento empujó sus pechos hacia adelante y hacia arriba, y la impotencia que ella sintió en esa posición provocó algunos revoloteosde pánico en su estómago. Él inclinó la cabeza. Sintió su respiración caliente en la piel al mismo tiempo que la abrasión ligera de su barba. Él dio un toquecito a un pezón con la lengua. Se endureció como un guijarro. Lo metió dentro de la boca y succionó.

Comenzó a sentir como sus huesos se derretían. Las sensaciones eran tan excitantes que se olvidó de sus brazos atados. Él se movió al otro pecho, lo lamió y lo soltó. Ella se derrumbó contra él. Cuando su mano se metió bajo la bastilla del corto vestido y se curvó en su muslo desnudo, el pánico regresó, y supo que tenía que liberar sus brazos antes de llegar más lejos. Sus dedos ascendieron.

—Espera —murmuró. Trató de apartarse, pero las manos siguieron su recorrido—. Suéltame un momento.

—No creo que quieras.

—No te entiendo.

—Seguro que sí.

—¡Emmett!

—Lo que la señora quiera.—La soltó, pero sólo lo suficiente como para tirar bruscamente del vestido por las caderas hacia abajo. Su sujetador cayó, dejándola allí de pie, sólo con las sandalias, una pulsera en el tobillo y unas bragas de algodón blanco hasta la cintura.

—Supongo que no consideras necesario gastar dinero en ropa interior de fantasía. Su confianza se disolvió y todos los viejos fantasmas regresaron. Ella intentó coger el vestido para cubrirse, pero antes de que lo pudiera alcanzar, la cogió en brazos y la llevó al dormitorio. Cuando la dejó caer encima de la cama, una de sus sandalias salió volando.

Él se cernió amenazadoramente sobre ella, y ya no era una fantasía, sino un hombre real quitándose la camisa de tela vaquera y revelando un pecho alarmantemente bien desarrollado con protuberantes músculos pectorales, bíceps montañosos y venas como cuerdas sobresaliendo en sus brazos. El grueso vello de su pecho descendía dibujando una línea que como una flecha desaparecía, tras atravesar el duro estómago plano, bajo la cinturilla de sus pantalones vaqueros.

Sabía que visitaba la sala de pesas todos los días, y ella le había visto correr alrededor del campo por la noche, pero no estaba preparada para su cuerpo poderosamente musculoso. Toda la fantasía de la joven Elizabeth huyó de su mente. Se sintió como una virgen de dieciocho años en vez de una mujer de treinta y tres con mucha experiencia y amantes. Había cerrado la trampa sobre sí misma al jugar como profesional lo que no dominaba ni como amateur.

Sus ojos estaban posados en sus pechos cuando se abrió los pantalones vaqueros. Ella agarró el borde del cubrecama.

—Bájalo.

—No, no voy a hacerlo.

—Se tapó con la esquina de la tela acolchada hasta la barbilla al mismo tiempo que se deslizaba al lado contrario de la cama.

—Hazte a la idea de que sí.

—Inclinándose, le cogió el tobillo y arrastró su espalda sobre las almohadas.

Ella dejó escapar una exclamación suave y estrangulada. Leyó su mortífero propósito en esos helados ojos azules y el miedo la atravesó. Recordó su fuerza cuando la había arrastrado en el mirador y apretó el cubrecama como única protección.

—Por favor, Emmett. —Su voz sonaba fuertemente indefensa y Rosalie supo que ella había perdido todo el control.

—Fuiste tú la que quería jugar.

—No quería. Yo…

—Cállate.—Abrió la cremallera de sus pantalones vaqueros—. Ahora, enséñame esas tetas otra vez.

Su ruda vulgaridad la espoleó. Se giró, apartándose de él hacia el lado contrario de la cama, sacando sus piernas de debajo de la colcha retorcida. Salió de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta. Débilmente, lo oyó gruñir detrás de ella.

—Soy demasiado viejo para esto.

Ella agarró rápidamente una toalla húmeda que él había echado sobre una silla después de la ducha y frenéticamente atravesó la sala de estar llegando a la puerta. Tan pronto abrió bruscamente la puerta, él la golpeó para cerrarla otra vez con la palma de la mano.

¡Estás todavía más loca que Vic !—La agarró por la parte superior del brazo—. Estás desnuda. ¿Quieres que todo el mundo te vea?

—¡No me importa! —gritó ella, su corazón iba a mil por hora—. Te dije que te detuvieras.

—También me dijiste que no me detuviera, y eso es justo lo que estoy haciendo.

Él la levantó en brazos como si no pesara nada, la llevó de regreso al dormitorio y la dejó caer sobre el colchón.

—Pero no te pego, si eso es lo que quieres, tendrás que buscar a otro. —Se arrodilló al lado de ella, sus grandes manos aprisionaban la parte superior de sus brazos cuando dijo casi con indeferencia—. ¿Cómo quieres hacerlo?.

Ella se dio cuenta que iba a ocurrir de nuevo. El alcohol la había hecho bajar la guardia y estaba indefensa.

Entonces gritó.

Él estuvo sobre ella al segundo, cubriéndole la boca con la palma de la mano mientras sujetaba sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza con la mano libre.

—Jesús—siseó— no grites.

La tela de sus vaqueros le irritaba los muslos mientras él la miraba encolerizadamente, pareciendo incluso más disgustado que enojado. Ella perdió el control cuando se percató que él realmente esperaba que ella se callase mientras le hacía eso. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos cuando empezó a retorcerse bajo él, arqueando las caderas y tratando de liberar las piernas. Le mordió la mano y él la soltó con una exclamación enojada.

—¡Se acabó!—Se apartó de encima de ella, agitando la mano—. ¡He tratado de ser liberal y comprensivo, pero ya no puedo seguir!

Ella estaba tan alarmada que abandonó la lucha. Él se puso de pie.

—Estoy condenadamente duro ahora mismo, pero antes me meto en el baño con un ejemplar de Penthouse que seguir con estos juegos de cavernícola. ¡No me importa que me dijeses que no me detuviera, porque me detengo!. Estoy harto de sentirme como una babosa que sólo puede hacer algo si pega a mujeres. —Se elevó sobre ella—. Si me preguntas, te diré que tienes la suficiente experiencia como para tener algo más de sensibilidad con respecto a los hombres. —Colocando las manos en las caderas, la miró encolerizadamente—. De ahora en adelante, cuando una mujer me pida que me detenga, me detengo, incluso aunque me diga que no haga caso cuando me pida que me detenga, no voy a hacer ni caso y me voy a detener.

Desconcertada, lo miró.

—¡Tal vez me gustaría que me obligaran a mí, para variar!—exclamó—. ¡Tal vez me gustaría ser tan irresistiblemente sexy que me ataran a la cama aunque sólo fuera una vez! ¿Será demasiado pedir eso?.

La comprensión la alcanzó lentamente. Recordó lo que había murmurado al oído de él, cuando le había dicho que no se detuviera, no importaba lo que le dijera. Recordó su retorcida relación con Victoria; cuando todo eso encajó, su alivio hizo subir la burbuja de histeria atascada en su garganta.

Él se sentó en el pico de la cama, apoyó sus antebrazos en las rodillas abiertas y miró sombriamente hacia la sala. —Quizá sea justicia Divina. Cuando tenía veinte años, tomé parte en tantas cosas salvajes con las fans que ahora no puedo tener algo simple y elemental.

Ella bajó la colcha de la barbilla.

—¿Emmett-ehh-puedo decir algo?

—No si implica látigos y cadenas —hizo una pausa— o más que dos personas.

La burbuja subió más por su garganta. Dio un sonido sofocado.

—No es nada de eso.

—Entonces, vale.

Ella miró su espalda, eligiendo las palabras cuidadosamente.

—No quería decir lo que tú pensaste. Cuando te dije que no te detuvieras no importaba lo que dijera, hablaba de besos. Realmente tú… uh… besas genial. —Inspiró profundamente, continuando la explicación aunque sabía que lo estaba embrollando todo—. Y yo…, bueno…, tengo un par de complejidades. En realidad la palabra complejidad es demasiado fuerte. Es más como una alergia. A lo que íbamos, algunas veces, cuando me besa un hombre, tengo ese tipo de reacción.

Sabía que estaba balbuceando por la forma en que él giró la cabeza para clavar los ojos en ella. Su pecho la perturbaba. Era como una estatua de bronce, en una galería de arte podría ganar una fortuna. Ella tragó saliva.

—Sólo quería decirte que si tenía esta reacción…, deberías…

—¿Ignorarla?

—Eso mismo. Pero en lo otro, cuando no son besos. Cuando me tocas —la burbuja se disolvió— cuando digo basta, significa que te detengas. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron con pena.

—Rosalie.

—Si alguna vez te digo que te detengas, entonces significa basta. Siempre. —Ella inspiró profundamente—. Sin preguntas. Sin suposiciones. No soy tu ex-esposa, y la violencia sexual es un juego en el que no participo. Conmigo, no significa no.

—Entiendo. Lo siento. Ella supo que se echaría a llorar si tenía que escuchar otra serie de arrepentimientos saliendo por su boca, que además sólo haría que se sintiera más inepta.

—Y esa alergia a los besos. —Él se frotó la barbilla, y ella creyó detectar diversión en sus ojos—. Qué ocurre si decidimos besarnos otra vez. Y tienes esa reacción alérgica, y me dices que pare. ¿Debo detenerme entonces?.

Ella miró hacia el cubrecama.

—Supongo que si. No voy a emitir más señales contradictorias.

Echándose hacia delante, le rozó la mejilla con el dorso de los nudillos.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

Ella había tenido intención de levantarse y vestirse, pero ahora cuando la tocó tan suavemente, no pudo moverse. Ella sintió su calor cuando se acercó y supo que iba a besarla otra vez. Ya no tenía miedo. En vez de eso, el calor del deseo se reavivaba lentamente dentro de ella, no como un fuego rugiente, sino como una llama pequeña y acogedora.

—No te gusta mi ropa interior —murmuró ella contra su boca.

—No. —Le mordisqueó el labio inferior—. Pero lo que cubre me gusta un montón.—

Arrastró las puntas de sus dedos a lo largo de las protuberancias de su columna al tiempo que su boca cubría la de ella. El beso fue a la vez tierno y apasionado, lleno de fuego y dulzura. En ese momento ella quiso hacer el amor con él más de lo que había querido nada. Su lengua invadió su boca. Sus manos resbalaron por sus brazos, pero entonces deseó no haberle tocado allí porque no quería recordar su fuerza, sólo su suavidad. ¿Cómo podía saber que sería suave?

—¿Emmett?

—Uhmm.

—Sé que dijiste que no querías nada -ni de lejos- de cosas retorcidas.

Pudo sentir como se ponía rígido y casi se acobardó cuando él se alejó. Hundiéndose contra las almohadas que se amontonaban en el cabecero, y con la colcha todavía agarrada firmemente contra su pecho, dijo a toda velocidad.

—Esto no es nada retorcido. De verdad, no lo es.

—Quizá será mejor que lo juzgue yo. Y te advierto que me siento conservador estos días.

Su coraje la abandonó.

—Olvídalo.

—Hemos llegado hasta aquí; puedes abrir tu corazón.

—Es sólo…, no importa.

—Rosalie, si las cosas continúan su progresión natural, te garantizo al ochenta por ciento que nos vamos a volver muy íntimos esta noche, así que es mejor que me digas lo que estás pensando. De otra manera, todo el tiempo que estemos juntos, estaré esperando a que ladres como un perro o que me digas que te llame Howard.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa inestable.

—No soy tan imaginativa. Quería preguntarte…, quiero decir, te importaría mucho si nosotros… —Se atascó y lo intentó otra vez—. Si fingimos que soy…

—¿Domadora de leones?. ¿Guarda de prisión?

—Virgen —murmuró y sintió que sus mejillas se enrojecían de vergüenza. Él la contempló.

—¿Virgen? Ella bajó los ojos, avergonzada de lo que había revelado.

—Olvídalo. Olvida que dije nada. Déjalo.

—Rosalie, cariño, ¿qué pasa aquí? —Rozó el dedo índice sobre sus labios.

—No pasa nada.

—Me lo puedes decir. Soy algo así como un sacerdote de dormitorio; he oído de todo. ¿Quieres decir que tienes tanta experiencia que quieres retroceder al principio?

—Por ahí va la cosa —murmuró ella.

—No tengo demasiada experiencia con vírgenes. De hecho, no recuerdo a ninguna. Bueno, supongo que puedo usar la imaginación. —Y luego sus ojos se entrecerraron—. No tendré que pretender que tienes dieciséis años ni nada por el estilo, porque esas cosas de adolescentes me quitan las ganas.

—Treinta y tres —murmuró ella.

—¿Tantos?.

Él bromeaba con ella, y ella lo sabía, así que trató de sonar casual. ¿Por qué no? Tal vez sea una de esas mujeres frígidas que tienen miedo a los hombres en secreto. Alguien así.

—Ahora se pone más interesante.—Su pulgar rozó apenas la parte superior de sus pechos, justo por encima del borde del cubrecama—. ¿Supongo que una mujer como tú me dejaría mirar de nuevo qué hay escondido aquí debajo?

—Mientras no me digas nada feo sobre ellos.

—No haría eso. —Lo hiciste. Me dijiste que te enseñara mis t…

Él presionó el dedo sobre sus labios.

—Ese no era yo. Sólo un imbécil hablaría así.

Ella aflojó el agarre de la colcha. Lentamente, él la cogió, dejando que cayera hasta la cintura.

—Un hombre como yo apreciaría una visión como esta. —A pesar de sus palabras, él no miró todavía. En vez de hacerlo, estudiaba su cara.

Antes de saber lo que hacía, lo acarició. Pasó las palmas de sus manos sobre sus brazos y hombros. Le encantó el contraste entre sus músculos duros y la manera tierna en que rozaba su nariz en su cuello. Él dejó un rastro de besos a lo largo de su mandíbula, mordisqueando la barbilla y la comisura de la boca. Finalmente se echó para atrás y miró hacia abajo, a sus pechos.

Denali los había retratado y habían sido admirados por multitudes, pero ella sintió como si fuera la primera vez que alguien los veía. La tocó. Justo con las yemas de sus pulgares en las puntas de sus pezones, y la sensación fue tan exquisita que ella suspiró, expresando el deseo y el placer que se propagaba hasta los dedos de sus pies.

—Reclínate—murmuró él.

Ella se hundió en las almohadas. Él continuó tocándola así, sólo las puntas de sus pezones, hasta que creyó que no lo podía soportar más. Ella nunca había experimentado un deseo así, tan fluido, tan caliente, sin lugar para el miedo. Él metió la mano en sus bragas.

—Detente. Él inmediatamente se retiró. Ella sonrió. —Quiero verte. —Poniéndose de rodillas, ella alcanzó su cremallera, buscando el coraje para bajarla sobre la pesada protuberancia que tensaba el tejido de los vaqueros.

—Espera un minuto, cariño.—Él sujetó sus manos antes de que pudiera ir más allá y se levantó de la cama para desaparecer en el cuarto de baño. Reapareció un momento más tarde. Sus labios se curvaron cuando él lanzó un puñado de condones envueltos en papel de aluminio sobre la mesilla al lado de la cama.

—Qué ego.

—¿Cómo es que una señorita como tú sabe lo que son?

—La televisión pública.

Ahora fue él el de la gran sonrisa y ella se percató que ésta era la primera vez que se reía en la cama con un hombre. Hasta ese momento, nunca se había imaginado que la risa y el sexo pudieran ir juntos.

—¿Dónde estábamos?

Ella se asombró de su atrevimiento cuando alcanzó la V abierta de sus vaqueros.

—Por lo que recuerdo, aquí mismo.—Ella no podría creerse la urgente necesidad que tenía de verlo. En lugar de tener miedo, estaba experimentando una mezcla excitante de curiosidad y lujuria.

—No te desmayes.

—Intentaré no hacerlo.—Separó con seguridad la tela de los vaqueros y tragó con dureza cuando él se liberó de los cortos calzoncillos blancos de algodón.

—Dios mío. —Su boqueada no fue fingida.

Él se rió entre dientes.

—Respira profundamente.

—Quizá es sólo porque tus caderas son muy estrechas. El contraste…

—Esa es una forma de verlo. —Él sonrió mientras se las arreglaba para quitarse el resto de la ropa y quedarse desnudo delante de ella. Ella no podía apartar la vista de él. Sus hombros eran anchos y fuertes, sus caderas se estrechaban y su abdomen era casi cóncavo. Una de sus rodillas estaba llena de cicatrices, como la otra pantorrilla.

—Este "espectáculo erótico" funciona en dos direcciones, sabes. —Él señaló con la cabeza hacia la parte de ella que todavía estaba oculta por la colcha, sobre su regazo. —

Soy demasiado tímida —replicó ella, sentándose sobre los talones.

—Supongo que lo entiendo. Considerando tu inexperiencia y todo eso. —El colchón se hundió cuando él se sentó en el borde—. Te sugiero una cosa. Como eres una señorita, podrías pasar menos vergüenza si alcanzas debajo de la colcha y te sacas lo que tienes puesto. Bajando la vista, ella se reclinó en las almohadas e hizo como él sugirió. Cuando dejó caer sus bragas por el lado de la cama, ella apenas podía controlar su excitación ante esta seducción alocada e imprevisible.

Él se tumbó al lado de ella con un codo doblado, metió el otro brazo bajo la colcha y subió su rodilla para jugar con la pulsera de su tobillo.

—Sólo tienes que pedirme que me detenga en cualquier momento si te pones nerviosa.

Una abrumadora oleada de emoción la atravesó. Aunque bromeaba, él nunca sabría cuánto significaban esas palabras para ella. Inclinándose hacia adelante, él comenzó a besarla otra vez: Los labios, los pechos, los besos dulces y calientes le quemaron la piel, mientras ella le devolvía los besos, su mano se movió más arriba bajo la colcha hasta que él acarició el interior de sus muslos.

—Ahora, ábrelas sólo un poquito para mí —murmuró él.

Ella movió las piernas. La colcha cayó excepto una esquinita entre sus muslos. Él la apartó. Ella esperaba que hiciera algún comentario sobre que era rubia natural, pero él no dijo nada. Respiró profundamente, temblando cuando el comenzó a explorarla.

—¿Te gusta?

—Sí. Oh, Sí.

—Me alegro.

—¿Te detendrías?.

Él sacó la mano.

La alegría y la lujuria se arremolinaron dentro de ella cuando se percató que él había hecho lo que le había preguntado. Su complacencia alimentaba su coraje. Ella giró su cuerpo para colocarse encima de él, sus pechos cimbrearon suavemente provocando que sus pezones rozaran el vello de su pecho. Miró su expresión mientras comenzaba su propia misión sensual, rezagándose sobre su pecho y su barriga, que estaban cubiertos por una pátina de sudor.

Ella se deslizó más abajo y le tocó. Él contuvo el aliento. Ella lo sintió rígido y vibrante en su mano, buscando su liberación, y otra vez, el miedo se entremezcló con el deseo. Esta vez, sin embargo, el deseo era más fuerte.

—Estamos casi en el punto sin retorno —murmuró él roncamente.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Acariciándolo.

—Lo prometiste.

—Detente —gimió él.

Ella lo hizo.

Él se dio la vuelta para que otra vez ella quedara debajo.

—Vamos a prepararte, señorita virgen—murmuró— porque no creo que pueda mantenerme alejado mucho más.

Fue tan bueno.

La preparó con sus dedos como si ella fuera completamente inexperta. Emociones a las que no podía dar nombre llenaban su corazón mientras las profundas caricias de sus manos la hacían arder. Su respiración era pesada, su piel ardiente. Él se detuvo para alcanzar uno de los envoltorios metálicos y se enfundó a sí mismo antes de volver a acariciarla.

—Eres tan estrecha —murmuró él, mientras movía las caderas y se equilibraba para penetrarla—. Es casi como…

—Detente —sollozó ella, aunque sabía que él ya había sobrepasado el punto de no escuchar. Pero él se dejó caer a un lado. Cayó de espaldas. El sudor perlaba su frente.

—Me estás matando. —Estaba sin aliento, expandiendo el pecho.

Ella no podía creer que él hubiera cumplido su promesa, en esos momentos lo amó. Se dijo a sí misma que no era una emoción permanente, no un final de vivieron felices para siempre, sino un amor efímero nacido de la gratitud. Junto con su corazón, su cuerpo entero se abrió para él, exigiendo que la llenara y confiando que no le hiciera daño. Se agarró a sus hombros y lo atrajo hacia ella.

Él la agarró por detrás de las rodillas y separó sus muslos.

—Despacio —imploró ella—. Sin dolor.

—Oh, no te dolerá, cariño—dijo mientras la abría— no te lastimaría de ninguna manera.

Y no lo hizo. Su entrada fue suavemente lenta, y él la miró a los ojos todo el tiempo, sus ojos azules medio cerrados, los músculos de su cuello rígidos, y la piel húmeda. Ella podía sentir su control de hierro del mismo modo que sentía su cuerpo dilatándola. Comenzó a moverse dentro de ella y sintió que su control comenzaba a esfumarse.

—Así—murmuró él, al tiempo que la cabeza de Rosalie se movía agitadamente sobre la almohada y gemidos diminutos escapaban de sus labios—. Gime para mí, nena. Gime todo lo que quieras.

Él empujó profundamente y ella se movió con él. La sensación fue maravillosa y aterradora. Ella comenzó a elevarse vertiginosamente. Él seguía manteniendo el control, pero no el de ella. Sus dedos se hincaron en los músculos acerados de sus hombros. Algo le ocurría. Algo maravilloso. Algo aterrador. Si perdía el control…, entonces… Ella abrió la boca y gritó.

—¡Detente!.

El sonido que hizo él apenas fue humano, una intensa exclamación se estranguló en su garganta. Esta vez ella supo que él no escucharía. Él había llegado demasiado lejos y su petición ya no era justa.

Pero él se retiró. Este hombre de acero que podría haberse impuesto a ella en un instante, había accedido a sus deseos y había caído sobre la cama, con la piel ardiente, la venas sobresaliendo en su cuello y su pecho expandiéndose.

Con su aquiescencia, las cadenas que la había atado durante tanto tiempo cayeron súbitamente, y la alegría la envolvió. Cayó sobre él. Besándolo con la lengua. Le cogió el pelo con las manos mientras recuperaba su feminidad y lo amaba con todo su corazón.

Le pareció natural montarle.

Dejó resbalar sus piernas sobre sus caderas y gradualmente le hizo entrar en su cuerpo, su tamaño la obligaba a proceder más lentamente de lo que deseaba para poder alojarle. Cuando se había empalado completamente, lo miró. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero vidriosos y sus labios tensos. Ella comenzó a moverse, midiendo los golpes mientras algunos gemidos escapaban de sus labios. Él ahuecó sus nalgas para que no lo perdiera, sus dedos la acariciaron donde estaban unidos.

Ella extendió las manos en el vello de su pecho, arqueó la espalda, y lo condujo más y más alto. Su pelo comenzó a mecerse. Ella se había convertido en una brillante amazona rubia que había reclamado al más poderoso de los hombres para sanarla. Él se retorció, pero ella lo detuvo agarrando con los muslos sus fuertes caderas. Ella estaba al mando. Era suyo para tomarlo.

Él ahora resoplaba. Su pecho subía y bajaba mientras intentaba llenar sus pulmones, un deportista llegando a los límites de su resistencia. Ella dio por entendido que él estaba resuelto a que ella explotara primero. Él era un hombre que ganaba, pero en este juego particular, el que llegaba segundo ganaba el premio. Él no sabía qué le pasaba a ella. No sabía que ella no podía.

Pero había algo que ella no sabía. Para él, ganar era todo. Y estaba haciendo trampa.

Con los dedos, encontró su lugar más vulnerable. Ella se quedó sin aliento y su cabeza cayó adelante. Él profundizó el ilícito toque. La habitación giró alrededor de ella, giró, más y más rápido y los límites entre él y ella se disolvieron.

No podía ocurrir. Nunca había ocurrido.

Un gran grito salió de su mismo centro. Ella oyó un rugido oscuro, en respuesta y sintió sus agudos estremecimientos. Giraron sin gravedad y cayeron en la inconsciencia.

* * *

_Al fin, tras varios malentendidos parece que empiezan a "entenderse"_


	14. Capítulo 13

_Cómo siempre, nada es mío los personajes se los cogemos prestados a Stephanie Meyer y a su saga de Crepúsculo y la historia en esta ocasión es de Susan Elisabeth Phillips, la novela que abre la serie Chicago Stars, "Tenías que ser tú". Espero que disfruteis con la lectura._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO TRECE ******

La mejilla de Rosalie estaba pegada al pecho de Emmett y su pierna retorcida en un ángulo incómodo, pero no le importó. Mientras yacía entre sus brazos, su corazón se llenó de gratitud hacia ese tierno guerrero que había hecho que venciera los enemigos de su pasado.

El aire acondicionado siseaba. En el vestíbulo alguien cerró de golpe una puerta. Ella no hablaba porque no sabía qué decir.

Él desplazó su peso y rodó a un lado. Ella sintió el aire frío en la espalda desnuda. Él sacó su brazo de debajo de ella y se sentó en el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda. Ella sintió las primeras muestras de desasosiego.

—Has estado genial, Rosalie.

Él se giró y le dirigió una falsa sonrisa, demasiado sonriente. Un escalofrío la atravesó como un relámpago mientras se preguntaba si era lo mismo que le habría dicho a todas sus admiradoras al terminar con ellas.

—Hemos pasado un buen rato. En serio. —Cogió sus pantalones vaqueros—. Mañana es un día importante. Hay que madrugar.

Cada parte de su cuerpo comenzó a helarse. Tocó nerviosamente la colcha.

—Por supuesto. Es tarde, yo…—salió a hurtadillas de la cama por el lado contrario—. Sólo deja que… —Agarró sus ropas.

—Rosalie…

—Aquí está. Ya lo tengo todo. —Se precipitó al cuarto de baño. Sus mejillas ardieron de vergüenza, cólera y dolor mientras se ponía la ropa. ¿Cómo algo tan impactante podía tener tan poca importancia para él? Trató de respirar con fuerza. Sus dientes comenzaron a temblar e intentó detener el temblor cerrando la mandíbula, determinada a nodejarle saber cuanto le había dolido. No se derrumbaría hasta que estuviera sola.

Cuando salió, vio que se había puesto los vaqueros. Él miró hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño. Su pelo estaba despeinado, su expresión era culpable.

—¿Quieres beber algo?.

Con la misma fuerza que la había mantenido en pie tantos años, se giró y le lanzó el feo sujetador blanco a los pies.

—Añade esto a tu colección de trofeos, entrenador. No quiero que lo olvides.

Luego se fue.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella, Emmett maldijo en voz baja. Por más que quisiera justificarlo, sabía que acababa de actuar como un imbécil de primera. Aun así, se frotó el brazo y trató de decirse a sí mismo que lo que había hecho no era tan malo. Rosalie conocía las reglas, ¿así que por qué montar el número? Lo más gracioso era que no podía recordar la última vez que había experimentado un sexo tan bueno como el que acababa de tener lugar en esa habitación; lo asustó porque había sido algo totalmente inesperado. Había habido algo en esa locura de la inocencia de Rosalie que le había excitado más allá de lo imaginable. Ella había sido dulcemente salvaje y simplemente pensar en su cuerpo curvilíneo hacía que se endureciera otra vez.

Pateó el sujetador que le había lanzado y se acercó al minibar, donde cogió una botella de cerveza. Mientras la desenroscaba, admitió la razón real de haber actuado tan mal. Era porque se sentía culpable. Desde el momento que había visto a Rosalie besándose con Jasper en el bar había comenzado a ver estrellas de un millón de colores diferentes y se había olvidado completamente de Ángela Weber.

¡Maldición! Se había jurado a sí mismo que no lo iba a volver a hacer. No había estado con otra mujer desde que había conocido a Victoria, y de eso hacía casi cinco años. La primera vez debería haber sido con Ángela, no con Rosalie. Ahora, cuándo finalmente Ángela y él se metieran en la cama, esa dulce maestra de guardería iba a competir en su mente con una triatleta del sexo.

Incluso así, no debería haber echado a patadas a Rosalie de esa manera. La culpabilidad lo invadió. A pesar de todos sus defectos de carácter, él no debería haberla echado y estaba casi seguro que había herido sus sentimientos, aunque ella era tan descarada, que no lo sabía con seguridad. Joder, esa mujer lo había sacado de quicio desde la primera vez que la vio. Como no tuviera cuidado, su lujuria por ella echaría a perder completamente su relación en ciernes con Ángela.

En ese mismo momento se hizo una promesa. No importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, no iba a permitir que esa bomba sexual hundiera sus garras en él más profundamente de lo que ya lo había hecho. Quizá le debiera una disculpa, pero nada más. De ahora en adelante, era hombre de una sola mujer.

Rosalie estaba terriblemente furiosa cuando se dirigió al campo para el primer cuarto del partido entre los Stars y los Sabers. Se detuvo en la boca del túnel y se insultó de todas las maneras que conocía. De todas las cosas sin sentido, autodestructivas e idiotas que podía haber hecho, esta era la guinda del pastel.

Todavía se sentía mareada por su llanto de la noche anterior. En alguna ocasión alrededor de las cuatro de la madrugada, finalmente se había echado una larga y dolorosa mirada a sí misma y se había dado cuenta de que solo había una explicación para la profundidad del dolor que sentía. Se había permitido enamorarse de Emmett McCarty.

Su pecho se contrajo en un hipido corto y doloroso. Asustada de poder echarse a llorar una vez más, se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos y trató de encontrar alguna explicación racional de cómo había dejado que ocurriera tal desastre. Ella debería haber sido la última mujer del mundo que sucumbiera a una arrastrada y erótica voz sureña y unos fuertes biceps. Pero allí estaba. Algún desequilibrio hormonal, alguna veta temeraria de autodestrucción, la había hecho volar cerca del sol.

Y qué caliente había ardido el sol anoche. Ella nunca se hubiera imaginado que hacer el amor pudiera ser tierno, alegre y maravilloso. Su garganta se contrajo cuando se recordó a si misma, que quizás ella hubiera hecho el amor, pero para él sólo había sido sexo.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba peligrosamente próxima a las lágrimas y no podía sufrir una crisis nerviosa otra vez. Forzando una sonrisa resplandeciente en la cara, comenzó a andar hacia el brillante sol de Oregon, dónde tenía intención de exigir al menos una pequeña venganza por cada dulce segundo que había pasado la noche anterior mientras yacía entre sus brazos traidores.

Los fotógrafos la divisaron antes que el público. Una cinta grabada comenzó a sonar con una vieja canción: _¿Ain't she sweet? (Ella es tan dulce de The Beatles N de T)_ Se percató que esta debía ser la sorpresa que Ben había dicho que tendría para ella cuando saliera al campo. Iba a ser la única dueña de un equipo de la NFL con un tema musical propio.

Acompañada de silbidos, adoptó su papel, echando besos se dirigió hacia el banquillo contoneando las caderas al son. Los fotógrafos captaron los deslumbrantes vaqueros rojos y negros de piel de serpiente que marcaba cada curva de su cuerpo y el masculino chaleco negro de seda que albergaba sus pechos desnudos. Había persuadido al dueño de la boutique de modas de al lado del hotel para que abriera para ella a las diez, después de que Rosalie decidiera que el conservador vestido de lino que había traído ya no serviría. El dueño de la boutique había sugerido una pajarita con piezas de un traje masculino, pero Rosalie le había preferido algo un poco más femenino que un listón negro en su garganta, mientras mostraba los colores del equipo en los pendientes con forma de estrellas de plata que colgaban de sus orejas. La ropa era cara, escandalosa y completamente impropia, una flagrante ofensa para Emmett McCarty.

Ella había sabido cómo se sentiría él por lo que iba a ver antes de que girase la cabeza para entender qué era lo que causaba la algarabía. Al principio él se quedó estupefacto, luego esbozó una mueca asesina. Durante un momento cerró los ojos. Quería echarle su mirada más ardiente, pero no pudo. Antes de que él pudiera sentir su sufrimiento, ella fijó su atención en los fotógrafos, que la llamaban por su nombre. Mientras fotografiaban cada curva, supo que nunca se había sentido menos femenina. ¿Por qué había creído que un hombre como Emmett la podría ver como algo más que un cuerpo?

Jasper se dirigió hacia ella.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que vas a traerme suerte hoy.

—Eres el mejor.

Ella se tomó tiempo para darle el beso y luego agradeció los vítores de la multitud con una reverencia. Embry Call apareció para su insulto. Algunos jugadores más se acercaron furtivamente y les deseó suerte. Ben había metido un paquete de Wrigley en su mano antes del partido, pero Emmett no la abordó para reclamarlo.

La pelota surcó el aire, y cuando los macizos cuerpos de los jugadores comenzaron a colisionar, ella logró evitar ponerse las manos sobre los ojos. Aunque la aterraba todavía estar tan cerca del caos total, se percató que el partido no la aterrorizaba tanto como la semana anterior. Ben le había estado enseñando los rudimentos deljuego, y más de una vez, se encontró atrapada por la acción.

Más tarde, en el palco, ella tuvo la satisfacción de ver como echaban a Emmett en el último cuarto después de insultar a los árbitros. Inspirado por su beso de buena suerte, Jasper había atrapado cinco pases en 118 yardas, pero no fue suficiente para compensar las malas jugadas de sus compañeros de equipo, especialmente contra un equipo como los Sabers. Después de seis jugadas, los Sabers ganaban a los Stars por dieciocho puntos.

Ben y ella regresaron con el equipo en el vuelo charter de regreso a O'Hare. Ella se había cambiado los pantalones vaqueros de serpiente por unos pantalones más cómodos y un suéter rojo de algodón que le llegaba por la mitad del muslo. Cuando abordó a Emmett, estaba sentado en la primera fila de primera clase y miraba ceñudamente el plan de juego de la semana siguiente con Cayo Hewitt, el desagradable coordinador. Deseó haberse podido esfumar antes de que él advirtiese su presencia. Cómo no fue posible, se detuvo un momento al lado de su asiento, arqueó las cejas y lanzó el paquete de Wrigley sobre su regazo.

—Realmente deberías aprender a controlar tu temperamento, Entrenador.

Él le echó una mirada que podía haber abrasado el cemento. Ella rápidamente siguió adelante.

Después de que el avión despegara, ella dejó su asiento en primera clase al lado de Ben y fue a la cabina para hablar con los jugadores. La aturdió ver como viajaban. El médico del equipo inyectaba a uno de los veteranos en la rodilla, mientras el masajista trabajaba con otro. Muchos de los hombres llevaban bloques de hielo.

Parecieron valorar que estuviera dispuesta a hablarles después de una pérdida tan bochornosa. Se dio cuenta de que había definitivamente una jerarquía por la forma en la qué se sentaban. Entrenadores, directivos y la prensa más importante ocupaban la primera clase, mientras asistentes y cámaras se sentaban al frente de la cabina de pasajeros. Los novatos ocupaban las filas siguientes y los veteranos ocupaban la cola del avión. Más tarde, cuándo le preguntó a Ben por que los veteranos escogían la parte posterior del avión, le dijo que les gustaba ponerse tan lejos de los entrenadores como fuera posible.

Era después de la una de la madrugada cuando aterrizaron en O'Hare, y estaba exhausta. Ben la iba a llevar a casa porque ella no había llevado el coche al aeropuerto. Cuando se deslizó en el asiento del copiloto del Lincoln Town Car, ella oyó enérgicos ruidos de pasos que se acercaban.

—Necesitamos hablar, Rosalie. Déjame llevarte a casa.

Se sorprendió de ver a Emmett esperando al lado del coche, su mano descansaba sobre su puerta mientras bajaba la vista para mirar adentro. Él llevaba puestas sus gafas con montura metálica, y parecía más un severo director de secundaria que estuviera a punto de echar mano a un legendario ángel del infierno. Ella tocó con nerviosismo la hebilla del cinturón de seguridad y la abrochó.

—Podemos hablar mañana. Voy con Ben.

Ben, que estaba de pie en el lado del conductor, acababa de terminar de colocar sus maletas en el asiento trasero. Él alzó la mirada mientras Emmett rodeaba el coche.

—Hay unos asuntos que tengo que hablar con Rosalie, Benjamin. La llevaré a su casa. Podemos cambiar los coches mañana en el trabajo. —Le puso sobre la palma de la mano un juego de llaves e, ignorando su exclamación de protesta, se deslizó detrás del volante. Mientras Emmett ajustaba el asiento para alojar sus largas piernas, Ben miró fijamente las llaves en su mano.

—¿Me dejas conducir el Ferrari?

—No dejes marcas de babas en el cuero de los asientos.

Ben cogió su maleta de la parte de atrás y le dio sus llaves, tan contento de conducir "Hielo. 11" que se despidió deprisa y casi sin fijarse en Rosalie. Ella se mantuvo en frío silencio mientras Emmett salía del aparcamiento. Al cabo de unos minutos, iban rumbo al sur por la triestatal. Por las llamativas luces de neón que anunciaban cadenas de radio y cerveza, ella se daba cuenta de que él estaba quemando neumático, como si fuera el ofendido en vez de ella. Se mentalizó para no dejar que se diera cuenta de cuanto la había lastimado.

—Supongo que sabes que te rebajaste totalmente en el partido de hoy cuando apareciste con ese traje encantador de serpiente.

—¿Me rebajé?. A menos que mi memoria me falle, a ti fue al único que sacaron del campo.

—No me sacaron, me expulsaron. Era un partido de fútbol, no una convención de jodidos terratenientes.—La recorrió con la vista—. De todas maneras, ¿qué estabas tratando de probar?. No me digas que no sabes que significa llevar ropas así, es como llevar un letrero de "se vende" colgado en el pecho.

—Por supuesto que lo sé —coqueteó— ¿por qué piensas que lo hago?.

Sus manos apretaron el volante.

—Estás provocándome, lo sabes ¿no?

—Mi ropa no es asunto tuyo.

—Lo es porque representas al equipo.

—¿Y crees que esas "rabietas infantiles" que tienes en los partidos representan al equipo?

—Eso es diferente. Es parte del juego.

Ella esperaba que su falta de respuesta le dijera exactamente lo que pensaba de su lógica. Avanzaron varios kilómetros en silencio. El dolor de Rosalie se hacía más profundo. Estaba cansada de representar un papel todo el tiempo, pero no conocía otra manera de comportarse. Puede que si se hubieran encontrado en otras circunstancias, hubieran tenido una oportunidad.

La beligerancia de Emmett se había desvanecido cuando finalmente habló otra vez.

—Mira, Rosalie. Me siento mal por lo que sucedió anoche y quiero disculparme. Me gustó estar contigo y todo eso, y no tuve la intención de ser tan brusco. Fue simplemente que estaba cans…—Su disculpa sonó sin convicción en el silencio que le siguió.

Ella podría sentir como su garganta se cerraba, y luchó para que no lo hiciera. Recogiendo los fragmentos con su fuerza de voluntad, dijo con un tono de total aburrimiento como alguien de la Jet-Set de South Hampton.

—Realmente, Emmett, si hubiera sabido que reaccionarías de una manera tan inmadura, nunca me habría acostado contigo.

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

—¿Y eso?.

—Me recordaste a un adolescente que acabase de hacerlo en el asiento trasero del coche de papá y estuviera teniendo un ataque de arrepentimiento. Francamente, estoy acostumbrada a un poco más de sofisticación por parte de mis amantes. Como mínimo, esperaba otro asalto. Apenas vale la pena todo ese esfuerzo si vas a hacerlo sólo una vez, ¿no crees?.

Él hizo un extraño sonido ahogado y se desvió al arcén derecho. Ella no paró, aguijoneada por el dolor de saber que él no sabría sus intenciones, y que esta era la forma en que él esperaba que se comportara.

—No creo que sea tremendamente exigente, pero quiero que mis amantes cumplan tres requisitos: cortesía, aguante y recuperación rápida para repetir la jugada. Me temo que fallaste en los tres.

Su voz sonó peligrosamente baja.

—¿No vas a criticar también mi técnica?

—Bueno, respecto a eso, realmente encontré que tu técnica fue bastante… aceptable.

—¿Aceptable?

—Obviamente has leído todos los libros, pero…—forzó un suspiro exagerado—. Oh, probablemente estoy siendo demasiado exigente.

—No. Sigue. No me perdería esto por nada del mundo.

—Supongo que no había imaginadoque tendrías… bueno tantos complejos Eres un amante muy tenso, Emm. Deberías relajarte más y no deberías tomarte el sexo tan en serio. Por supuesto estabas en desventaja. —Hizo una pausa, luego tiró a matar—. Sinceramente, ¿qué hombre podría relajarse en una relación sexual con la mujer que firma los cheques de su sueldo?.

Ella se quedó consternada al oír una suave risa entrecortada.

—Rosalie, querida, te dejé sin aliento.

—No haría demasiado hincapié en eso. Fue simplemente una cosa temporal. Mala química.

A la luz de los focos delanteros, lo veía sonreír ampliamente. Durante una fracción de segundo casi olvidó el aguijón de su rechazo y sonrió para sí misma.

—Cariño, hay muchas cosas en este mundo sobre las que me siento inseguro. La religión. La política económica nacional. Qué color de calcetines poner con un traje azul. Pero he de decirte que mi función en la habitación del hotel anoche no es una de ellas.

—Con ese ego, no me sorprende.

—Rosalie, te dije que lo sentía.

—Disculpa aceptada. Ahora si no te importa, estoy exhausta. —Descansó la cabeza contra la ventanilla y cerró los ojos.

Él era tan bueno en la comunicación no verbal como ella. Al cabo de unos segundos, había subido la radio y llenado el interior del coche con la música agresiva de Megadeth. Nada se había aclarado entre ellos.

Rosalie vio poco a Emmett durante la semana siguiente. Sus días parecían envueltos en kilómetros de películas, asistiendo a un incontable número de reuniones con sus ayudantes y jugadores, y algún tiempo cada día en el campo de entrenamiento. Para su sorpresa, Bella estuvo de acuerdo en acompañarla al partido del domingo contra los Detroit Lions, aunque cuando Rosalie le sugirió que llevara una amiga, se negó, diciendo que todas las chicas de su escuela eran unas perras.

Los Stars ganaron a los Lions por estrecho margen, pero el siguiente domingo en el Three Stadium Rivers de Pittsburgh, el equipo otra vez cayó víctima de una serie de errores, fallando en el juego cuerpo a cuerpo. Ahora iban uno contra tres en la liga. Se encontró con James en el aeropuerto de Pittsburgh. Estuvo empalagosamente compasivo, al mismo tiempo que sutilmente crítico, no pudo esperar para apartarse de él.

La mañana siguiente, cuando Rosalie llegó a la oficina, su secretaria le dio una nota de Benjamin pidiéndole que se encontrara inmediatamente con él en la sala de juntas del segundo piso. Cuando cogió su café hizo una mueca y se dirigió al vestíbulo, vio que todos los teléfonos estaban sonando y se preguntó que nueva catástrofe habría ocurrido.

Emmett se apoyaba contra la pared paneleada de detrás, los tobillos y los antebrazos cruzados, con un ceño en la cara mientras clavaba los ojos en la televisión y un video situados sobre una mesa móvil de acero. Ben estaba sentado en una silla giratoria al final de la mesa.

Cuando ella se deslizó en la silla de su izquierda, él se giró a ella y murmuró:

—Esto es un video de "Deportes de Chicago", un programa local muy popular, que emitieron mientras volábamos a casa anoche. Me temo que necesitas verlo.

Ella fijó su atención en la televisión y en el guapo presentador de pelo oscuro sentado en una silla ante un decorado de la silueta de Chicago. Miraba fijamente a la cámara con la intensidad de un Peter Jennings cubriendo una guerra mundial.

«A través de una hábil dirección y un proyecto con futuro, Frederic Hale y Quil Ateara lograron ensamblar uno de los grupo de jugadores con más talento de la liga. Pero se necesita más que talento para ganar, se necesita liderazgo, algo que ahora falla en los Stars».

La pantalla comenzó a mostrar un resumen del partido del domingo, una serie de acciones irreflexivas y jugadas arruinadas. «El presidente Benjamin Cheney no es un visionario del fútbol, nunca ha jugado un partido y simplemente no tiene la madurez suficiente para mantener a un entrenador tan independiente como Emmett McCarty a línea, un entrenador que necesita concentrarse más en darle a sus jóvenes jugadores unos principios y menos en ir de juerga en juerga. Los Stars son un equipo al borde del caos, obstaculizada por una gestión inepta, entrenamiento errático, cuentas tambaleantes y una dueña que es una vergüenza para la NFL».

Rosalie se tensó cuando la cámara comenzó a mostrar un montaje de fotos suyo de distintas épocas. Brevemente, el presentador esbozó los detalles del testamento de Frederic. «El comportamiento social de Rosalie Hale convierte un deporte serio y noble en un circo. No conoce el juego y no parece tener experiencia en manejar nada más complicado que su tarjeta de crédito. Su ropa provocativa en los partidos y sus desaires ante las múltiples demandas para entrevistarla dejan claro el poco respeto que le tiene a este equipo lleno de talento y al deporte que tantos amamos».

La cámara emitió una entrevista con James. «Tengo la seguridad de que Rosalie está haciéndolo lo mejor que puede—dijo seriamente—. Está más acostumbrada a moverse en círculos artísticos que deportivos y esto es difícil para ella. Una vez que haya cumplido los requisitos del testamento de su padre, estoy seguro de que podré poner a los Stars en vereda rápidamente».

Ella rechinó los dientes mientras James proseguía, sonriendo a la cámara y dando la impresión de ser un caballero perfecto con una chica totalmente inepta. El presentador volvió a salir en pantalla. «A pesar de la caballerosa defensa de su primo James Witherdale, Enero está demasiado lejos. Mientras tanto, ¿cuándo le indicará la señorita Hale la dirección correcta a su presidente? Incluso más alarmante aún, cómo puede ella frenar a su explosivo entrenador cuando un rumor preocupanteha salido a la superficie. Normalmente, no divulgaríamos este tipo de noticia, pero ya que tiene una relación directa con lo que ocurre con los Stars, sentimos que es de interés público dejar que se sepa que una fuente fidedigna la vio saliendo de la suite de McCarty en el hotel Portland a altas horas de la madrugada»,

Emmett pronunció una obscenidad abrasadora. Rosalie apretó con fuerza las manos. El presentador miraba a la cámara con gravedad.

«Su reunión podría haber sido inocente, pero si lo no fue, no es de buen agüero para los Stars. También deberíamos apuntar que las indiscreciones de la señorita Hale no se detienen con el rumor de que está liada con su entrenador».

Él recogió una copia de la revista "Bello Mundo", una publicación lujosa de gran difusión, con una tirada casi tan grande como "Vanity Fair". Rosalie gimió interiormente. Ella había tenido tantas preocupaciones últimamente que se había olvidado completamente de "Bello Mundo".

«Sería sensato que el nuevo comisionado de la NFL, Boyd Randolph, echara un vistazo al último número de la popular revista "Bello Mundo", que estará mañana en los kioskos y que muestra a nuestra Señorita Hale en cueros. Quizá ante estas fotos, que me prohíben mostrar ante la cámara las reglas de la Comisión Federal De Comunicaciones, instará a que el comisario tenga un serio debate con la Señorita Hale sobre sus responsabilidades en la NFL»

Sus cejas se alzaron ante la estudiada afrenta de un reportero tratando de entrevistar a Nielsen. «El fútbol profesional ha trabajado duro para limpiar su imagen después de las drogas y los escándalos de la década pasada para que venga ahora una joven sin ningún interés por el juego y lo arrastre a la mierda otra vez. Esperemos que el Comisionado Randolph haga algo. »

Emmett apuntó su dedo hacia el presentador.

—¿No es esa comadreja uno de los amigos de James?

—Creo que sí.—La emisión había llegado a su fin, y Ben la apagó con el mando. —James es un príncipe —masculló Emmett con repugnancia.

Cogió rápidamente el sobre que yacía en la mesa, y la ofensa de Rosalie dejó paso a una sensación de creciente temor.

—Mi secretaria acaba de dármela—dijo Ben—. No he tenido oportunidad de mirarla pero…

Emmett sacó la revista. Rosalie quiso quitársela, pero sabía que eso sólo pospondríalo inevitable. Desgarró una página cuando empezó a examinarla rápidamente, buscando las ofensivas fotos.

—¿Por qué te molestas? —suspiró ella—. Ya has visto todo lo que enseño.

Ben se sobresaltó.

—¿Es cierto entonces? Realmente estuvisteis juntos en el hotel.

Emmett se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Por qué no alquilas un dirigible de Goodyear y se lo anuncias al mundo entero?.

Sus dedos temblaban mientras ahuecaban el ahora frío café.

—No va a ocurrir otra vez, Ben, pero necesitas saber la verdad.

Él la miraba como un padre preocupado miraba a un niño que amaba, pero que iba sin rumbo.

—Es culpa mía. Nunca se me ocurrió hablarte sobre la incorrección de confraternizar con Emmett. Debería haberlo hecho… Eso, junto con las fotos, va a ser una pesadilla para nuestros relaciones públicas.

—¿No te diste cuenta de que posar desnuda para una revista, aunque sea una tan respetable como "Bello Mundo", avergonzaría al equipo?

—Posé para esas fotos en junio, un mes antes de heredar los Stars. Con todo lo que ha ocurrido, me había olvidado de ellas.

Emmett todavía no había encontrado las fotos. Rechinó los dientes.

—Ten cuidado, Benjamin. Si tenemos alguna llamada de Playboy, será mejor que la ates y la amordaces, porque se desnudará y posará antes de que te enteres.

Abruptamente, dejó de pasar páginas y se quedó con la mirada fija. Luego comenzó a maldecir. Rosalie odió la necesidad que sintió de defenderse.

—Esas fotos están hechas por Esme Platt, una de las fotógrafas más respetadas del mundo. Y por cierto una buena amiga mía.

Emmett pasó la página con la mano.

—¡Estás pintada!.

Ben extendió la mano.

—¿Puedo?.

Emmett lanzó la revista sobre la mesa como si fuera basura. Aterrizó abierta, mostrando una foto a doble página de Rosalie inclinándose delante de uno de los desnudos de Flores, "Desnudo # 28", un retrato surrealista que había hecho poco antes de su muerte. Dibujado en el cuerpo desnudo de Rosalie estaba una reproducción exacta de la parte de la pintura que su forma recostada cubría. El efecto era bello, extraño y erótico.

Ben volvió la página para revelar una foto ampliada del pecho de Rosalie, su pezón arrugado bajo el recubrimiento de pintura blanca. Su piel se había convertido en la lona surrealista para siluetas azules en miniatura de otros pechos ejecutados con el estilo característico de Flores.

La foto final era una vertical que ocupaba toda la página, de su cuerpo desnudo dando la espalda. Se estaba levantando el pelo, con una rodilla inclinada y una cadera ligeramente echada para atrás. Su piel no pintada era una lona para huellas de manos negras y rojas en su hombro, la curva de su cintura, la redondez de su glúteo y la parte de atrás del muslo. Emmett señaló la foto de la revista con su dedo índice.

—¡Algún hombre ha pasado un buen rato haciéndote esto!.

Rosalie no malgastó ni un minuto más en pensar que su cólera parecía fuera de proporción para alguien que intentaba de tal manera distanciarse de ella.

—Hombres, cariño. Uno para cada color.—Era una mentira. La artista del cuerpo había sido una mujer gordita de mediana edad, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo.

Ben recogió su pluma y golpeó ligeramente la mesa.

—Rosalie, he programado una conferencia de prensa para nosotros dos a la una. Carlisle Cullen, el relaciones públicas, te instruirá brevemente. Emmett, si fuera tú permanecería lejos de la prensa hasta mañana. Cuando la prensa te pille, no hables de nada salvo del juego. Ya sabes cómo manipulan todo. Y a menos que quieras que la historia termine en primera plana, deja los puños en los bolsillos si algún reportero tiene la audacia de sacar el incidente de la habitación delante de tu cara.

Ella se levantó de la silla.

—Nada de ruedas de prensa, Ben. Te dije desde el principio que no daré entrevistas.

Los labios de Emmett se torcieron.

—Si le permites desnudarse primero, apuesto que lo hará.

—Ya basta, Emmett. —Ben se volvió a Rosalie—. Siento lo de la rueda de prensa.

Emmett dio un bufó enojado.

—Acláraselo bien a ella, Benjamin. Seguro que tienes que sacar el látigo.

Ben hizo como que no lo oía.

—Desafortunadamente, no puedes continuar despreciando a la prensa sin que parezca que tienes algo que ocultar.

—No creo que quede nada que no haya visto ya todo el mundo. —Se burló Emmett. Rosalie recobró el aliento.

Ben se levantó lentamente de la mesa y empezó a mirar hacia el entrenador.

—Tus comentarios son totalmente impropios. Le debes a Rosalie una disculpa.

La expresión de Emmett era tensa por la cólera.

—Pues no la va a tener.

—Tú tampoco eres inocente en todo esto. Aparentemente había dos personas en esa habitación de hotel. Y si no hubieras perdido tantos partidos, no nos estarían atacando. En lugar de insultar a Rosalie, quizá deberías considerar hacer algo con respeto a todas esas pérdidas de balón. A Emmett le pareció estar teniendo problemas para oír lo que creía que oía.

—¿Estás criticando mi juego?.

El nudo de la manzana de Adán de Ben subió cuando tragó saliva antes de hablar.

—Creo que me he hecho entender. Estás siendo rudo, beligerante e insultante con Rosalie. No sólo es la dueña de este equipo y tu jefa, sino que también es una persona que merece tu respeto.

Rosalie no tuvo tiempo de sentirse agradecida por la valiente defensa de Ben. Estaba demasiado alarmada por las líneas crueles que se habían formado a cada lado de la boca de Emmett. Demasiado tarde, recordó que era un hombre que estaba entrenado para repeler todos los ataques con un contraataque salvaje.

—Ahora me vas a oír, pelele. ¡Cómo trato a Rosalie no es asunto tuyo, y ya sabes lo que puedes hacer con tus jodidas lecciones de etiqueta!

—Basta —advirtió Ben.

Pero Emmett estaba a rebosar de adrenalina y emociones que no sabía controlar excepto directamente con cólera.

—¡Me detendré cuando decida detenerme! Y a menos que quieras que te meta la cabeza en un retrete lleno de mierda, recuerda que soy el que entrenador de este equipo. ¡Me parece que tienes más que suficiente con manejar a la rubia tonta!.

Un pesado silencio cayó en la sala. Toda la sangre abandonó el cuerpo de Rosalie. Se sintió enferma y humillada. Los ojos de Emmett se cerraron. Su mano se movió hacia ella en un gesto ineficaz, casi impotente.

—Quedas suspendido por una semana —dijo Ben quedamente.

La cabeza de Emmett se elevó rápidamente y sus labios se apretaron con burla.

—No me puedes suspender. Soy el entrenador, no uno de los jugadores.

—No obstante, estás suspendido.

Rosalie alarmada, dio un paso adelante.

—Ben.

Él levantó la mano y dijo suavemente:

—Por favor no te involucres en esto, Rosalie. Tengo un trabajo que hacer y necesito hacerlo a mi manera.

Emmett acortó la distancia entre ellos, cerniéndose sobre el presidente de una manera tan físicamente amenazadora que Rosalie se encogió de miedo.

Habló en voz baja de un modo arrastrado y venenoso.

—Te voy a dar por el culo.

La piel de Ben había cogido un débil tono verdoso, pero él continuó con voz casi suave.

—Quiero que dejes el edificio inmediatamente. No debes contactar con los demás entrenadores ni con los jugadores hasta que tu suspensión sea levantada después del domingo que viene.

—¡Dejaré el edificio cuando me lo pidas por favor! —Por el bien de Rosalie, no quieras hacerlo peor. Durante unos segundo Emmett le miró con furia y los labios apretados.

—Vas a lamentar esto.

—Estoy seguro de que estás en lo cierto. No obstante, tengo que hacer lo que creo más conveniente.

Emmett le dirigió una mirada larga y dura y salió de la sala. Rosalie se llevó la mano a la boca. Ben le dio un tierno apretón en el brazo.

—La rueda de prensa tendrá lugar en el campo de entrenamiento a la una. Vendré a tu oficina a buscarte.

—Ben, yo realmente…

—Perdona, Rosalie, pero me temo que voy a vomitar.

Soltando su brazo, salió de la sala, mientras con súbita desilusión le siguió con la mirada.

Los pies de Emmett golpearonlos bordes de los escalones mientras se dejaba caer hasta el primer piso. Cuando aterrizó, echó el pie hacia atrás y pateó para abrir la puerta de metal. Una vez que estuvo fuera, el brillante día del veranillo de san Martín no hizo nada para serenar su furia.

Cuando se dirigió hacia su coche, se recreó en lo que haría después. Iba a romperle el cuello a esa pequeña comadreja. Patearía su culo de comadreja hasta ponerlo del revés. Cualquier tipo de suspensión era una violación directa de su contrato, y sus abogados iban a hacer picadillo a Rosalie y a su presidente. No tenía que soportar toda esa mierda. Él iba a…, iba a…

Iba a dejar de actuar como un asno.

Apoyó una mano en el techo de su coche e inspiró profunda e inestablemente. Era él el que debía estar avergonzado, no por Rosalie sino por sí mismo. ¿Cómo la había podido insultar de esa manera? Él nunca había tratado en su vida tan mal a una mujer, ni siquiera a Victoria. Y Rosalie no lo había merecido. Ella lo sacaba de quicio, pero no tenía ni un hueso malo en su cuerpo. Era divertida y sexy y dulce a su manera.

Él odiaba perder el control de esa manera, pero cuando había oído a aquel presumido presentador diciendo al mundo que Rosalie había estado en su habitación del hotel, se había sentido tan lleno de furia por la violación de su intimidad que había querido derribar de una patada el televisor. Sabía lo suficiente de la prensa para darse cuenta de que Rosalie terminaría pagando por algo que era culpa suya. Debería haber hablado con ella en vez de insultarla.

Sabía que lo habría manejado algo mejor si no hubiese sido por esas fotos. La idea de que desconocidos mirasen su cuerpo lo enfurecía. Su reacción era completamente ilógica, sobre todo considerando el hecho de que su cuerpo estaba expuesto en la mayoría de los museos del mundo, pero no lo podía soportar. Además, las pinturas abstractas eran diferentes que las brillantes fotos. Las fotos que él había visto en "Bello Mundo" eran obras de arte, pero el mundo estaba lleno de millones de caraculos que no iban a pensar eso. Pensar en la manera que babearían incontroladamente sobre esas páginas había hecho que su temperamento estallara.

Su maldito temperamento. ¿Cuándo iba a crecer y controlarlo? No hacía falta ser licenciado en psicología para entender por qué le costaba tanto. Incluso cuando era un niño de cuatro o cinco años, su padre le daba palizas si lloraba o se quejaba porque estaba herido o asustado.

Él todavía podía oír a su padre borracho—._Trae mi cinturón, así te daré algo para que grites de verdad._

Cuando creció, descubrió que la única emoción que no podía controlar con facilidad ante su viejo era la cólera, ya fuera en un campo de fútbol o con los puños. Un maldito infierno. Un hombre de treinta y siete años comportándose como un imbécil. Pero esta vez el imbécil había obtenido lo que merecía. Esta vez al imbécil le había parado los pies abruptamente un niñito que no podía ni dirigir el equipo.

Otra vez la cólera lo invadió, pero ahora era lo suficientemente honesto para admitir que era una manera de ocultar la vergüenza. Vergüenza de que fuera Benjamin el que había defendido Rosalie. Vergüenza de que Benjamin la había tenido que defender de él. Sino hubiera perdido la cordura, podría haberse alegrado de que Benjamin Cheney finalmente hubiera mostrado algo de sentido común. Si no hubiera perdido la cordura, podría creer que realmente había algo de esperanza para el equipo después de todo.

* * *

_¿Cómo un tío puede ser tan encantador y tan bruto a la vez?_


	15. Capítulo 14

_Cómo siempre, nada es mío los personajes se los cogemos prestados a Stephanie Meyer y a su saga de Crepúsculo y la historia en esta ocasión es de Susan Elisabeth Phillips, la novela que abre la serie Chicago Stars, "Tenías que ser tú". Espero que disfruteis con la lectura._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO CATORCE ******

Ben se aclaró la voz.

—La Señorita Hale posó para las fotos de "Bello Mundo" antes de heredar los Stars. Ciertamente ella no tenía intención ni de avergonzar al equipo ni a la NFL.

—¿Es cierto que el comisionado se ha puesto en contacto privadamente para advertirle sobre su comportamiento? —preguntó una reportera.

—Es verdad —contestó Ben— pero Rosalie no ha hablado con él.

Sólo porqué ella no le había devuelto la llamada, pensó Rosalie desdichadamente, sentada entre Ben y Carlisle Cullen, el director de relaciones públicas de los Stars. La rueda de prensa iba todavía peor de lo que ella había previsto. No sólo había sido noticia a nivel local, sino también a nivel nacional; lo cierto era que parecía tener un terrible interés.

Habían acudido tantos periodistas que se habían visto obligados a realizar la rueda de prensa en uno de los campos de entrenamiento vacío. Ben, Carlisle y ella estaban sentados detrás de una mesa encima de la línea de cincuenta yardas, a sus espaldas habían colocado una tela azul con el logo de los Stars.

Algunos miembros de la prensa permanecían de pie, mientras que otros estaban sentados en unos bancos de madera que se había dispuesto para tal fin. Al principio todas las preguntas se habían centrado sobre el testamento de Frederic, pero no les habían dado pie para seguir por ese camino. Hasta ese momento, se habían centrado en la gestión de Ben, los entrenamientos de Emmett y los principios morales de Rosalie. Ben y Carlisle Cullen habían contestado todas las preguntas, incluidas las que le habían hecho directamente a ella.

Un periodista bastante gordo, con mal aspecto y barba de varios días se levantó. Carlisle Cullen le susurró al oído que representaba a un periódico sensacionalista de baja calidad.

—Rosalie, ¿vas a posar desnuda para algo más?.

Carlisle intervino.

—La señorita Hale está demasiado centrada en los Stars para dedicarse a otras actividades.

El hombre se rascó su barbilla barbuda

—Esta no es la primera vez que posa desnuda ¿verdad?

—La señorita Hale ha posado para alguno de los más geniales trabajos del conocido artista Eleazar Denali —dijo Ben.

El reportero del periódico sensacionalista fue interrumpido por un columnista deportivo local.

—Hay muchas críticas hacia el entrenador McCarty. Sobre todo en referencia a las rotaciones. Algunos piensan que presiona demasiado a los jugadores, que comienzan a quejarse de que están explotados y que no les divierte el juego. Por hache o por be, el equipo aún no ha cuajado en esta temporada. ¿Qué cambios se planea hacer?

—En principio ninguno —dijo Ben— es demasiado pronto para hacer cambios. —Procedió a ensalzar las habilidades de Emmett como entrenador. Rosalie se preguntó que diría la prensa cuando se enteraran de que Emmett había sido suspendido. Ben parecía pensar que lo podrían afrontar como si fuera un caso agudo de gripe, pero ella no creía que fuera tan fácil. Lo que había hecho Ben violaba su contrato y Emmett probablemente ya habría llamado a sus abogados.

Se forzó a no pensar en sus burlas e insultos, pero resultaba bastante difícil. Quizá ese carácter que él había exteriorizado indicaba claramente el tipo de persona que era y debía encarar el hecho de que se había permitido enamorarse del hombre equivocado.

El aborrecible reportero del periódico sensacionalista hablaba otra vez con una desagradable mirada lasciva en la cara.

—Y sobre el rendimiento del entrenador McCarty fuera del campo ¿qué nos cuentas, Rosalie?.

Los demás periodistas le dirigieron miradas de indignación, pero Rosalie no se engañaba. Tarde o temprano cualquierahubiera preguntado lo mismo. Sólo lo habrían hecho de una manera más educada.

—El rendimiento del entrenador McCarty es estupendo…

Rosalie no lo pudo resistir más y puso la mano en la manga de Ben para detenerle.

—Contestaré yo.—Se inclinó hacia el micrófono—. ¿Me está pidiendo que evalúe al entrenador McCarty como amante?. ¿Es eso lo que pregunta?.

Por un momento el reportero pareció sorprenderse por la franqueza de su ataque, pero entonces con una sonrisa babosa respondió—: Por supuesto Rosalie, acláranoslo.

—Ahora mismo. Para que conste en acta, es un amante tremendo. —Hizo una pausa mientras los asombrados periodistas clavaban los ojos en ella—. Lo mismo que el entrenador Harry Clearwater, Jasper Whitlock , Embry Call, Mike Newton, toda la ofensiva y la mayor parte de la línea defensiva. ¿Están incluidas todas las personas del equipo que compartieron el hotel conmigo? No me gustaría olvidarme de nadie.

Los periodistas se rieron, pero ella aún no estaba satisfecha. Temblaba interiormente pero miró directamente al periodista aborrecible y sonrió.

—De paso, si mal no recuerdo, usted señor, fue una pequeña desilusión.

Los miembros de la prensa estallaron en carcajadas. Si Rosalie no los había convencidos, por lo menos había probado que no estaba tan muda como pensaban.

El condominio que Frederic había mantenido para sus amantes formaba parte de una urbanización de lujo junto a una zona arbolada en los alrededores de Naperville, que estaba situado en el límite occidental de DuPage County. El atractivo edificio de ladrillo de dos plantas tenía un tejado en mansarda. En cada fachada había un par de graciosas ventanas paladianas de doble hoja, con cristales óvalos y emplomados. Los faros del coche la iluminaron tenuemente, cuando a las seis, Rosalie aparcó el coche en el garaje y entró en la casa.

El interior estaba agradablemente decorado con una suave moqueta gris perla y blanca, dándole a las estancias una sensación ligera y tropical. La cocina se abría hacia fuera a un solarium para comidas informales y el alto techo hacía que la pequeña sala pareciera más espaciosa.

—¿Bella?. ¿Sasha?—Rosalie se agachó para acariciar a Pooh, que se mostraba delirante de alegría ante su regreso. Como no le respondieron, la perra y ella fueron arriba.

La moqueta de su dormitorio era blanca y estaba decorado con muebles de roble blanqueado y tenía un amplio espacio delante de la ventana. Se había sentido incómoda durmiendo en la gran cama que dominaba la habitación y la había reemplazado por una más pequeña que antes había ocupado una de las habitaciones de invitados de la mansión. Después de dejar su chaqueta de lino sobre la cama, entró en el vestidor, donde se cambió la ropa que llevaba por unos vaqueros y una camiseta de los Stars.

Ni Bella ni Sasha habían regresado cuando Rosalie llevó una ensalada de pasta integral que encontró en la nevera, hasta el solarium. Caminó suavemente sobre la moqueta gris perla en calcetines y se sentó en una de las labradas sillas blancas que se situaban alrededor de una mesa a juego. Los asientos tapizados en tonos agua con flores daban a la habitación un toque acogedor.

Frotó los dedos del pie sobre el lomo de Pooh mientras picoteaba de la ensalada. Por una vez en su vida, no tenía ningún problema para mantener a raya los cinco kilos que siempre querían posarse en sus caderas. Puede que fuera porque estaba cada vez más triste. Echaba de menos a Víktor y al resto de sus amigos. Echaba de menos su trabajo en la galería. Quería tener el pecho plano y una infancia diferente. Quería un marido agradable y un bebé.

Quería a Emmett McCarty. No al hombre que la había atacado verbalmente esa mañana, sino al hombre que había bromeado con ella tiernamente la noche que habían hecho el amor. La inusual inmersión en la autocompasión que sentía, se vio interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose y cerrándose.

Pooh ladró y salió rápidamente para averiguar quien era. Rosalie oyó ruido de paquetes, un suave saludo a Pooh y luego el sonido de pasos que subían. Dejando a un lado la ensalada, llegó al vestíbulo a tiempo de ver las luces traseras del Toyota de Sasha alejándose.

Subió y golpeó la puerta de Bella.

Al no haber respuesta, empujó la puerta. La cama estaba a rebosar de bolsas de tiendas que eran un sueño para las adolescentes: The Gap, Benetton, The Limited. Pooh estaba tumbada en el medio de la cama y observaba como Bella sacaba la ropa de las bolsas.

Bella la miró y por breves segundos, Rosalie creyó ver reflejada culpabilidad en los ojos de su hermana. Luego se volvió a poner la mascara de mal humor que solía tener.

—La señora Goff me llevó a comprar ropa para la escuela. Tiene una nieta de mi edad, así que conoce las mejores tiendas.

Rosalie también conocía las mejores tiendas, pero cuando sugirió ir de compras, Bella se negó.

—Ya lo veo. —Tragándose la desilusión, se sentó en la cama.

Bella extendió la mano para acariciar a Pooh. Rosalie ya se había percatado hacía varias semanas que Emmett había estado en lo cierto sobre el afecto que su hermana mostraba por la perra, pero no había hecho ningún comentario al respeto.

—Enséñame lo que habéis comprado. Durante un rato Bella se comportó como una adolescente normal. Sacó una cazadora vaquera, jerséis, vaqueros y camisetas; sus ojos brillaban de excitación. Rosalie no podía culpar a Sasha. Había ayudado a Bella a comprar el guardarropa perfecto para una adolescente.

—¿Has pensado en hacerte agujeros en las orejas?.

—¿Puedo?

—No veo por qué no. Piénsalo.

—Quiero hacerlo —contestó sin titubear.

—Vale. Entonces iremos el viernes. —Dobló unos vaqueros y comentó con mucho cuidado—. No me has comentado nada de la escuela. ¿Cómo va?.

Cada vez que Rosalie le había hecho esa pregunta en las pasadas dos semanas, Bella se había negado a responder con algo que no fueran monosílabos. En ese momento su expresión se tornó fría.

—¿Qué crees? Lo odio. Incluso las clases más adelantadas son fáciles.

—Las clases también eran fáciles en Crayton.

—La escuela pública esta llena de retrasados mentales.

—Cuando te matriculé, tu tutor me mencionó que el becario del departamento de literatura inglesa imparte unos cursos de escritura.

—¿Por qué no te ofreces como voluntaria?.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

—Algunas veces es bueno ayudar a otras personas. —Cuando Bella no respondió, Rosalie continuó con suavidad su interrogatorio—. Porlo menos ya vas a la escuela con chicos.

Bella pareció muy concentrada en la etiqueta de unos vaqueros. Rosalie lo intentó otra vez.

—¿Cómo es?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A ir a la escuela con chicos.

—No es demasiado bueno. Son bastante asquerosos en el comedor.

—¿Y los chicos de los cursos superiores?. ¿Son también asquerosos?

—Algunos, supongo. Pero otros son unos sabihondos.

Rosalie reprimió una sonrisa.

—A mí siempre me han gustado los sabihondos. No hay nada más erótico en un hombre que la inteligencia. Por supuesto, también debe ser guapo.

Bella soltó una risita nerviosa y por unos momentos las barreras entre ellas se disolvieron.

—El chico de la taquilla de al lado de la mía tiene el pelo largo. Es realmente fuerte y asqueroso, siempre está haciendo ruidos soeces, pero en realidad tiene buen corazón.

—¿Quién es? —Está en mi clase adelantada de inglés. Pero tiene problemas para seguirla.

—¿Quizá puedas ofrecerte para echarle una mano?

—Ni siquiera sabe quien soy. —Bella cogió una bolsa de la cama mientras su expresión se nublaba—. No le gusto a nadie. Todas las chicas son unas tontas. Si no eres animadora y no llevas la ropa adecuada, ni siquiera te dirigen la palabra.

En ese momento, Rosalie entendió el motivo de haber salido de compras.

—Estoy segura que no todas las chicas son de esa manera. Sólo tienes que encontrar las amigas adecuadas. Lleva algo de tiempo.

—¡Ni siquiera me importa! Me dijiste que sólo tenía que quedarme este semestre y que luego me podría ir.

Rosalie derrotada, se levantó de la cama.

—Disfruta de tus ropas nuevas. Desearía que hubiéramos ido juntas. Me habría encantado.

Tal vez se lo imaginó, pero creyó ver un destello de incertidumbre cruzar por la cara de su hermana.

Por la noche, poco antes de la hora de acostarse, Rosalie recogió la correa fucsia de Pooh y salió al exterior para dar una vuelta. Después de las peligrosas calles de Manhattan, le encantaba esa tranquila zona residencial, donde se podía caminar por la noche sin convertirse en una estadística.

Las casas señoriales estaban en la zona más cercana a los árboles. Un camino para ciclistas iluminado ocasionalmente por un farol recorría todo el perímetro. Le encantaba la densa quietud, el olor fragante del bosque y el sereno frío vivificante que anunciaba el final del verano.

Pooh trotaba delante, deteniéndose algunas veces para olisquear un montoncito de bellotas, o bajo una aglomeración de hojas secas, poniéndose algunas veces en cuclillas para dejar su marca. Las zapatillas de Rosalie repicaban sobre la acera y la sudadera de lana que llevaba puesta era cálida y acogedora. Durante unos momentos dejó que todo lo desagradable se desvaneciera para disfrutar de la quietud de la noche.

Su bienestar se evaporó por el sonido de un coche que se acercaba. Lo observó aminorar la velocidad hasta detenerse delante de su condominio, luego se metió en su camino de acceso para pararse cuando los focos delanteros la iluminaron. El conductor inmediatamente retrocedió con el coche y condujo hacia ella. Incluso antes de que el vehículo aparcase en la cuneta, notó que se trataba de un Ferrari rojo.

Se tensó cuando Emmett bajó del coche y se acercó a ella. Llevaba puestas sus gafas y se había puesto el impermeable de los Stars sobre una camiseta y los vaqueros. Pooh empezó a ladrar y a tirar de la correa para acercarse a él.

Ella trató de prepararse con la certeza de que iba a ser otro encuentro doloroso, pero había sido una jornada agobiante y difícil y ya no le quedaban fuerzas.

Él miró hacia abajo, al caniche blanco y mullido que trataba de alcanzarlo tirando de la correa.

—Hola chucho.

—Su nombre es Pooh.

—Aja. Supongo que sólo es una de esas palabras que no me gusta usar demasiadas veces. Como "snookums" (_Pooh significa bah y el significado de snookum es hacer un corte de mangas, vamos, juego de palabras intraducible)_. —La brisa arrugó su pelo negro mientras la miraba desde la sudadera a las zapatillas—. Estás diferente. Mona.

La habían llamado de muchas maneras, pero nunca mona.

—¿Qué quieres?.

—¿No puede haber un poco de cháchara para iniciar la conversación?. ¿Bonita noche o algo así?.

No se iba a dejar involucrar en lo que fuera el juego que él estaba jugando, así que tiró con fuerza de la correa de Pooh y reanudó su paseo.

El se puso a su lado, ajustando su larga zancada a la de ella, más corta.

—Hace un tiempo estupendo. Todavía hace calor durante el día, pero por la noche, cae un poco de helada.

Ella no dijo nada.

—Es una zona realmente bonita.

Ella siguió caminando.

—Sabes, podrías pensar en contribuir un poco a esta conversación.

—Nosotras las rubias tontas no pensamos.

Él se metió las manos en los bolsillos y dijo quedamente:

—Rosalie, lo siento. Mi mal genio habló por mí. Sé que no es excusa, pero es la verdad. Si alguien es una rubia tonta, soy yo. _(el personaje original es rubio)_

Ella había esperado cólera, no arrepentimiento, pero el ataque de por la mañana la había herido profundamente, y no dijo nada.

—Me da la impresión de que siempre te pido perdón por algo. Desde que nos conocimos, ¿no es cierto?

—Supongo que somos como aceite y agua.

Él se agachó rápidamente bajo una rama de árbol que surgió en un punto del camino.

—Diría que somos más bien como gasolina y fuego.

—Sea como sea, creo que deberíamos tratar de evitarnos lo más posible. Ella se detuvo bajo una farola—. No puedo hacer nada sobre la suspensión, lo sabes. Ben se niega a levantarla y no revocaré sus órdenes.

—Sabes que violas mi contrato.

—Lo sé.

—Lo último que necesitas ahora mismo es un pleito.

—También sé eso.

—¿Y si hacemos un trato?.

—¿Qué tipo de trato?

—Sales conmigo el próximo sábado por la tarde y no te mando mis abogados. Eso era lo último que había esperado oír. —Voy a volar al sur para pasar un par de días en Gulf Shores. Lo llamamos Redneck Riviera, y tengo una casa en la playa. Cuando regrese, tendré un montón de tiempo libre. En esa gran casa vieja. Sin nada que hacer. Hay una exhibición de arte local el sábado y como sé cuánto te gusta el arte, pensé que podríamos ir a echar un vistazo.

Ella clavó los ojos en él.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no vas a intentar librarte de la suspensión?

—Es lo que estoy diciendo.

—¿Por qué?.

—Tengo mis razones y son personales.

—No se lo diré a nadie.

—No me presiones, Rosalie.

—Por favor. Quiero saberlo.

Él suspiró y ella pensó que había visto algo que se parecía mucho a un destello de culpabilidad en sus rasgos.

—Si lo repites, te llamaré mentirosa de diez maneras diferentes.

—No se lo diré a nadie.

—Mi suspensión va a dañar al equipo, y eso no me gusta. Será un milagro que ganemos este domingo y será difícil recuperarse de un uno a cuatro. Pero no me importa porque Ben finalmente hizo lo que debía. Me pasé de la raya. Y la verdad, es que nunca esperé que hiciera eso.

Ella finalmente sonrió.

—No me lo puedo creer. Realmente lo has llamado Ben.

—Se me escapó, así que no cuentes conque vuelva a ocurrir. —Él empezó a caminar—. Y no pienses que he cambiado de opinión sobre él sólo porque finalmente mostró algo de sentido común. Aun está muy lejos del nivel donde debería estar. ¿Qué me dices del sábado?.

Ella vaciló.

—¿Por qué, Emmett? Ya hemos quedado en que no deberíamos vernos.

—Para que no te eche encima a mis abogados. ¿No es una razón bastante buena?

Ellos llegaron al final de la calle. Cuando dieron la vuelta, ella se dirigió a él con coraje.

—No soy un juguete. No puedes divertirte conmigo y luego tirarme cuando te canses.

Su voz fue sorprendentemente suave.

—¿Entonces por qué actúas como si lo fueras?.

Aunque él sonaba más perplejo que acusador, el dolor la envolvió de nuevo y alargó sus zancadas. Él la alcanzó.

—No puedes ser las dos cosas a la vez. No puedes coquetear con todo aquél que lleve pantalones, con ropas que muestran cada curva de tu cuerpo y luego esperar que te traten como si fueras la Madre Teresa.

Cómo sabía que había verdad en lo que él decía, dejó de caminar y lo enfrentó.

—No necesito que me largues un sermón. Y ya que estás haciendo de psicólogo, quizá deberías mirarte en elespejo y averiguar por qué no puedes controlar tu temperamento.

Él metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—Ya sé la respuesta a eso. Y no te la pienso decir, aunque me calientes las orejas preguntándome.

—Entonces tú no me deberías preguntar por qué actuó de la forma que lo hago.

Él le lanzó una mirada larga e indagadora.

—No te entiendo. Eres diferente a todas las mujeres que conozco, pero me olvido y sigo pensando que eres exactamente igual, y entonces es cuando me meto en líos.

Incluso mientras lo miraba con el viento haciendo susurrar su pelo negro bajo la luz de la farola, ella oía, girando en lo alto, el ventilador de la habitación de la plantación sureña.

—No me voy a volver a acostar contigo —susurró— fue un terrible error.

—Lo sé.

Deseó que no hubiera estado de acuerdo tan rápidamente.

—No creo que lo del sábado sea una buena idea.

Él se negó a que lo rechazara.

—Es una gran idea. A ti te gusta el arte, y estaremos en público, así que no meteremos la pata otra vez.

—¡Eso no es lo que yo quería decir!.

Él sonrió ampliamente y le dio una palmada cariñosa bajo la barbilla, pareciendo demasiado contento consigo mismo.

—Te recogeré al mediodía, tía buena.

Cuando el se alejaba hacia su coche, ella gritó—: ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a llamarme, Tía Buena!.

—Lo siento. —Abrió la puerta y se deslizó adentro—. Madam "Tía Buena".

Ella se quedo de pie bajo la farola mientras el coche se alejaba. Era sólo una exhibición de arte, pensó. ¿Qué daño podía hacer?.

Laurent Da Revin podía ver el cabello rubio de Rosalie brillando bajo la farola desde su situación ventajosa en la ladera de detrás de los condominios de lujo. Había aparcado su camioneta en una carretera angosta que se dirigía a una zona residencial en construcción. Puso los prismáticos en el asiento. Los rumores eran ciertos, pensó. McCarty tenía algo personal con la nueva dueña de los Stars.

Él almacenaba la información sobre Emmett McCarty, como quien almacenaba frutos secos para el invierno, para tener la posibilidad de usarla si lo necesitaba, pero por ahora McCarty se estaba jodiendo a sí mismo. Los Stars sólo habían ganado un partido desde que comenzara la temporada y sus jugadas hacían que pareciese un equipo de universidad. Con cada partido perdido, Laurent se sentía un poco mejor. Tal vez McCarty fuera despedido por incompetente.

Él esperó hasta que el coche del entrenador de los Stars hubiera desaparecido antes de conducir a su casa. Ellen estaba en la puerta e inmediatamente comenzó a preocuparse. Él caminó detrás de ella sin chistar, se fue a su guarida, cerró la puerta, se sentó bruscamente en su silla favorita y encendió un cigarrillo.

La pequeña estancia estaba revestida con paneles de pino, aunque apenas era visible, porque cada centímetro estaba cubierto por recuerdos: fotografías de Laurent Jr., trofeos, camisetas prendidas con chinchetas, diplomas enmarcados y artículos de periódicos. Cuando estaba allí, Laurent algunas veces fingía que todos esos honores le pertenecían a él. En los pasados meses incluso había llegado a dormir en el viejo sofá bajo la única ventana de la habitación.

Aspiró del cigarrillo y tosió. Los espasmos duraban cada vez más tiempo y su corazón volvía a palpitar a destiempo otra vez, pero no se iba a morir aún. No hasta que hubiera hecho que McCarty pagara. Quería que los Stars perdieran cada partido. Quería que todo el mundo supiera que habían cometido un gran error cuando habían echado a Laurent Jr.. Tal vez entonces, Laurent podría volver por algunos de los viejos clubs y beber con sus amigos. Por una sola vez, antes de morir, quería sentirse como un pez gordo otra vez.

Laurent se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia las estanterías de donde cogió una botella de whisky que tenía tras algunas cajas. Le quitó el tapón y echó un trago, luego se llevó la botella con él hasta el sofá. Cuando se sentó, cogió la pistola que había dejado en la mesa cuando había llegado a casa después de trabajar de vigilante en el Midwest Sports Dome el día anterior.

El Dome estaba vacío esa noche, pensó, pero al día siguiente por la noche, tenían una congregación religiosa. La noche después una de canto espiritual negro. Odiaba los conciertos, pero dejando eso, le gustaba ser guardia de seguridad del domo. Especialmente las tardes dominicales cuando los Stars perdían.

Tomando otro trago, acarició la pistola en su regazo y escuchó la llamada del gentío que gritaba su nombre.

¡Da Revin!

¡Da Revin!

¡Da Revin!

* * *

_Un personaje a tener muy en cuenta el Sr. Da Revin._


	16. Capítulo 15

_Cómo siempre, nada es mío los personajes se los cogemos prestados a Stephanie Meyer y a su saga de Crepúsculo y la historia en esta ocasión es de Susan Elisabeth Phillips, la novela que abre la serie Chicago Stars, "Tenías que ser tú". Espero que disfruteis con la lectura._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO QUINCE ******

Rosalie se puso detrás de la cortina a través de la que había estado mirando con atención como Emmett entraba con su Ferrari en el acceso de coches el sábado al mediodía. Tenía retortijones en el estómago como una adolescente en su primera cita. Se acercó a la escalera y llamó a Bella.

—Emmett ya está aquí. Date prisa.

—No quiero ir.

—Lo sé, pero te vienes de todas maneras. Necesito una canguro para Pooh.

—Eso es una excusa y lo sabes. Puedes dejar a Pooh aquí conmigo.

—Necesita hacer ejercicio. Deja de protestar, Bella. Vamos a intentarlo. Es un día precioso y nos vamos a divertir. —Quiso que sus palabras fuesen verdad, pero sabía que lo más probable era que Emmett y ella tuvieran alguna discusión. Esperaba que la presencia de Bella actuase de amortiguador.

La noticia de la suspensión de Emmett había invadido los periódicos del martes y Ben y ella habían estado acosados por los periodistas toda la semana. Incluso una parte de la prensa había logrado localizar a Emmett en su casa de verano en Alabama. Emmett y Ben habían hecho declaraciones separadas, ninguna de ellas con sustancia y ella finalmente había tenido que llamar al comisario de la NFL. No había ni qué decir, que no estaba demasiado contento con ella. Lo positivo fue, que todo el asunto de la suspensión, dejó en segundo plano los rumores sobre su lío con Emmett.

Bella apareció en lo alto de las escaleras llevando uno de sus nuevos vaqueros, una chaqueta y una blusa tipo Oxford, con un semblante ceñudo. Rosalie había pensado llamar a Emmett para hacerle saber que llevaría a Bella, pero algo la había detenido, tal vez la intensidad del deseo de oír su voz. Bella se había recogido el pelo para mostrar los diminutos pendientes de oro que lucía en sus orejas recién perforadas. Rosalie estaba encantada de haber convencido a Bella de alguna manera, para que llevara un corte de pelo más corto, mas suelto, para que el cabello no estuviera siempre ocultando sus rasgos. Trababa a Bella con cariño, pero su hermana se negaba a aceptar ningún cumplido de Rosalie

—No hay derecho —se quejó Bella—. No sé por qué me haces esto.

—Porque soy cruel y despiadada.

Hacía calor, y Rosalie llevaba unos pantalones cortos de pinzas con una blusa amarilla, calcetines a juego y zapatillas de lona. Antes de coger a Pooh, se puso un sombrero de paja en la cabeza, sujetándolo con un gran lazo rosa que lo mantenía firmemente en su sitio.

—Llevas un sombrero estúpido.

—Gracias por el apoyo, Bella. A una señora siempre le gusta saber que va bien arreglada. Bella bajó los ojos.

—Sólo pienso que deberías aparentar tu edad, eso es todo.

Ignorando el ataque a su amor propio, abrió la puerta principal. Emmett subía por el camino con unos vaqueros descoloridos y camiseta blanca, con una gorra negra de los Chicago Bulls en su cabeza. Se recordó que conocía a muchos hombres más perfectos físicamente que él. Su nariz no estaba totalmente derecha, su mandíbula era demasiada cuadrada y era demasiado musculoso. Pero era verlo y se encendía una llamarada dentro de ella. Sentía una conexión con él que no era capaz explicar y no le gustaba recordar cuántas veces había pensado en él durante la semana.

Él le dio la bienvenida con esa sonrisa enorme que tenía y entró, mientras ella regañaba a Pooh que ladraba y se retorcía alegremente en sus brazos esforzándose por acercarse a él.

—Quieto, Pooh, estás siendo muy malo. ¿Bella, me alcanzas su correa?

La lengua rosada de Pooh colgaba y sus ojos estaban llenos de adoración mientras miraba a Emmett que la contemplaba con aversión.

—Dime que todo esto es una "pesadilla", y que no planeas traer esa vergüenza con nosotros.

—También viene Bella para vigilarla. Podemos llevar mi coche. Espero que no te importe.

Él sonrió a Bella.

—De ninguna manera.

Aliviada, salió. La expresión testaruda de Bella evidenciaba su descontento, pero Emmett hizo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta.

—Me alegra que vengas con nosotros, Bella. Podrás mantener ese _horror chino_ lejos de mí.

Bella se olvidó de parecer hosca.

—¿No te gusta Pooh?

—No la puedo aguantar.

Las condujo a las dos hacia el Cadillac que Rosalie había aparcado en la acera. Bella estaba tan horrorizada que se apresuró para mantenerse a su altura.

—¿Por qué?. ¿No te gustan los perros?

—Desde luego que me gustan. Pastores alemanes, labradores, colliers. Perros de verdad.

—Pooh es un perro de verdad.

—Es un perro de gays, eso es lo que es. Si un hombre pasa demasiado tiempo con un perro así, lo siguiente que hace es comer quiche y cantar ópera.

Bella lo miró con incertidumbre.

—¿Estás bromeando, verdad?

Los ojos de Emmett brillaron con regocijo.

—Por supuesto que no bromeo. Crees que bromearía sobre algo tan serio. —Se volvió a Rosalie y le tendió la mano—. Pásame las llaves, cariño. Hay algunas cosas concretas que un hombre hace mejor que una mujer y conducir un coche es una de ellas.

Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco mientras le daba las llaves del Cadillac.

—Hoy vas a tener una lección de historia en vivo, Bells, vas a ver como era la vida en los años cincuenta. Verás como era pasar el tiempo con un hombre que provocaría, él sólo, un movimiento de liberación de la mujer.

Emmett sonrió ampliamente mientras abría la puerta del conductor y hacía funcionar el cierre centralizado.

—Adentro, señoras. Os abriría las puertas, pero no quiero que se me acuse de impedir la liberación de nadie.

Rosalie sonrió pasándole Pooh a Bella, luego rodeó el coche para dirigirse al asiento del copiloto. Cuando arrancaron, se giró hacia atrás.

—Si vamos a comer, Bella, pide lo más caro del menú. En los años cincuenta, el hombre siempre pagaba.

—¡Demonios!—se quejó Emmett—. Te estás pasando, cabezota.

Naperville fue un antiguo pueblecito de Illinois que se había convertido en la ciudad más grande de DuPage County, con noventa mil habitantes. Su planeamiento inteligente, la había convertido en un lugar de gran interés.

Abundaban los parques y en el distrito histórico se conservaban calles sombreadas, preciosos jardines y edificaciones antiguas. La joya del pueblo era su paseo al borde del río,que era en realidad un parque que se extendía a lo largo del Río DuPage que atravesaba el centro de la ciudad. Estaba cubierto de pequeños caminos de ladrillo, un puente cubierto, un anfiteatro para conciertos al aire libre y un estanque de peces. En un extremo una vieja presa de grava se había convertido en una gran playa pública.

Emmett dejó el coche en un pequeño parking en uno de los extremos de donde se desarrollaba la feria y los tres siguieron uno de los caminos de ladrillo hacia la multitud que había bajo los árboles. Cada septiembre, el paseo del río servía de escenario a una feria de arte, un lugar donde pintores, escultores, joyeros y sopladores de vidrio podían exhibir su trabajo. Las banderillas de colores se movían con la brisa caliente y las bellas exhibiciones de pintura, cerámica y cristalería salpicaban de color a lo largo de la ribera.

Era una multitud con dinero. Las parejas jóvenes empujaban cochecitos de diseño para bebés o los llevaban bien alimentados en robustas mochilas, mientras los mayores vestidos con ropas de colores brillantes, que se habían puesto para ir al campo de golf por la mañana, se paseaban entre las exposiciones. Las caras de los adolescentes habían sido tratadas por dermatólogos caros, y miles de dólares de ortodoncia habían enderezado sus dientes. Había algunos afroamericanos, hispanos y asiáticos, todos prósperos y bien vestidos mezclados con la multitud.

Rosalie sintió como si se hubiera tropezado con el autentico sueño americano, un lugar donde la pobreza y la lucha étnica se habían quedado fuera. Sabía que la ciudad tenía algunos problemas, pero para alguien que había vivido los últimos siete años en Manhattan, esos problemas le parecían poca cosa. Aquí había estómagos llenos y una sensación de conexión con otros, rara en una sociedad que se había vuelto progresivamente aislada. ¿Estaba mal eso, se preguntó ella, desear que en cada comunidad de América hubiera calles limpias, ciudadanos desarmados, familias con 2.4 niños, y una flota de Chevys Broncos en los aparcamientos?.

Le pareció que Emmett le había leído la mente cuando se detuvo al lado de ella.

—Supongo que esto es casi tan idílico como cuando vine la primera vez.

—Supongo que si.

—Te aseguro que es bien distinto del sitio donde nací.

—Me lo puedo imaginar.

Bella iba delante de ellos con Pooh, quien subía las orejas y se retorcía con su correa pavoneándose entre la multitud. Emmett se puso rápidamente un par de _Ray Bans_ y se caló más la gorra de los Bulls en su cabeza.

—Esto está tan lleno que lo mejor que puedo hacer es disfrazarme. No va a ser fácil. Especialmente cuando llevas ese sombrero.

—¿Qué pasa con mi sombrero?—Rosalie se llevó la mano a la cinta rosa que ataba el sombrero.

—Nada de nada. De hecho, me gusta. Sólo que nos va a ser difícil quedarnos en el anonimato en cualquier circunstancia, y ese sombrero lo va a hacer peor.

Ella entendió su punto de vista.

—Tal vez esta excursión no ha sido buena idea.

—Es una gran idea. Ahora la prensa no sabrá qué pensar de nosotros. Personalmente me gusta la idea de pasearnos por debajo de sus narices.

Delante de ellos, Bella tiró bruscamente de la correa de Pooh y se paró en seco.

—Quiero marcharme.

—Acabamos de llegar —dijo Rosalie.

—Me da lo mismo. Te dije que no quería venir. Rosalie advirtió que Bella miraba un grupo de adolescentes que estaban sentadas en un montículo de hierba delante de ellos.

—¿Ese grupo de chicas son amigas tuyas?

—Son tontas. Son todas animadoras y creen que son mejores que los demás. Las odio.

—Razón de más para levantar la cabeza.—Emmett se quitó las gafas de sol y estudió al grupo por un momento—. Ven aquí, Bella. Mostrémosles de que pasta estás hecha.—Tomo la correa de Pooh y la pasó a Rosalie—. Rosalie, agarra tu pequeña rata. Bella y yo tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Rosalie estaba demasiado preocupada por Bella para reñir a Emmett por llamar rata a Pooh. Observó como llevaba a su hermana hacia las chicas. Era obvio que no quería acercarse más, pero Emmett no la soltaba. Sólo cuando él se sacó la gorra se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer. Junto con Jasper y Embry Call, él era la cara más reconocible en DuPage County y, obviamente tenía intención de dejar que Bella lo usase para impresionar a las chicas de su escuela.

Pero mientras Rosalie subía la cuesta para acercarse más a las chicas, vio que el Sr. Pez Gordo se había sobreestimado demasiado. Aunque los chicos lo podrían reconocer, estas adolescentes no eran obviamente aficionadas al fútbol.

—¿Tu padre no será Tim Reynolds, el agente inmobiliario?—Oyó que preguntaba Emmett a una ninfa de pelo largo que masticaba chicle con la boca abierta.

—Nooo —contestó la chica, más interesada en el contenido de su bolso que en las buenas maneras.

—Buen intento —murmuró Rosalie en voz baja mientras se detenía en el camino detrás de él. Y luego en voz alta—: Hola, chicas. Soy la hermana de Bella. Las chicas miraron de Rosalie a Bella.

—Pensaba que era tu madre —dijo una pelirroja teñida.

Emmett rió disimuladamente. Ignorándole, buscó un tema tópico de conversación mientras Bella clavaba miserablemente los ojos en los pies.

—¿Cómo va la escuela este año?

—Bien —refunfuñó una de ellas. Otra se puso los auriculares de su Walkman en las orejas.

Las chicas ignoraron a Bella para examinar la multitud con miradas aburridas.

Rosalie lo intentó otra vez.

—Bella dijo que la mayoría de los maestros están bien.

—Sí.

—Supongo. —La pelirroja se puso de pie—. Vamos, Kelly. Me aburro.

Rosalie miró a Emmett, esto había sido idea suya y era un desastre. Pero en lugar de parecer arrepentido, parecía claramente feliz consigo mismo.

—Me alegro de haberos conocido, chicas. Que lo paséis bien.

Las chicas lo miraron como si fuera un marciano y comenzaron a dirigirse por la cuesta hacia un grupo de chicos que llegaban por el camino.

—No es que las hayas entusiasmado precisamente —señaló ella.

Él metió las gafas de sol en el bolsillo de su camiseta.

—Espera un poco, cariño. He impresionado mujeres toda mi vida y sé lo que hago.

La cara de Bella estaba roja de vergüenza y parecía a punto de romper a llorar.

—¡Te dije que no quería venir! ¡Odio esto! ¡Y te odio!—Comenzó a retroceder, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse, Emmett levantó el brazo y la apretó a su lado.

—No tan rápido, Bella. Estamos llegando a la parte buena.

Rosalie inmediatamente vio la causa del creciente desasosiego de Bella. Acercándose al grupo de chicas había una pandilla de cuatro chicos, con gorras de béisbol del revés, camisetas demasiados grandes cayendo casi hasta el borde de sus pantalones cortos, con grandes deportivas negras.

—Emmett, déjala en paz. Ya has hecho que pase demasiada vergüenza.

—Puede que penséis que tengo medio cerebro, pero no soy cruel.

Las chicas estaban llamando a los chicos por su nombre, y al mismo tiempo haciéndose las interesantes. Los chicos se dieron codazos mutuamente en las costillas. Uno de ellos dio un fuerte eructo que fue obviamente para intentarlas impresionar. Y luego vieron a Emmett. Sus bocas se abrieron y después de varios momentos parecieron haber perdido la capacidad de moverse. Las chicas, seguían charlando y echándose hacia atrás el pelo, rodeándolos, pero los chicos prestaban poca atención. Sus ojos seguían fijos en el entrenador de los Stars.

Y los ojos de Emmett se detuvieron en Bella. Él le sonrió ampliamente y alzó su barbilla. —Ahora sonríe, Bella, y que parezca que no te importa el resto del mundo.

Bella vio qué ocurría. Ella tragó saliva mientras los chicos se dirigían a ella.

—¿Conoces a alguno de ellos?—preguntó Emmett quedamente, sin dejar de mirarla.

—El del pelo largo tiene la taquilla al lado de la mía.

Rosalie recordó la referencia de Bella al guapo chico que hacía ruidos soeces.

—Bien. Ahora levanta la mano y salúdalo.

Bella pareció aterrorizada.

—No puedo hacer eso.

—Ahora mismo él está bastante más nervioso que tú. Haz lo que te digo.

Emmett había sido un líder desde que lanzó su primer balón de fútbol, y una adolescente insegura no era rival para él. Bella echó una mirada, saludó temblorosamente antes de que su brazo cayera a un lado y sus mejillas se volvieran a enrojecer.

Era toda la invitación que necesitaban. Dirigidos por el vecino de taquilla de Bella, se acercaron.

—Me descubro ante ti —murmuró Rosalie al oído de Emmett.

—Ya era hora de obtener algún respeto.

La cara de su líder estaba roja de vergüenza cuando se paró cerca de Bella. Era alto, todo rodillas nudosas y codos huesudos, un chico sano, bien alimentado, su pelo largo estaba limpio y brillante. Los chicos arrastraban sus pies, pareciendo lentos como hormigas. Emmett todavía mantenía su brazo sobre los hombros de Bella, pero deliberadamente giró su cabeza hacia Rosalie, haciendo difícil que los chicos le dirigieran la palabra.

—Bonito día, ¿no es cierto? —dijo.

—Precioso —le contestó ella, entendiendo rápidamente lo que él intentaba—. Espero que no llueva.

—El hombre del tiempo dijo que iba a hacer buen tiempo toda la semana.

—Si tú lo dices.—Ella observó por el rabillo del ojo como la nuez del chico melenudo oscilaba de arriba abajo por su cuello. Los chicos parecieron percatarse que sólo podrían acercarse a Emmett hablando con Bella. Sus ojos iban de él a ella.

—¿Nos hemos visto en la escuela, no es cierto?, masculló su líder.

—Ajá—contestó Bella.

—Bien, creo que tengo la taquilla al lado de la tuya.

—Sí, supongo.

En opinión de Rosalie, a alguien con la astronómica inteligencia de su hermana podía habérsele ocurrido una respuesta más interesante. ¿Dónde estaba esa cita de Dostoyevski cuando se necesitaba?

—Me llamo Mike.

—Yo Bella.

Mientras Mike la presentaba a los otros chicos, Emmett empezó a señalar distintas zonas del paseo para Rosalie. Hizo comentarios sobre los árboles. Las flores. Los patos. Pero nunca apartó su brazo de los hombros de Bella, y el calor que Rosalie había sentido por él cuando había abierto su puerta hizo que se comenzara a derretir por dentro.

La conversación entre Bella y los chicos estaba siendo bastante tortuosa. Rosalie vio que las animadoras se acercaban, con cautelosa curiosidad en sus maquillados ojos.

—¿Tiene muchas plumas ese animal, no? —Emmett siguió mirando el río.

—¿Cuál—contestó Rosalie— ese azul?

—Creo que es verde.

—¿Tú crees? Sí, puede que estés en lo cierto.

La presencia de Emmett era como un imán. Otros chicos que paseaban por allí, viendo con quien estaban sus amigos se acercaron adelantando a las animadoras.

—Hola, Mike, ¿cómo va todo, hombre? —Hola, Eric. Hola, Rob. Ésta es Bella. Es nueva este año.

Emmett y Rosalie intercambiaron algunas observaciones más sobre el plumaje del pato, antes de que Emmett finalmente girase la cabeza para hablar con los chicos.

—Bueno, hola chicos. ¿Sois amigos de Bella?

Todos, entusiasmados, dijeron que eran buenos amigos. Respondiendo a la simpatía de Emmett, gradualmente olvidaron su timidez y empezaron a preguntar sobre el equipo. Las animadoras se habían unido al grupo y miraban a Bella con nuevo interés. Cuando varios de los chicos anunciaron que iban a por helados, invitaron a Bella a acompañarlos.

Ella se dio la vuelta para preguntar a Rosalie.—¿Puedo?

—Claro. —Rosalie quedó con Bella en la fuente del diente de león en una hora.

Pero Emmett no había terminado. Cuando comenzaron a moverse, les llamó.

—Bella, podrías traer a algunos de tus amigos a un partido uno de estos domingos. Luego les podrías presentar a algunos de los jugadores.

Los chicos abrieron la boca.

—¡Genial, Bella!.

—¡Oye, eso estaría guay!. ¿Conoces a Jasper, Bella?

—Lo conozco —dijo Bella.

—¡Tíos, que suerte!.

Cuando la bulliciosa pandilla se movió, Rosalie sonrió a Emmett.

—Fue un autentico soborno.

Él sonrió abiertamente.

—Lo sé.

—De algunas de las chicas no estoy tan segura. Unas cuantas parecían de las que venderían a su mejor amiga por dinero para el almuerzo

—Da lo mismo. Sólo le dimos a Bella un poco de ventaja. Ahora puede elegir ella misma.

Pooh, impaciente por seguir, tiró de la correa. Ellos continuaron caminando por el montículo de césped, comenzando a vagar entre las exhibiciones, pero aunque Emmett se había puesto otra vez la gorra y las gafas de sol, demasiada gente lo había visto hablando con los adolescentes y hubo quien le comenzó a llamar por su nombre, mientras miraban a Rosalie con ávida curiosidad.

Él inclinó la cabeza en respuesta a sus saludos y le dijo a ella en voz baja.

—Sigue andando. Una vez que te detienes, se acabó.—Miró a Pooh—. ¿Y tú, no puedes andar o delante, o detrás de mí? No quiero que la gente piense…

—Tú imagen de machote no depende de una perrita. Válgame Dios, si montas esto con un caniche, entonces no puedo imaginarme lo que harías si estuviera Vladimir aquí.

—Me gusta Vladimir. Lo que me avergüenza es la correa. ¿Por qué le tuviste que poner ese lazo púrpura?

—No es púrpura, es malva. ¿Has sido así de inseguro toda la vida, o es porque estás haciéndote viejo?

—Eh, que no soy una de esas chicas que piensan que eres la madre de Bella.

—Menos mal. Considerando con que facilidad se ve amenazada tú masculinidad, eso te podría haber rematado.

El agradable intercambio de puyas continuó durante algún tiempo, cada ataque verbal inmediatamente era devuelto, pero sin palabras duras, ni insultos. Emmett le compro una "bola de bruja" rosa y verde, hecha a mano, para colgar en una ventana donde diera el sol. Ella le compró una foto en blanco y negro de la silueta de Chicago con una luna en cuarto creciente a gran altura en el cielo.

—Voy a colgarlo en mi oficina. Llevo tiempo buscando algo que me guste para ocupar la pared.

Mientras él admiraba su regalo, otro juego de fotos apareció en su mente, y una parte del placer que llevaba sintiendo todo el día se evaporó. Cuando se iban, se dio cuenta de que apretaba demasiado la bolsa de la bola de bruja de cristal. Se preguntó si tendría el coraje, por una sola vez, para ser sincera con un hombre en vez de coquetear con él.

—Emmett —le dijo suavemente—todavía estoy molesta por tu reacción ante las fotos de "Bello Mundo". Estoy orgullosa de ellas.

—Y aquí termina la tranquilidad de la tarde.

—Me gustaría que no actuases como si fueran pornográficas. Son uno de los mejores trabajos de Esme Platt.

—Son fotos de una mujer desnuda, eso es lo que son.

Ella se sintió como una tonta tratando de razonar con él.

—¡No me puedo creer lo estrecho que eres de miras!

—Y yo no me puedo creer que una exhibicionista a ultranza tenga el morro de criticarme.

—¡No soy una exhibicionista!

—Sin intención de ofender, Rosalie, pero te has quitado la ropa delante de más gente que Gypsy Rose Lee._(actriz estadounidense de burlesque)_

Rosalie comenzó a encenderse y se paró al lado de unos arbustos.

-¡Eres un imbécil cabezota! No reconocerías el arte aunque te golpeen en la cabeza. Tienes el gusto de un…, un…

—¿Jugador de fútbol?,

—¡No, de un balón!

Él se quitó las gafas y la miró.

—Sólo porque crea que las mujeres agradables no deban quitarse la ropa en público no significa que no sepa apreciar el arte.

—La semana pasada era una rubia tonta y ahora soy una mujer agradable. Sería mejor que te decidieras.

Ella vio por su expresión que se había marcado un tanto, pero eso no era lo que quería. No le interesaba acumular puntos en un marcador imaginario; simplemente quería que la entendiera. Su arrebato se desvaneció, y metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones cortos.

—Me molesta que trates de convertir esas fotos en algo sórdido. No lo son.

Él miró hacia el río, y su voz perdió su toque beligerante.

—No lo puedo evitar.

Ella lo contempló, tratando de entender la expresión de su cara.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué importancia tiene para ti?.

—No lo sé. Sólo es así.

—¿Porque represento al equipo?.

—No lo puedes negar.

—Lamento mi don de la oportunidad.

—Lo sé.—La miró y sus expresión era sorprendentemente suave—.Las fotos son bellas, Rosalie. Los dos lo sabemos. Pero no son tan bonitas como tú.

Se quedaron allí de pie. Ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos hasta que se sintió atraída hacia sus brazos. Ella sentía como se inclinaba hacia delante y vio que él estaba haciendo lo mismo. Y entonces Pooh tiró de la correa, destrozando el momento.

Él la tomó del brazo y la empujó hacia delante.

—Vamos. Te voy a comprar un perrito caliente. Con mostaza y picante, así no podrás saber que lleva.

Entendiendo el gesto, se amoldó a su paso.

—¿Tienes idea de que llevan los perritos calientes?

—No, y no quiero saberlo. ¿Esto…, Pooh, te interesa entrar en la industria cárnica?

—Eso no es divertido. No lo escuches, Pooh.

Él se rió entre dientes. Cinco minutos más tarde, ella comía ruidosamente unas patatas fritas, mientras Emmett hincaba el diente a su segundo perrito caliente. Una nota de tristeza se filtró en su voz.

—Dime la verdad, ¿no hay ninguna posibilidad de que los Stars ganen el campeonato AFC?

—Empiezo cada temporada pensando que voy a ganar la Super Bowl.

—No hablo de fantasías, hablo de realidades.

—Vamos a darlo todo, Rosalie. Todo depende de que no tengamos lesiones. Las lesiones siempre son algo con lo que debemos contar. El año pasado, por ejemplo, se apostaba por los Cowboys no por los Sabers, pero perdieron la Súper Bowl porque tenían muchos jugadores lesionados. Ahora mismo no hemos alcanzado todo nuestro potencial, pero las cosas van ajustándose poco a poco.

—¿Este fin de semana?.

—Él le dirigió una sonrisa pesarosa.

—Probablemente no tan pronto.

—Todo el mundo dice que los hombres se quejan de lo duro que los tratas.

—Ese es mi trabajo.

Ella suspiró.

—Sé que esperas con ilusión trabajar para James, y realmente no puedo culparte.

Ella esperaba un comentario sarcástico, pero en lugar de eso, Emmett se quedó pensativo.

—Francamente, nunca me ha gustado tu primo. También tengo la sensación de que está detrás de todo el interés de la prensa. Durante años, ha cultivado un montón de amistades en los periódicos.

Rosalie había sospechado lo mismo. Pero bueno, ni siquiera podía tomar las palabras de Emmett como un voto de confianza.

—Al menos él sabe algo sobre fútbol.

—Eso es cierto. —Le puso el brazo alrededor de los hombros y le dio un apretón reconfortante—. Pero seguro que Jasper va a quedar gracioso cuando le bese.

* * *

Un espectáculo digno de verse, un poco repulsivo, pero, mucha gente seguro pagaría por ver a dos rubios guapos y sexis besándose en un campo de fútbol. yo no, pero sobre gustos no hay nada escrito.


	17. Capítulo 16

_Cómo siempre, nada es mío los personajes se los cogemos prestados a Stephanie Meyer y a su saga de Crepúsculo y la historia en esta ocasión es de Susan Elisabeth Phillips, la novela que abre la serie Chicago Stars, "Tenías que ser tú". Espero que disfruteis con la lectura._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DIECISEIS ******

Ben miraba fijamente al campo desde la ventana del palco.

—Sabía qué ocurriría cuando le suspendí, pero esperaba que no llegara a ser tan grave.

Los Stars habían sido ineficaces contra unos Angeles Raiders sedientos de sangre. Embry Call fue interceptado cuatro veces, Jasper no pudo desmarcarse y la defensa no tuvo su mejor tarde. Rosalie echó la última mirada al resultado final: Raiders 34, Stars 3.

—No importa —dijo— mejoraremos la semana que viene.

—Jugamos contra los Giants la semana próxima. Sólo han perdido un partido esta temporada y fue contra los Sabers.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, uno de los amigos de Frederic se acercó a hablar con Ben. A la mañana siguiente, cuando se dirigía a trabajar a las ocho con idea de encontrarse con Ben como había previsto, se encontró volviendo a vivir otra vez la tarde del sábado. No podía recordar la última vez que había pasado un rato tan maravilloso. Desde la feria de arte, los tres se habían ido a un restaurante de la zona para tomar una cena temprana y Emmett había probado que era tan buen oyente como narrador de historias. Lo había invitado a acompañarlas a casa, donde Bella le había enseñado sus nuevas ropas. Sus cumplidos habían hecho más por la confianza en sí misma de Bella que cualquier cosa que Rosalie le hubiera dicho. Se había marchado a las ocho, y se había pasado el resto de la noche torturándose con imágenes de él en la cama con su ex-esposa.

Un tráfico extraordinariamente denso a la altura de Napente Boulevard la retrasó y llegó a la oficina de Ben algunos minutos después de las ocho. Emmett ya estaba allí. Les dirigió a los dos una alegre sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa de reuniones, esperando que Emmett no se diera cuenta de lo contenta que estaba de volver a verlo.

Tan pronto como ella se acomodó, Ben comenzó.

—Ahora que la suspensión terminó, Emmett, quería que tuviéramos la posibilidad de aclarar las cosas. Como seréis conscientes, hemos recibido algunos duros golpes de la prensa estas últimas semanas. Los periódicos de esta mañana son de lo peor. Recibí anoche en casa, una llamada del comisario declarando, de malas maneras, que somos una vergüenza para la liga.

—No me digas que no crees que exagera un poco —dijo Emmett.

—Me habló de las fotos de "Bello Mundo", de tu suspensión, de la manera en que Rosalie baja vestida al campo, y, claro está, del rumor de que vosotros dos estáis liados. También mencionó una conversación telefónica que tuvo contigo la semana pasada, Rosalie. Desearía haber estado al tanto. ¿Hay alguna razón para que no me dijeses que habías hablado con el comisario?.

Rosalie cambió de postura en la silla y decidió que había querido más a Ben cuando se dejaba llevar.

—Me olvidé. Emmett la miró escépticamente.

—Eso es un poco difícil de creer. —Está todavía molesto por lo que le dijiste —dijo Ben.

—Soy yo la que debería estar molesta.

—¿Te importaría decirnos por qué?.

Ella intentó exponerlo de manera que no saltaran sobre ella.

—Fue algo paternal. Me dijo que había personas que no tenían cabeza, especialmente una cosita bonita como yo, para hacer el trabajo de un hombre. Dijo que no era justo para James. Mencionó todas esas cosas que te dijo a ti, más el rumor que había oído de que también andaba con Jasper. —Apretó la boca—. Sugirió que la causa de mis problemas podía estar en mis fluctuaciones mensuales de hormonas.

Ben la conocía lo suficiente para preguntarle por su contestación.

—¿Qué le dijiste?.

—Huuummm…—miró hacia fuera de la ventana—. No me acuerdo.

—Rosalie. Ella se inclinó ante lo inevitable con un suspiro. —Le dije que lo tenía que dejar porque tenía a los de Playboy por la otra línea.

Ben tuvo un sobresalto, pero Emmett rió.

—No la animes —Ben estaba claramente molesto—. Sabes que si los Stars fueran ganando, no tendríamos todos estos líos.

—¡Estuve suspendido la semana pasada! Es realmente difícil ganar un partido si no entrenas al equipo.

—Esa es una de las razones por las que quería hablar con los dos.—Ben jugueteó con su café—. Hasta donde yo veo, lo hecho, hecho está. No podemos hacer nada sobre las fotos, y por lo que respecta a los vestidos de Rosalie en los partidos, creo que el comisario está equivocado.

—Puedo imaginarme lo emocionado que estaba con ese tatuaje de los Stars que llevabas ayer en el hombro. En la tele parecía realmente bonito.

—Es de quita y pon —dijo ella— y simplemente exteriorizaba mi "espíritu de equipo".

—Exhibías bastante más que "espíritu de equipo".

—Todo eso ayuda a llenar asientos vacíos—dijo Ben—. Muchos de ellos con mujeres, en cambio —miró a Emmett— tu suspensión fue culpa mía igual que la responsabilidad de que hayamos perdido ayer. También quiero haceros a los dos una advertencia. No sé lo que pasa entre vosotros dos, pero no quiero verme atrapado otra vez en el fuego cruzado. ¿Entendido?.

—Entendido —dijo Emmett bruscamente.

—No volverá a pasar—dijo Rosalie.

La mirada de Emmett la estaba haciendo sentir incómoda. Otra vez ella se recordó a sí misma que, por lo menos por ahora, los dos trabajaban para ella. Se levantó.

—Ahora, si me perdonáis, tengo trabajo que hacer.

Emmett torció la comisura de la boca.

—Saluda a tus colegas de Playboy de mi parte.

Ella reprimió una sonrisa mientras salía de la sala de reuniones y se dirigía a su oficina, donde pasó el resto del día leyendo informes y estudiando hojas de contabilidad en la pantalla del ordenador, intentando encontrar los entresijos de los detalles de las complicadas finanzas del equipo. Mientras anotaba cifras al lado del teclado, reconoció para sí misma que sentaba genial volver a usar el cerebro.

Su siguiente partido se jugaba en el estadio de los Giants en Meadowlands y se retransmitía por el programa de la ABC, "Monday Night Football". Desde luego el equipo no quería perder delante de una audiencia de televisión tan impresionante, jugar la noche del lunes era considerado lo más importante de la temporada. La semana, que a priori ya iba a ser tensa en el Stars Complex, lo fue todavía más, comenzaron a desatarse algunas explosivas peleas entre los jugadores, la administración y por supuesto Emmett contribuyó respondiendo bruscamente a todo el mundo. La mala publicidad reciente del equipo había imposibilitado que Rosalie siguiera escondiéndose de la prensa, y su temor al partido próximo aumentó sobremanera cuando, a regañadientes, accedió ante la ABC para que la entrevistaran en el descanso.

Los jugadores, tensos como una cuerda de violín, viajaron en silencio la tarde del domingo en el vuelo charter desde O'Hare hacia Newark.

—Allí atrás es como un velatorio—le dijo Rosalie a Ben cuando los ayudantes de vuelo les dieron las bebidas que habían pedido: cerveza para Ben y zumo de tomate para ella—. No creo que sea bueno que los jugadores estén tan tensos.

—Esta semana, Emmett los ha entrenado tan duramente como es posible y saben lo que está en juego. Nos jugamos todo en este partido.

Ella había hecho algo más que mirar balances contables la pasada semana; También había leído ejemplares atrasados de varias revistas deportivas y sabía lo positivo que era que estuvieran relajados. Se mordisqueó distraídamente el labio inferior.

—Todavía creo que no deberían estar tan tensos. Van a andar a tientas detrás de la pelota.

—Lo único que los hará relajarse será que finalmente ganen el partido.

—Cómo no se relajen un poco, eso no ocurrirá.

—Sinceramente espero que estés equivocada.

Devolvió su atención al Forbes. Ella vaciló sólo un momento, antes de inclinarse y subrepticiamente levantar los seguros del trasportín de la perra, que estaba colocado bajo sus piernas.

Segundos más tarde, el interior del avión se llenó de los ladridos agudos de Pooh correteando por el pasillo central.

En la fila de asientos de delante, la cabeza de Emmett se giró bruscamente para enfrentarse a ella.

—¡Maldita sea, Rosalie! ¡Has traído la perra contigo!

—¡Huy!—Sus labios formaron un pequeño óvalo rosado mientras se levantaba y miraba a Ben—. No sé que ha pasado. Lo lamento. Parece que he encerrado mal a mi perrita.

Ignorando a Emmett, se abrió paso hacia la cabina de pasajeros del avión, donde inmediatamente oyó una atronadora risa masculina. Como había esperado, los jugadores daban la bienvenida a la distracción que Pooh proporcionaba. El correteo del caniche entre sus pies, revolviendo entre sus bolsas de manos y lamiendo a cualquier persona que la intentaba coger.

Jasper intentó capturarla, pero ella lo esquivó y se acurrucó entre los pies de Mike Newton. Rosalie no pudo evitar la risa al ver la pequeña cabeza mullida de Pooh posada sobre la parte superior de los enormes zapatos de lona de Mike. Miraba con recelo el pasillo, hacia su dueña, intentando buscar una vía de escape.

—No creo que quiera que la cojas —comentó Mike.

—No le gusta demasiado su transportín.

Como Pooh parecía estar bien a suaire, Rosalie empezó a charlar con los jugadores cercanos, preguntándoles por sus familias, los libros que leían, la música que escuchaban en sus Walkmans. Pooh había seguido adelante hasta detenerse sobre el preciado pie derecho del kicker del equipo, pero cuando Rosalie se acercó, el perro atravesó velozmente por el pasillo hasta que Sam Uley, el jugador más grande de la ofensiva de los Stars, que la levantó en sus brazos.

—¿Es esto lo que busca, señorita Hale?

Rosalie vaciló. De todos los hombres del equipo, Sam Uley era el más intimidador. Tenía un diente de oro con un diamante de medio quilate refulgiendo en su boca y pesadas cadenas de oro colgando de su chaleco negro de cuero. No llevaba camisa bajo el chaleco, revelando un enorme pecho y antebrazos demasiado musculosos, exhibidos en toda su gloria brillante de ébano. Escondía sus ojos tras unas amenazadoras gafas de sol muy oscuras, su nariz era ancha y plana y una cicatriz surcaba su hombro. Un artículo que ella había leído justo el día anterior en Sports Illustrated había descrito a Sam como uno de los cinco hombres peor encarados de la NFL, y mientras le estudiaba, no encontró ninguna razón para disentir. Se percató que sus compañeros de equipo habían dejado vacío el asiento al lado de él.

Incluso Pooh estaba intimidada. La perrita se encorvaba en el regazo de Sam, rozándole con el morro, mirándolo con atención con ojos cautelosos. Con un destello de alarma, Rosalie sintió que definitivamente parecía nerviosa.

Rápidamente avanzó por el pasillo, sin lugar a dudas no era una buena idea que Pooh se pusiera nerviosa sentada encima de Sam Uley. Cuando llegó a su fila, lo miró ansiosamente.

—Puede… que… sea mejor que me la lleve.

—Siéntese—ladró él.

Fue una orden, no una petición y ella se dejó caer en el asiento vacío. Las cadenas de Sam la impresionaban. Pooh comenzó a temblar. Rosalie escogió inoportunamente ese momento para recordar la cita sobre Sam que había leído en _Sports Illustrated_. _Lo que más me gusta del fúlbol_, decía,_ es ver al tío que me marca transportado en camilla fuera del campo_.

Ella se aclaró la voz.

—Esto… no es una buena idea que ella se ponga nerviosa.

—¿De veras?—dijo agresivamente. Recogiendo la perrita entre sus manos del tamaño de guantes de béisbol, elevó al animal hasta la altura de sus ojos.

Clavaron los ojos el uno en la otra. Las amenazadoras gafas de sol reflejaron los redondos ojos castaños de Pooh. Rosalie contuvo el aliento esperando una catástrofe.

Los segundos se alargaron. Pooh sacó su larga lengua rosada y lamió la mejilla de Sam.

El diamante del diente de oro de Sam brilló cuando él sonrió ampliamente.

—Me gusta este perro.

—No sabes lo feliz que me hace —dijo Rosalie con rapidez.

Pooh se entregó a las caricias atravesando las cadenas de Sam para acercarse más. Él acarició el copete de la perra donde el lazo se había deshecho como siempre.

—Mi mamá no me dejó tener un perro mientras crecía. Decía que no quería tener pulgas en casa.

—No todos los perros tienen pulgas. Pooh no las tiene.

—La llevaré para que le cuente todo eso. Quizá me deje tener uno ahora.

Rosalie se quedó pasmada.

—¿Vives con tu madre, Sam? Él sonrió ampliamente.

—Sí, madam. Amenaza con echarme, pero sé que no hará eso hasta que me case. Dice que no confía que sepa cuidarme.

—Ya veo. ¿Te vas a casar pronto?

—Oh, no, madam. No digo que no quiera, sino que puede complicar la vida, ya sabes.

—Realmente lo hago.

—Algunas veces las mujeres que te atraen no se sienten atraídas por ti, o viceversa.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Cuál es tu caso?.

—¿Perdón?.

—¿Vice?. ¿O versa?. Es la señora la que está colada por ti, pero tú no por ella, o…

—A la inversa. Yo estoy colado por ella, pero ella no está precisamente loca por mi.

—Me resulta difícil de creer. Pensaba que vosotros los jugadores de fútbol podíais elegir la mujer que quisierais.

—Intenta explicárselo a la señorita Emily Young.

Rosalie adoraba que la gente le contara su vida amorosa. Quitándose los mocasines, puso los pies debajo de ella.

—Cuéntame cosas sobre ella. Si quieres, claro.

—Bueno, es una señora realmente terca. Y pagada de sí misma. Es organista en la iglesia de mamá y el resto de tiempo es bibliotecaria. Caramba, ni siquiera se viste bien. Lleva esas faldas tan remilgadas y las blusas abotonadas hasta debajo de la barbilla. Siempre con la nariz levantada.

—Pero a ti te gusta de todas maneras.

—Sería más adecuado decir que parece que no puedo expulsarla de mi mente. Desafortunadamente, no me respeta porque ella tiene una carrera, sabes,y yo no.

—Fuiste a la universidad.

Por un momento él guardó silencio. Cuando habló, su tono era tan bajo que sólo ella le podía oír.

—¿Sabes como es la universidad para alguien como yo?.

—No, no lo sé.

—Cogen a un chico como yo, de dieciocho años, que nunca tuvo nada en la vida, y te dicen: _Sam, si juegas al fútbol para nosotros, te cuidaremos en todo. Te daremos una beca, ¿Te gustan los coches,Sam?. Porque uno de nuestros alumnos tiene un Chevy Dealership y seguro que no le importa dártelo como señal de su aprecio por escoger nuestra universidad. Te cuidaremos bien, Sam. Te daremos un trabajo de verano bien pagado, claro que ni siquiera tendrás que presentarte al trabajo. Y no te preocupes por las clases, porque queremos que realices algunos trabajos independientes._—La miró desde detrás de las lentes oscuras de las gafas—. ¿Sabes lo que quiere decir trabajo independiente para alguien como yo? Quiere decir que si hago un buen papel el sábado por la tarde, tendré una A cuando salgan las notas.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca me gradué, y ahora tengo mucho dinero. Pero algunas veces creo que no tiene importancia. ¿De qué sirve el dinero cuando Emily Young te habla de algún petimetre blanco que escribió un poema famoso de amor, y sus ojos se iluminan, pero tú no sabes ni jota sobre poesía, literatura o cualquier otra cosa que para ella es tan importante?.

El silencio cayó entre ellos. Pooh había posado su hocico en el cuello de Sam y roncaba suavemente.

—¿Qué te impide volver a ir a clases?.

—¿Yo?. Bueno no, no podría hacerlo. El fútbol ocupa demasiado tiempo.

—Quizá durante la temporada baja—sonrió—. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tú señorita Young lo que piensa de la idea?.

—Se reiría de mí.

—Si se ríe de ti, entonces tendrás la certeza de que te has fijado en la mujer equivocada.

—No era demasiado buen estudiante —admitió con obvia reticencia.

—Probablemente porque nadie esperaba que lo fueras.

—No sé.

—Venga, Sam. ¿No serás un cobarde?.

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Es sólo una broma —dijo precipitadamente—. El hecho de que no tengas tiempo para estudiar, puede tener su ventaja —sonrió ampliamente— puedes necesitar que alguien te ayude.

Sam se rió y media docena de jugadores volvieron la cabeza clavando los ojos en él con incredulidad.

Jacob Black se puso de pie.

—Oye, Sam, ¿por qué acaparas al perro todo el viaje? Suéltalo. A mi también me gustan los perros.

Sam lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Porqué no te vas a jod...

El hombre hundió la cabeza al escuchar como se interrumpían los gritos de Sam. Y luego su risa que se interrumpió de golpe por completo. Rosalie giró su cabeza para determinar qué había provocado la interrupción y vio que Emmett había entrado en la cabina de pasajeros. Los hombres volvieron a sus revistas y música, o cerraron los ojos y fingieron echar una siesta, como si los hubieran sorprendido riéndose en un funeral.

El poder de Emmett, incluso sobre el más endurecido de los veteranos, la asombró. Lo sabía por retazos de conversaciones que había oído sin intención, y aunque se resistían por la presión implacable a la que los sometía, todavía lo respetaban. Ben decía que una de las razones por la que Emmett se mantenía en una forma física excelente era porque nunca le exigía nada a sus hombre que no pudiera hacer él mismo.

Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente ante la visión de Pooh profundamente dormida en el pecho de uno de sus líneas ofensivas. Miró a Rosalie con suspicacia, habló unos minutos con uno de sus ayudantes y luego, para alivio obvio de todo el mundo, desapareció de vuelta a la zona de primera clase.

—Ese hombre está siempre enfadado—masculló Rosalie mientras se levantaba.

—El entrenador tiene muchas preocupaciones —contestó Sam.

Pooh se movió y Sam a regañadientes se la pasó a Jacob Black. Rosalie estuvo unos minutos preguntándole a Mike sobre Jessica y sus hijos, después Jasper quiso hablarle sobre la idea de comercializar una salsa con su nombre. Le preguntó a Embry Call sobre su hombro y habló con algunos de los novatos sobre la vida nocturna de Chicago.

Cuando finalmente recogió a Pooh, la atmósfera en la cabina era considerablemente más relajada, pero sabía que Emmett le daría la vuelta a la tortilla a la mañana siguiente. No le podía culpar por su dedicación, pero algunas veces se preguntaba si él conocería la naturaleza humana. Cuando decidiera que tenía el equipo a punto, los tendría a todos tan tensos que vibrarían como una cuerda de violín.

Pasó la tarde y la mañana siguiente con Vladimir. Él charló con entusiasmo sobre el juego y estaba encantado de que le hubiera invitado a compartir su palco. Se llevó a Pooh con él cuando se fue, prometiendo llevarlo de vuelta cuando fuera al partido.

Por primera vez desde que había asumido el control como propietaria, se unió al equipo en su ligera cena en el hotel a las cinco de la tarde, previa al partido. En lugar de situarse en la presidencia al lado de Ben, se sentó con Sam y Jacob Black, donde jugueteó con el gran solomillo que le pusieron delante volcándose en la ensalada y patatas cocidas.

Fue una comida sombría, poco alegre. Luego, cuando los jugadores salían, vio un grupo de seguidores de los Gigants que de alguna manera se habían colado en el vestíbulo del hotel y lo habían cubierto de signos rojos y azules, lo que mostraba a las claras sus predilecciones. Su destello rápido de cólera la hizo darse cuenta de cuanto habían llegado a importarle los Stars. En lugar de un equipo anónimo, se habían convertido en un grupo de gente por el que se preocupaba.

Ensimismada, se puso automáticamente el traje que Alice le había preparado corriendo la semana anterior. Después de volver a hacer la maleta para el regreso nocturno a O'Hare después del partido, se encontró con Ben en el vestíbulo.

Él sonrió mientras miraba su ropa.

—Perfecta.

Ella miró dudosamente su reflejo en un espejo de la pared del vestíbulo.

—Sabía que no era el momento de preparar la retirada, pero no es lo que más me va.

Llevaba puesta una variación del uniforme de los Stars: Pantalones ceñidos de raso azul con unas líneas doradas que bajaban por cada muslo. Calcetines azules y dorados con zapatillas de cuero suave con diamantes falsos incrustados. Como el tiempo de octubre era moderadamente frío, Alice había preparado una cazadora azul satinado y dorado con una estrella enormeen la espalda y otras más pequeñas sobre el frente. Llevaba su pelo rizado retirado con una ancha diadema que parecía un arco azul encima de su cabeza.

—Es precisamente lo que te va —dijo Ben— los fotógrafos van a volverse locos.

No se dijeron nada más mientras se dirigían hacia Meadowlands, al estadio de los Giants. Antes de haber sido ocupado por el estadio, esas parcelas de Jersey había sido desguace para coches oxidados y refugio para sin techo. Se rumoreaba que el estadio había sido construido sobre la nariz de Jimmy Hoffa.

Cuando alcanzaron la entrada VIP cuarenta y cinco minutos antes del comienzo del encuentro, Ben se ofreció como voluntario para escoltarla hasta el palco antes de bajar a su visita rutinaria al vestuario para dar animo a los hombres, pero ella ya había decidido lo que iba a hacer y negó con la cabeza.

—Voy con contigo.

—¿Al vestuario?.

Asintió abruptamente.

—Al vestuario.

Ben la miró con incertidumbre pero no hizo comentario alguno mientras la guiaba por las profundidades subterráneas del estadio. Entraron en un vestuario ominosamente en silencio. Con excepción de los cascos, los jugadores ya estaban vestidos con el resto del equipo y ella se sintió como si hubiera entrado en una tierra poblada por titanes. En el campo, eran enormes, pero atrapados en un espacio cerrado, su tamaño era verdaderamente impresionante.

Algunos estaban de pie mientras que otros estaban sentados en bancos de madera con las rodillas abiertas y las muñecas apoyadas en ellas dejando colgar las manos holgadamente. Jasper y Embry Call estaban sentados sobre una mesa lateral con las espaldas contra la pared. Todos tenían la cara sombría mientras escuchaban a Emmett hablar.

—… tenemos que desplegar un gran juego esta noche. No vamos a ganar con goles. Tenemos que ganar en la zona roja. Con jugadas que nos hagan avanzar pocas yardas cada vez…

Emmett estaba tan intensamente concentrado en sus jugadores que no se dio cuenta de que Ben y ella habían entrado en el vestuario hasta que terminó.

Ben se aclaró la voz.

—Humm, la señorita Hale quiso acercarse esta noche para desearos suerte. El ceño fruncido de Emmett le indicaba que la consideraba bastante inoportuna. Obligándose a ignorarle, desplegó su sonrisa más brillante en la cara y caminó al centro del vestuario. Intentó no sentirse cohibida y asumió una pose, vestida como estaba, digna de salir en un póster.

—Hola, chicos. ¿Qué tal? Bueno, no soy demasiado ingeniosa, ¿verdad?.

Varios hombres sonrieron, pero ella supo que iba a ser difícil relajar la tensión. Aunque era la última persona que se pudiera considerar una autoridad en el fútbol, los hechos parecían cristalinos ante ella. Los Stars tenían los mejores jugadores y un entrenador excelente, pero por alguna razón, no lograban cuajar buen fútbol. Para ella estaba claro que ese era un problema mental, no físico, y desde el viaje en avión, no podía deshacerse de la idea de que no estarían tan tensos si pudieran relajarse un poco y divertirse jugando. Se subió en uno de los bancos de delante para poder verlos a todos.

—De acuerdo, chicos, ahí voy. Es la primera vez que bajo al vestuario y sinceramente espero que sea la última que doy un discurso.

Varios sonrieron.

—Tengo completa confianza en el entrenador McCarty. Todo el mundo me ha dicho que es un maravilloso estratega del fútbol y un gran motivador para los jugadores. Además, es _taaan_ guapo.

Como había esperado, comenzaron a reírse. No se arriesgó a mirar a Emmett para ver como recibía su broma. En vez de eso, frunció la frente.

—No es que los demás no seáis guapos, claro. Excepto Mike. He visto a Jessica en acción y, creedme, ni siquiera lo miro.

Más risa.

Mike sonrió ampliamente y agachó la cabeza con vergüenza.

Ella sonrió vagamente.

—Lo que quiero deciros es esto. Si ganáis esta noche el partido, simplificaríais bastante mí vida con la prensa, pero, para ser totalmente honestos, ganar a los Giants es más importante para todos vosotros que para mí. Quiero decir, yo no juego al fútbol y…

—Señorita Hale —la advertencia implícita en la voz de Emmett era clara. Precipitadamente siguió.

—Y aunque me parece realmente increíble, me ha llegado a gustar bastante, y como supongo que todos querréis ganar esta noche, voy a deciros como lo vais a hacer.

Si bien evitaba deliberadamente mirar a Emmett, notaba los feroces ojos azules taladrándole la piel. A pesar de su posición como dueña del equipo, éste era su terreno y ella lo había invadido.

—Bueno —siguió— el entrenador McCarty tiene _muchííísima_ experiencia y estoy segura que tendréis que hacer caso a todo lo que os ha dicho. Pero conque únicamente hagáis una cosita que os voy a decir, prácticamente os garantizo el éxito.

Ella sentía como la cólera emanaba del cuerpo de Emmett. Había pasado la semana entera llenándolos de frenesí aniquilador y ella despreocupadamente deshacía todos sus esfuerzos. Tuvo que recurrir a todo su instinto de supervivencia para apartar sus pensamientos de ese hombre, algo no demasiado fácil, cuando él estaba de pie tan cerca.

—Esta noche, caballeros, cuando salgáis a ese campo, quiero que hagáis lo siguiente…—hizo una pausa— …quiero que finjáis que los Giants están desnudos.

Clavaban los ojos en ella como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, lo cual probablemente era verdad. Oyó algunas nerviosas risas ahogadas y miró a los jugadores con falsa gravedad.

—Hablo absolutamente en serio. Cuándo los Giants estén alineados y comiencen a dirigirse hacia vosotros, el que tengáis enfrente, justo al otro lado de…—su mente se quedó en blanco, y recurrió a Ben—. ¿Cómo se llama?.

―¿La línea de scrimmage? —sugirió Ben.

—Eso. Pensar que el tío que está del otro lado de la línea de scrimmage, está desnudo. Funcionará. Seguro. Lo prometo. Es un truco que aprendí en el colegio para vencer el miedo al público. ¿No preferís golpear a un jugador en su… esto… estómago…—sonrió ampliamente— si está… ¡desnudo!?.

Para bien o para mal, la tensión del vestuario se desvaneció. Mientras las hombreras de los hombre se estremecían por la risa, supo que había logrado su meta, y supuso que finalmente su instinto para la supervivencia les permitiría patear al rival. Bajando del banco, se precipitó hacia la puerta.

—Os veré en el campo.

Desafortunadamente, Emmett la atrapó antes de que pudiera escapar, y su valor flaqueó cuando vio su pálida cara.

—Te has pasado de la raya, Rosalie. Cuando termine el partido, tú y yo vamos a ajustar cuentas por última vez.

Tragó saliva y se deslizó detrás de él. Ben la encontró a seis metros de la entrada, donde se había dejado caer contra la pared.

* * *

Que decís, el impulso de Rose les hace ganar o no...


	18. Capítulo 17

_Cómo siempre, nada es mío los personajes se los cogemos prestados a Stephanie Meyer y a su saga de Crepúsculo y la historia en esta ocasión es de Susan Elisabeth Phillips, la novela que abre la serie Chicago Stars, "Tenías que ser tú". Espero que disfruteis con la lectura._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO diecisiete ******

La línea defensiva de los Giants sequedó perpleja cuando al ocupar su lugar en la línea de scrimmage se dieron cuenta de que sus once adversarios les sonreían desde detrás de sus cascos. Ninguno se podía creer que un equipo con un historial de uno a cuatro de sonriera a menos que tuviera unos cuantos trucos bajo la manga. A los Giants no les gustaban las sorpresas, y definitivamente no les gustaba ver a los adversarios sonreír.

Se intercambiaron las contraseñas.

Desafortunadamente para la línea defensiva de los Giants, algunas de esas palabras hablaban desfavorablemente de los principios morales de la madre de Sam Uley. En la siguiente jugada, un enfurecido línea ofensiva de los Stars sacó a dos poderosos linemen y un linebacker para conseguir el primer down.

Fue hermoso.

Cuando el primer cuarto acabó, los Stars llevaron una ventaja de tres, y Rosalie estaba casi ronca por lo que había gritado. Aunque la violencia del campo aun la hacía sobresaltarse, había estado tan implicada en el juego que olvidó que se suponía que debía volver al palco hasta que Ben llegó para escoltarla. Mientras la dirigía a la entrada que la sacaría del campo, estaba tan atrapada por la excitación que se volvió hacia el banquillo, ahuecó las manos alrededor de su boca, y gritó—: ¡están desnudos!.

Se percató demasiado tarde de que era un espectáculo, incluso más de lo habitual, pero los jugadores que estaban cerca le sonrieron ampliamente. Afortunadamente, Emmett estaba demasiado fascinado por la programación de las jugadas para advertirlo.

Durante el segundo cuarto, Call realizó un pase de touchdown para que lo rematara un novato medio de los Stars, mientras los Giants solo podían mirar como metía el tanto. Cuando sonó el pitido, los Stars llevaban una ventaja de siete.

Rosalie ya había decidido que quedaría como una tonta durante la temida entrevista del descanso con Al Michaels de la ABC, si fingía un conocimiento que no tenía, así que respondió honestamente a todas las preguntas relacionadas con ella y compartió con la audiencia, las dificultades que su propia ignorancia del juego provocaba. Decidió que lo había hecho lo mejor que había podido cuando al final del descanso, Michaels comentó que Frank Clifford pensaba que Rosalie Hale trataba de sacar adelante una situación difícil y que merecía una oportunidad. Michaels también soltó varios comentarios personales sobre como el testamento de Frederic Hale había sido injusto con Rosalie, James Witherdale y los Stars.

Al final del tercer cuarto, le dolían los músculos de la tensión de retorcer la cabeza para ver el marcador de debajo del palco. Ben se había quitado la chaqueta y desanudado la corbata. Embry Call sólo fue interceptado una vez y adoptaron un despliegue impresionante de defensa. Jasper jugó extraordinariamente y la defensa fue perfecta. No hubo ningún fallo en los Stars.

Cuando el partido terminó finalmente, Rosalie se lanzó de Vladimir a Ben, mientras Pooh emitía ladridos a sus pies y el marcador mostraba el resultado: Stars 24, Gigants 10.

Rechazó acompañar a Ben al vestuario. En vez de eso, Vladimir y ella permanecieron en el palco y miraron las cortas entrevistas postpartido que recientemente se habían agregado al programa de los lunes. Emmett logró ser a la vez modesto y jubiloso, dejando las alabanzas para sus jugadores. Sus palabras le llegaron entrecortadas.

—La defensa mantuvo la cabeza fría…, muchos quarterback juegan con tanto acierto como Embry Call, pero ninguno con tanto corazón…, los avasallamos un par de veces…, —pero concluyó la entrevista diciendo—, no hay un equipo con un historial mejor que los Giants. Nos alegramos de haber estado preparados para ellos.

Al Michaels felicitó a Emmett por la victoria, luego entrevistó a un emocionado Jasper, que llevaba su sombrero de vaquero sobre su pelo enredado.

—Jasper, recepcionasteis toda la noche. ¿Cómo lo explicas?.

Jasper dirigió a la cámara su mejor sonrisa.

—Trabajamos duro esta semana. Y, Al, no puedo decir más que cosas buenas sobre la manera en la que Jim lanzó la pelota esta noche…

Después de varias preguntas más, Michaels entrevistó a Mike Newton.

—¿Qué crees que marcó la diferencia en los Stars esta semana, Mike?.

Mike tiró con fuerza de la toalla que se había colgado alrededor del cuello, que todavía refulgía de sudor.

—Somos un buen equipo desde el principio de la temporada, pero no lográbamos cuajar bien. La señorita Hale habló con nosotros antes del partido y nos ayudó a relajarnos un poco. Salimos a divertirnos y obligamos a los Giants a jugar a nuestra manera. Esa fue la diferencia.

Al Michaels no se había ganado la reputación de ser uno de los mejores periodistas deportivos dejando pasar un desliz como ese delante de él.

—¿Exactamente que os dijo?.

Newton sonrió y frotó la toalla sobre su nuca.

—No mucho. Un par de chistes. Es una señora agradable.

Las mejillas de Rosalie se pusieron rojas. Sintió como si hubiera recibido una tarjeta del día de San Valentín.

Eran más de las dos en la madrugada cuando el avión dejó Newark con destino O'Hare. Si bien la victoria había sido hacía sólo unas horas, Ben pensaba ya en la semana siguiente.

—Hemos cogido impulso esta noche —dijo mientras el avión alcanzaba la altitud de crucero y la luz del cinturón de seguridad se apagaba—. Espero que no lo perdamos.

—Trata de relajarte y disfrutar la victoria. No te preocupes. —Ella giró su cabeza hacia la parte trasera del avión, donde el estridente ruido de los jugadores que celebraban la victoria se oía claramente.

—Supongo que estás en lo cierto.

Tres filas delante de ella, oyó reírse a Emmett por algo que Harry había dicho. Hasta ahora, había logrado evitarle, pero no había olvidado su amenaza. Quería creer que él entendía lo que había tratado de hacer antes del partido, pero de alguna manera dudaba que lo tomara con tanto sentido del humor como Mike.

Casi como si le hubiera leídola mente, él giró la cabeza y la miró con el ceño fruncido. Observó con alarma como comenzaba a desabrochar su cinturón de seguridad. Poniéndose rápidamente de pie, se deslizó delante de Ben y escapó hacia la parte de atrás del avión, donde los maltratados jugadores la saludaron bulliciosamente. Habló con todos, pero cuando Sam le pidió que llevara a Pooh, se negó. Ya bordeaba el área de peligro, y no veía la necesidad de meterse hasta el fondo.

Ben estaba dormido cuando regresó a primera clase. Él apenas se movió cuando se deslizó a su asiento. Tan pronto como se tranquilizó, se apoyó contra la ventana y cerró los ojos, sólo para descubrir que la coca-cola light que había consumido había alcanzado su destino. Metiéndose entre los asientos salió al pasillo, pasando precipitadamente ante el asiento de primera fila de Emmett y metiéndose en silencio en el baño.

Odiaba usar los inodoros de los aviones. Siempre se temía que el avión escogiera el momento exacto en que más indefensa estaba para chocar, y se pasaría los últimos segundos de su vida cayendo vertiginosamente hacia tierra firme con el trasero al aire. Como consecuencia, se apresuró todo lo que podía, se lavó las manos, y acababa de abrir el pasador de la puerta cuando se le escapó de las manos. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Emmett se metió apretadamente a su lado y devolvió el pasador a la posición de cerrado.

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!.

Su cuerpo macizo la presionó contra el lavabo.

—Nos doy un poco de privacidad para poder hablar.

El diminuto cubículo era demasiado pequeño para los dos. Una de sus rodillas se introducía entre sus muslos y sus pechos estaban aplastados contra el suyo. Le costaba respirar.

—No quiero hablar contigo en este momento. Es obvio que perderás los estribos y no tengo ningunas ganas de ser víctima de tus gritos.

La cólera lo atravesó.

—Tal vez deberías haberlo pensado antes de asaltar mi vestuario esta noche.

—¡No lo asalté!.

—¡Estuviste a punto de estropear el trabajo de toda la temporada!—Sus ojos se estrecharon en las mismas líneas feroces que habían debilitado a los defensa más curtidos del fútbol profesional—. Quiero que mis jugadores estén concentrados antes de los partidos, no idiotizados con algún tipo de filosofía estúpida. Si esos hombres necesitaban convencerse de que no entiendes el juego, lo hicieron esta noche. No tienes ni idea de a que se enfrentan cuando corren sobre el campo. Es algo serio, no ningún tipo de chiste.

Ella luchó por apartarse de él, pero no tuvo éxito. Su cuerpo estaba duro contra el de ella, y su voz era baja y furiosa.

—No quiero que vuelvas a hacer lo que hiciste esta noche, ¿me oyes?. Mantente alejada del vestuario antes de los partidos. ¡Tienes suerte de que sean lo suficientemente disciplinados como para que tu pequeña exhibición no los distrajera y nos costara la victoria!.

Ella clavó los ojos en él.

—No tienes ni idea de porqué estaba allí, ¿verdad?. No tienes ni idea de qué trataba de lograr. Dios mío, realmente crees que soy una rubia tonta sin cabeza.

—Después de escuchar tus estúpidas teorías sobre jugadores de fútbol desnudos, ni siquiera te lo voy a discutir.

Ella nunca había pensado en sí misma como una persona que perdiera los estribos, pero ahora arremetió con su puño hacia arriba y le dio puñetazos en las costillas tan fuerte como pudo.

Él soltó un suave "oof" y clavó los ojos en ella con incredulidad. Ella le devolvió la mirada, incapaz de creer qué acababa de ocurrir. Aunque sabía que no le había hecho realmente daño con el golpe, había golpeado a otro ser humano, algo que nunca había hecho en su vida. Este hombre la empujaba hasta el límite y el hecho de que se hubiera dejado empujar, hacía que se enojara todavía más. Una niebla roja remolineaba ante sus ojos.

—¡Estúpido, terco, asno!. ¡Te diré que es lo que me pasa! Tengo que cargar con un entrenador que emocionalmente tiene seis años y que es deficiente mental.

—¡Deficiente… ! —sonó como si se ahogara—. Ahora me vas a escuchar…

Su codo tropezó con el espejo detrás de ella cuando su sentido común voló y le pinchó en el pecho con el dedo índice.

—¡No! Me vas a escuchar tú, machote, y me vas a escuchar atentamente. Fui al vestuario no porque quisiera estar allí, sino porque has logrado que mi equipo de fútbol esté tan tenso, que ni siquiera pueda jugar al fútbol.

—Estás sugiriendo…

—Tú, Sr. Intransigente, puedes ser un estratega genial, pero tu conocimiento de la naturaleza humana es nulo.

—No tienes ni la menor idea…

—Cuando quiera —le pinchó otra vez con cada una de las sílabas con el dedo índice— cuando quiera, me oyes, cuando quiera dirigirme a mis jugadores en el vestuario, lo haré. Cuando sienta que están demasiados tensos, nerviosos, o inquietos para hacer el trabajo por el que les pago una cantidad ridícula de dinero, me plantaré delante de ellos, desnuda, si quiero. Y haré lo que sea que considere necesario para asegurarme que los Chicago Stars hacen lo que deben, lo cuál, por si acaso te has olvidado, es lo que les ayudé a hacer esta noche. ¡Esto es, ganar un partido de fútbol! Yo, Sr. Cerebro de chorlito, soy la dueña de este equipo de fútbol; No tú. ¿Está absolutamente claro?.

Hubo una larga pausa. Sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas, su corazón latía con fuerza. Estaba consternada por su pérdida de control, y se preparó para su venganza, pero en lugar de explotar, él parecía casi distraído.

—Ehh…

Ella tragó saliva.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?.

El avión pasó por una turbulencia, presionando sus caderas más firmemente contra de las de ella. Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente cuando ella se percató de que él estaba bastante excitado.

La miró vagamente avergonzado; levantó las dos manos.

—Es sin intención. Se que te estabas explicando y oí cada palabra que dijiste. Palabra. Pero seguiste contoneándote mientras hablabas y el avión comenzó a rebotar, y no sé. Sólo ocurrió.

Su temperamento se avivó.

—No estoy de humor para esto.

—Ni yo. No mentalmente, por lo menos. Pero lo que es físicamente…

—No quiero oírlo.

El avión continuó saltando y meciendo sus cuerpos uno contra otro. Otra vez él separó sus caderas, se aclaró la voz.

—¿Estás… seriamente… tratando de decir que crees que eres la responsable de que ganásemos a los Giants?.

La apacibilidad de su tono, la fricción caliente de sus cuerpos, la calmó.

—No… No exactamente… Por supuesto que no. Bueno, puede ser que… un poco. Sí, definitivamente en parte.

—Ya veo. —Él inclinó la cabeza y presionó ambas manos sobre el mueble del lavabo detrás de ella. Su pelo olía a la ducha que se había dado después del partido. Podía sentir sus pulgares contra sus caderas. El avión seguía en la turbulencia y ella luchaba por ignorar la emocionante abrasión de sus pechos rozándose contra su pecho.

—Eres una bomba de relojería—dijo él quedamente— y no me gustan las sorpresas. —Su mandíbula rozó su pelo mientras hablaba—. Si creías que había algún problema en mi manera de entrenar, deberías habérmelo dicho.

—Tienes razón. En teoría.—Su voz sonó como si estuviera muy lejos—. Pero, puedes ser muy intimidante.

Otra vez, sintió la suave caricia de su mandíbula contra su pelo.

—Tú también.

—¿Yo? —Su boca mostró una sonrisa muy feliz—. ¿De verdad?

—De verdad.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando se dio cuenta de cómo la miraba. Se lamió los labios.

—Estoy…

—¿Caliente?—Su melosa voz arrastrada hizo que esa palabra pareciera durar para siempre.

Ella tragó.

—Calentándome.

Él sonrió con la lenta y fácil sonrisa torcida de chico Sureño, haciéndola imaginar húmedas noches interminables.

—No estás calentándote, querida, estás caliente.

—Tal vez.

—Yo también.

Ella podría sentir cada parte de él a través de su ropa. La conmocionó, la asustó. La hizo sentir como si estuviera medio muerta hasta que se encontraron. Su mano se deslizó alrededor de su cintura.

—Tú y yo. Estamos…

—Calientes. —La palabra se escapó.

—Sí.—Él dejó caer su cabeza y tomó su boca.

Lo tardío de la hora. La tensión del partido. Por la razón que fuera, pero en el momento que sus labios tocaron los de ella, ella perdió cualquier capacidad de refrenarse.

Él puso sus grandes manos bajo sus caderas, y se golpeó el codo contra la pared cuando la elevó. Sus cuerpos se encontraron. Su rodilla tropezó con la puerta. Ella envolvió sus hombros con los brazos y se maravilló de las sensaciones que producía su dureza contra ella.

Su beso se hizo salvaje a la vez que primitivo e ingobernable, nutrido por una pasión que se había alimentado a sí misma.

Con una exclamación ronca, la puso encima del borde del mueble del lavabo detrás de ella y le levantó a la vez el suéter y el sujetador. Cogiendo sus pechos con las manos, los elevó hacia su boca. Ella agarró la hebilla del cinturón, metiendo la otra mano bajo su camisa para poder tocar los duros músculos de su pecho.

Sus muslos se abrieron para acomodar sus piernas, y la boca de Emmett se abrió para abarcar un pezón. Deslizando la mano debajo, sobre su estómago, ahuecó el pecho.

—Nunca vuelvas a ponerte… —murmuró contra su pezón húmedo mientras la frotaba sobre los pantalones— …ropa así otra vez.

—No…

—Sólo vestidos que pueda levantar.—Él desabrochó sus pantalones y bajó la cremallera.

—Sí.—Ella luchaba con la hebilla de su cinturón, mientras subía su camisa.

—Y nada de bragas. —Su boca dejó sus pechos. Metió la mano dentro de la tela de algodón. La encontró. Mojada. Caliente. Con una boqueada, ella presionó la boca abierta contra su pecho desnudo. El vello era sedoso bajo su lengua. —Aquí,—murmuró roncamente—. Debajo.

—Lo haré. Si…—Ella intentaba bajar la cremallera, pero los dientes de metal apresaron la tela. Con un gemido de frustración, ella deslizó la mano dentro, bajo la banda elástica de los calzoncillos para rodearle. Él soltó una exclamación estrangulada y la levantó mientras la acariciaba. Su hombro tropezó con la pared. Él subió su pierna izquierda para sostenerla y le bajó los pantalones y las bragas, pero sacárselas era difícil en un espacio tan pequeño. Ella sintió el frío húmedo del lavabo en las nalgas y las de él calientes bajo su mano. El brazo de Emmett golpeó una pared, el codo contrario la opuesta. Él se vio finalmente forzado a usar su zapato para liberarla de la ropa que se arremolinaba alrededor de sus tobillos. Besándola profundamente, la preparó con sus dedos.

Su mano temblaba sobre él. Ella nunca le había hecho eso a un hombre, pero repentinamente su mano no fue suficiente. Estaba a demasiada distancia de su corazón. Lo apartó tanto como pudo y se bajó del borde del lavabo. Echando las caderas a un lado, se dobló en una posición torpe y abrió los labios. Un estremecimiento la atravesó cuando le ofreció una nueva virginidad.

Era emocionante. Deliciosamente dulce hacerle eso a ese hombre.

El sudor perló su frente cuando sintió el tirón tierno al meterlo en su boca. Estaba abandonado todos sus principios, todas sus resoluciones y en ese momento no le importaba. El único compromiso que tenía era ante sí mismo, y ya lo resolvería más tarde.

A través de su rugiente excitación, él observó la curva blanda y vulnerable de su cuello. Muchas mujeres le habían servido de ese modo, ¿qué hacía que pareciera tan diferente?. Y era diferente. Había una dulce ineptitud en la suave succión caliente que le emocionó al tiempo que lo desconcertaba.

Él acarició sus caderas, ella apretó sus nalgas mientras su pasión lo conducía más alto. Una oscura voz interior le señalaba que ella no hacía exactamente lo correcto. La lógica decía que debería tener experiencia en eso, pero la dulce torpeza de esa boca suave derrotó su lógica.

Le acarició su pelo, y una feroz ola de ternura lo atravesó. Sin premeditación, se encontró apartándola. A pesar de cómo miraba, de cómo vestía, de cómo se comportaba, e independientemente de su necesidad rugiente y de cada maldita cosa que sabía sobre ella, no podía dejar que hiciera eso. Ella merecía algo mejor de él que ingresar en el club delos polvos a una milla de altura.

—No —murmuró ella, y él vio algo desprovisto y desconcertado en sus ojos ámbar que hizo trizas su control.

La besó en la boca y se perdió en esa abertura hinchada. Ella gimió su nombre, se estremeció, y él entendió que ella se había deslizado más allá de la razón. Ahogando la violenta demanda de su cuerpo, la acarició con su mano en movimientos profundos y tiernos. Ella clavó los dedos en sus hombros, y el sonido de su gemido casi lo llevó hasta el borde.

—Rosalie, querida, me estás matando.—Con una exclamación ronca, zambulló su lengua en los recovecos húmedos de su boca. Cuando ella explotó, él se tragó sus gritos.

Ella cayó contra él, con el cuerpo laxo y vulnerable, sus suaves rizos húmedos se pegaban a su nuca. Él sintió su pecho mientras trataba de respirar. Ella trató de juntar sus muslos, al tiempo que se estremecía y él supo que aún no estaba satisfecha. No la podía dejar así y la acarició otra vez.

Llegó al clímax casi instantáneamente. Se quedó sin respiración y luego comenzó a temblar, señalando que ni siquiera ahora estaba totalmente satisfecha. Él intentó volver a acariciarla.

—No… No sin ti.

Con el sonido de su gemido suave, de su murmullo, él deseó enterrarse profundamente en ella. Nada lo retenía. En ese momento ni siquiera podría describir la cara de Ángela. Y Rosalie era una chica curvilínea, de carnes prietas, adecuada y personalmente diseñada por Dios para justo ese tipo de retozo. Después de todas las mujeres con las que había estado, esto no le debería provocar ningún tipo de escrúpulos. Pero ella parecía importarle más que las demás.

Cerró los ojos y los apretó, obligándose a aceptar que no podría terminarlo. Rosalie estaba demasiado perdida en la pasión para pensar correctamente, así que él lo tendría que hacer por ella.

—No tengo nada aquí —mintió.

Ella deslizó su mano hacia arriba por su muslo, tocándole.

—Yo podría…—Ella se inclinó su cabeza, mirándolo y la incertidumbre de sus ojos lo atravesó—. Quizá podría hacer lo mismo por ti.

El espasmo de su garganta cuando tragó, y esos ojos, tan inciertos como rasgados, le penetraron profundamente. Simplemente no podía dejar que esto llegara más lejos. Dolorosamente, sujetó sus pantalones.

—Está bien. Estoy bien.

—Pero… Él apartó la vista de sus ojos heridos. Sus manos no estaban totalmente estables cuando dejó caer su suéter sobre sus pechos.

—Toda la gente de primera debería estar dormida a estas alturas, pero tal vez será mejor que salgas primero, tan pronto como termines de arreglarte.

Ella luchó con sus pantalones, rozándose contra él en cada movimiento. Cuando toda su ropa estuvo en su lugar, lo miró.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —le preguntó quedamente.

—¿Hacer qué?,

—Actuar como si estuvieras tan caliente, y luego de pronto, tan frío.

Ella creía que la había rechazado. Si bien había intentado no hacerlo, supo que la había lastimado.

—Ahora mismo estoy cerca de explotar —dijo.

—No te creo. ¿Cómo dijo Harry que te llamaban?. ¿Hielo?.

No quería discutir con ella, no después de haber visto que vulnerable estaba, y sólo podía pensar en una forma de aliviar el daño. Él soltó un elaborado suspiro y logró sonar molesto.

—¿Ya estamos de nuevo?. La única manera de que no discutamos es que nos besemos. No sé porqué trato de ser bueno contigo porque siempre me sale el tiro por la culata.

Sus labios todavía estaban hinchados por su boca.

¿Es eso lo que estás haciendo? Ser bueno.

—Más de lo que haya sido nunca. Y no me sale espontáneamente, dicho sea de paso. ¿Y sabes qué? Tienes una deuda conmigo por eso.

—¿Qué yo qué?—Esos ojos ámbar ya no estaban indefensos. Tal como él pretendía, habían comenzado a echar chispas.

—Tienes una deuda conmigo, Rosalie. Trataba de mostrar respeto por ti.

—¿Respeto?. Era lo que me faltaba por oír.

El sarcástico comentario no distorsionó su dolor, así es que él la presionó.

—Eso es exactamente lo que hice. Y tal y como lo veo, ahora mismo acabas de tirarme ese respeto a la cara. Lo que significa que me debes lo que no conseguí aquí y que tengo intención de obtener.

—¿Y como tienes intención de hacerlo?

—Te diré cómo. Un día, el que yo elija, una hora, en cualquier momento. Donde sea. Voy a mirarte y voy a decir una palabra.

—¿Una palabra?

—Te diré _ahora_. Sólo esa palabra. _Ahora_ . Y cuando la oigas, quiere decir que dejarás de hacer lo que estuvieras haciendo y me sigues a donde sea que quiera llevarte. Y cuando logremos llegar, ese cuerpo tuyo se convierte en mi propiedad personal. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?.

Él esperaba que explotara, pero debería haber sabido que no lo soltaría tan fácilmente. Rosalie sabía jugar casi tan bien como él.

—Creo que sí—dijo ella con atención—. Dime si lo he entendido. Quieres decir, que como ahora no llegaste, como quien dice, a la cumbre, tengo que pagar una deuda. Cuando me mires y me digas _ahora_, yo-se supone- me convierto en tu esclava de amor. ¿Correcto?.

—Si. —La tristeza se había desvanecido de sus ojos, y él definitivamente comenzaba a pasárselo bien.

—No importa lo que esté haciendo.

—Sea lo que sea.

—Me llevarás donde quieras.

—A un armario de escobas, si estoy de humor. Depende completamente de mí.—Él jugaba con fuego y realmente anticipaba el momento en que ella perdería el control.

—¿Y si estoy trabajando? —inquirió ella con notable calma.

—Hay un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de que sea exactamente lo que estés haciendo.

—¿En una reunión?.

—Sacas ese culito curvilíneo tuyo de la silla y me sigues.

—¿En una reunión con el comisario?.

—Dices: lo siento, Sr. comisario pero creo que tengo una gripe grave, así que me perdonará. Y entrenador McCarty, ¿puedes venir conmigo por si acaso me desmayo en el vestíbulo y necesito que alguien me recoja?.

—Ya veo. —Ella parecía pensativa—. ¿Qué ocurre si me está entrevistando, por ejemplo, Frank Gifford?. _(un ex-jugador de fútbol americano y ex-comentarista deportivo)_

—Frank Gifford es bueno. Estoy seguro que lo entenderá.

La explosión iba a venir en cualquier momento. Lo sabía.

Ella arrugó la frente.

—Sólo quiero dejar bien claroque lo he entendido bien. ¿Tú dices,_ahora_ y -se supone- que te sigo para ser…? ¿Tu propiedad personal?

—Eso es lo que dije. —Él se preparó.

—Tuya.

—Si.

Ella respiró profundamente y sonrió.

—De acuerdo.

Estupefacto, la miró deslizarse por la puerta. Cuando cerró, echó hacia atrás la cabeza y se rió. Lo había vuelto a hacer. Le había ganado la mano otra vez.

* * *

Cuando lleguen al AHORA, os va a encantar, sólo diré que hay que tener ovarios para dejar con tanta elegancia lo que estaba haciendo cuando el pronunció la palabrita, para matarlo, pero ... aún teneis que esperar un poquito.


	19. Capítulo 18

_Cómo siempre, nada es mío los personajes se los cogemos prestados a Stephanie Meyer y a su saga de Crepúsculo y la historia en esta ocasión es de Susan Elisabeth Phillips, la novela que abre la serie Chicago Stars, "Tenías que ser tú". Espero que disfruteis con la lectura._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DIECIOCHO ******

Bella acababa de entrar por la puerta, al llegar de la escuela la tarde siguiente, cuando el teléfono sonó. Oyó a Sasha moviéndose de un lado a otro en el cuarto de la lavadora, así que colocó la mochila con los libros en la encimera de la cocina y levantó el aparato.

—¿Hola?.

—Hola, Bella. Soy Emmett McCarty.

Ella sonrió.

—Hola, Entrenador McCarty.

—Mira, tengo un pequeño problema y pensé que te gustaría echarme una mano.

—Si puedo.

—Eso es exactamente lo que me gusta de ti, Bella. Tu naturaleza cooperativa, al contrario que otra mujer que podría nombrar, que parece que su única misión en la vida es hacer las cosas difíciles para un tío.

Bella supuso que hablaba de Rosalie.

—Pensaba pasarme por tu casa en una hora, más o menos cuando anochezca con un par de pizzas ge-nu-i-nas de Chicago. Pero ya sabes cómo es Rosalie. Probablemente se negará a dejarme entrar por la puerta si se lo pregunto, y aunque me dijera que vale, has visto cómo le gusta discutir conmigo. Así que creo que las cosas saldrían mejor si me invitas a ir. De esa manera Rosalie tendría que ser educada.

—Bueno, no sé. Rosalie y yo…

—¿Te sigue pegando? Porque si es así, voy a tener algunas palabras con ella.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior y murmuró—: ella ya no me golpea.

—No me digas.

Hubo una larga pausa. Bella dobló un poco la esquina de una libreta de espiral color lavanda que se había caído de su mochila.

—¿Sabes que no te decía la verdad, verdad?.

—¿No lo hiciste?

—No lo haría… Rosalie nunca golpearía a nadie.

El entrenador murmuró algo que sonó como—: no te creas.

—¿Perdón? .

—Nada. Continúa con lo que decías.

Bella no tenía intención de hacer más comentarios sobre su relación con Rosalie. Era demasiado confusa. Algunas veces parecía como si a Rosalie realmente ella le gustara, ¿pero como era posible cuando Bella no se gustaba ni a sí misma? Últimamente, cada vez más, había querido ser simpática, pero entonces se acordaba que su padre había amado sólo a Rosalie, y cualquier buen sentimiento que tuviera hacia su hermana mayor se evaporaba. Sin embargo, le gustaba el entrenador McCarty. Era gracioso y agradable, y había hecho que los chicos de la escuela se fijaran en ella. Jeff y ella hablaban cada día en sus taquillas.

—Me encantaría que vinieras de visita esta noche—dijo—, pero no quiero estorbar.

—¿Cómo podría una dulce jovencita como tú estorbar?.

—Si estás seguro, de acuerdo.

—Ciertamente lo estoy. Cuando Rosalie vaya para casa, le dices que iré por ahí cuando pueda salir. ¿Vale?

—Vale.

—Y si te dice que no me va a dejar entrar, le dices que me invitaste tú y así no podrá escabullirse. Hasta esta noche, Bella.

—De acuerdo.

Emmett colgó el teléfono de Rosalie. Le dirigió una amplia sonrisa desde una esquina del escritorio.

—Llevaré unas pizzas a tu casa esta noche. Tu hermana me invitó.

Rosalie ocultó su diversión.

—¿Es posible que hagas algo con franqueza?. ¿Cuándo entraste aquí hace tres minutos, no se te ocurrió preguntarme directamente si podías venir, en lugar de llamar por teléfono a Bella?.

—Pues la verdad es que ni se me ocurrió.

—Tal vez no quiero verte.

—Por supuesto que sí. Todo el mundo sabe que soy irresistible para las mujeres.

—En tus sueños, tonto.

—¿Por qué estás tan gruñona?

—Ya sabes a qué hora aterrizó el avión. Tenía una reunión aquí a las ocho, y sólo he podido dormir un par de horas.

—Dormir está demasiado valorado.

—Para ti, tal vez, pero no para aquéllos de nosotros que somos realmente seres humanos en lugar de ingeniosos androides programados para estar despiertos todo el tiempo. Él se rió entre dientes, y ella buscó en su cajón un bote de aspirinas que tenía allí. Todavía no se podía creer lo que había sucedido entre ellos la noche anterior en el avión. Cuando él había emitido ese absurdo ultimátum al final, ella no se había podido resistir a seguirle el juego, a pesar de que debería saber lo suficiente a esas alturas como para no participar en sus juegos, y mucho menos intentar devolverle la pelota. Vale, no podía perder la esperanza de que anoche hubieran cambiado las cosas entre ellos.

Él nunca sabría el regalo tan precioso que le había dado. Ya no tenía miedo a la intimidad sexual, al menos no con él. De alguna manera ese guapo sinvergüenza de Alabama la había ayudado a rescatar su feminidad. Si no estuviera tan asustada de que también le podía romper el corazón en mil pedazos…

Él se movió de la esquina del escritorio a la silla más próxima.

—Tenemos un asunto pendiente del que ocuparnos. Si te acuerdas, nos distrajimos anoche, antes de terminar nuestro intercambio de opiniones.

Ella intentaba abrir la tapa del bote de aspirinas.

—Demonios. Nunca puedo abrir estas cosas. Odio las tapas de seguridad.

—A mi no me mires. Puedo levantar pesas de cien kilos, pero no puedo abrir esas cosas.

Ella retorció la tapa y finalmente se rindió. Emmett estaba en lo cierto. Necesitaban hablar. Dejando a un lado la botella, extendió las manos en el escritorio delante de ella.

—¿Quieres comenzar tú?.

—De acuerdo. —Estiró las piernas y las cruzó en los tobillos—. Bueno, supongo que es bastante simple. Soy el entrenador y tú eres la dueña. Apreciaría que no me dijeras como hacer mi trabajo, igual que no te digo como hacer el tuyo.

Rosalie clavó los ojos en él.

—En ese caso, se te olvidado, pero me has estado diciendo como debo hacer mi trabajo desde que te colaste en mi apartamento en agosto.

Él pareció herido. —Creía que íbamos a intercambiar opiniones, no a discutir. Por una sola vez, Rosalie, esfuérzate un poco en reprimir esa ligera irascibilidad tuya.

Arrastró la mano hasta el bote de aspirinas. Habló lenta y suavemente.

—Sigue, entrenador McCarty.

Su modo formal de dirigirse a él no le disuadió.

—No quiero que interfieras otra vez con el equipo antes del partido.

—¿Qué consideras una interferencia?

—Bueno, supongo que es bastante evidente que presentarte en el vestuario antes del partido es lo primero. Si tienes que decirles algo, me lo dices y yo se lo diré a los jugadores. También apreciaría que te mantuvieras en primera cuando viajamos. Supongo que haría una excepción si es un vuelo de vuelta y acabásemos de ganar. En ese caso puedes hacer una visita rápida para felicitarlos. Pero me gustaría que lo hicieras de una manera digna. Dales la mano y luego déjales solos.

Ella se puso rápidamente sus gafas con montura dibujada de piel de leopardo y le mantuvo la mirada firmemente.

—Me temo que hablas bajo la impresión equivocada de que tenía un típico ataque de histeria femenino cuando te recordé anoche que los Stars es propiedad mía y no tuya.

—¿Vas a comenzar de nuevo con eso?.

—Emmett, he estado haciendo mis tareas, y sé que un gran número de personas con impresionantes credenciales piensan que estás camino de ser uno de los mejores entrenadores de la NFL. Sé que los Stars tienen suerte de contar contigo.

A pesar de la sinceridad de su voz, la miró con desconfianza.

—Sigue.

—Los Stars comenzaron la temporada con un montón de expectativas, tanto de los hinchas como de los periodistas, y cuando no ganasteis los partidos de pretemporada, la cosa se calentó rápida y duramente. Admitiré que todas las historias sobre mi no ayudaron. Todos, desde los entrenadores a los novatos se pusieron comprensiblemente tensos, y durante todo este proceso, creo que te has olvidado una de las lecciones básicas que aprendiste cuando jugabas. Te olvidaste de divertirte.

—Ahora no juego. ¡Entreno! Y créeme, si el equipo estuviera frecuentando el tipo de infierno al que yo iba, estaríamos fuera de juego rápidamente.

A juzgar por las historias que había oído, eso era indudablemente cierto. Se quitó las gafas.

—Eres partidario de la disciplina férrea y comienzo a darme cuenta de lo importante que es. Pero creo que necesitas saber cuando presionar y cuando dejarlos relajarse un poco.

—No empieces de nuevo con eso.

—Vale. Dices que los Stars no pudieron acoplarse hasta el último partido.

—Es un ciclo, eso es todo. Esas cosas ocurren.

—Emmett, los chicos estaban demasiado tensos. Los has presionado demasiado durante semanas, les has castigado por cada pequeño error. Has reprendido a todo el mundo desde la última secretaria hasta Harry. Les pedías demasiado, y afectó al trabajo de todas las personas.

Fue como encender un barril de dinamita porque él se levantó de la silla.

—¡Me jode oír esto!. ¡No me puedo creer que estés ahí sentada como un jodido John Madden _(ex-jugador, ex-entrenador y ex-comentarista de fútbol americano)_, diciéndome como debo entrenar un jodido equipo de fútbol!. ¡Tú no sabes una mierda sobre fútbol!.

Una sarta de blasfemias se abrieron paso en su cabeza, su cólera era tan abrasadora que ella medio esperaba que en la pintura de las paredes salieran ampollas. Ella se estremeció, pero al mismo tiempo, tuvo la extraña sensación que la estaba haciendo pasar algún tipo de prueba, que su discurso rimbombante y delirante era una táctica cuidadosamente escenificada para ver lo que hacía ella. Reclinándose en la silla, se puso a mirar la pintura de las uñas. Se puso como un basilisco. Las venas en su cuello sobresalían como cordones.

—¡Mírate! ¡Apenas sabes la diferencia entre el fútbol y el jodido béisbol! ¡Y ahora crees que me puedes decir como debo entrenar! ¡Crees que me puedes decir que mi equipo está demasiado tenso, como si fueras alguna maldita psicóloga o algo por el estilo, cuándo no sabes una mierda!—hizo una pausa para respirar.

—Puedes decir todas las sucias palabras que conozcas por esa boca barriobajera que tienes, entrenador —dijo suavemente—. Pero eso no altera el hecho de que yo todavía soy la jefa. ¿Por qué no te das una ducha para calmarte?.

Por un momento pensó que él iba a saltar directamente sobre el escritorio para cogerla. En vez de eso, le lanzó una mirada furiosa y salió de la oficina. Media hora más tarde, Ben encontró a Emmett detrás del edificio encestando un balón de baloncesto a través de una canasta cercana a la puerta del vestuario. Parches de sudor oscurecían la parte delantera de su camiseta, y respiraba con dificultad mientras botaba rápidamente la pelota para tirarla al centro del tablón donde dio vuelta en el aro.

—Harry me dijo que estabas aquí afuera—dijo Ben— necesito información sobre Peter Randall.

El aro vibró cuando Emmett lanzó la pelota.

—¡Rosalie no está contenta con mi manera de entrenar! —dijo las palabras a bocajarro, luego lanzó la pelota al pecho de Ben con tanta fuerza que el presidente dio un paso atrás.

—Cógelo—rugió Emmett.

Ben miró a la pelota como si fuera una granada con la espita quitada. Había observado los juegos asesinos, uno contra uno, de Emmett cuando estaba molesto por algo, y no tenía intención de verse involucrado en uno. Asumiendo una expresión de profundo arrepentimiento, señaló su traje azul marino nuevo.

—Lo siento, Emmett, pero tengo una reunión, y no estoy vestido para…

—¡Cógelo, maldita sea!.

Ben lo cogió.

Emmett dejó que tirara, pero Ben estaba tan nervioso que la pelota golpeó la tabla y rebotó hacia atrás por encima del borde. Emmett recogió el rebote y entró a tirar. Ben estaba demasiado nervioso para intentar imaginarse como detenerlo.

—¡Márcame, joder!

—En realidad, nunca he sido demasiado bueno en baloncesto.

—¡Márcame!

Ben lo hizo lo mejor que pudo, pero Emmett le llevaba más de veinte centímetros y veinte kilos, además había sido deportista profesional en vez de un patoso.

—¡Acércate más!. ¡Usa los codos, por Dios!. ¡Tienes que joderme para coger la puta pelota!.

—Los codazos son ilegales, Emmett, y yo…

Emmett le puso la zancadilla y deliberadamente lo hizo caer. Cuando Ben cayó desgarbadamente sobre el cemento, oyó como la rodilla de sus pantalones azul marino nuevos se rasgaba. Se tocó el rasguño de la palma de su mano y lo miró con resentimiento.

—¡Lo has hecho a propósito!.

El labio de Emmett se curvó.

—¿Y que me vas a hacer, coñazo?.

Ben furioso, se puso de pie y se sacó la chaqueta del traje.

—Voy a meterte la pelota por la garganta, presumido hijo de puta.

—No si te ciñes al reglamento—Emmett le tendió la pelota, burlándose deliberadamente.

Ben fue tras él. Metió el codo de golpe en el vientre de Emmett y le arrebató la pelota con la mano opuesta. Atravesó velozmente hacia la canasta. Lo intentó, porque Emmett lo alcanzó allí, agarrándolo rápidamente. Cuando el entrenador le intentó quitar la pelota, Ben le dio un duro puñetazo en las costillas para después patearlo en la parte de atrás de su rodilla mala, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Antes de que Emmett pudiera recuperarse, Ben lanzó la pelota a la canasta, consiguiendo un tiro perfecto.

—Ahora entiendes la idea — Emmett agarró la pelota.

Ben fue tras él. Desafortunadamente, su violento empujón no detuvo a Emmett que lanzó otro tiro. Ben tomó la pelota, embistió a Emmett con la cabeza, y lo derribó camino de la canasta, donde falló el tiro.

La batalla resultó cruel, pelearon con puños y dientes, dando codazos, y faltando al reglamento. Emmett, sin embargo, jugaba limpio.

Cuando terminaron, Ben examinó el daño. Tenía el traje destrozado, la mano magullada y sólo había perdido por tres canastas. Nunca había estado más orgulloso en su vida.

El sol otoñal apareció tras una nube mientras se dejaban caer en la hierba al lado de la canasta para recobrar el aliento. Ben apoyó los antebrazos en las rodillas dobladas, aspirando aire y contemplado con profunda satisfacción el chichón del tamaño de un huevo que había aparecido sobre la ceja izquierda de Emmett.

—Me temo que vas a tener ese ojo a la virulé.—Lo intentó, pero no pudo ocultar su regocijo.

Emmett se rió y se pasó por la frente empapada de sudor la manga de su camiseta.

—Una vez que dejaste de jugar como un novato, lo hiciste bastante bien. Tendremos que hacerlo nuevamente.

¡_Si_ ! Ben quería golpear el aire con los puños a lo Rocky pero se contentó con emitir un varonil gruñido.

Emmett estiró las piernas, cruzándolas en los tobillos al tiempo que se recostaba apoyándose en las palmas de las manos.

—Dime una cosa, Ben. ¿Crees que he presionado demasiado a los hombres?.

Ben se sacó su destrozada corbata.

—Físicamente no.

—No es eso lo que pregunto.

—Si lo que quieres es saber si apruebo la artimaña de Rosalie en el vestuario, no lo hago. Te debería haber hablado sobre sus preocupaciones primero.

—Dice que no sé manejar las críticas.

Parecía tan ofendido que Ben se rió.

—No le veo la gracia.

—No sabes manejar las criticas y la verdad, es que merecías alguna. Rosalie tiene razón. Has presionado a los hombres demasiado, y eso les afectaba mentalmente.

Ben probablemente no habría sido tan directo si no estuviera todavía lleno de adrenalina. Para su asombro, Emmett no explotó. Todo lo contrario, pareció herido.

—Me parece a mí que como presidente de los Stars, podrías haber tenido el suficiente sentido común para hablarme sobre el problema tú mismo, en lugar de dejar que una mujer que no sabe nada de fútbol hiciera el trabajo.

—Eso es exactamente lo que me dijo ella esta mañana.

—Fue también a por ti, ¿eh?.

—Creo que ahora mismo, no está demasiado contenta con ninguno de nosotros.

Clavaron los ojos en la canasta vacía. Emmett se movió y las hojas secas susurraron bajo él.

—Hubo algo dulce en la victoria de anoche.

—Realmente.

—Su discurso en el vestuario anoche, es de lo más bajo que he visto en la historia del fútbol.

—Nunca lo olvidaré.

—No sabe nada de fútbol.

—En el tercer cuarto nos aplaudió cuando acabábamos de perder la posición.

Emmett se rió entre dientes, luego suspiró bastante contento.

—Entonces supongo, que después de todo, el trabajo de Rosalie está siendo mejor de lo que podíamos esperar.

—¡Emmett!—Después de su discusión por la tarde, Rosalie se quedó aturdida al ver al entrenador de los Stars de pie delante de su puerta, con una caja de pizza. Eran casi las diez y su maquillaje había desaparecido hacía rato. Estaba vestida para estar por casa con unas mallas descoloridas y un suéter púrpura que apenas le cubría el trasero.

—No te esperaba. —Se puso las gafas que usaba para leer sobre la parte superior de la cabeza y se apartó para dejarle entrar.

—No, puedo suponerme que no. Pero te dije que vendría.

—Eso fue antes de qué discutiéramos.

—¿Discusión?—pareció molesto—. Eso no fue nada más que un intercambio de opiniones en el trabajo, solo eso. Te irritas por las cosas más extrañas.—Cerró la puerta.

Rosalie se tragó la respuesta al ver aparecer a Pooh, que corría rápida y ligeramente por el vestíbulo, ladrando y temblando de alegría cuando averiguó quien había llegado. Rosalie tomó la caja de pizza y observó con diversión como la perra rodeaba las piernas de Emmett tan rápidamente que patinó en el suelo.

Emmett le echó al caniche una mirada de suspicacia.

—¿No se irá a hacer pis?

—No si la besas y la llamas "mi pastelito".

Él se rió entre dientes y agachó para darle a la perra una palmadita masculina en lo alto de su copete. Pooh inmediatamente se echó para atrás para dar un salto intentando llegar a su barriga.

—No te pases, chucho. El caniche se tomó con naturalidad el rechazo y los siguió a través del salón hasta la cocina.

—¿Qué te sucedió en el ojo?.

—¿En el ojo?. ¿Ah, esto?. Jugando al baloncesto. Tu presidente juega bastante sucio.

Ella se detuvo.

—¿Ben te hizo eso a ti?.

—Ese niño tiene una veta malvada de un kilómetro de ancha. Te aconsejaría que te alejes de él cuando se irrite.

Ella no creyó ni por un minuto que Ben le hubiera hecho eso, pero supo por la luz tenue de sus ojos que no le sacaría nada más.

La cara de Bella se iluminó cuando entraron en la cocina y se levantó de la mesa donde acababa de hacer los deberes.

—¡Emmett! Rosalie dijo que no venías.

—Pero bueno, Rosalie no lo sabe todo. Siento llegar tan tarde, pero los lunes son días largos para los entrenadores.

Rosalie sabía que Emmett y sus asistentes generalmente trabajaban los lunes hasta medianoche y sospechaba que regresaría al Stars Complex tan pronto como saliera de allí. Apreció que cumpliera su promesa a Bella.

Cuando colocó los platos y las servilletas en la mesa, él dijo:

—Espero que no cenaseis tanto como para no tomar una ración antes de acostaros.

—Yo la tomo —dijo Bella. —Yo, también.—Rosalie ya había tomado su ración de calorías extras del día con un éclair (_Pastelito relleno de nata y cubierto de chocolate. (N de T)), _¿qué diferencia harían varios centenares más?.

Emmett tomó asiento en un extremo de la mesa de la cocina, y mientras cada uno se servían una gruesa ración pegajosa, le preguntó a Bella sobre la escuela. Sin más invitación, charló sobre su nueva mejor amiga, Lizzie, sobre sus clases y sus maestros, dándole a él sin esfuerzo alguno toda la información que Rosalie le había tratado de sacar durante días.

Bella cogió su segundo trozo de pizza.

—¿Y adivinas que más?. La señora Jefferson, nuestra vecina de al lado, me contrató de canguro para cuidar a sus gemelos algunas horas después de la escuela los martes y viernes. Tienen tres años y medio y son preciosos, pero dice que necesita un descanso algunas veces porque la agotan. Me paga tres dólares por hora.

Rosalie puso el tenedor sobre el plato.

—No me habías comentado nada sobre eso.

La expresión de Bella se cerró.

—Sasha dijo que podía. Supongo que ahora, vas a decirme que no puedo.

—No. Creo será una buena experiencia para ti. Únicamente me hubiera gustado que me lo dijeras.

Emmett observó el intercambio entre ellas, pero no hizo comentario alguno. Media hora más tarde, Rosalie le dio las gracias mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta. Como había sospechado, regresaba al Stars Complex a una sesión nocturna para rematar el plan de juego de la semana contra sus rivales de Crosstown, los Bears.

Cogió el pomo de la puerta, pero vaciló antes de moverlo.

—Rosalie, yo no digo que tuvieras razón en lo que hablamos hoy, y definitivamente no me gusta la manera en que manejaste el problema, pero voy a estar abierto ante lo que me dijiste.

—Es suficiente.

—A cambio, quiero que me prometas que me dirás cualquier problema que veas en mi manera de entrenar.

—Y debería llevar guardaespaldas, o crees que con una pistola cargada será suficiente.

Él suspiró y dejó caer la mano del pomo de la puerta.

—Realmente estás empezando a exasperarme. No sé de donde has sacado esa idea de que soy difícil. Soy el hombre más razonable del mundo.

—Me agrada oírlo porque hay algo que quería comentar contigo. Me gustaría que sentaras a Embry Call en el banquillo la semana próxima así su sustituto podrá jugar un poco…

Él explotó.

—¡Qué! De todo lo estúpido, estúpido…—La expresión de la cara de Rosalie lo detuvo.

Ella levantó una ceja y sonrió ampliamente.

—Era simplemente una prueba.

Él le pagó recorriéndola con la mirada y luego diciendo en un sedoso susurro que la hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza.

—Las niñitas que juegan con fuego, acaban quemándose.

Él rozó sus labios con un rápido beso, abrió la puerta y desapareció por la acera. Cuandose subió al coche y se colocó detrás del volante, ya lamentaba las dos cosas, el beso y las palabras sugerentes. No se repetirá, se prometió. Finalmente había decidido como iba a manejar su relación con ella, y coquetear no formaba parte de ella.

Él había pasado el resto del viaje de avión la noche anterior tratando de pensar como podía mantener a Rosalie lejos de su cama mientras cortejaba a Ángela Weber. Deseaba demasiado a Rosalie para convencerse de que podían tener una relación breve, ya incluso antes de aterrizar, supo que no la podrían tener. Su futuro con Ángela era demasiado importante para exponerse al peligro de dejar que su lujuria por Rosalie se descontrolara.

Durante una rápida cena con Ángela la semana pasada, se había convencido aún más de que era la mujer apropiada para casarse. Había estado un poco indecisa con él, pero lo esperaba, y se había relajado un poco en el momento que la llevó a casa. Le había dado un beso rápido de buenas noches en la puerta, pero eso fue todo. En alguna parte de su mente, había llegado a la conclusión anticuada que Ángela y él no harían el amor hasta su noche de boda.

Por lo que respectaba a Rosalie, la deseaba tanto que le dolía, pero como ya había sentido lujuria antes, sabía que el tiempo se encargaría de todo. Sabía que lo más seguro era que mantuviera su relación en un plano estrictamente profesional, pero la idea le parecía un infierno. ¡Se lo pasaba muy bien con ella, maldición! Si ella hubiera sido un hombre, sería uno de sus mejores amigos. ¿Por qué lamentaba mantenerla fuera de su vida personal, se preguntó, cuando ella volvería a Manhattan a finales de año y probablemente no la volvería a ver?.

No era como si tuviera intención de entablar algo con ella. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era tratarla como a una amiga. Ninguna metedura de pata como ese besito que le había dado esa noche, ningún desafío sexual como el del avión. Ahora mismo, ella podría tener interés en continuar su relación, pero por su experiencia, las mujeres como Rosalie se tomaban con filosofía este tipo de cosas. Una vez que viera que él cambiaba las reglas entre ellos, ella haría lo mismo. Ella sabía que algunas veces las cosas resultaban y otras no lo hacían. Nadie tendría que aclararle nada a ella.

Sonrió mientras arrancaba el motor. Phoebeera una gran tía, de acuerdo. Sin saber como, había logrado ganar su respeto. Nunca había esperado que se volcara tanto en sus responsabilidades como dueña de los Stars, y su dedicación era aún más impresionante porque estaba hasta ahora fuera de su elemento. Mantenía su posición de una manera que hasta él admiraba. De alguna manera había logrado mantenerse firme con él sin llegar a ser una bruja, en contraste con Victoria, que lo despellejaba simplemente por placer.

Su relación con Rosalie había cobrado importancia para él, y mientras él no cediera a la poderosa, pero inconveniente, atracción física entre a ellos, no le veía mal alguno a disfrutar de su amistad. Mantener sus manos fuera de ella no sería fácil. Había sido bueno sentarse enfrente de ella esa noche, porque ver su trasero con esas fantásticas mallas y ese suéter que apenas lo cubría, lo había mantenido en constante excitación.

Sonrió ampliamente mientras tomaba una curva. Si los rusos hubieran sido listos, habrían tenido en cuenta el cuerpo radiactivo de Rosalie antes de aprobar formalmente ese tratado nuclear de no proliferación con los Estados Unidos.

Esa era otra razón más para casarse con Ángela. Sabía por dolorosa experiencia que las relaciones a largo plazo no debían basarse en la lujuria. Si no en valores comunes, y eso era lo que tenían Ángela y él.

Así que para cuando el avión aterrizó, ya había tomado una decisión. Cuando Rosalie se fuera a finales de año, le propondría matrimonio a Ángela, pero por ahora, iba a disfrutar de estar con ambas mujeres. Mientras mantuviera la cremallera de su pantalón cerrada, no habría ningún problema, y aunque saber que nunca más le haría el amor a Rosalie lo llevaba al infierno, era una razón más para mantener su relación en un plano platónico. Costase lo que costase, no iba a volver a cometer los errores de su primer matrimonio.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando vislumbró una furgoneta gris estacionada en una estrecha calle lateral a no más de tres manzanas de casa de Rosalie. Maldiciendo, cambió bruscamente la dirección del Ferrari. Las llantas chirriaron cuando dio la curva con el coche. Cambió de marcha. El potente motor respondió instantáneamente y el coche entró disparado en la calle lateral, alcanzando a la furgoneta cuando el conductor comenzaba a ponerla en marcha. Emmett atravesó el coche delante de la furgoneta, atrapándola entre el Ferrari y el coche que estaba aparcado detrás.

Apagó rápidamente su coche. En cuatro grandes zancadas llegó hasta la furgoneta, abrió la puerta del conductor y sacó bruscamente al hombre que la conducía por la parte de delante de su chaqueta.

—¿Por qué me estás siguiendo, maldito hijo de puta?.

El hombre era pesado y tropezó, apenas le dio tiempo a apartarse cuando cayó. El hombre levantó el brazo, pero Emmett lo levantó y lo empujó ruidosamente contra el lateral de la furgoneta.

—¡Dime!.

—¡Déjame en paz, bastardo!.

—No hasta que…—se interrumpió cuando se percató que había algo familiar en ese hombre. La tez cetrina, la nariz grande, el pelo canoso. En ese momento lo reconoció.

—¿Da Revin?.

—Sí—se burló—. ¿Qué te parece, gilipollas?.

Emmett quiso meterle el puño de golpe en el intestino, pero recordó la pena de Laurent Sr. en el entierro y se refrenó. En vez de eso, aflojó la presión con que le sujetaba, aunque no lo soltó.

—Llevas semanas siguiéndome. ¿De qué va esto?.

—Es un país libre. Puedo conducir donde quiera.

—La ley no opina lo mismo. Lo que haces se llama acosar.

¿Qué más da?. ¿No te sientes culpable por lo que me hiciste?.

—¿Por qué debería sentirme culpable?.

—¡Porque tú mataste a mi hijo, bastardo!. Laurent Jr se mató por tu culpa. Si no lo hubieras echado de los Stars, ahora estaría vivo.

Emmett sintió como si el puñetazo se lo hubieran dado a él. No se había deshecho nunca de la culpabilidad e inmediatamente soltó al hombre.

—No tuve otra opción, Sr. Da Revin. Le mantuvimos en el equipo mientras pudimos.

Pero podía ver por la expresión enloquecida de los ojos de Da Revin que estaba más allá de la razón.

—¡Lo necesitáis, bastardo¡ Fue sólo suerte que ganaseis el partido de los Giants sin él. Los Stars no pueden ganar sin mi niño. ¡Sin Laurent Jr, vosotros sólo sois unos perdedores!.

Emmett sintió una oleada de piedad. Laurent había sido su único hijo y su muerte debía empujar a un padre hasta el límite.

—Laurent fue un jugador genial —dijo, tratando de calmarle.

—Sabes lo malditamente bueno que era. Gracias a él, caminaba por cualquiera parte con la cabeza alta. Todo el mundo sabía quien era. Todo el mundo quería hablar conmigo. Pero ahora nadie sabe mi nombre, y todo es por tu culpa. Si no hubieses echado a mi hijo, la gente aún me trataría con respeto.

Las burbujas de saliva rebosaban en las comisuras de la boca de Da Revin, y la piedad de Emmett se esfumó. Da Revin no echaba de menos a su hijo; Extrañaba ser el centro de atención como reflejo de Laurent. Su padre había muerto hacía quince años, pero mirando los pequeños ojos de Da Revin, se sintió como si estuviera otra vez delante de Harry McCarty.

Harry también había usado a su hijo para sobresalir. En la escuela secundaria Emmett había intentado escapar de la perseverante presencia de Harry jactándose, lo más irónico de todo es que nunca había recibido más que críticas en privado. Recordó su segundo año de secundaria cuando Harry le había golpeado con una botella porque había fallado en los treinta segundos finales de un partido contra Talladega.

Dio un paso atrás antes de castigar a ese hombre por algo que había hecho otro.

—Mantente lejos de mí, Da Revin. Si veo esa furgoneta siguiéndome otra vez, lo lamentarás.

—¡El gran hombre!—dijo Da Revin con desprecio mientras Emmett se daba la vuelta—. ¡El jodido gran hombre!. Veamos qué grande eres cuando tu equipo pierda otra vez esta semana. Veamos qué grande eres cuando termines el último esta temporada. ¡Los Stars no son nada sin mi niño!. ¡No son nada!.

Emmett cerró de golpe la portezuela de su coche para no oír las maliciosas palabras de Da Revin. Mientras se marchaba en el coche, se le ocurrió que era por eso por lo que quería tanto ser padre. Tal vez necesitaba probarse a sí mismo que lo podía hacer bien.


	20. Capítulo 19

_Cómo siempre, nada es mío los personajes se los cogemos prestados a Stephanie Meyer y a su saga de Crepúsculo y la historia en esta ocasión es de Susan Elisabeth Phillips, la novela que abre la serie Chicago Stars, "Tenías que ser tú". Espero que disfruteis con la lectura_

_Mientras estoy subiendo este capítulo ha empezado a sonar "Mientes tan bien" de Sin Bandera, que bonita es y que bien cantan ellos._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DIECINUEVE ******

Rosalie estudió su reflejo en el espejo largo y estrecho que ocupaba la pared del fondo del único cuarto de baño de señoras del Stars Complex. Un suéter holgado, gris y con capucha que había elegido llevar ese día la abrigaba desde el cuello al muslo. Debajo del suéter, una falda a juego de lana caía suavemente hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla, donde los calcetines grises y las deportivas cubrían lo que quedaba. Se había peinado el pelo estilo paje, y lo retiraba de la cara con una diadema de terciopelo gris. Sólo sus enormes pendientes de plata de forma irregular y su ancho brazalete en la muñeca la diferenciaban de una pandillera.

Era bueno que Vladimir no la pudiera ver en ese momento porque se moriría de risa. Pero no le importaba. Por primera vez en su vida, disfrutaba vistiéndose de forma diferente. Ahora cuando se ponía sus ropas más provocativas, era porque disfrutaba llevándolas puestas, no porque quisiera parecer quien no era. Lycra y lamé dorado siempre tendrían un hueco en su armario, pero ya no tenía miedo de ponerse ropa más convencional.

Se giró ligeramente y frunció el ceño mientras pasaba las manos sobre sus caderas. No eran juvenilmente delgadas ni siquiera echándole imaginación. Tal vez Emmett la veía gorda y por eso no le había hecho ninguna insinuación de querer hacer el amor con ella desde la noche del baño del avión, hacía casi dos meses. Cuando dejó el cuarto de baño, se preguntó si alguna vez reclamaría el "_Ahora_ " que ella le había prometido.

Pooh trotó hasta ella, el lazo de cuadros rojos y verdes que Rosalie acababa de atar en sus orejas estaba otra vez desatado. Los empleados de administración se habían ido hacía una hora, y después del caos del día, el edificio parecía extrañamente silencioso. Atravesó oficinas decoradas con bolas doradas y rojas por la cercana Navidad, para la que faltaba menos de una semana. Pooh fue suavemente al vestíbulo para acercarse a uno de sus lugares favoritos cerca de la puerta. Emmett elegía la hora de la cena para hacer deporte porque podía tener la sala de pesas para él sólo, y Rosalie había adquirido el hábito de entrar para hablar con él antes de irse para casa. Oyó su respiración rítmica incluso antes de entrar. Estaba tumbado sobre un banco acolchado con las rodillas dobladas y los pies en el suelo, sostenía unas pesas con una alarmante carga sobre su pecho. Sus músculos estaban contraídos y en los antebrazos destacaban las venas como cordones gruesos y oscuros mientras bajaba y subía lentamente las pesas. Observó sus músculos pectorales tensarse bajo el algodón empapado en sudor de su camiseta y sintió como se le quedaba la boca seca.

Él no la había visto aún, así que no tenía que disimular su anhelo mientras lo contemplaba. Los músculos en sus muslos estaban tensos y sus ojos ascendieron por las aberturas de las perneras de los pantalones cortos. Apreciaba su creciente amistad, pero al mismo tiempo la frustraba. Quería ser su amante, no sólo su amiga, pero comenzaba a creer que era como desear la luna. Conseguir superar toda una década de traumas con respecto a los hombres había sido difícil y ahora temía, cada vez más, que ella no tuviera lo que él deseaba en una mujer.

Con un ruidoso gruñido, dejó caer la barra en los apoyos y se enderezó. Su pelo estaba húmedo y despeinado y el sudor brillaba en su cuello mientras le sonreía.

—¿Cuándo vas a venir aquí con idea de sudar un poco tú misma?

—Volveré a tomar clases de aeróbic un día de estos—dijo sin mucho entusiasmo—. Además, Pooh y yo caminamos todas las noches.

—Seguro que eso es un deporte.

—No es para presumir. No todos queremos tener músculos de talla mundial.

Él sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Así que piensas que mis músculos son de talla mundial?

—Para un hombre de tu edad. Definitivamente.

Él soltó una carcajada, se levantó, y se sentó encima de otro banco, este con un rodillo acolchado. Mientras él ajustaba los pesos, ella se sacó las zapatillas y se subió en la báscula de pesar elefantes del fondo de la sala. Si consideraba que cinco kilos eran de la ropa, pesaba justo lo que quería. El dial tenía unos números del tamaño de una señal de stop, así que se bajó antes de que él tuviese posibilidad de leerlo. Caminó hasta el banco que él acababa de dejar, cuando se sentó cruzando las piernas, su suave falda de lana cayó en decorosos pliegues alrededor de sus pantorrillas. En el partido del domingo pasado, había llevado un vestido que era una versión actualizada de la ropa del charleston, que había tenido gran éxito entre los seguidores, pero estrenar un traje nuevo cada semana hacía menguar su asignación semanal.

—Las oficinas estaban hoy a tope —dijo ella—. Desde que los Bears no tienen posibilidades, todo el mundo está como loco por los Stars.

Él engachó los tobillos bajo el rodillo acolchado y se puso a levantar con las piernas un montón impresionante de pesos.

—En Chicago gustan los deportes.

Los Stars habían obtenido dos victorias más desde el partido con los Giants, y luego habían perdido contra los Saints y los Buffalo Bills a finales de noviembre. Desde entonces se habían ganado tres partidos contra adversarios formidables, y su palmarés les hacía candidatos al titulo de la AFC.

El desarrollo de la liga AFC había seguido una sorprendente trayectoria. Emmett le había contado el devastador efecto que las lesiones podrían producir, y ella lo había visto en los Portland Sabers. Lo que había comenzado como una temporada brillante para ellos se les había agriado cuando perdieron un talentoso quarterback y otros tres jugadores cruciales. Después de estar invicto durante cinco partidos seguidos, habían perdido todos los partidos. Sin embargo, su quarterback estaba recuperado, y los expertos esperaban que volvieran para jugar los playoffs.

—Veamos si lo entiendo. —Ella se sacó una de las deportivas, lo sostuvo con los dedos del pie y dejó que se meciera de acápara allá. La pulsera de su tobillo, con abalorios diminutos de cristal, brillaba a la tenue luz—. Podemos ganar el título de la AFC si ganamos esta semana y si Houston pierde contra los Redskins. ¿Correcto?.

—Sólo si los Bengals gana a los Steelerdors.—Él gruñía por el esfuerzo excesivo—.Y te recuerdo que jugamos contra los Chargers este fin de semana. La última vez que jugamos contra ellos, su defensa nos hizo polvo siete veces.

—Jasper me dijo que no teme a la defensa de los Chargers.

—Jasper es capaz de decir que no tiene miedo a la guerra nuclear, así que no tendría en cuenta su opinión.

El sistema de clasificación era tan complicado que llevaba a Rosalie a preguntar siempre. Aunque todavía no captaba completamente todas las variables, sabía que si los Stars ganaban el campeonato de la División Central, había posibilidades de ganar en los playoffs de la AFC, lo cual los llevaría a disputar la copa de la AFC la tercera semana de enero. Si ganaban, ella sería la dueña indiscutible de los Stars, y su padre comenzaría a revolverse en su tumba.

No podía señalar el momento exacto en que la idea de tener los Stars había comenzado a ser mucho más atrayente que regresar a Nueva Cork para abrir una galería. Era algo más que la atracción que sentía por Emmett, más que algún tipo de venganza póstuma sobre su padre por el engaño que había planeado contra ella. Cada día presentaba nuevos desafíos. Le encantaba sentarse tras el ordenador y manejar los números en las hojas de contabilidad. Le encantaban las reuniones, las llamadas telefónicas, la tarea pura, un trabajo imposible de realizar y para el cual era tan tristemente incompetente. En algún momento en los pasados meses, ella había comenzado a temer la idea de cederle el equipo a James.

—Francamente, desearía que fueras un poco más optimista. ¿Dónde están ahora todos esos ánimos que te oigo dar a los jugadores?.

—Ahora sólo estamos nosotros —jadeó— … y tú te juegas mucho más que ellos. No quiero darte falsas esperanzas. Hemos conseguido un equipo de fútbol genial, y nos hacemos mejores cada partido. —Él continuó mirándola y por alguna razón inexplicable, de repente pareció irritado—. Nadie nos consideró siquiera a principios de temporada, pero aunque nuestros jugadores ponen todo su corazón, son jóvenes y aún pueden cometer errores. Los Chargers tiene un equipo condenadamente bueno, y con Murdrey repuesto para los Sabers…. ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? —Los pesos cayeron con estrépito.

—¿De hacer qué?.

—¡Lo que estás haciendo!.

Él miraba encolerizadamente la zapatilla que ella mecía de acá para allá en los dedos del pie. Ella se detuvo.

—¿Por qué estás tan gruñón?.

Él se levantó de la máquina.

—¡Trato de concentrarme, eso es todo, y tú estás ahí sentada mostrando las piernas!.

Su falda se había subido hasta lo que eran cinco escandalosos centímetros por debajo de la rodilla.

—Estás de broma. ¿Esto te molesta?.

—Eso es lo que he dicho, ¿no es cierto?.

Él se puso delante de ella con las manos en las caderas y esa expresión testaruda en su cara que le decía que él no tenía intención de retractarse aunque debía de saber que estaba camino de hacer un ridículo espantoso. Ella se esforzó por no sonreír, pero una burbujita de felicidad crecía dentro de ella.

—Lo siento. —Mirándolo con expresión contrita, se levantó—. No tenía ni idea de que fueras tan sensible.

—Yo no soy sensible.

Ella dio un paso, acercándose a él.

—Por supuesto que no lo eres.

Él se mostró cauteloso.

—Tal vez no deberías acercarte más. Estoy sudoroso.

—Caramba, apenas me doy cuenta. Supongo que eso es lo que sucede cuando una pasa tanto tiempo con un equipo de fútbol.

—Vaya, vale.

Con el coraje que da la desesperación, colocó la palma de su mano sobre la camiseta húmeda, directamente sobre su corazón.

—Has estado trabajando duro.

Él no se movió. Ella podría sentir el latido fuerte y rápido de su corazón y esperaba que no fuese simplemente una reacción al entrenamiento. Cerró los ojos, y ella experimentó un anhelo tan intenso que sabía que se mostraba en su cara.

—Ésta no es buena idea.—Sus palabras sonaron tensas y sofocadas, pero él ni siquiera intentó echarse atrás.

Ella encontró el coraje.

—No te importó que te tocara la noche que volamos a casa desde Meadowlands.

—No pensaba correctamente esa noche.

—Entonces no pienses correctamente otra vez. —Cerrando los ojos, extendió los dedos sobre la parte superior de sus brazos y lo besó. Cuando él no devolvió el beso, ella rozó sus labios sobre los de él, rezando que él respondiera antes de perder el coraje.

Con un gemido, sus labios se abrieron y él metió la lengua con fuerza en su boca. Él extendió una de sus manos sobre su trasero y ahuecó su cabeza con la otra, apretándola duramente contra él. Sus bocas se encontraron, las lenguas exploraron. Sus manos lo recorrieron, lo deseaba. Lo sentía duro, tenso. Tal vez ahora… Él asió sus hombros y suavemente la apartó. Ella notaba lo que le costaba controlarse.

—No deberíamos hacer esto, Rosalie.

—¿Por qué no? —Aturdida, ella trató de asimilar su rechazo.

—Aquí estáis…

Ella giró hacia la puerta mientras James entraba. Su abrigo negro de lana estaba desabotonado y una bufanda blanca de cachemire colgaba de su cuello. ¿Cuánto había visto? Cuando los Stars comenzaron a ganar partidos, la cordialidad de James comenzó a revelar grietas. Él nunca había esperado que eso supusiera una barrera para tomar el control del equipo. Aunque él tenía todavía cuidado al hablar con ella cuando había gente alrededor, cuando estaban solos, ella vislumbraba al joven matón que había despedazado la foto de su madre.

Él se quitó un par de guantes de cuero negros.

—Me alegro de verte, Emmett. Quería hablar contigo sobre el borrador. Tengo algunas ideas que necesitamos discutir.

—Estaría encantado de hablar contigo, James—dijo Emmett amablemente—. Pero hasta que perdamos, me temo que sólo puedo hacer caso de lo que me diga Rosalie.

Ella veía que a James no le había gustado que se lo quitaran de encima, pero era demasiado listo para mostrárselo a Emmett. En vez de eso, se puso la sonrisa condescendiente que hacía que ella quisiera sacarle los ojos.

—Rosalie no sabe nada sobre el borrador.

—Te asombraría lo que sabe Rosalie. De hecho, fue su opinión sobre Lee Stephens la que prevaleció en Michigan State. ¿No es cierto, Rosalie?

—Ese chico realmente vale —contestó ella con notable confianza, teniendo en cuenta que no tenía ni idea de quien era Lee Stephens.

—Es asombroso lo que una mujer lista puede aprender en sólo unos meses. Sin embargo, eso no significa que esté de acuerdo contigo sobre Varner.

—Puede que tengas razón. Consideraré la idea. _Señor, que no me haga decir más mentiras_. Apreciaba la defensa de Emmett, pero no se podía soslayar el hecho innegable que prácticamente se había lanzado en sus brazos y él la había rechazado.

James sintió una alianza y no le gustó.

—Tendrás que tratar conmigo tarde o temprano —dijo tensamente—. Y me temo que mi estilo de gestión va a ser involucrarme más que Rosalie.

—Espero que hagas las cosas a tu manera —contestó Emmett, negándose a tragar el anzuelo.

Cayo Hewitt, que trabajaba cada semana casi tantas horas como Emmett, metió la cabeza por la puerta.

—Lamento interrumpir, Emmett, pero ha llegado una película nueva que quiero que mires. Creo que podemos solucionar el problema con Colin.

—Ya voy, Cayo. —Él miró a Rosalie, y alzó levemente una ceja preguntando sin palabras si quería que se quedara para prestarle apoyo moral.

Ella sonrió.

—Podemos acabar de hablar mañana.

Se puso la toalla alrededor del cuello e inclinando la cabeza hacia los dos, se marchó.

James golpeó los guantes negros de cuero contra la palma de la mano.

—Deja que te invite a cenar. Nos dará oportunidad de charlar.

—Lo siento. Intento comer con Bella durante la semana.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco.

—Aun no te he dicho como admiro la manera en que has asumido su cuidado. No eres del tipo maternal, así que supongo que ha sido todo un sacrificio.

—Disfruto con Bella. No ha sido un sacrificio en absoluto.

—Me alegro. Ahora que Frederic no está, no puedo menos que sentirme al menos un poco responsable de ti. Supongo que es lo natural porque soy tu único pariente masculino vivo.

—Gracias por tu preocupación, pero estoy bien.

—Menos mal que eres una mujer de mundo. Es obvio lo que vi cuándo entré aquí esta noche; los tiburones merodean…

—¿Tiburones?.

Él se rió entre dientes.

—Ya vale, Rosalie. No tienes que fingir conmigo. Estoy seguro que encuentras el cortejo de Emmett tan divertido como yo. Nadie esperaba que los Stars llegaran tan lejos, ni siquiera su entrenador. Supongo que es natural que equilibre los riesgos de su apuesta, aunque habría esperado que fuera algo más sutil.

—Explícate, no tengo ni idea de qué hablas —dijo rígidamente. Su frente se frunció de preocupación.

—Oh, Dios Mío, Rosalie, lo siento. ¿No sabía que te lo tomabas en serio?. Dios mío, me siento como un asno. No tenía intención de ser tan torpe con todo esto.

—Por qué no acabas de decir lo que te preocupas. —Rosalie mostraba una calma que no tenía. Él la contempló como si él fuera un buen amigo.

—El fútbol es lo más importante en la vida de Emmett. Los dos lo sabemos. Tener la posibilidad de poner las manos en los Stars tiene que volverle loco. Ahora te está usando sin ningún tipo de riesgo. Si los Stars pierden, deja la relación sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Pero si no pierden—apretó la mandíbula— creo que deberías esperar que nuestro querido entrenador te proponga matrimonio tan rápido que te dará vueltas la cabeza.

Emmett tenía sus defectos, pero no la usaría para tener los Stars, y nunca le había gustado James y menos en ese momento. Era astuto y seboso, completamente sin principios y completamente egoísta. Incluso así, ella sabía que probablemente creía lo que decía porque era lo que él habría hecho si estuviese en los zapatos de Emmett.

—Te agradezco la preocupación, pero creo que tomas más en serio mi relación con Emmett que yo. ¡_Mentirosa_!.

—Me alegro oírlo. Quizá incluso no debería haberlo mencionado. Esto ni siquiera tendrá sentido el domingo. Los Stars no ganaran este fin de semana. Espero estés preparada para que el equipo pierda.

—Ya veremos.

Después de que James saliera, ella se puso de pie en la vacía sala de pesas y pensó lo irónicas que eran sus sospechas sobre Emmett. Si Emmett estaba tratando de poner sus manos en los Stars liándose con ella, entonces estaba haciendo un trabajo realmente chapucero.

Ben tuvo que hacer una llamada de última hora desde el teléfono del coche y Rosalie estaba sola cuando entró en el impresionante vestíbulo plateado y azul de uno de los clubs de campo más nuevos y prestigiosos de DuPage County. Hacía tres días de Navidad y aún estaba todo decorado con ramas de acebo y bolas plateadas. Como Riley Biers era uno de los fundadores del club, ella no estaba sorprendida de que hubiera escogido su comedor privado para esa reunión que ella había solicitado.

Ella todavía intentaba aceptar que las esperanzas de los Stars se mantuvieran intactas una semana más. Contra la predicción de James, como los Stars habían ganado a los Chargers por un gol de campo, en un partido insoportablemente lleno de suspense el domingo, podían intentar conquistar el título de la División Central AFC sobre los Steelerdors, qué habían perdido contra los Bengals en el tiempo de descuento. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de mantener vivo el sueño.

Indudablemente sentía que estaba entrando en una trampa. Frederic había intentado sin éxito, durante años, renegociar el contrato del estadio con Riley Biers, y no tenía ningún motivo para creer que podría resolver una situación que había derrotado a su padre. Semanas de estudio la habían hecho comprender medianamente las finanzas del equipo, pero no tenía experiencia en negociaciones complicadas.

La lógica dictada que simplemente firmara el nuevo contrato que habían presentado los abogados la semana anterior. No habría más alivios temporales de último momento para los Stars; Su siguiente derrota los echaría permanentemente de la competición. Si de alguna manera lograba mejorar las condiciones del contrato del estadio, sólo estaría beneficiando a James. Por otra parte, hasta que los Stars perdieran el siguiente partido, ella era todavía la dueña e iba a hacer lo que creía más conveniente para el equipo.

Pensando en lo que se avecinaba esa noche, se le había revuelto el estómago. La sensación subía rápidamente cuando la puerta de cristal grabada con el rótulo solo para miembros se abrió y dejó a la vista a una persona al otro lado, en el vestíbulo del club de campo. Contuvo la respiración cuando identificó al hombre alto y bien parecido, vestido con esmoquin, como a Emmett.

Planificar esa tarde había mantenido su mente ocupada para no pensar en el rechazo de su beso en la sala de pesas hacía una semana. Ahora el dolor retornó y se puso rígida mientras caminaba hacia ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Soy socio. ¿Creías que no asistiría a la reunión con Biers?.

—¿Cómo sabías que me iba a reunir con él?

—Me lo dijo Ben.

—Se supone que es confidencial.

—No se lo he dicho a nadie.

—Deliberadamente me estás entendiendo mal. Se supone que no tenías que saberlo.

—Eso no tiene sentido, Rosalie. ¿Cómo me podría invitar Ben si no me contaba para qué era la reunión?.

Esta noche ya iba a ser bastante difícil sin tener a Emmett como testigo de algo que en cada momento se podría convertir en un desastre.

—Me temo que tengo que retirarte la invitación de Ben. Llegamos al acuerdo de que iba a ser una reunión privada entre nosotros dos, Riley Biers y algunos de sus asesores.

—Lo siento, Rosalie, pero Ben es cruel cuando no hago lo que dice. Tengo miedo de llevarle la contraria desde que me dio aquel golpe en el ojo.

—¡No te dio ningún golpe en el ojo! Estás siendo de lo más ridículo.

Estaba sulfurada, Emmett tuvo que esforzarse para no inclinarse y lamer la mueca que se había formado en su boca. Una oleada, cien por cien, pura lujuria lo había recorrido como un relámpago en el momento que la había visto. En lugar de acostumbrarse a mantener las manos lejos de ella, no tocarla había sido cada día más difícil. Todo en ella lo tentaba. Ahora mismo, por ejemplo, cuando todas las mujeres que vestían de etiqueta llevaban el pelo recogido en un moño rígido y lleno de laca. Rosalie lo llevaba suelto. Suaves ondas rubias caían casi hasta sus hombros, rizándose en las puntas como si él acabara de pasar los dedos por ellas. Y tenía el cuello más bonito que había visto nunca en una mujer, largo y elegante.

Se dijo que debería estar agradecido de que el resto de ella estuviera todavía cubierto por ese abrigo negro. Incluso esas ropas tan apropiadas para el trabajo que se ponía últimamente, no podían ocultar lo que había debajo. Sabía que debía estar feliz de que se vistiera como una mujer de negocios conservadora, pero la verdad era que no lo hacía, se encontraba añorando esos días cuando ella mostraba más de lo que ocultaba. No era que lo fuera a admitir delante de ella.

La cosa más dura que había hecho en su vida había sido dejar de besarla esa última vez. Aunque él estaba tratando de ser honorable cuando se apartó, la expresión melancólica de su rostro lo había hecho sentirse como un gusano. Excepto por esos segundos en que había perdido el control, no había hecho nada en esos dos meses para animarla. Debería de sentirse bien por ello, pero se sentía miserable. Continuaba diciéndose que Rosalie volvería pronto a Manhattan y todo iría mejor, pero en lugar de animarlo, ese hecho lo deprimía.

Rosalie iba todavía por él. Esos rasgados ojos suyos se habían puesto más oscuros, con el color legendario del brandy, mientras descubría lentamente su imprevista presencia esa noche. Deseaba que Ángela se enfrentara a él como lo hacía Rosalie, pero Ángela era una cosita dulce, sin una sola onza del descaro de Rosalie, no se podía ni imaginar que discutiera con él.

Aunque veía a Ángela al menos una vez a la semana, ésta era la primera vez que había salido con una mujer tímida, y no se había acostumbrado. Algunas veces la naturaleza humilde de Ángela había comenzado a irritarle, pero entonces había recordado el beneficio. Nunca en su vida tendría que preocuparse de que Ángela Weber les diera una bofetada a sus hijos cuando estuviera molesta. Nunca tendría que preocuparse de que ella tratara a sus hijos como su madre lo había tratado a él.

Rosalie golpeaba ligeramente el suelo con la punta de uno de sus altos tacones haciendo que sus pendientes se balancearan de acá para allá entre su pelo.

—¿Por qué quiere Ben que asistas?. No me dijo nada al respecto.

—Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a él.

—Intenta adivinarlo.

—Bueno, dijo algo sobre que tal vez fuera necesario un quarterback de respaldo. En caso de que pierdas las formas o algo así.

—¿Ah, sí?.

—Tienes la costumbre de perderlas a veces, lo sabes.

—¡No lo hago!.

Ella abrió bruscamente el botón de su abrigo, y cuando él vio lo que llevaba puesto debajo, su diversión se desvaneció.

—¿Pasa algo? —Con una sonrisa enloquecedora, se sacó el abrigo, dejando los hombros al aire. Él sintió como si se hubiera desnucado.

¿Cómo podía llevar algo así?, Él se había reprimido durante demasiado tiempo, y ahora explotó.

—¡Maldita sea!. ¡Cuando estoy a punto de pensar que has aprendido a tener un poco de sentido común, haces que cambie de opinión!. ¡Hasta ahora realmente creía que podrías tener algo de cabeza para este negocio, pero me doy cuenta de que ni siquiera te acercas!

—Caramba, caramba. Alguien está algo gruñón esta tarde. Quizá deberías ocuparte de tus propios asuntos e irte a casa. —Terminó de quitarse el abrigo y lo llevó al ropero, contoneando las caderas de lado a lado. Cuando se volvió hacia él, sintió el latido de su pulso en la sien. Justo unos momentos antes, había pensado en cuánto disfrutaba las ropas provocativas de Rosalie, pero eso fue antes de ver lo que llevaba puesto en ese momento.

Ella estaba vestida como la prostituta de una casa de esclavitud. Desplazó la mirada por el largo vestido negro y ceñido que parecía más un arnés de S&M que una prenda de vestir. La mitad superior estaba hecha de red y tirantes negros. Uno de los tirantes rodeaba su cuello como un collar, del que salía una especie de abanico que se abría hasta un tira ligeramente más ancha que un cinturón que se situaba en el punto medio de sus pechos y que no cubría mucho más que sus pezones. Todo cubierto por una red que tenía agujeros de gran tamaño por los que podía ver la parte superior e inferior del pecho presionando contra la estrecha tira negra.

En su cintura la red se transformaba en una tela fluida que se pegaba a cada curva de sus caderas como si fuera pintura. Cerca de sus muslos, el vestido estaba adornado con cadenas doradas que parecían ligueros, pero los ligueros deberían estar ocultos en vez de estar donde todo el mundo los pudiera ver. Añadiendo más leña al fuego, la prenda estaba cortada en tiras por todos lados de manera que se veía prácticamente todo.

Él deseó cubrirla con su chaqueta y esconderla del mundo porque no quería que otras personas vieran tanto de su cuerpo, lo cual era una completa ridiculez considerando lo que le gustaba exhibirse sin ropa. La agarró del brazo y la condujo hacia una alcoba al lado del vestíbulo donde la podía ocultar de la vista de todo el mundo y reprenderla en serio.

—¿Esta es la idea que tienes de cómo te debes vestir para una reunión de negocios?. ¿Esta es tu idea de qué llevar puesto cuando quieres negociar un contrato?. No me digas que no sabes que lo único que vas a negociar arreglada así, es como puedes chasquear un látigo sobre el trasero desnudo de un hombre.

¿Y cuanto pagaste por eso la última vez?.

Antes de que él pudiera recobrarse de esa puya, ella se deslizó detrás de él. Cuando se giró, vio que Ben entraba, y fue obvio por la expresión atontada de su cara que estaba igual de sorprendido por el atavío de Rosalie. Los ojos de los dos hombres se encontraron, y Emmett se preguntó si parecía tan indefenso como Ben. ¿No se daba cuenta Rosalie de que estaban en DuPage County? Las mujeres no se vestían así en DuPage County, Cielo Santo. Iban a la iglesia y votaban a los republicanos, tal como sus maridos les decían.

Mientras se acercaba a ella con la vaga idea de cogerla desde abajo para luego cargarla sobre su hombro, se acercó uno de los lacayos de Biers. Antes de que Emmett la pudiera detener, ella se dirigía hacia él. No tuvo otra elección que seguirla. Por acuerdo tácito, él y Ben aligeraron sus pasos hasta apartar al lacayo y posicionarse a ambos lados de ella. Al final del vestíbulo, atravesaron la puerta al comedor privado de Riley Biers.

Emmett conocía a Biers desde hacía casi diez años. Habían coincidido en fiestas algunas veces, habían jugado un poco al golf. Una vez que habían pasado un fin de semana pescando en las aguas profundas de las Caymans con un par de modelos de lencería. A Biers siempre le había atraído las mujeres y, por lo que había oído Emmett, llegar a los cuarenta años no le había hecho querer asentarse.

El pequeño comedor parecía la biblioteca de una casa solariega inglesa, con alfombras orientales, butacas de cuero y paneles revestidos de madera oscura. Pesadas molduras enmarcaban el falso techo, meticulosamente adornado con medallones de yeso y vides que se movían trémulamente provocando sombras con el fuego de la chimenea. Los pesados cortinajes de terciopelo se habían cerrado delante de la ventana, ocultando la vista verde que había detrás. La mesa ovalada de cubierta adamascada estaba meticulosamente puesta para seis con cubiertos de plata y porcelana china decorada en borgoña y dorado.

Riley Biers, junto con dos de sus colegas, aguardaba al lado de la chimenea con una copa del cristal en las manos. La atmósfera era decididamente masculina, y cuando Emmett entró en la habitación con Rosalie vestida con sus ropas de esclava, el incómodo recuerdo de uno de los libros pornográficos favoritos de Victoria volvió a él. Negó la desagradable sensación de que Rosalie era una colegiala y que estaba apunto de ofrecerla a la hermandad.

Biers vino hacia ellos, con la mano extendida. El arrollador multimillonario era un hombre de mundo, pero tampoco pudo ocultar su asombro ante el vestido de Rosalie. Ese asombro rápidamente se convirtió en algo más íntimo, y Emmett tuvo que contenerse para no apartarlo de un empujón, ponerse delante de Rosalie y decirle a Riley que pusiera sus ojos en otro sitio que esa rubia tonta era suya.

Biers chocó la mano de Emmett.

—¿Cómo te va en el golf, colega?. ¿Ya eres capaz de hacer dieciocho hoyos delante de cualquiera?.

—Me temo que no.

—¿Por qué no quedamos en Pebble el mes que viene para jugar?.

—Estaría bien.

Biers saludó a Ben, que le presentó a Rosalie. Para disgusto de Emmett, ella interpretó su papel: voz susurrante, caídas de ojos, pechos presionando contra la estrecha banda negra. Mientras se mostraba a Biers y sus chicos, no miró ni una vez en dirección a Emmett.

Emmett observaba con una combinación de repulsa y furia como Biers curvaba la palma de su mano sobre el hombro desnudo de Rosalie y la atraía hacia la chimenea. Biers era la perfecta imagen de un hombre de mundo, con esmoquin a medida y camisa de pliegues con gemelos de diamantes de medio quilate. De altura y constitución común, tenía el pelo claro y la frente alta. Hasta esa noche Emmett había considerado a Riley un tío bien parecido, pero ahora decidió que su nariz era demasiado grande y sus ojos demasiados separados.

Emmett tomó un copa de un camarero y saludó al otro hombre presente, Kevin O'Brian, el contable de Riley, y Steve Delahunty, su abogado. Tan pronto como pudo escaparse, se acercó a la chimenea para escuchar a escondidas. Ben obviamente tuvo la misma idea porque se colocó a su lado.

Rosalie estaba de espaldas a ellos, y él estaba casi seguro de que podía ver hasta la raja del culo bajo ese material fluido del vestido. Ella estaba provocando a Riley con los ojos y apoyándose en él como si fuera una farola de la calle. La presión sanguínea de Emmett subió hasta la estratosfera.

—¿Te puedo llamar Riley?—coqueteó—. Tenemos tantos amigos en común.

Emmett esperó que Biers babeara.

—¿Cómo quien?.

—La mitad de Manhattan. —Ella descansó la mano posesivamente en su manga, la posición de sus uñas rojas hacía que parecieran gotas de la sangre brotada por algún látigo—. Conoces a los Blackwells y a Miles Greig, por supuesto. ¿No es Miles un bribón? Y Mitzi Wells, con ella fuiste un demonio…

Riley obviamente estaba bajo el influjo de ella, porque la adoración hacía que su sonrisa fuera todavía más amplia.

—¿Conoces a Mitzi?.

—Por supuesto. Casi rompiste su corazón.

—No lo hice.

Ella habló cada vez más bajo hasta que su voz fue un susurro, luego se lamió el labio inferior de una manera que hizo que Emmett sintiera como si su cabeza se desinflaba.

—Si te confieso una cosa, ¿no pensarás mal de mi?.

—Te lo prometo.

—Le pedí que nos presentara, antes de que los dos salierais en serio, y se negó. Casi rompimos nuestra amistad, pero ahora que te conozco, puedo entender que fuera tan posesiva.

Emmett podía ver a Riley tratando de estudiar el vestido de loba de Rosalie, supuso que para no destruirlo cuando se lo sacara más tarde. Con un murmullo furioso, inclinó hacia atrás la cabeza y vació el vaso. Si Biers le quitaba el vestido sería sobre su cadáver.

La cena estaba lista y tomaron sus lugares alrededor de la mesa, con Riley en una de las cabeceras y Ben y Rosalie a cada lado. Emmett se sentó en la otra cabecera, entre Kevin O'Brian y Steve Delahunty. La comida pareció avanzar lentamente todo el rato. Cuando el plato fuerte fue retirado y el postre servido, todos los hombres de la mesa habían perdido las esperanzas de intentar conversar, así que se dedicaron a escuchar.

Emmett observó como Rosalie chupaba una fresa fuera de temporada con su pornográfica boca. Mientras ella miraba fijamente a los ojos de Biers, se dijo a sí mismo que se iba a declarar a Ángela Weber ese mismo fin de semana.

Ben apenas había levantado la vista de su plato durante toda la cena, pero cuando se sirvió el café, finalmente pareció volver a la vida, casi noventa minutos tarde, por lo que a Emmett concernía.

—Perdóname por interrumpir tu conversación, Rosalie, pero creo que deberíamos centrarnos en la razón de la reunión de esta noche.

Rosalie lo miró tan inexpresivamente que Emmett estuvo a punto de sacudirla. ¿Estaba ella tan ansiosa de sumar a Biers a sus conquistas que se había olvidado de por qué estaban allí?.

—¿La razón? —dijo.

—El contrato del estadio —le recordó Ben.

—Oh, bah. He cambiado de idea, Benny. No quiero hablar esta noche. ¿Por qué no te relajas y pasamos un buen rato? Riley y yo somos amigos ahora, y todo el mundo sabe que no se debe hacer negocios con los amigos.

—Esta mujer me gusta. —Riley se rió entre dientes.

—Benny sólo piensa en los negocios. Es tan aburrido. Hay cosas más importantes en la vida que un viejo contrato.

Emmett se enderezó en su asiento. Algo pasaba aquí. Rosalie se preocupaba por el contrato, y nunca llamaba Benny al presidente.

Biers le echó a Ben una sonrisa engreída.

—¿Por qué no tomas más vino, Cheney?.

—No, gracias.

—No pongas mohines, Benny. Llamas a Riley mañana y le dices lo que he decidido.

—¿Y que hay que decidir?—dijo Biers llanamente—. Todo está bastante claro de antemano. Otra vez, ella curvó los dedos en su manga.

—No exactamente, pero no vamos a estropear esta noche hablando de negocios.

Biers se puso casi imperceptiblemente alerta.

—Te hemos enviado un contrato común y corriente. El mismo que tu padre firmó. Espero que estés satisfecha.

—Yo no estoy satisfecho —dijo Ben con una energía que ganó la admiración de Emmett. Esperó con interés oír la respuesta de Rosalie.

—Oh, no estoy satisfecha —se rió nerviosamente—. Benny me hizo ver el mal trato que tenían los Stars y me convenció que tenía que hacer algo. Cómo un niño pequeño recitando una lección adecuadamente aprendida, ella dijo—: Benny continúa recordándome que ahora soy una mujer de negocios, Riley. Y aunque probablemente sólo poseeré el equipo durante poco tiempo más, tengo que pensar que ahora soy la dueña.

Emmett mantuvo la expresión cuidadosamente en blanco mientras se reclinaba en su silla para mirar la función. ¿Qué se traía entre manos su rubia tonta, que tan lista había resultado?.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sé lo que estás pensando. Crees que Rosalie Hale no es lo suficiente mujer de negocios para hacer las llamadas difíciles, pero no es cierto.

—No pienso eso. —La sonrisa perezosa de Biers era afilada como un hacha mientras la miraba fijamente—. ¿Qué tipo de llamadas difíciles tienes que hacer?. Tal vez te pueda ayudar. Tengo mucha experiencia con ese tipo de cosas.

La boca de Ben se inclino de tal manera que, en cualquier otro hombre, hubiera sido una burla.

—Trata de manipularte, Rosalie. Ten cuidado.

Rosalie arrugó la frente.

—No seas grosero, Benny. Riley no haría nada así.

Los ojos de Biers eran como rayos x taladrando su cráneo, como si tratara de ver lo que guardaba su mente.

—Por supuesto, no lo haría. Todos nosotros tenemos que hacer llamadas difíciles a veces.

La cantinela de Rosalie se convirtió en algo cercano a un quejido.

—Pero éstas eran realmente duras, Riley. Benny continuó diciéndome que no sería una locura, pero ahora no estoy tan segura. No creo que estés muy contento cuando los Stars se muden.

Riley se atragantó con el café que estaba bebiendo.

—¿Mudarse?—Su taza aterrizó en el platito con estrépito, y toda su coquetería desapareció—. ¿De qué diablos hablas?. ¿Mudarse dónde?.

Emmett observó como el labio inferior de Rosalie realmente comenzaba a estremecerse.

—No te disgustes. Benny me lo explicó, y todo estará bien. Vamos a ejercer esa opción de un año que tenemos contigo para la próxima temporada, así que no nos moveremos inmediatamente. Tendrás tiempo de sobra para encontrar otro equipo que juegue en tu estadio.

Biers habló entre dientes directamente a Rosalie.

—¿Exactamente donde crees que vas a llevar los Stars?

—A Manhattan, tal vez. ¿No sería genial? No estoy absolutamente segura, claro está, de que los otros dueños de equipos estén de acuerdo, pero Benny contrató a estos sabihondos para hacer un gran estudio de mercado y le dijeron que el área de Manhattan definitivamente puede soportar a otro equipo de fútbol.

Biers, decidiendo donde obviamente residía el poder real de los Stars, le echó a Ben una mirada de pura furia.

—¡Eso es ridículo! Los Stars no podrán usar el Giants Stadium. No hay manera de que jueguen allí dos equipos.

Pero Rosalie no estaba lista todavía para pasarle la pelota a su presidente, así que otra vez ahuecó el brazo de Biers.

—No el Giants Stadium. Eso está en Nueva Jersey, por el amor de Dios, y nunca voy a Nueva Jersey a menos que esté camino de Filadelfia. Solo que no posea el equipo, no quiere decir que no planee ver cada partido. Estoy loca por el fútbol ahora que conozco a todos los jugadores.

—¡No puedes mover al equipo a menos que tengas un estadio!—Biers casi gritaba—. ¿No te dijo eso Cheney?.

—¡Pero es que esa es la mejor parte!. Donald acaba de recobrarse de todas esas cosas horribles que le ocurrieron hace unos años y quiere construir un estadio en forma de domo en esos terrenos de West Side que posee. —Sus cejas se arquearon sugerentemente—. Somos muy amigos, sabes, y me dijo que me daría mi propio palco como regalo si firmaba un contrato con él antes de que el equipo sea de James. —Pareció afligida—. No te disgustes, Riley. Tengo que hacer lo qué Benny me dice. Él se molesta si no me comporto como una mujer de negocios real.

Emmett estaba agradecido de que nadie le prestara atención a él porque se había mareado. Sin embargo, tenía que descubrirse ante el chico. Ben se reclinaba en la silla con la pose presumida de un mafioso que tenía interés mayoritario en una compañía de hormigón.

La actitud de Biers experimentó una sutil transformación, y miró a Rosalie de una manera que tenía poco de amistosa y condescendiente. Por la mente de Emmett pasó el pensamiento de que Biers, con todas sus maneras, debería tener cuidado. Emmett sabía después de pasar por la experiencia que no era fácil vérselas con los dos estafadores.

—Tengo que advertirte que aunque la cosa parece tentadora, es sumamente dudoso que la liga estuviese de acuerdo en un tercer equipo en el área de Nueva York. Si yo fuera vosotros, no apostaría por mover los Stars a Manhattan.

Rosalie le echó la misma risita que sólo diez minutos antes había hecho rechinar los dientes de Emmett. Ahora sonaba musical como las campanas de una iglesia. ¿Cómo podía haber dudado de ella? No sólo era como un látigo, tenía agallas.

—Eso es exactamente lo que dijo Benny —gorgojeó— pero tengo un plan B.

—¿Lo tienes? Ella se apoyó más cerca.

—Te puedes creer que Baltimore quiere tener su propio equipo en la NFL. Desde que tuvieron los…—Recorrió con la mirada la mesa hacia Emmett, y él finalmente la conocía lo suficiente como para reconocer el destello de sus ojos. Mientras continuaba con expresión inescrutable, su pecho se hinchó de orgullo—. ¿Cuál era el nombre del equipo que dejó Baltimore? —preguntó.

—Los Colts.

—Ese. Desde que los Colts se fueron, Baltimore no tiene equipo. Y también está Orlando.—Una expresión de pura dicha se reflejó en su cara—. Esos hombres son los tíos más simpáticos del mundo. La semana pasada cuando hablamos, me regalaron una pluma de Montblanc con las orejas del ratón Mickey de oro. —Gimió suavemente, como Minnie y suspiró con gusto—. Oh, me encanta Orlando. La situación del estadio sería justo al lado de Disney World.

Biers pareció quedarse estupefacto.

—Así que ya ves, soy una buena mujer de negocios. —Se quitó la servilleta del regazo y se levantó—. Ahora si los caballeros me disculpan, voy a visitar el baño de las chicas. Y, Benny, sé cortés con Riley mientras no estoy. Has obtenido todo lo que querías, así que puedes ser generoso.

Cuando se alejó de la mesa, todos los ojos la siguieron. La puerta se cerró. Emmett quiso dejarse caer precipitadamente ante sus pies y besárselos. En ese momento, supo sin duda alguna que no podría casarse con Ángela Weber, y sintió como si le hubieran quitado un peso enorme de los hombros. Rosalie llenaba su corazón, no Ángela, e iba a tener que replantearse todo otra vez. El futuro que antes se presentaba lóbrego y deprimente ante él, ahora se tornaba inesperado, haciendo que experimentara un ataque de regocijo.

Riley tiró la servilleta sobre la mesa, se puso precipitadamente de pie, y se volvió en contra de Emmett.

—¡Pensaba que éramos amigos!. ¿De que demonios va esto?.

Emmett embozó su júbilo con indiferencia.

—Es un asunto administrativo. Yo no me meto.

¡Ni siquiera cuando tu equipo de fútbol puede acabar por llevar puestas una jodidas orejas de ratón en los cascos!.

Emmett colocó la taza sobre la mesa y deliberadamente pasó la servilleta sobre su boca.

—Considerando todo, creo que Baltimore es más probable. Está más cerca de Manhattan.

Riley revolvió su cólera contra Ben.

—Todo esto es obra tuya, Cheney. ¡Has manipulado a esa jodida cerebro de mosquito!. ¡Dios mío, la llevas donde quieres por la jodida nariz!.

La sonrisa de Ben reveló los dientes de un tiburón recién nacido.

—Hice lo que tenía que hacer, Biers. Llevas años jodiéndonos, y finalmente encontré la manera de detenerte. Frederic nunca consideraría mover el equipo, pero Rosalie no tiene su sentido de la tradición, y fue realmente fácil persuadirla de que mirara a otro sitio. Tiene contactos maravillosos, lo sabes, y no quiero ni preguntar demasiado como lo ha hecho. Un día está en el teléfono con Trump. Al día siguiente con Disney. Han ofrecido rentas bajas, porcentajes altos. Pagarán la cuenta de seguridad. Supongo que esto dejará el estadio vacío, pero quizá los Bears…

—¡Que se jodan los Bears!—gritó Biers—. ¿Crees que quiero a Vulturi oliéndome el culo?—Sus ojos viajaron de Ben a Emmett y otra vez a Ben. Y luego se estrecharon suspicazmente. Miró a su abogado—. Vigila la puerta y entretén a Rosalie si regresa. O'Brian, llama a Trump.

Emmett pudo ver el parpadeo de alarma en los ojos de Ben, y no pudo evitar una súbita desilusión. Lo hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, Rosalie, pensó. Desafortunadamente, Biers no era tan fácil de engañar como él había creído. Un silencio pesado descendió sobre la habitación mientras esperaban la llamada. Después de varios momentos de espera, O'Brian le pasó el teléfono a su jefe. Biers habló al aparato con falsa cordialidad.

—Donald, soy Riley Biers. Lamento interrumpirte, pero he oído un rumor interesante. —Caminó hacia la chimenea—. Por aquí se dice, que planeas levantar un estadio en esos terrenos de West Side que posees. Si es cierto, podría interesarme el negocio. ¿Tienes pensado algún equipo?.

Él agarró el aparato más fuerte con la mano, mientras escuchaba.

¿Es ese? No, entiendo. Creía que eran los Jets… ¿En serio? Bueno, esas cosas ocurren. Sí, ciertamente. Oh, ciertamente…

Hubo una pausa larga.

—Lo haré. Por supuesto. También me alegro de haber hablado contigo. Su cara estaba gris cuando colgó el teléfono con fuerza.

—El hijo de puta quiere a los Stars. Me dijo que le ha ofrecido a Rosalie un palco de mármol rosa. El bastardo tuvo el morro de reírse… El silencio cayó en la habitación.

Ben se aclaró la voz.

—¿Quieres que consiga los nombres de los hombres con los que habló en Orlando y Baltimore?

—No te molestes. —Mordió. Emmett casi podría ver los engranajes que movían la mente bien engrasada de Biers—. Emmett, recuerdo que admirabas ese palo antiguo que tengo de George Low Wizard. Es tuyo si consigues que Rosalie se vaya.

—Estoy encantado de ayudar a un amigo —dijo Emmett lentamente.

—Y tú. —Biers señaló a Ben con el dedo—. No vas a ninguna parte hasta que firmemos un nuevo contrato.

Ben se tomó tiempo para seleccionar un puro de la caja que había llegado a la mesa junto con el brandy. Lo rodó entre sus dedos como un Daddy Warbucks en miniatura.

—Tendrá que ser una oferta atractiva, Riley. Muy atractiva. A mi me encanta Orlando.

—¡Será suficientemente atractiva, asqueroso hijo de puta!.

—Entonces negociemos. —Ben sonrió colocando el puro en una esquina de su boca—. Y Biers, no te olvides que tenemos a Trump.

* * *

_Después de esta maravillosa actuación, Rosalie y Ben van a por el Oscar._

_Estoy oyendo toda la música que tengo almacenada, para actualizar, etc... y ahora ha empezado a sonar "Rescue Me" BSO de la película Apolo, una canción con mucho ritmo. Me encantan las Bandas Sonoras._


	21. Capítulo 20

_Cómo siempre, nada es mío los personajes se los cogemos prestados a Stephanie Meyer y a su saga de Crepúsculo y la historia en esta ocasión es de Susan Elisabeth Phillips, la novela que abre la serie Chicago Stars, "Tenías que ser tú". Espero que disfruteis con la lectura._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VEINTE ******

—¿Estás seguro que me has dicho todo lo que ocurrió después de que saliese al baño?. Ya que la calefacción del Ferrari estaba a tope, los dientes de Rosalie no castañeaban de frío, sino de una sobredosis de adrenalina.

—Todo lo que puedo recordar.

Realmente todavía no podía asimilar el asombroso hecho de que ahora mismo, Ben y Riley Biers estaban renegociando el contrato del estadio. Pensó en su padre y experimentó una extraña y familiar sensación de paz al percatarse de que nunca había tenido que probarle nada a él, sólo a sí misma.

El Ferrari rebotó contra un bache del camino y repentinamente se dio cuenta de que estaban en el campo.

—Creía que me llevabas a casa.

—Lo hago, a mi casa.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque la última vez que pasé por tu casa, Bella estaba allí con tres de sus amigas. Creo que nunca creí que cuatro adolescentes pudieran gritar tan alto. —La miró—. Creo que tú y yo necesitamos algo de privacidad para poder discutir a fondo algunas cosas.

Rosalie no podría pensar en nada que tuvieran que decirse que no pudiera esperar hasta el día siguiente. Después de lo sucedido la semana anterior en la sala de pesas, no podría soportar otro rechazo, y sabía que no debería estar a solas con él. Pero como ya habían tomado la senda que conducía a su casa, era un poco tarde para pedirle que diera media vuelta.

—Primero vamos a hablar —dijo él— y luego vamos a quemar ese vestido que llevas.

Él miraba ceñudo, así que dudaba que su comentario tuviera algún tipo de intención sexual; cuando el Ferrari aceleró bajo los árboles desnudos cuyas esqueléticas ramas destacaban a contraluz en el cielo de la noche, se percató de que tenía las manos húmedas.

—Es un Versace.

—¿Perdón?

—Mi vestido. Es de Versace. El diseñador. O al menos es una copia de un Versace. Tengo una amiga en Manhattan que puede copiar a cualquier diseñador…

—¿Qué le pasa a tu voz? Suena rara.

—Me tiemblan los dientes. —El coche cogió un bache y rebotó.

—Pues he puesto la calefacción. Hace calor.

—No tengo frío. Supongo que es una reacción atrasada. Estaba un poco nerviosa esta tarde.

—Lo hicisteis condenadamente bien. Rosalie, en toda mi vida vi nada como lo que hicisteis esta noche. Sin embargo, estoy un poco resentido con Ben por no haberme contado tus planes, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que me invitó a presenciarlo todo. —Ben no sabía exactamente qué pensaba hacer.

¿Estás diciéndome que él estaba improvisando allí dentro?

—No del todo. Le dije que tipo de actitud quería que asumiera, pero no le conté los detalles de lo que tenía intención de hacer. Tiene ese problema de la arritmia. Le viene cuando se pone demasiado nervioso, y temí que pudiera delatarme. Pero es bueno improvisando, así que no estaba demasiado preocupada.

—Mi respeto por mi buen amigo Ben aumenta día a día.

Se detuvieron delante de la granja de piedra, donde débiles charcos de luz dorada salían de las ventanas de la sala de estar encima del porche. La vid colgaba seca y marchita sobre el emparrado del fondo del porche, pero de alguna manera lograba ser bella en la fría noche de esperó hasta que él le abrió la puerta, y cuando lo hizo, se vio forzada a sacar primero sus piernas para salir porque su vestido era demasiado estrecho.

Él tendió la mano para ayudarla. Cuando sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de los de ella, trató de reprimir un temblor de excitación. El crujido de una hoja sonó bajo el tacón de sus zapatos negros cuando Emmett y ella subieron los escalones al mismo tiempo. Él abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar delante.

—Creí que todo había terminado cuando Biers realizó esa llamadita a tu buen amigo, Donald Trump.

—Donald tiene mucho sentido del humor. No me costó nada persuadirle de que avalara mi historia.

El vestíbulo estaba iluminado por una sola lámpara de latón situada encima de una consola antigua. Lo siguió a la sala de estar, donde encendió más luces hasta que el interior de la habitación se llenó de una incandescencia acogedora. Por segunda vez, volvió a descubrir su casa. Una sudadera azul marino colgaba sobre el brazo del sofá a cuadros verdes y rojos, mientras ejemplares de todos los periódicos de Chicago, junto con el Wall Street Journal, estaban desparramados por el suelo cerca de una de las sillas reclinables. Olía a ajo y canela.

—Este lugar es muy hogareño —dijo ella con tristeza.

Él siguió la dirección desu mirada hasta una cesta donde se habían amontonado piñas para la chimenea.

—Me gusta tener alrededor cosas naturales.

Él se despojó de la chaqueta del esmoquin y, al tiempo que atravesaba con grandes pasos sobre la alfombra hacia la chimenea, tiró de la pajarita. Los extremos colgaban cuando se inclinó hacia delante para colocar madera para encender el fuego. Después de que prendió, cerró la pantalla de la chimenea y se enderezó.

—¿No te quitas el abrigo?.

Tal vez fuera el resultado de todas esas agotadoras semanas de perlas y diademas, pero no quería estar con él vestida con el vulgar vestido que había usado para desarmar a Riley Biers, no mientras la envolviera la comodidad acogedora de esa vieja casa maravillosa.

—Tengo un poco de frío.

Si él supo que mentía, no dio ninguna muestra de ello.

—Voy por una cerveza. ¿Quieres algo caliente? ¿Café? ¿Té?

—No, gracias. —Cuando él se movió hacia la cocina del fondo, ella se quitó el abrigo y lo reemplazó con la sudadera de cremallera que reposaba en el brazo del sofá. Mantenía el fresco aroma del detergente mezclado con un olor ni muy especiado, ni muy cítrico, pero que era indiscutiblemente de Emmett McCarty. Se sentó en un extremo del sofá cuando él regresaba con una botella de Old Style en la mano.

Él se sentóen el otro extremo, se apoyó contra el respaldo, colocando un tobillo sobre la rodilla contraria.

—Ben y tú sois realmente buenos montando charadas de esas. La de esta noche fue incluso mejor que la que me hicisteis a mí. De paso, te diré que soy un hombre lo suficiente maduro para admitir que tenías razón sobre él y yo estaba equivocado.

—Gracias.

—Incluso admitiré que tenías algo de razón sobre que el equipo estaba demasiado tenso al principio de temporada.

—¿Sólo algo de razón?

—Bueno, bastante —concedió— pero eso no significa que espere con ilusión volver a oír otro discurso sobre jugadores de fútbol desnudos.—Hizo que se estremecía—. ¿Crees que la próxima vez que Ben y tú la montéis, me lo podríais decir con anticipación? Espero que te dieras cuenta de que casi cometí asalto y agresión esta noche, aunque no tengo seguro si hubiera ido por Biers o por ti.

—Probablemente por Biers. A pesar de todos tus gritos, no te puedo imaginar golpeando a una mujer.

—Olvidas a Victoria.

—Se la deberías presentar a Riley. Son perfectos el uno para el otro.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?.

—Instinto. Es el tipo de hombre que disfrutaría de esos juegos salvajes que le van.

—No sé. Algunos de ellos…

—Déjalo. Tengo el estómago débil—Aunque Emmett le había dicho que ya no se encontraba con Victoria, pensar en ellos juntos hacía que se encendiera sus celos, y su voz sonó más sarcástica de lo que esperaba—. Estoy segura que las demás mujeres te deben parecer dóciles después de estar casado con una congresista salvaje.

Él suspiró.

—Pretendes pelearte conmigo, ¿no es cierto?.

—No pretendo hacer nada.

—Sí, lo pretendes, y no estoy de humor para pelear.—Él descruzó sus piernas y colocó en el suelo, sobre la alfombra de lana, la botella de la cerveza—. Para lo único que tengo humor es para ir por un par de alicates y ver si te puedo sacar ese vestido.

Ella contuvo el aliento y una oleada de calor atravesó su cuerpo, seguida de incertidumbre.

—Emmett, no bromees sobre esto.

—No estoy bromeando. —Su expresión era tan solemne que casi la asustó—. Créeme, he tratado de mantener mis manos alejadas de ti. Pero no lo puedo resistir por más tiempo.

—¿Esto es _ahora_ ? —preguntó quedamente.

—¿Dije _ahora_?

—No.

—Entonces no es _ahora_. Es sólo lo que dije.

—Ah…—Ella se humedeció los labios secos.

—Primero me gustaría que te quites mi sudadera. El fuego ya está encendido y hace bastante calor.

—Prefiero dejármela puesta.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no quieres hacer el amor?

—No. —Deseó no haber precipitado la respuesta y trató de razonarla—. En el momento que veas el vestido, volverás a gritar otra vez.

—Rosalie, cualquier mujer con medio cerebro se daría cuenta que gritar es lo último que quiero hacer en este momento.

—Eso es lo que dices ahora, pero tu temperamento es imprevisible. No se te ha ocurrido que hice exactamente lo que esperas que haga el equipo.

—¿Quieres volver a eso otra vez?.

—Puse mi cuerpo en la posición más ventajosa. ¿No es eso lo que se hace en el fútbol?.

—Estás empezando a sacarme de quicio. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?.

Ella no se podía resistir a esas pequeñas luces azules de diversión que bailaban en sus ojos.

—Hay un pequeño cierre en la parte de atrás del cuello.

—Deslízate hacia aquí y enséñamelo.

Ella hizo lo que le dijo y él suavemente apretó sus hombros, indicando que quería que se pusiera boca abajo sobre su regazo. Ella descansó la mejilla en su rodilla, medio tumbada sobre su muslo. Él acarició su pelo, sacando las hebras que se habían quedado bajo la sudadera.

—Mira, este es nuestro plan. Comenzaremos aquí delante del sofá e iremos trabajando según surja hasta llegar al dormitorio.

—Suena como una limpieza de primavera.

Él suavemente separó la tela fina y suave de sus hombros, se la sacó y la dejó caer al suelo. Las puntas de sus dedos le acariciaron la espalda sobre la tela de red.

—Supongo que podría haber un paralelismo. Puedo pensar en algunas cosas realmente apetecibles que podríamos hacer con jabón y agua.

—Considerando tu historial, probablemente sabes hacer cosas realmente apetecibles con casi todo. —Contuvo el aliento cuando él tocó un lugar particularmente sensible de su nuca.

Él se rió entre dientes y ahuecó la parte posterior de su cabeza con la palma de la mano.

—¿Estás segura que no quieres que te sacuda?.

Ella sonrió contra su muslo.

—Estoy segura.

—Esa es otra cosa que me gusta de ti.

Rozó su trasero a través de la sedosa tela del vestido, acariciando sus redondeces, para luego recorrer con la punta del dedo el valle entre ellas, hasta que ella pensó que no lo podría soportar más. Giró la cabeza y presionó sus labios contra su cremallera para descubrir que estaba totalmente excitado.

Él gimió.

—Vas a acabar conmigo antes de empezar. La levantó por los hombros hasta que pudo envolverla entre sus brazos. Por un momento sus ojos se encontraron, y ella temió que se apartara como había hecho anteriormente, pero en vez de eso, sus grandes manos de deportista la acercaron más sobre su regazo. Sus labios se encontraron, abiertos e indagadores. Ella pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se hundieron en el sofá.

A través de la tela de red, sentía sus manos por todo su cuerpo. Él cambió de posición, tirando del vestido para poder tocarla por todas partes, mientras, ella empezó a tirar de los faldones de su camisa. Los dos se olvidaron de lo precario de su posición hasta que sintieron que caían del sofá.

En cuanto golpearon la alfombra, él se giró para no aplastarla con su peso. Incluso después de caer, no apartaron inmediatamente la boca el uno del otro. Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos para mirarle bajo ella, él sonreía.

—¿Es suficiente diversión para ti?.

—Quiero más.—No se pudo resistir a besar la pequeña cicatriz de su barbilla.

—Rosalie, querida, tengo que conseguir que salgas de ese vestido.

—No grites… —murmuró.

—Creía que ya te lo había explicado.

—… pero no tengo nada debajo.

Él parpadeó.

—¿Nada?.

—Sé que llevas pantys, yo ví…

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No llevo pantys. Ni liguero. El vestido es demasiado ceñido.

—Pero llevas medias negras…

—Del tipo que se sujetan solas en el muslo.

Él se salió de debajo de ella.

—Rosalie Hale, ¿me estás diciendo que ni siquiera llevas bragas?.

—Se marcan.

—¿Sólo dos medias negras?

—Y unas gotas de White Diamonds.

Él se levantó de un salto y la puso de pie sin ningún tipo de suavidad.

—Nos vamos de cabeza al dormitorio, cariño. Hay probabilidades de que tenga un ataque al corazón antes de que termine la noche y quiero morir en mi cama.

Su absurda broma la hizo sentirse como la mujer más deseable del mundo. La acurrucó contra su costado mientras caminaban hacia el vestíbulo y subían la escalera. Cuando llegaron arriba, la condujo a través de una puerta que había a la derecha, a un espacioso dormitorio, que parecía ser el resultado de unir varias habitaciones más pequeñas. El techo se inclinaba a ambos lados y la pared de la derecha era de piedra. Al fondo de la habitación había una confortable zona para sentarse, al otro lado había una vieja cama cubierta conuna manta india en tonos ocres que iban del negro al naranja, pasando por verde y crema.

Él se detuvo en medio de la habitación y alcanzó bajo su pelo para abrir el broche de la tela que rodeaba su garganta. Sus habilidosas manos bajaron más y encontraron las fijaciones de la correa que cruelmente se ceñía a sus pechos. Ella suspiró aliviada cuando la presión se aflojó y el corpiño de red cayó hasta sus caderas.

—¿Duele?.

—Un poco.

La rodeó desde atrás y suavemente acarició sus pechos, masajeando las marcas rojas con los pulgares.

—Rosalie, prométeme que nunca te pondrás otra vez algo parecido a esto.

Ella se giró en sus brazos y lo besó para no tener que contestar; porque no le iba a hacer ningún tipo de promesa hasta que ella hubiera oído alguna.

Las grandes manos de Emmett se deslizaron arriba a lo largo de su columna. Él quería seguir besándola para siempre. No tenía suficiente de su boca, de la sensación de su piel, de su dulce esencia de mujer. Pero había esperado demasiado para tenerlo, y lo necesitaba rápidamente, entonces la soltó.

Ella gimió desilusionada cuando él dio un paso atrás. Le gustó que ella no quisiera que se alejara. Sacando el faldón de la camisa de sus pantalones, se hundió en una silla para mirarla. Un montoncito de tiras y tela de red colgaba en su cintura, y sus pechos, redondos e hinchados, eran tan bellos que no podía arrancar los ojos de ellos. ¿Cómo se había podido imaginar que podría casarse con Ángela cuando sentía algo semejante por Rosalie?. Su corazón había sabido la verdad mucho antes que su mente.

Él levantó los ojos y lo impactó la incertidumbre que vio en su expresión. Frunció el ceño, esa vacilación de su gesto estaba completamente en contradicción con su cuerpo pecaminoso. Parecía tan vulnerable que lo asustaba. Alguna parte de él la quería agresiva e indagadora, preparada para poner una muesca más en el poste de la cama al lado de su nombre. Pero su corazón no quería eso. El sonrió para aliviar la creciente tensión entre ellos.

—Me podrías hacer un hombre muy feliz, querida, si dejaras caer ese vestido totalmente, muy despacio, así podría ver si me has mentido o no sobre tu ropa interior.

Sus labios y sus ojos se abrieron suavemente, como si nunca en su vida se hubiera quitado la ropa para un hombre. Esa mirada de tímida inocencia combinada con su cuerpo explosivo casi lo hizo desistir.

Como ella no se movió, él inclinó la cabeza y preguntó suavemente,

—¿No querrás hacer nuevamente eso de la virgen esta noche, no, cariño? Porque me temo que el humor que tengo es para algo más picante .

—¿De la virgen? Oh, No. No, yo… —Cogió los trozos de tela de su cintura y comenzó a bajarla.

—Ahora no tan rápido ¿Podríamos fingir, y no tomes esto por la vía equivocada porque no significa nada irrespetuoso, que planeo dejar después un billete de cien dólares en el tocador, y que espero sacar provecho por el strip-tease que voy a pagar?.

Su sonrisa era un poco temblorosa.

—Lo que hay debajo de este vestido, definitivamente vale más que cien dólares.

—Coge mi American Express, y pon tú el precio.

Ella jugueteaba con el vestido justo donde había caído, un poco por debajo de la cintura. Aunque había introducido los pulgares bajo la tela como si se preparara para bajarlo, no pasaba de su ombligo.

—Creía que eras un hombre reformado. Dijiste que no querías más cosas salvajes…

—Eso fue antes de verte con ese maldito vestido.

—¿Te sacarías la camisa primero? Me gusta mirarte el pecho.

—¿Te gusta? —No era la primera mujer que admiraba su cuerpo, pero se sintió inexplicablemente feliz. Lanzó la pajarita sobre un cojín y luego quitó las cintas de la camisa.

Sin apartar los ojos de ella, se quitó los gemelos y se despojó de la camisa. Sus ojos lo recorrieron, lo cual hizo que se sintiera todavía mejor.

—Tu turno —dijo.

Ella bajó el vestido más abajo de sus caderas, pero se detuvo poco antes de que llegara a la parte realmente buena y le echó esa mirada traviesa que él amaba.

—¿Cual es el límite de la American Express?.

—Deja de preocuparte del límite de mi tarjeta y comienza a preocuparte de si vas a ser capaz de caminar cuando acabe contigo.

—Tiemblo, Sr. Tío Rudo.—Hizo sobresalir su labio inferior mientras levantaba la cabeza. Luego bajó la fluida tela negra, poco a poco sobre esas caderas redondas y llenas, por esos muslos proporcionados, haciéndolo tan eróticamente que pensó que explotaría antes de haberla tocado siquiera. Incluso antes de que levantara primero un tacón y luego el otro para dar un paso fuera del charco de red y tiras que se había formado a sus pies, vio que no había mentido acerca de que no llevaba nada debajo.

Dos medias negras de nailon y un par de eróticos zapatos de tacón alto era todo lo que quedaba. Era salvaje y escandalosa y, por el resto de la noche, suya.

Él quiso pasar sus manos sobre cada centímetro de ese cuerpo, metiendo los dedos en cada hendidura, pero tendría que levantarse para hacer eso, lo que quería decir que se perdería esa increíble vista. Así que se quedó donde estaba y la acarició con los ojos, deslizando su mirada por esas increíbles piernas, demorándose en el lugar entre ellas.

Los segundos pasaron, uno tras otro, y el silencio se alargaba haciendo que volviera el nerviosismo de Rosalie. ¿Por qué no decía nada? Cuanto más la miraba, más creía que él había encontrado algo malo en ella. Había rebosado de confianza erótica, pero ahora recordó que ella no era precisamente una flaca modelo tan a la moda. Sus muslos no eran lo suficientemente delgados,sus caderas eran definitivamente demasiado redondas, y la única vez que su estómago había estado realmente cóncavo fue cuando estuvo enferma. Cuando él siguió sin romper el silencio, ella perdió los nervios y se inclinó para recoger las tiras de su vestido.

Él se puso inmediatamente de pie, con la preocupación surcando su frente.

—Rosalie, cariño, estaba bromeando sobre esa cosa de la prostituta. ¿Lo sabes, no?.—Quitó el vestido de sus dedos y la cogió en brazos. Su pecho era caliente contra sus senos. Ella presionó la mejilla contra uno de sus duros músculos pectorales. Su mente le decía que no estaba a salvo en sus brazos, pero su corazón sentía como si hubiera llegado a casa. —Dime que está mal, cariño. ¿Me he pasado con las bromas?. Sabes que no quería herir tus sentimientos.

Podía ocultarse detrás de sus coquetas evasivas de siempre o, podía ser honesta.

—Me avergonzó que me miraras así.

—¿Así como? —Sé que debería perder cinco kilos, pero no soporto estar a dieta, y a ti te gustan las mujeres más delgadas. Victoria lo es…

—¿Qué tiene que ver Victoria en todo esto?.

—¡Ella es flaca, y yo soy gordita!

—Oh, por el amor de Dios. Me doy por vencido con las mujeres. Definitivamente me rindo. —Mientras se quejaba, comenzó a acariciar sus caderas, la piel de sus sienes zumbó con el suave roce de sus labios—. Se que hay muchas mujeres que se sienten inseguras de sus cuerpos, y sé que debería ser comprensivo sobre eso. Pero Rosalie, cariño, que tú te preocupes de estar demasiado gorda, es como al millonario que le preocupa que su dinero sea demasiado verde.

—Me estabas mirando.

—Tú me condujiste a ello, pero he aprendido la lección. De ahora en adelante, cerraré los ojos.—Elevó ambos pechos con las palmas de las manos, inclinó la cabeza y tomó el pezón izquierdo con su boca. Cuando lo succionó, sintió como si un líquido burbujeante y caliente se dispersara por todo su cuerpo. Sus inseguridades se desvanecieron mientras echaba los hombros para atrás y se ofrecía a él.

No supo cómo llegaron a la cama, ni lo que sucedió con los zapatos, sólo que él la colocaba sobre la suave manta estampada. Observó como él se quitaba el resto de sus ropas y se acercaba para yacer a su lado.

—Todavía llevo puestas las medias.

—Lo sé.—Pasó sus manos sobre el nailon negro hasta la piel suave, sin protección, del interior de su muslo, y ella se dio cuenta de que las medias lo excitaban.

—Abre las piernas para mí, cariño.

Ella hizo lo que le pidió.

—Más—la urgió—, sube las rodillas. Ella hizo eso, también.

—Estás mirando de nuevo. —Ella veía su cabeza.

—Y eres tan preciosa aquí como en el resto de tu cuerpo.

Ella apenas podía respirar cuando él recorrió su parte más húmeda con la punta de su dedo índice. Tomándose tiempo. Mirando como su dedo la llenaba. Algunas veces presionando sus labios en el interior de sus muslos. Murmurando tonterías contra su piel.

Su dedo se puso resbaladizo cuando presionó un poco y luego se retiró, dando vueltas y vueltas en una lenta e interminable misión. Ella se quedó sin respiración, aspiró abruptamente, cogiéndola desprevenida. Su cuerpo ya no estaba en la habitación, ya no descansaba sobre la cama, sino que estaba subiendo vertiginosamente hacia alguna tierra húmeda y caliente.

Él inclinó la cabeza y la tomó con su boca. Ella se perdió en el placer. Después no sintió un dedo, sino dos, deslizándose profundamente. Ella supo que la miraba. Oyó las alabanzas a su pasión.

—Eso es bueno, nena. Tan bueno. Deja. Deja, cariño…

—No —ella se quedó sin aliento, casi sin poder hablar—. No. Te deseo Sus dedos profundizaron más.

—¿Lo haces, nena?. ¿Lo haces?.

—Sí, yo… Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente. ¡Esos dedos! Estaban por todas partes. No tenía vergüenza.

Él se rió como un demonio, carnal y lujurioso.

—Relájate, cariño. Relájate y déjame sentirte.

Ella gimió y lo dejó hacer lo que quisiera, porque nada en la tierra podía hacer que le dijera que se detuviera, ni siquiera cuando tomó su sensible botón en la boca y lo succionó duramente, llevándola a la cima de la montaña. Ella voló por el espacio, más allá, subiendo vertiginosamente, llegando al sol y luego cayendo de vuelta a la tierra. Él la recogió con seguridad antes de que se golpeara.

Pasaron unos momentos antes de que abriera los párpados.

—No te pude esperar —murmuró finalmente.

—No te dejé —Se situó entre sus piernas.

Ella estaba húmeda y resbaladiza, pero todavía tenía problemas para albergarle. Sintiendo esa dulce presión, ella inclinó las caderas para sentirlo ahondar más, luego gimió cuando lo consiguió.

Él se quedó paralizado.

—¿Estoy lastimándote?.

—No —susurró roncamente sin aliento— es maravilloso.

Él arqueó la espalda como un gran gato salvaje, movió las caderas, y ella se corrió otra vez.

Él rió cuando sintió sus estremecimientos, luego llenó su boca con su lengua y envolvió su cuerpo. Era suyo ahora. Dulces despojos ganados en un sedoso combate. Cada centímetro le pertenecía, y la tomaría como deseaba. Duro y profundo, haciéndola sentir el crudo poder de una fuerza mucho mayor que la de ella. Usándola vergonzosamente. Sensualmente. Haciéndola gritar de pasión una y otra vez.

El sudor bruñía su cuerpo pero no se permitiría alcanzar el clímax hasta que no hubiera terminado con ella; No había sido suficiente, ni siquiera cuando había puesto sus rodillas sobre sus hombros y había penetrado tan profundamente en ella que se había quedado sin respiración.

¡No era suficiente! Quería más. Más de su sexo. De su corazón. De su alma.

Ella dio un grito suave que le hizo pedazos, y algo dentro de él se desató, algo que debería haber permanecido envuelto, totalmente cerrado y seguro. Asustado por instintos que había desarrollado en su infancia, instintos que lo advertían contra el dolor abrasador e insoportable de las emociones, la giró y la puso de rodillas. Con una mano presionó su nuca para mantener sujeta su cabeza, levantó sus caderas, doblando sus rodillas. Su cabello rubio formaba remolinos, como una trama dorada, sobre la almohada. Él empujó en ella desde atrás, al tiempo que ahuecaba sus generosos pechos en sus manos y rodaba los pezones entre sus dedos, llevándola al más dulce de todos los confines de este lado del placer.

Ella gritaba su nombre, rogándole que la llevara más allá del borde otra vez, y esta vez supo que no la podría enviar sola.

Su cara estaba oculta, su sexo sobresalía para su uso. Mientras la penetraba profundamente como un animal, no debería haber sentido toda esa ternura envolvente, esas sensaciones tan calientes y suaves que casi lo hacían llorar. Intentó mantener alejados esos sentimientos, maldiciéndose a sí mismo, pero cuando ella se convulsionó alrededor de él, habría matado por ella.

La dureza lo abandonó y la giró para poder contemplar esa bella cara suave, las mejillas enrojecidas, los labios abiertos. Apretándola contra él, cerró los ojos con fuerza, oponiéndose a la oleada de emociones que se negaba a dar nombre. Con un gran grito, la inundó.

* * *

_Os dejo con la miel en los labios, un capítulo dulce, sexy y dónde empiezan a aclara sus sentimientos, pero a la mayoría de los tíos son un poco "cortos" para darse cuenta de ciertas cosas, pero ya se enterará._

_Yo me quedo escuchando Trying Not to Love You de Nickelback, mi grupo de rock favorito, si no habeis visto el vídeo os lo recomiendo, una buena canción con un vídeo divertido._

_Nos leemos mañana._


	22. Capítulo 21

_Cómo siempre, nada es mío los personajes se los cogemos prestados a Stephanie Meyer y a su saga de Crepúsculo y la historia en esta ocasión es de Susan Elisabeth Phillips, la novela que abre la serie Chicago Stars, "Tenías que ser tú". Espero que disfruteis con la lectura._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VEINTIUNO ******

Emmett atravesó el dormitorio, sin ser consciente de su desnudez. Mientras, ella yacía en la cama y contemplaba las muchas cicatrices de su cuerpo, pensando en todos los golpes que habría sufrido durante años. Él tomó un albornoz blanco del armario y se lo puso en silencio.

—Rosalie, tenemos que hablar.

Nunca lo había visto tan serio y recordó lo qué había ocurrido la primera vez que habían hecho el amor en aquella habitación del hotel de Portland.

Él se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde cerniéndose sobre ella.

—Me temo que perdimos el control. No usé nada.

Ella lo contempló sin expresión en la cara.

—No sé lo que sucedió. Nunca he sido tan descuidado, ni siquiera cuando era joven.

Llegó la comprensión y con ella un irracional sentimiento de desilusión ante la idea de que dejarla embarazada fuera tan perturbadora para él.

—No tienes que preocuparte. Tomo la píldora.—Él nunca sabría qué poco hacía de eso, desde justo después de la noche del avión.

—Estamos en los años noventa. Me preocupa algo más que el control de natalidad. Desde hace años no me he acostado nada más que con Victoria, y mi contrato con los Stars requiere que pase exámenes médicos regularmente. Sé que estoy sano. —El la miró directamente a los ojos—. Pero no sé lo mismo de ti.

Ella clavó los ojos en él.

—Has llevado una vida un tanto promiscua —dijo quedamente—. No te estoy juzgando, sólo quiero saber que precauciones has tomado y cuanto tiempo hace que te has hecho un análisis de sangre.

Finalmente entendió lo que quería decir. ¿Cómo podía admitir ante este hombre de mundo que el SIDA no había sido importante la última vez que ella se había acostado con otro hombre? Incorporándose, se apoyó en la almohada con un codo y lo contemplo a través de un mechón de pelo que le había caído sobre un ojo.

—Te aseguro que sabes como hacer que una chica se sienta bien.

—Esto no es una broma.

—No, no lo es. —Sacó las piernas por el otro lado de la cama y se dirigió a la silla donde él había dejado caer la camisa del esmoquin. No quería mantener esta conversación desnuda y no se podía hacer a la idea de forcejear para volver a meterse en su vestido mientras él observaba—. No tienes de que preocuparte. Estoy limpia como una patena.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Ella deslizó los brazos en las mangas de la camisa.

—Lo sé.

—Me temo que con eso no llega.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte. Créeme.—La camisa no tenía botones, solo cintas, se las envolvió dos veces alrededor de su cintura y aseguró los extremos.

—No me estás mirando. ¿Qué me ocultas?

—Nada —mintió.

—Entonces siéntate, y así podremos hablar cara a cara.

—No tengo nada que decirte. Quizá sea mejor que me lleves a casa.

Él se levantó.

—No hasta que hablemos. Me estás asustando.

No sonaba asustado. Sonaba enfadado.

Se puso los tacones.

—Estaba bien en mi último reconocimiento médico.

—¿Cuándo fue?.

—En primavera.

—¿Con cuantos hombres te has acostado desde entonces?.

Su pregunta era justa, pero ella todavía estaba mareada por dentro.

—¡Docenas! ¡Todo el mundo sabe que me acuesto con todo el que me lo pide!.

En dos grandes pasos estuvo a su lado.

—¡Maldita sea, no hagas esto!.

—¿Cuántos?.

—¿Qué quieres nombres y direcciones?—Se mordió el labio, tratando de parecer dura y difícil.

—Primero dime cuantos.

Sintió el escozor de las lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Vas a tener que confiar en mí. Te he dicho que no tienes de qué preocuparte. Mi vida sexual no es asunto tuyo.

—Ahora mismo, si lo es. —La cogió del brazo, sin lastimarla, pero dejándola saber que no la dejaría escaparse—. ¿Cuántos?.

—¡No me hagas esto!. ¿Cuántos, maldita sea?

—No ha habido nadie, sólo tú.

—Seguro —dijo arrastradamente.

Su escepticismo fue el toque final para una noche que había sido una montaña rusa emocional, y las lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos.

—Cree lo que quieras. —Se apartó de él para dirigirse a la puerta. Su voz fue suave cuando la cogió antes de que pudiera escaparse, girándola en sus brazos hasta que la pudo abrazar contra su pecho.

—No llores por mi culpa. No tienes que llorar, cariño. Solo dime la verdad…

—No ha habido nadie desde hace mucho tiempo —dijo con cansancio—, mucho tiempo.

Él la echó hacia atrás lo suficiente para poder mirarla a los ojos, y ella vio que su cólera había sido reemplazada por desconcierto.

—¿Estás diciendo la verdad?.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza. Él deslizó sus dedos en su pelo y la apretó contra el hombro del albornoz.

—No entiendo nada.

—Supongo que no —murmuró.

La llevó hasta una cómoda butaca y la sentó en su regazo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer sobre esto?. Me has puesto la vida del revés desde que te conozco. —Acomodó su cabeza bajo la barbilla—. ¿Cuándo dices que hace mucho tiempo, estamos hablando de más de un año?.

Ella asintió.

—¿Más de dos?, Asintió con la cabeza otra vez.

—¿Bastantes más? Otra inclinación de cabeza.

—Comienzo a entenderlo. —Acarició su pelo—. ¿Realmente amaste a Flores, no es cierto?

—Más de lo que haya amado a nadie. _Hasta ahora_, pensó.

—¿Estás tratando de decirme que no ha habido nadie en tu vida desde entonces? ¿Es eso?. Rosalie, ¿no se murió hace seis o siete años?.

Iba a tener que hacerlo. No había esperanzas para un futuro juntos a menos que se atreviese a decirle la verdad y le dejara ver como era en realidad, con todas las cicatrices y demás. Pero revelar todo eso, la asustaba muchísimo.

Cuando se levantó de su regazo y se giró hacia la cama, él no trató de impedírselo. Se sentó en el borde de la cama de cara a él, con las rodillas apretadas y las manos agarrando los pliegues de la camisa que le caía hasta las rodillas.

—Emmett, Eleazar era gay. No fue mi amante. En todos los aspectos que cuentan, era mi padre. Ella nunca lo había visto parecer tan desconcertado.

—Ahora si que no entiendo nada.

Confiar de esa manera en otro ser humano era lo más difícil que había hecho nunca, pero lo amaba y no podría volver a vivir en las sombras. Reuniendo todo su coraje, le habló de la violación, con frases entrecortadas y retorciéndose las manos mientras luchaba por explicarse. No se percató, hasta que vio la afrenta en su cara, que se había preparado inconscientemente para su incredulidad, y entonces las palabras acudieron con más rapidez. Mientras le hablaba de esos horribles meses en París cuando se había acostado con tantos hombres, él no exteriorizó condenación alguna, sólo una simpatía que relajó la expresión de su cara e hizo que ansiara encontrarse entre sus brazos. Pero se quedó donde estaba, mientras trataba de describir lo paralizada que se había sentido durante años y por qué había sido imposible que intimara con nadie.

Cuando terminó, se quedó en silencio, con los músculos tensos, esperando que se percatara de que él era el hombre con quien había decidido dejar atrás tantos años de celibato. Él no le había ofrecido ningún tipo de compromiso, pero ella le estaba dejando saber sin palabras lo que significaba para ella. Nunca se había arriesgado tanto.

Ella estaba rígidamente sentada en el borde de la cama mirándolo. Cuando él fue hacia ella, sintió su furia reprimida en la tensión que ceñía los músculos de su cuello, pero, al mismo tiempo, la suave compasión de sus ojos le dio a entender que no iba dirigida a ella.

La envolvió en sus brazos, y cuando habló, su voz estaba ronca de la emoción.

—Lo siento, cariño. No sabes como lo siento.

Inclinando la cabeza, comenzó abesarla, curándola con el calor de la caricia de sus labios. En ese mismo momento, quiso decirle que lo amaba, pero su beso se hizo más profundo y comenzó a acariciarla. Antes de que pasara mucho tiempo, dejó de poder razonar, mientras él vencía las sombras del pasado con la profunda dulzura de sus caricias sobre su cuerpo.

Eran las tres de la madrugada cuando la llevó de vuelta a casa. Se había puesto su vestido de esclava, con su sudadera y el abrigo de noche. Después de la confusión emocional de esa noche, sentía mucha paz, y él, también parecía relajado.

—Vas a estar exhausto mañana —le dijo apoyándose contra su brazo.

—No necesito dormir demasiado. Ni siquiera cuando era bebé, gateaba por la cama y salía.

—Eras un bribón.

—Era un pequeño malditamente terco. Mi madre me pegaba cuando me pillaba, pero por más que me golpeó, seguí haciendo lo mismo.

Su tono había sido humilde, pero ella levantó la cabeza con rapidez.

—¿Tú madre te pegaba?.

Un músculo pequeño latió en su mandíbula.

—Mis padres no utilizaban precisamente teorías modernas para educar a los niños. Vivian en un lugar aislado, eran adolescentes cuando tuvieron que casarse. Los dos se sintieron bastante resentidos por estar ineludiblemente comprometidos con un bebé.

—Lo siento.

—No te entristezcas. Mejoró cuando crecí. Mi padrese sintió realmente orgulloso de mí en cuanto comencé a jugar al fútbol.

Ella experimentó un destello de furia hacia un padre que había necesitado que su hijo destacara para demostrar amor.

—¿Y que pasó con tu madre?.

—Era alcohólica. En sus días buenos, también estaba orgullosa de mí. Se mataron en un accidente de coche mi primer año en la universidad.—Ella entendió lo que le costaba revelarle tanto de sí mismo, y guardó silencio para que pudiera decirlo a su modo.

—Si quieres saber la verdad, entonces sentí como si los hubiera perdido mucho tiempo antes. Es extraño. Hace un par de meses, había un tío que me seguía…—le contó sobre Laurent Da Revin, el jugador de los Stars que habían expulsado del equipo, y la aparente vendetta de su padre contra Emmett— no he visto a Da Revin desde entonces, así que supongo que recuperó la cordura. Pero cuando aplasté a ese hombre contra su furgoneta, sentí como si mirara a mi viejo a los ojos una vez más. Fue obvio que Da Revin nunca había hecho nada por sí mismo, y había vivido su vida a través de su hijo. No lo lamentaba por Laurent; Sólo por sí mismo. Está enfermo.

Ella tembló ante la idea de que Emmett tuviera a alguien acosándole. Su voz se tornó dura.

—Esto es algo difícil de explicar, pero la familia es importante para mí. Una familia de verdad, con niños y padres que se preocupen los unos por los otros.

—¿Por qué entonces se rompió tu matrimonio?

—Vic nunca quiso tener hijos. No la culpo porque las cosas no funcionaban, entiendes. Fue más culpa mía que de ella. Debería haber ordenado mis prioridades antes de casarme con ella. Ella siempre decía que estaba celoso de su carrera, pero no era eso. La dedicación de Vic a su trabajo es una de las cosas que más admiro de ella. Pero también quería que se preocupara por nosotros. No permitiré que me vuelva a pasar con otra mujer. No quiero que mis hijos crezcan con el tipo de padres que yo tuve. No quiero ser un padre que hace que su hijo sienta que debe ganarse su amor. Y quiero que tengan una madre de verdad.

Rosalie aprovechó que él estaba conduciendo el coche para observarlo, tratando de entender lo que quería decir. ¿Estaba simplemente compartiendo su pasado con ella porque le había contado el suyo, o había un significado más profundo detrás de esa conversación? La intimidad entre ellos era demasiado nueva y frágil para preguntarle.

La ayudó a salir del coche y cuando alcanzaron su puerta, la besó primero en la sien y luego en los labios. Pasó un buen rato antes de que se separaran.

—Voy a echarte de menos.

—Nos veremos todos los días.

—Lo sé, pero no es lo mismo.—Él apartó el pelo de su mejilla con el pulgar—. Estaré demasiado ocupado el resto de la semana preparando el partido contra los Bills, y no me concentraré si vengo aquí de visita.

Ella sonrió.

—Lo sé.

—Esta semana, no pierdas el ánimo, ¿me oyes?—Le acarició el pelo, echándole una mirada tan tierna que ella sintió como si estuviera haciendo el amor con ella otra vez—. Cariño, sé lo que te juegas el sábado. Vamos a dar todo lo que tenemos.

—También sé eso.

Por un momento creyó que iba a decir algo más. Pero lo único que hizo fue apretar su mano, besarla otra vez y girar para marcharse.

—¿Emmett?—Cuando se dio la vuelta, dijo en un tierno susurro—: Patea el trasero de los Buffalo por mí, ¿Vale?.

Su respuesta fue tan suave como una brisa de Alabama.

—Por supuesto, cariño.

Si bien la semana fue increíblemente frenética, Rosalie sintió como si se la hubiera pasado bailando. Riendo sin razón alguna y coqueteando con todo el que se ponía delante: hombres, mujeres, jóvenes, viejos, no había diferencia. Sorteó con facilidad las entrevistas de la prensa e incluso logró ser educada con James cuando llamó para desear buena suerte, aunque se notaba que no podía ocultar su frustración por lo que tardaba en poner sus manos en los Stars.

Mientras más cavilaba en las revelaciones de Emmett sobre su infancia, más quería creer que la estaba tanteando para averiguar sus sentimientos sobre tener familia. Sus cavilaciones le permitieron dar rienda suelta a todos esos sueños preciosos que había encerrado en su interior durante años, sueños de un marido que la amara y de una casa llena de niños que crecieran sin saber lo que era no ser queridos. Las pocas veces que Emmett y ella se cruzaron en el vestíbulo, sintió algo cálido y maravilloso entre ellos. Pero, su amor por él la asustaba. ¿Cómo iba a poder recoger los pedazos si él no la amaba? Había vivido demasiado tiempo en las sombras. ¿Era posible que finalmente pudiera caminar bajo el sol?

El partido entre los Stars y los Bills acababa de llegar al final del primer cuarto, y cuando Rosalie dejó el campo y subió al palco, estaba tan tensa que deseó poderse pasar los siguientes tres cuartos viendo un video de alguna vieja película de Doris Day. Se sirvió un vaso de zumo de tomate en la barra y observó como la imagen de los dos televisores del palco se transformaba en un anuncio de Nike.

—Siempre te quejas de tener que ver el partido con hombres, así que te he traído una compañera. Ella vio a Ben a su lado acompañado de una joven con el pelo rojo y rizado y una sonrisa acogedora, más bien tímida.

—Mi amiga estaba sentada en el palco VIP de aquí al lado, pero le molestaba el humo de los cigarrillos.

—Espero que no te importe —dijo la mujer—. El humo me hace respirar con dificultad, y Ben dijo no dejabas que fumaran aquí.

—Tampoco lo aguanto.

—Había algo encantador en los rasgos menudos, casi traviesos y la nariz pequeña.

Rosalie decidió que era definitivamente mejor que las mujeres de la jet-set con quienes Ben había estado saliendo últimamente y se encontró automáticamente devolviéndole la sonrisa. Uno de los asistentes de Ben apareció a su lado, y él se excusó.

—Siento haber entrado sin invitación —dijo la joven.

—Tonterías. Agradezco la compañía. Quizá me puedas ayudar a distraerme. Estaba intentando pensar como iba a soportar el resto del partido, si vomitando o desmayándome. —Extendió la mano—. Soy Rosalie Hale.

—Ángela Weber. —La mujer devolvió el apretón de manos.

—Deja que te ofrezca algo de beber. —Rosalie la acompañó a la barra dónde Ángela pidió una Pepsi Light—.Veo que, como yo, no eres una gran bebedora.

—El alcohol me da dolor de cabeza. Me votaron la chica más aburrida en la hermandad de la universidad.

Rosalie se rió. No tenía amigas, y le gustaba el sentido del humor sencillo de esa joven. El segundo cuarto estaba comenzando y llevaron sus bebidas hasta los asientos junto a la ventana. Rosalie primero observó a Emmett abajo en el campo y luego en la pantalla del televisor mientras impartía órdenes por el auricular del su casco dejando la mirada fija en la defensa de los Stars.

Ella se sobresaltó cuando los Bills comenzaron a correr al encontrar un hueco enorme en la línea defensiva de los Stars y avanzaron quince yardas antes de que Mike los parara.

—No creo que pueda aguantar tres cuartos más. Me gustaría que alguien me noqueara y estar fuera de combate hasta que termine.

—Debe de ser duro ver un partido cuando te juegas tanto.

—Odiaba el fútbol. Era…—gritó con desilusión y se levantó de un salto de su asiento cuando los Bills lograron un pase de veintiuna yardas—. ¡Vaya! Tengo que salir aquí. Quédate y diviértete; Voy a dar un paseo por el vestíbulo para tranquilizarme.

Ángela se levantó.

—Voy contigo.

—No tienes porqué. De verdad.

—No me importa. Para ser honestos, no soy una gran aficionada al fútbol. A menos que prefieras estar sola.

—Agradecería la compañía.

El vestíbulo alfombrado de fuera estaba desierto pero lleno del ruido de los sonidos de los televisores, vítores y gemidos que provenían de las puertas de los demás palcos.

Rosalie se cruzó apretadamente los brazos sobre el pecho y comenzó a caminar. Esperando distraerse, preguntó—: ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis saliendo Ben y tú?

—Ah, no estamos saliendo. Nos conocimos hoy. Sin embargo, parece una persona estupenda.

—El mejor. De hecho ni siquiera se da cuenta de que es guapísimo.

—Debo admitir que me encantan los hombres que no son mucho más altos que yo. Como soy tan baja, casi todos me ponen nerviosa. Eso es una de las mejores cosas de mi trabajo. Todo el mundo es más bajo que yo.

—¿En que trabajas?.

—Soy maestra en una guardería.

—¿Te gusta?.

—Me encanta. Aunque espero con ilusión el final del día. Los niños son preciosos, pero agotadores.

Llegaron al centro del vestíbulo. Rosalie no quería ni mirar la acción ni ir demasiado lejos, así que dio media vuelta para desandar sus pasos.

—Mi hermana Bella a veces hace de canguro de unos gemelos que viven en la casa de al lado. Algunas veces los trae a casa, cuando están totalmente alterados y tiene problemas para controlarlos. Son un poco bichos, pero me encanta jugar con ellos.

Ángela la miró con curiosidad.

—No pareces el tipo de mujer que…—se interrumpió por completo, luego bajó la mirada con vergüenza.

—¿No parezco el tipo de mujer que disfruta con niños?.

—Lo siento. Eso suena como un insulto, y no lo pretendía. Eres demasiado sofisticada.

—Gracias, pero no eres la primera persona que piensa eso de mí. Ni siquiera alguien con mucha imaginación parece poder verme como una madre.

—Se mordió los labios mientras toda la ansiedad que sentía sobre un futuro con Emmett pesaban sobre ella.

—¿Pasa algo?. Un gemido colectivo salió de los palcos cercanos, todos ocupados por seguidores de los Stars, y Rosalie aceleró el paso.

—Los niños tienen mucha importancia para el hombre con el que estoy saliendo. También la tienen para mí, pero él aún no lo ha descubierto. —Sonrió con tristeza—. Me temo que es más fácil para él imaginarme saliendo de una tarta de una despedida de soltero que como la madre de sus hijos. Y como no ha declarado sus intenciones, estoy pensando como hacerle saber que me siento de la misma manera que él sobre la idea de formar una familia.

—Créeme, te entiendo por experiencia personal.

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

—Sí.—Repentinamente pareció tímida, y Rosalie le dirigió una sonrisa alentadora. Ángela suspiró—. Es una relación extraña. Toda mi vida he atraído a los hermanos de mis amigas, simpáticos, pero no precisamente excitantes, sólo estables. Y entonces apareció en mi vida, saliendo de la nada, un dios griego, el tipo de hombre que nunca se fija en mujeres ordinarias como yo, sino en las mujeres encantadoras como tú. Él ha dejado caer sutilmente indirectas sobre matrimonio y niños durante semanas, y estoy bastante segura que va a proponérmelo cualquier día de estos, pero aún no tengo claro que ve en mí.

—Tal vez lo mismo que yo, una mujer muy agradable que sería una esposa maravillosa.

—Gracias, Rosalie. Desearía poder creerte. Pero me saca de quicio. En estos tiempos…, quiero decir, si fueras a proponer matrimonio a alguien, no podrías esperar…,—Ángela se puso roja y soltó bruscamente—: ¡Me trata como si fuera la Virgen María!.

—¿No os acostáis juntos?.

Ángela se tiró con fuerza del pelo y pareció avergonzada.

—No me puedo creer que estemos teniendo esta conversación. Ni siquiera se lo he contado a mi hermana y se lo cuento todo.

—Es una crisis. Como cuando dos desconocidos están sentados uno al lado del otro en un avión a punto de caer.—Otro coro de gemidos brotó de los palcos cercanos, y Rosalie se sobresaltó—. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Si te digo la verdad, tengo un poco de envidia. Por lo menos nunca podrás pensar que te quiere sólo por el sexo.

—Supongo que estás en lo cierto. Y para ser honestas, no lo he animado tampoco. Es el hombre más excitante que he conocido nunca, pero parece que no me puedo relajar con él. Es complicado…

—Rosalie recordó lo que había dicho Ben, que Ángela estaba en el palco siguiente, el que los Stars usaban para acomodar a sus invitados más importantes. El pretendiente de Ángela era obviamente alguien con un alto cargo, y no se pudo resistir a sondear suavemente—. No he oído ningún tipo de rumor, así que tú y tu dios griego debéis ser muy discretos.

—La prensa local hizo una fiesta con su divorcio, así que hemos tenido cuidado de no aparecer juntos en público. Éste es el primer partido al que asisto. De hecho, ha habido más rumores sobre vosotros dos que sobre nosotros. Tu amistad parece significar mucho para él. Rosalie la miró irónicamente, y luego súbitamente se heló por dentro. Una aclamación impresionante salió de los palcos, pero ella no la oyó. No oyó otra cosa que el dolor que rompía su corazón.

Ángela no se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal.

—Supongo que no debería sorprenderme de que nunca me mencionara.

—No. No lo hizo. —Su voz pareció venir de una gran distancia.

—Es muy reservado en muchas cosas. No me rebajo cuando digo esto pero realmente no sé que ve en mí.

Rosalie si lo veía. Ángela Weber era la chica simpática y sencilla de la que un hombre se enamoraba y con la que se casaba. Rosalie era la rubia tonta y sexy a la que un hombre follaba y luego olvidaba. Otra ronda de aclamaciones se desató. No supo cómo volvieron al palco o cómo logró contestar en la entrevista del descanso. Afortunadamente, las aclamaciones desatadas de los otros dos cuartos imposibilitaron cualquier tipo de conversación durante el resto del partido. Cuando terminó, apenas se dio cuenta de la decisiva victoria, Stars 24, Bills 10.

En los dos televisores que colgaban del techo, el comentarista explicaba como había ocurrido. «Los Bills comenzaron a flaquear en algún momento durante el segundo cuarto y nunca se recobraron. No se pueden cometer tantos errores ante un equipo con tanto talento como los Stars. Este equipo ha mejorado tanto a lo largo de la temporada que sin lugar a dudas, podemos decir que es la cenicienta de esta liga.»

Entretanto, la dueña del equipo cenicienta se había quedado con el corazón roto y su zapatilla de cristal se había hecho un millón de pedazos. Horas más tarde, de pie delante de la ventana de su dormitorio, se preguntó como iba a encontrar el valor para seguir adelante. Había sufrido una traición tan profunda y retorcida, que se sentía como si la hubieran desgarrado. Por primera vez en su vida, se había atrevido a esperar ser digna de ser amada, sólo para descubrir una vez más, que estaba equivocada.

Ya no tenía más lágrimas. Sus entrañas estaban tan vacías como un vaso roto. Te amaba, Emmett. Por qué no podías amarme tú.

La tarde del martes siguiente Ángela guardaba las últimas pinturas en un estante cuando Emmett entró en el aula. Estaba totalmente desarreglada, como era usual, y se volvió a meter la camisa dentro de los pantalones. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que tener esa pinta cuando él venía?

—Te perdiste a los niños. Salieron hace casi una hora.

—Me gustaría haberme podido escapar antes.

—Me sorprende que te hayas podido escapar. —Se tocó nerviosamente los puños de la camisa para bajarlos a las muñecas—. ¿Cuándo sales para Miami?

—Esta noche. Tenemos el primer entrenamiento mañana por la mañana.

—Una victoria más y jugareis los playoffs de la AFC.

—Bueno, aún tenemos que ganar a los Dolphins para llegar ahí. —Se metió las manos en los bolsillos—. Tengo que encontrarme con unos periodistas a las cinco y media. ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo rápido?

—No sabía que vendrías y le prometí a mi hermana que saldría de compras con ella. —Se dio cuenta de que parecía particularmente nervioso—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Puedo esperar. ¿Estás seguro? Sé lo justo que andas de tiempo. Ni siquiera pudimos vernos después del partido del domingo.

—Necesitaríamos un poco de privacidad. Éste probablemente no es el mejor lugar para hablar.

Ella no era una persona naturalmente impulsiva, especialmente con él, pero quería acabar de una vez. Acercándose a una de las pequeñas mesas, sacó una silla y se sentó.

—Estamos apartados de todo el mundo, así que no seremos interrumpidos. Hablemos ahora.

Él debería haber parecido ridículo bajando su gran cuerpo a la diminuta sillita de al lado de la de ella, pero logró hacer el movimiento con la misma gracia que hacía todo lo demás. De una manera que la hacía sentirse confusa e insegura de sí misma. ¿Cuándo se encontraría a gusto con ese hombre?

Él la cogió de la mano y la sostuvo entre las suyas.

—Ángela, eres una de las personas más agradables que conozco.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con temor. Había esperado ese momento durante semanas, pero ahora que había llegado, no estaba lista.

—Tan pronto como te conocí, me di cuenta de que eras todo lo que admiraba en una mujer. Eres dulce, tranquila, amable…

Él hizo una lista de sus virtudes, pero en lugar de sentirse halagada, quiso soltar su mano. Todo en él era demasiado grande para ella, desde su tamaño a su reputación. Era demasiado guapo, demasiado fuerte, demasiado rico. ¿Por qué no podía ser normal?

Él frotó su mano.

—Hasta ahora, he acariciado la idea de que podríamos tener un futuro juntos. Sospecho que lo sabes.

Él iba a declararse, y tendría que aceptar, porque una mujer estaría loca para rechazar a un hombre como él. ¿La vida se las había arreglado para darle el anillo de oro, y ella se sentía como si quisiera bajarse en marcha?

—…por eso es tan duro decirte que me he equivocado.—Él miraba a su mano.

—¿Equivocado?

—Te he intentado llevar hacia algo que creía que era correcto, pero recientemente me he dado cuenta de que no lo es.

Ella se puso más derecha en la sillita y se permitió el primer parpadeo de esperanza.

—¿De verdad?

—Ángela, lo siento. He estado pensando sobre nosotros dos durante muchos días…

—¿Si?

—Es culpa mía. Soy lo suficientemente viejo para conocerme bien y no cometer este tipo de error.

Ella temió morirse de suspense si él noiba directamente al grano.

—Con lo especial que eres, y eres especial, esta relación ha sido importante para mí… —Otra vez su voz se desvaneció.

—¿Emmett, estás rompiendo conmigo?. Él pareció horrorizado.

—¡Dios Mío, no! No es eso. Somos amigos…

—¡Lo estás haciendo! Estás rompiendo conmigo. Ladeó la cara.

—Me siento como un imbécil por esto. Me obsesioné contigo y los niños y todo eso. Pensarás que a estas alturas debería tener claro que quiero de la vida. Lamento que hayas tenido que padecer mi crisis de mediana edad.

—¡No, no, está bien! De verdad. Lo entiendo.—Ella apenas podía ocultar su regocijo—. Supongo que hace tiempo que sé que no somos el uno para el otro, pero no sabía como decírtelo. Me alegro de que vinieras, y aprecio que hayas sido tan honesto conmigo. La mayoría de hombres no habrían venido. Sólo habrían dejado de llamar.

—No podría hacer eso.

—Por supuesto que no podrías.—Ella no pudo controlar la sonrisa que se extendía por su cara. Él comenzaba a parecer divertido.

—¿No quieres llorar o golpearme o algo así? No siempre entendía sus chistes, pero este lo entendió.

—Supongo que puedes pensar que estoy demasiado aliviada. Me he estado sintiendo un poco agobiada durante semanas. Eres el sueño de todas las mujeres, y sabía que debía enamorarme de ti.

—Pero no lo hiciste. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Ángela, no puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto, pero no esperaba exactamente que esta conversación resultara tan bien. Ayer, un amigo mío me preguntó por ti. Al principio pensaba que tenía curiosidad porque sabía que eras mi invitada en el partido del domingo, pero entonces me di cuenta de que le interesabas.

—La única cosa que tengo clara después de estos meses es que no estoy a gusto con deportistas.

—Perfecto.

Ella no podía entender porque estaba tan sonriente. Todavía sonriendo ampliamente, se levantó de la pequeña silla.

—Mi amigo no es deportista. Juega al baloncesto, pero sólo conmigo, es algo patético.

—No sé.

—Es Ben Cheney, nuestro presidente.

—¿Ben?

—¿Te importa que le dé tu número de teléfono?.

—¿Si me importa?

—Oh, No. No, no me importa en absoluto. Ella debía haber sonado demasiado ansiosa porque él comenzó a reírse entre dientes. Inclinándose, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que nos veremos pronto.

Él todavía negaba divertido con la cabeza cuando se dirigía a su coche. Su vida comenzaba una vez más, y el futuro ya no era lóbrego, era claro como el cristal. Ahora que había arreglado las cosas con Ángela, podía decirle a Rosalie cuánto la amaba. El conocimiento había estado dentro de él desde hacía tiempo, pero había estado demasiado confundido por la parodia erótica que la rodeaba para darse cuenta. Su preciosa rubita tonta, tan lista y audaz. Creía que nunca olvidaría la manera que lo había mirado sentada sobre su cama descubriendo todos sus secretos. Cuando le había contado lo de su violación, había querido echar hacia atrás la cabeza y aullar. Ella le hacía sentir cosas que lo asustaban de muerte.

Llegó al coche, y una parte de su euforia se desvaneció. Había sobrevivido a su infancia aprendiendo a no amar demasiado a nadie y la profundidad de las emociones que Rosalie le provocaba lo aterrorizaba bastante más que cualquier defensa a la que se hubiera enfrentado. Siempre había reservado algo de si mismo con las mujeres, pero no había sido posible con ella. Decirle cuánto la amaba sería el riesgo más grande que había corrido, porque siempre había la posibilidad de que le echara los sentimientos a la cara.

Se recordó a sí mismo que bajo todo el descaro, Rosalie, era la persona más tierna que había conocido. Seguramente no había ninguna necesidad para asustarse. Seguramente, su corazón estaría seguro con ella.

* * *

_Algunos tíos, la verdad, es que como dice mi madre sólo piensan con la cabeza de abajo, Emmet, en los temas de chicas, sólo piensa con la cabeza de abajo. Ahora que les iba tan bien..._


	23. Capítulo 22

_Cómo siempre, nada es mío los personajes se los cogemos prestados a Stephanie Meyer y a su saga de Crepúsculo y la historia en esta ocasión es de Susan Elisabeth Phillips, la novela que abre la serie Chicago Stars, "Tenías que ser tú". Espero que disfruteis con la lectura._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VEINTIDOS **

—Quita ese ceño, Sam. Asustas a los fotógrafos.—Rosalie apretó el brazo de Sam Uley, en una acción inhibidora que era casi tan efectiva como tratar de abollar una barra de hierro. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia los reporteros. Toda la semana había intentado seguir con su vida, determinada a no dejar que nadie viera su desesperación. Sam había sido una buena compañía esa noche, y ella estaba agradecida de que él hubiera estado de acuerdo en actuar como su escolta en la cena de confraternización entre las directivas de ambos equipos, la noche anterior al partido contra los Dolphins.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron en crueles rendijas mientras fruncía el ceño ante la prensa local y le decía a ella en un suspiro—: No quiero que en el vestuario de los Dolphins aparezca una foto mía sonriendo.

—Demos gracias a Dios de que no haya niños cerca.

—No sé por qué dices eso. Me encantan los niños.—El toque de queda de las once de la noche estaba cerca, cuando dejaron la cena y se acercaron al ascensor. El cortejo de la señorita Emily Young por parte de Sam no progresaba tan rápido como quería y esperaba que en alguno de los periódicos de Chicago se publicase una foto suya con Rosalie, que haría que la señorita Young se revolviera de celos.

Rosalie había evitado dentro de lo posible el contacto con Emmett, esperando hasta esa tarde para volar a Miami y apenas le había dado tiempo de arreglarse para la cena, con un viejo vestido que había comprado para una fiesta de Navidad hacía algunos años. Era como una funda con el cuello alto, ceñida por un delgado cinturón sobre la tela color carne. Sam llevaba el esmoquin con una camisa negra de seda y pajarita dorada que hacía juego con el diamante que adornaba su diente.

El ascensor estaba vacío cuando lo cogieron, permitiendo que Sam continuara con la discusión que había mantenido tres cuartos de hora antes.

—No entiendo por qué todo el mundo piensa que el capitán Ahab es malo. Joder, si no fuera por su pierna, no me importaría que estuviera en mi equipo. ¿No ves que no suelta su presa? Esos son los tíos que ganan los partidos.

Moby Dick era uno de los libros que le había recomendado y que Sam había devorado en los meses en que se había intentado superar a sí mismo. No le había llevado demasiado percatarse de que el fútbol a lo mejor había dotado a Sam de cosas materiales, pero al mismo tiempo lo había privado de usar su inteligencia. Como Sam era un negro grande y fuerte, nadie se había molestado en descubrir que también tenía un cerebro maravilloso.

Sam mantuvo sus alabanzas al capitán Ahab hasta la puerta de su suite del hotel. Temía estar a solas con sus pensamientos y hubiera deseado que no tuviera toque de queda para poder invitarle a entrar. En vez de eso, le deseó buena suerte con un beso en la mejilla.

—Tritura algunos huesos para mí mañana, Sam.

Él sonrió ampliamente y recorrió el pasillo con sus enormes zapatos. Suspirando ella cerró la puerta. Emily Young era tonta si no lo agarraba rápidamente. El teléfono sonó. Ella se sacó uno de sus pendientes de cristal y se sentó en el sofá de la habitación para contestar.

—Hola.

—¿Dónde diablos te has metido toda la semana?.

Los bordes afilados del cristal de su pendiente se clavaron en la palma de su mano. Cerró los ojos con fuerza ante la fría oleada de dolor que la recorrió.

—Hola a ti también, entrenador.

—Pasé por tu casa el martes por la noche para poder vernos antes de salir para aquí, pero Bella me dijo que ya te habías ido a la cama. Estabas en una entrevista cuando llamé el jueves a la oficina y también el viernes, y no me cogió nadie en tu casa ayer por la noche. Voy para tu habitación.

—¡No!—Se mordió los labios—. Estoy cansada. Ha sido una semana muy dura.

—Necesito verte.

No hacía falta una bola de cristal para saber para qué. Quería sexo, un revolcón rápido con la rubia tonta mientras su futura novia permanecía intacta.

—No esta noche.

Él estaba claramente exasperado.

—Mira, dame el número de tu habitación. Tenemos que hablar.

—En otro momento, Emmett. Estoy exhausta. —Tomó aire temblorosamente—. Buena suerte mañana. Te veré en el campo.

Sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas cuando colgó el teléfono. Puso el cartel de "no molesten" en la puerta y se dirigió a la ventana donde miró fijamente las luces que intermitentemente brillaban sobre Biscayne Bay.

Había aprendido bastante de los jugadores en los pasados meses. Ella había aprendido que si jugabas, tenías que saber soportar los golpes. Eso es lo que ella intentaba hacer ahora. Soportar los golpes. Emmett le había dado un golpe aniquilador, pero no iba a dejar que viera lo que le había dolido. Mañana, cuándo oyera la música de " Ain't she sweet", llevaría la cabeza muy alta, saludaría a los aficionados y animaría con aplausos a su equipo. Nadie sabría que lamía sus heridas.

La tarde que los Stars ganaron a los Dolphins en las semifinales AFC, Laurent Da Revin estaba sentado en su guarida con su 38 en el regazo y deseando que hubiera suficiente whisky en casa para emborracharse. En una semana los Stars jugarían contra los Portland Sabers por la copa de la AFC. Llevó la botella a su boca y tomo de golpe lo que quedaba, pero ni siquiera el fuego de su garganta era tan ardiente como su furia. Los Stars nunca habían llegado tan lejos cuando Laurent Jr. estaba en el equipo y ahora llegaban sin él.

Con un sonido confuso, apenas humano, arrojó la botella por la habitación. Chocó violentamente contra un estante de trofeos y se hizo pedazos, pero no le importaba el ruido porque no había nadie que lo oyera. Después de treinta años de matrimonio, Ellen lo había dejado. Le había dicho que estaba loco y que necesitaba ir a un psiquiatra o algo por el estilo. Joder con eso. No necesitaba ir a ningún psiquiatra. Sólo necesitaba ajustar cuentas con Emmett McCarty.

Después del partido contra Chargers, había pensado matar a McCarty. Había rechazado la idea temporalmente, no por escrúpulos, sino porque la muerte de McCarty no garantizaría necesariamente que los Stars perdieran. Necesitaba algo ineludible. No era lo suficientemente rico para sobornar a nadie. Además, los jugadores ganaban demasiado dinero para venderse y la mayor parte de los árbitros eran honestos. Quería algo seguro.

Rosalie Hale apareció en la pantalla de televisión. La semana pasada había estado escondido en el bosque al lado de la casa de McCarty cuando el entrenador la había llevado a su casa. Las luces del dormitorio se habían encendido media hora después. Los había estado espiando durante meses, en coches prestados que McCarty no conociera, y sabía que su relación ya no era algo casual. Aunque tenía la información, hasta ahora no había sabido qué hacer con ella.

La idea que había comenzado lentamente a formarse en su mente era a la vez complicada y asombrosamente fácil. Probablemente lo atraparían, pero para entonces ya habría acabado el tiempo y de todas maneras no le importaba lo que podía pasar. Lo único que le importaba era que los Stars no ganaran la copa de la AFC.

En la televisión, la entrevista de Rosalie Hale había acabado y las cámaras volvieron al entrenador de los Stars. Laurent levantó su 38 y apagó la tele de un disparo.

Emmett había pasado por todo lo que rodeaba jugar una final del campeonato como jugador, pero nunca como entrenador y decidió que era bueno que casi no necesitara dormir para vivir. Incluso así, cuando se tomó un tiempo libre la tarde del martes después de la victoria ante los Dolphins, estaba definitivamente atontado. También estaba totalmente cabreado con Rosalie.

Cuando aparcó en su camino de acceso y salió del coche, decidió que la primera cosa que iba a hacer cuando finalmente la viese sería besarla. Luego le iba a echar una bronca. Sabía exactamente lo ocupada que estaba, también él lo estaba, pero podía haberse permitido diez minutos en algún momento, durante los últimos dos días para hablar con él. Los dos habían estado bajo mucha presión, pero eso no quería decir que debían ignorarse el uno al otro. Ni siquiera había volado a casa con el equipo la noche del domingo, algo que él había esperado con ilusión. La última vez que la había visto fue en el vestuario después del partido cuando Ben la había hecho bajar para felicitar al equipo.

Como coincidió en la puerta con el ama de llaves de Rosalie, Sasha, esta lo dejó pasar antes de salir. Dejó caer el abrigo sobre la barandilla de la escalera y siguió los agudos chillidos que venía del fondo de la casa. Al principio no reconoció los sonidos, no por inusuales, sino porque eran totalmente inesperados.

Pooh salió para saludarle. Con la perra en sus talones, atravesó la sala intentando no pisarla, luego se paró en seco al llegar al pasillo abovedado que llevaba a la cocina. Lo que vio allí casi lo tumbó.

—¡Quiero hacer eso, Rosalie!

—¡Es mi turno!

—¡Es el mío!

—¡Callaros! Podéis hacerlo los dos, bichejos. Aquí tenéis, una espátula para cada uno. Así, Seth. Bien, Randall. Se te está cayendo por ahí. No, Seth, no se lame el…, oh bueno… ¿qué son unos gérmenes entre amigos? ¿No colega?

Jesús. Sabía que no era simplemente falta de sueño lo que hacía picar sus ojos, sino emoción. Nunca había visto nada más bello en la vida que Rosalie decorando ese pastel de tan mala pinta, con esos dos niñorrodillados a s asu lado en las sillas.

No se parecía demasiado a la madre que siempre había imaginado. Sus uñas mata-hombres estaban pintadas de rojo como las de una vampiresa. Grandes aros de gitana asomaban entre los mechones de su cabello de chica de calendario, y al menos tres brazaletes tintineaban en cada muñeca. Llevaba puesta una enorme sudadera de los Stars, eso al menos estaba bien, pero en vez de llevar unos vaqueros de los que se suponía que se ponían las mamás, llevaba el par de pantalones dorados, más apretados y brillantes, que había visto en su vida.

No, no parecía la madre de nadie, pero esos dos niños, con chocolate manchando todas sus caras, obviamente la adoraban, como lo hacía él, con todo su corazón. Imaginó como acudiría a las reuniones de las APAS del colegio de sus hijos, con raso rojo y diamantes falsos, pero en lugar de asustarle, la idealo llenó de placer. Ella se casaría con él. Por supuesto que lo haría. Mientras la observaba, se negó a dejar que las sombras de su infancia le hicieran dudar. Una mujer no mandaba a la mierda quince años de ayuno sexual con un hombre que no amaba.

—Canta esa canción otra vez, Rosalie—pidió uno de los niños mientras Pooh lamía las migas de chocolate que habían caído bajo la mesa.

—¿Qué canción?

—Aquella de los monstruos.

—¿La canción del hombre lobo?—Cuando los niños asistieron con la cabeza, Rosalie comenzó una animosa versión de la canción de Warren Zevon, "Werewolves of London", entonando el ritmo al tiempo que mecía esas asombrosas caderas suyas. Dios mío, que bella era; al mirarla, sintió un extraño sentimiento de paz. No podía pensar en nada mejor que pasar el resto de su vida con ella.

Ella sacó a los gemelos de las sillas para bailar, dando todavía la espalda a la puerta. Él vio como llevaba el ritmo y sonrió cuando los niños trataron de imitarla. Bailó con ellos comenzando a girar, luego se paró al verlo.

—No pares la fiesta por mí —le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Qué haces aquí?.

—Sasha me dejó entrar cuando salía.

Los niños comenzaron a retorcerse y Rosalie los soltó.

—Me temo que llegas en mal momento.

Seth tiró con fuerza de su mano.

—El pastel ya está adornado. ¿Podemos Randall y yo tomar un trozo?

—Por supuesto. Voy a coger los platos.

Sintió las manos torpes cuando cogió los platos. Vio que Emmett se había arrodillado ante los niños, bajando a su nivel. Líneas de fatiga surcaban su cara, pero no se permitió ni un solo atisbo de simpatía. Mantener una relación con dos mujeres a la vez era indudablemente extenuante. Parpadeó para evitar que sus ojos se inundaran ante el brote de dolor.

—Ese pastel tiene muy buena pinta, tíos. ¿Lo habéis hecho vosotros?

—Lo hizo Sasha —contestó Seth.

—Pero Rosalie nos dejó adornarlo —añadió su gemelo.

—Con chocolate —aclaró Jared innecesariamente, puesto que tenía chocolate por todas partes.

Emmett se rió entre dientes, y el sonido rasgó el corazón de Rosalie. Rápidamente puso un trozo de pastel en cada uno de los platos y los colocó sobre la mesa desordenada. Emmett observó como los niños volvían a sus sillas.

—Si señor, ese pastel tiene muy buena pinta.

Randall no vació su boca antes de hablar—: El señor quiere un poco, Rosalie. Ella intentó que su voz sonara normal.

—No metas tanto en la boca, bruto, te vas a atragantar.

Bella irrumpió en la cocina.

—¡Ya estoy en casa! Hola, bichos. Hola, entrenador.—Le dio a cada gemelo una palmadita, se inclinó para acariciar a Pooh, que estaba saltando hacia ella, luego miró a Rosalie con cautela—. ¿Te dijo Sasha que pasó?

—Dijo que tenías una reunión en el colegio.

—Había un problema en el taller de escritura, y la Señora Miller quería aclararlo. Gracias por cuidar a los niños —dijo de mala gana.

Rosalie lavó el chocolate de sus manos y las secó con un paño de cocina mientras Bella se ocupaba de los gemelos.

Emmett se colocó detrás de ella.

—¿Ahora que está de guardia Bella, qué te parece que demos un paseo?

—Hace demasiado frío.

—Qué dices, este tiempo se considera bueno en Chicago. —Sin darle la oportunidad de protestar más, asió su muñeca y la sacó de la cocina.

Ella no tenía intención de discutir con él delante de los niños, así que se dejó llevar hasta que llegaron al vestíbulo y no les podían oír.

—¡Suéltame!.

Por un momento él no dijo nada; Simplemente la estudió con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Me parece que he sido algo lento en darme cuenta. Creí que estabas ocupada la semana pasada, pero me has estado evitando.

—He estado ocupada.

—Necesitamos algo de privacidad. Coge el abrigo.

—Ni hablar.

—Estupendo.

—La agarró por el brazo y tiró de ella para que subiera las escaleras.

—¡Para!—Siseó— no quiero hacer esto.

—Es una pena. —La llevó al dormitorio y cerró la puerta. Sólo entonces la soltó, apoyando las manos en las caderas como hacía cuando miraba los entrenamientos. Tenía la misma expresión en la cara que cuando miraba un partido.

—Muy bien, suéltalo. ¿Por qué te comportas así?.

Ella había tratado de posponer el encuentro, incluso había creído que lo podría haber evitado, pero debería haber sabido que no hubiera sido posible. Emmett no era el tipo de persona que evitara los enfrentamientos. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla porque, una vez que comenzaran a caer las lágrimas, no pararían, y no soportaría que la viera sufriendo una crisis nerviosa de ese calibre.

¿Estás enfadada porque no te llamé después de que nos acostáramos juntos? Sabes porqué no lo hice. Pensé que lo habías entendido.—Echó una mirada al reloj—. Lo cierto es que ahora mismo no tengo demasiado tiempo. Tengo una reunión con mis ayudantes a las seis.

—Entonces será mejor que te des prisa y te quites la ropa.—Trato de sonar indiferente, pero en su voz había un filo de dolor.

—¿De que coño estás hablando?

—De sexo. ¿No es por lo que estás aquí?. ¿Para un polvo rapidito antes de la reunión? —Las palabras la lastimaban más de lo que podía soportar.

—Joder. ¿Ésta es una de esas cosas de mujeres, no?. Estás muy cabreada, yo te preguntaré por qué estás tan cabreada y tu me dirás que si no lo descubro yo solo, tú no me lo vas a decir. Maldición, no quiero un jueguecito de esos en este momento. —Ella sentía como aumentaba su cólera.

—¡Perdona!—Ella sacudió con fuerza los brazaletes de una de sus muñecas y los tiró sobre la cama, con la seguridad de que la furia era una emoción más segura que el dolor—. Vamos al grano entonces.

—Se sacó los zapatos, pateándolos a través de la habitación—. Deprisa, entrenador. Aún tienes puestos los pantalones. Él acortó la distancia entre ellos y la cogió por los hombros, sus dedos se clavaron en su carne.

—¡Para! No me lo puedo creer. ¿Qué coño te pasa?.

Ella ya había llegado a la resolución de que iba a llevar lo que quedaba de enfrentamiento con dignidad, y se tensó aún en sus brazos. Tomando aire temblorosamente, habló en un susurro.

—No me voy a volver a acostar contigo, Emmett. Fue un error, en primer lugar ni debería haber ocurrido.

Él se echó para atrás y dejaron de tocarse. Aunque su voz ya no sonaba beligerante, había una cautela peligrosa en sus ojos.

—Sé que te importo. No te habrías acostado conmigo si no fuera así.

—Conocí a Ángela en el partido contra los Bills.—La mirada culpable que brilló en sus ojos se lo dijo todo—. Es muy simpática. Tienes buen gusto.

—Ángela no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. Si crees que me estaba acostando con las dos a la vez, estás equivocada.

—Si lo entiendo. ¿Tuviste lo mejor de ambos mundos, no es cierto?—Su voz sonó llena de dolor—. Podías sacarte los picores con la rubia tonta mientras te contenías con tu virginal novia.

En lugar de parecer culpable, parecía furioso.

—¿Es ese el tipo de hombre que crees que soy?.

—Es difícil pensar otra cosa. Ella sentía como él luchaba por dominar su mal genio.

—Había preparado que Ángela viniera al partido de los Bills semanas antes de que se jugara, no lo podía cancelar en el último momento. Pero ya no salgo con ella. Creía que era todo lo que quería en una mujer, pero luego, después de que estuviésemos juntos la última vez, supe que me estaba engañando a mí mismo.

Saber que Ángela y él no se veían la debería haber hecho feliz, pero no lo hacía. Necesitaba oírle decir que la quería para algo más que sexo, que era amor, y hasta el momento que dijera las palabras, nada podría estar bien entre ellos. Su voz era suave e insegura.

—¿Dejaste de verla porque no era lo suficientemente caliente para ti?.

Los músculos en su garganta se tensaron cuando tragó.

—No hagas esto, Rosalie. No empieces a decir cosas que luego no puedas borrar. Te conté lo jodida que fue mi familia. Hace tiempo que quiero casarme y tener un matrimonio de verdad no sólo una orgía caliente como era con Victoria. Quiero tener hijos.

—Así que hiciste una audición para elegir la madre de tus futuros hijos, y Ángela ganó la medalla.

—No debe se difícil ver qué fue lo que me atrajo de ella. Necesitaba a alguien que le gustaran los niños, alguien que no les pegara en cuanto yo me diera la vuelta.

—Ya entiendo. ¿Exactamente de quien iba a ser madre?. ¿De tus hijos o tuya?.

Él se sobresaltó, pero ella no sintió satisfacción al saber que le había hecho daño. No quería eso. Sólo quería que se fuera antes de que le diera una crisis nerviosa.

—Eso ha sido un golpe bajo.

—Supongo. Pero también sospecho que es cierto.

Su voz sonó ronca.

—No sabes que pensé cuando te ví con esos niños ahí abajo, pensé que era el hombre más feliz del mundo. Durante unos minutos, pensé que todo era perfecto para nosotros.

Él vaciló, y ella repentinamente supo qué venía. Era como si él ya hubiera dicho las palabras, y aunque en la habitación hacía calor, sólo sintió frío.

Él metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—Nunca te había visto con niños. Creía que pensabas igual que Victoria sobre ellos. Pero vi como te comportabas con esos niños, y no es difícil darse cuenta que están tan locos por ti, como tú por ellos.

Todo su cuerpo le dolía.

—¿Eso quiere decir que tengo posibilidades de ganar ahora que Ángela esta fuera del juego?

—No sé por qué lo dices así, pero sí, creo que serías una madre maravillosa.

Ella tragó.

—¿Y voy de primera ahora o hay otras mujeres en la cola delante de mí?.

Él rechinó los dientes.

—No hay ninguna otra mujer.

—Así que soy la única candidata por el momento.

—Llevo más días de los que puedo recordar, sin dormir más que dos horas—dijo tensamente— me mantengo a base de comida basura y adrenalina y no voy a disculparme por querer casarme contigo.

Por supuesto que quería casarse con ella. Eran geniales en la cama, sabía que no pegaría a sus niños y había alguna posibilidad que tuviera los Stars como dote. Hasta ese momento, se había olvidado de la taimada insinuación de James, pero ahora se abrió paso en su mente. La habitación comenzó a girar. Ella luchó para poder hablar.

—Este repentino deseo por casarte conmigo…—carraspeó— ¿Se debe a qué me viste con los gemelos o tiene algo que ver con que estoy a un partido de poseer los Stars para siempre?.

Él se quedó completamente quieto, hizo una mueca.

—¿Exactamente qué estás sugiriendo?

—Nos conocemos desde hace meses, pero ésta es la primera vez que has indicado que quieras algo más que sexo de mí. ¿Es de eso de lo que se trata?. ¿Estás poniendo los cimientos para una propuesta de matrimonio en caso de que el equipo gane el domingo?.

—No me puedo creer que digas eso. Ella soltó una risa sofocada.

—Supongo que, hasta este momento, realmente no lo había pensado así. Si los Stars ganan, quien sea que se case conmigo tendrá pechos grandes y uno de los mejores equipos de fútbol. Soy la fantasía de todos los hombres…

Su cara estaba totalmente rígida.

—No digas ni una palabra más.

—Serías la envidia de todos los entrenadores de la liga.

—Te advierto…

—¿Estarás todavía tan ansioso por casarte conmigo si los Stars pierden?.

Un músculo comenzó a palpitar en su mandíbula.

—Lo que pase en ese partido el domingo no tiene nada que ver con nosotros.

—Pero si ganas, ¿Cómo podré estar segura? La única manera en que sabré que eres sincero será si pierdes y si aún así, todavía quieres casarte conmigo.

_Dime que me amas, Dan. Dime que quieres casarte conmigo porque me ama, no porque te excito en la cama, ni porque quieres tener niños, ni porque puedas conseguir mi equipo de fútbol. Dime que me amas y aparta toda esta porquería._

—Voy a ganar ese partido.

—Entonces no tenemos ninguna posibilidad —murmuró.

—¿Qué quieres decir?.

Ella sangraba por dentro y quería que parara el dolor. Su garganta estaba tan apretada que no podía hablar. Él la miraba fija y fríamente.

—Yo no tiro la toalla.

Al principio ella no entendió lo que quería decir. Pero cuando vio la expresión poco prometedora de su cara, se mareó. Su voz era dura y furiosa y ella recordó que él ocultaba sus emociones más profundas detrás de la cólera.

—He jugado duro toda mi vida, pero siempre he jugado limpio, nunca me tentaron por mucho que lo intentaran. Me han ofrecido dinero. Me han ofrecido drogas y mujeres. Pero no tiro la toalla. Por nadie. Ni siquiera por ti.

—No quería decir…

Sus ojos la recorrieron con desprecio. Luego salió de la habitación

Ella era sólo débilmente consciente de que el tiempo pasaba mientras estaba sentada en el borde de la cama con las manos cogidas sobre su regazo. Oyó voces en el vestíbulo cuando Bella llevó a casa a los gemelos y luego regresó poco después. Pooh rascó en la puerta, pero se fue al no abrirle. Siguió sentada en la habitación y trató de volver a juntar todos los pedazos de si misma.

A las diez, oyó correr agua en el cuarto de baño de Bella. Se sacó sus propias ropas sin saber lo que hacía, luego se puso en silencio su bata más vieja, encontrando comodidad en la tela suave y usada. Sonó un golpe en su puerta.

—¿Estás bien, Rosalie?.

En otras circunstancias, se hubiera alegrado que Bella se hubiera detenido a preguntar por ella, pero ahora sólo se sentía vacía.

—Me duele la cabeza, te veré mañana antes de que vayas a la escuela. Ella se acercó a la ventana y abrió las cortinas para mirar hacia abajo, al bosque de detrás de la casa. Las lágrimas nublaban sus ojos.

—¿Rosalie?

No había oído entrar a Bella, y no la quería allí. Tarde o temprano le tendría que decir a su hermana que dejaban Chicago, pero no lo podría hacer esa noche.

—La puerta estaba cerrada.

—Lo sé. ¿Pero estás segura que estás bien? —Encendió la luz. Ella continuó mirando por la ventana porque no quería que Bella viera que había estado llorando. Oyó los suaves pasos de Pooh sobre la moqueta.

—Es simplemente un dolor de cabeza.

—Emmett y tú tuvisteis una pelea ¿No es cierto?

—Emmett y yo siempre estamos peleando.

—Son bromas, no son realmente peleas.

—Esta vez no fue una broma, Bella. Esta vez fue de verdad.

Hubo una larga pausa.

—Lo siento.

—No sé por qué. Me odias, ¿recuerdas?—Sabía que no era justo pagarlo con Bella, pero había llegado a un punto en el que no le importaba. Pooh golpeó sus tobillos, casi como si le estuviera riñendo.

—Yo no te odio, Rosalie.

Las lágrimas frescas nublaban sus ojos.

—Necesito estar sola, ¿vale?

—Estás llorando.

—Es sólo una debilidad temporal. Lo superaré.

—No llores. Emmett se sentiría mal si supiera que te ha hecho llorar.

—Sinceramente, lo dudo.

—Creo que estás enamorada de él.

Ella tragó saliva mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas.

—Eso, también lo superaré.

Bella le tocó el brazo con suavidad. Su garganta se cerró totalmente y algo pareció romperse dentro de ella. Sin saber cómo, se encontró en los brazos de Bella. Bella le palmeó el brazo y frotó su espalda.

—No llores, Rosalie. Por favor, no llores. Ya se arreglará todo. Realmente, lo hará. No llores.—Bella la arrulló dulcemente igual que lo hacía con Pooh. Como era unos centímetros más baja que Rosalie, su posición era incómoda, pero se agarraron la una a la otra de cualquier manera.

Rosalie no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, pero nada en la tierra podía haber hecho que soltara a su hermana. Cuando finalmente dejó de llorar, Bella se apartó, sólo para volver algunos momentos más tarde con unos pañuelos que había ido a buscar al cuarto de baño.

Rosalie se sentó en el borde de la cama y se sonó la nariz.

—Mañana estaré mejor. Sólo siento lástima por mí misma.

El colchón se hundió cuando Bella se sentó a su lado. Pasaron un rato en silencio.

—¿Estás embarazada?.

Rosalie la miró con ojos alarmados.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Una chica de mi clase de historia está embarazada. Sé que puede ocurrir, puede pasarle también a las personas mayores que se supone que conocen métodos anticonceptivos y todo eso. Si lo estás, estoy segura que Emmett querrá casarse contigo, pero si no lo hace, estamos las dos —habló deprisa—. Yo te ayudaría a cuidar del bebé. No tienes que tener un aborto, ni dárselo a nadie, ni cuidarlo tú sola, ni nada.

Como Rosalie vio la intensidad de la expresión de su hermana, una parte de su insensibilidad desapareció, y le dirigió una sonrisa acuosa.

—No estoy embarazada. Pero gracias. Te lo agradezco mucho.

—¿No irás a ponerte a llorar otra vez? .

Rosalie inclinó la cabeza y se sonó la nariz.

—No lo puedo remediar. Eso ha sido lo mejor que se han ofrecido nunca a hacer por mi. —Hipó—. Te quiero Bells, realmente te quiero mucho.

—¿En serio?.

—Sí.—Rosalie se pasó un pañuelo por las lágrimas.

—¿Aunque me haya comportado como una mocosa?.

Rosalie sonrió débilmente.

—Eres una mocosa.

—Nadie me había querido nunca.

—Tu madre te quería.

—¿En serio?.

—Te quería muchísimo.

—No la recuerdo. Frederic decía que era una rubia tonta.

Rosalie sofocó una risa.

—Lo era. Igual que mi madre. Era el único tipo de mujer con el que Frederic se casaba. Le gustaban las rubias sexys y no demasiado listas. Heredamos nuestros cerebros de él, Isabella, no de nuestras madres. —Estiró el pañuelo entre sus dedos—. Pero tú madre era una de las mejores mujeres que he conocido y te quería muchísimo. Yo me escapé cuando tú aún eras un bebé, pero aún recuerdo como te sostenía durante horas, incluso mientras dormías, como si no pudiera creer que te había tenido.

—Desearía poder recordarla.

—Era una mujer muy agradable. Me contaba historias sobre ser una showgirl. Como Heidi, que fue la segunda esposa de Frederic. Las dos eran estupendas.

Bella bebía cada palabra que decía.

—Háblame sobre ellas.

Ella inhaló por la nariz y se frotó la nariz.

—Bueno, Frederic encontró a sus tres esposas en Las Vegas. Ninguna de ellas era demasiado lista, solo realmente guapas, pero eran mujeres excepcionales. Algunas veces creo que lo de la rubia tonta es simplemente otra cosa que los hombres inventaron para poder sentirse superiores a las mujeres que son mejores supervivientes que ellos. —Pooh subió de un salto a su regazo y ella acarició su suave pelo—. En lugar de sentir lástima de sí mismas, las esposas de Frederic trabajaron duramente para buscar su lugar en la vida. Sobrevivieron a las malas condiciones de trabajo, a hombres piojosos, a bronquitis por ir casi desnudas y lo hicieron con una sonrisa. Tu madre no estuvo amargada ni siquiera cuando se enteró del tipo de hombre que era Frederic.—Sonrió a Bella con vacilación—. Tienes lentejuelas y mallas en tus genes, Bells. Estate orgullosa de eso.

Su hermana, con la cara solemne y su espléndido cerebro, estaba claramente encantada con la idea. Mientras Rosalie la miraba, un pensamiento horrible atravesó su mente, ahuyentando su sufrimiento.

—¿Tienes alguna foto suya, no?

—No. Se las pedí a Frederic un par de veces, pero me dijo que no tenía ninguna.

—¡No me puedo creer que no se me ocurriera preguntarte! —Levantándose de la cama, Rosalie entró en el vestidor y volvió unos momentos más tarde con una de las cajas de cartón que había traído de Nueva York.

Mientras Bella observaba, esparció el contenido en la cama buscando lo que quería—.Sé que está aquí dentro en alguna parte. Aquí está…—Extrajo un marco dorado con una foto de Renée sentada sobre una silla de rejilla de la piscina y sujetando a una Bella recién nacida en su regazo. El cabello rubio de Renée estaba retirado de su cara con una diadema de flores y le sonreía a Bella, que estaba envuelta en una manta rosa.

Ella contuvo el aliento mientras le pasaba la foto a su hermana. Bella la tocó con cautela, casi como si tuviese miedo de que se fuese a disolver entre sus manos, y miró fijamente la cara de su madre. Una expresión de temor la invadió.

—Es muy guapa.

—Creo que tienes sus ojos —dijo Rosalie suavemente.

—Desearía haberla conocido.

—Desearía que así hubiera sido.

— ¿Puedo quedármela?

—Por supuesto que puedes. La llevé conmigo cuando me escapé. Solía fingir que era mi madre.

Bella clavó los ojos en ella, y luego un sollozo se escapó de sus labios. Esta vez fue Rosalie la que la sostuvo.

—Lamento haber sido tan horrible. Estaba celosa de ti porque Frederic te amaba y a mí me odiaba.

Rosalie palmeó el pelo de su hermana.

—Ni te odiaba a ti, ni me quería a mí.

—Sí, lo hacía. Siempre me comparaba contigo. Lentamente se echó hacia atrás, para que Rosalie pudiera verle la cara, manchada de lágrimas—. Decía que le ponía la piel de gallina y que parecía que me fuera a desmayar cada vez que me hablaba. Decía que tú le hacías frente.

Rosalie se acercó otra vez.

—No me enfrenté a él hasta que fui mayor. Créeme, cuando tenía tu edad, todo lo que hacía era intentar mantenerme fuera de su camino.

—Lo dices para que me sienta mejor.

—Frederic era un matón, Bella. Era un hombre que sólo tomaba en cuenta la opinión de los hombres. Ni siquieramiraba a las mujeres con las que no podía acostarse. Eso nos deja fuera a las dos.

—Lo odio.

—Por supuesto. Pero cuando seas mayor, aprenderás a compadecerlo.

Mientras hablaba, sintió que algo se desvanecía dentro de ella y se dio cuenta de que el rechazo de su padre finalmente no tenía ningún poder sobre ella—. Frederic tuvo dos de las mejores hijas del mundo y ni siquiera le importó. Lo encuentro muy triste, ¿tú no?

Bella pareció considerar la idea.

—Sí, supongo que si.

Mientras la luz de la luna de invierno iluminaba la cama, sus dedos se encontraron sobre la cabeza de Pooh. Se los cogieron con fuerza.

* * *

Al menos hemos conseguido que Bella y Rosalie se porten como hermanas. Lo de Rosalie y Emmett como que no tiene muy buena pinta.


	24. Capítulo 23

_Cómo siempre, nada es mío los personajes se los cogemos prestados a Stephanie Meyer y a su saga de Crepúsculo y la historia en esta ocasión es de Susan Elisabeth Phillips, la novela que abre la serie Chicago Stars, "Tenías que ser tú". Espero que disfruteis con la lectura._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 23**

La banda tocó con energía "_Ain't she sweet_ " y las animadoras, las Star Girl, formaron un túnel de pompones azules y dorados para que Rosalie pasara por el medio. Cuando pisó el campo para la final del campeonato de la AFC, resplandecía con una chaquetita de terciopelo llena de miles lentejuelas azules y doradas en la parte superior a juego con la minifalda, medias caladas y zapatillas doradas llenas de estrellas brillando intermitentemente encima de los dedos de cada pie. La afición la saludó con silbidos y aplausos mientras las Stars Girls meneaban sus pompones y contoneaban sus caderas.

Mientras saludaba con las manos y lanzaba miles de besos, sentía que la tensión aumentaba entre los seguidores y se reflejaba en las expresiones sombrías de los jugadores arrodillados en los márgenes del campo. Evitó mirar a Emmett mientras llegaba al final del banquillo para sus rituales de prejuego. Muchos de los jugadores creían que ella les traía buena suerte, y la habían involucrado en un montón de rutinas como golpear cascos y hombreras o meterle monedas de buena suerte en los zapatos. Jasper, sin embargo, se negaba a perder su beso de buena suerte.

—Lo conseguiremos hoy, Rosalie. —Él le dio un sonoro beso y la bajó otra vez al terreno.

—Sé que lo haréis. Buena suerte.

Ella observó como los Sabers seunían a los Stars en el campo. Su quarterback estaba listo para jugar el último partido, cosa que a los Stars no les gustaba nada, pero Ben ya la había avisado de que, aún herido, los Sabers eran un equipo muy bueno. Cuando el kicker se colocó, ya no pudo evitar mirar a Emmett. Vio los tendones tensos en su cuello mientras hablaba por el auricular del casco a sus ayudantes y luego le dijo algo Embry Call, que estaba a su lado. Sólo cuando los jugadores estaban colocados para empezar el partido se dirigió hacia ella. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, pero su expresión estaba en blanco, sin revelar ninguno de sus sentimientos. Ella buscó el chicle en el bolsillo de su chaqueta mientras venía hacia ella.

Ya habían pasado los rituales previos al partido que tenían los Stars y los hinchas miraban hacia el campo, para no perderse el momento en que el kicker pusiera en juego la pelota, después miraban como Rosalie le pasaba los Wrigley. Cuando Emmett se paró a su lado, trató de sonar normal.

—No olvidé tus chicles.

Él la estudió por un momento, su boca dibujaba una línea apretada y dura.

—Jasper te da un beso y yo sólo consigo un paquete de chicles. Me parece que no. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando él se quitó el casco y el auricular. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, él se inclinó y le dio un beso largo y castigador.

Las luces del campo brillaron intermitentemente y la multitud lo celebró con gritos, risas, bocinazos y aplausos. Cuando Emmett se apartó, Rosalie se obligó a sonreír. Los hinchas pensaban que era un chiste, pero ella sabía que no lo era. Su beso había estado lleno de cólera y había tenido intención de hacerle daño. Le hacía saber que no le había perdonado por insultar su honor.

Él se alejó abruptamente y fijó toda su atención en el campo mientras la pelota surcaba el aire. El hombre de los Sabers lo atrapó justo en la endzone de los Stars.

A pesar de sus emociones turbulentas, ella estuvo rápidamente absorta en la excitación del juego. Sabía por Ben que parte de la estrategia de Emmett era forzar a los Sabers a salir de sus posiciones, y que el juego agresivo de la defensa los engañaría al menos cuatro minutos del partido, cuando Jacob Black golpeó la pelota liberó el atasco del campo. Los Stars rápidamente tomaron el control y al final del primer cuarto, habían avanzado siete posiciones y los Sabers las habían retrocedido.

Se preparó para subir al palco, dónde la atmósfera estaba tan tensa como en el campo. Los Stars dominaban en ese momento mientras los Sabers aún estaban peleando por entrar en el partido, pero era demasiado pronto para que bajara la intensidad. Diez minutos más tarde, cuando los Stars interceptaron un pase de treinta yardas, Rosalie supo que no podría aguantar la tensión todo el tiempo. Jugaban brillantemente, ¿pero que ocurriría si finalmente dejaban de dominar el juego?.

Le murmuró a Ben que iba a dar una vuelta, se puso la cadena del bolso en el hombro y abandonó el palco. Saludó al oficial de seguridad de la puerta y entonces comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro del desierto vestíbulo. Cuando otra algarabía llegó desde las puertas cerradas, dobló la esquina del final del vestíbulo.

Hubiera deseado que Bella estuviera con ella en lugar de sentada fuera con sus amigos. Los últimos días habían sido mágicos entre ellas, con Bella hablando sin pausa, decidida a poner a su hermana mayor al tanto de cada detalle de su vida. Rosalie sonrió. No importaba lo que pudiese lamentar sobre todos esos meses, nunca se arrepentiría de la decisión que había tomado de que Bella viviera con ella.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que apenas se enteró de dónde había caminado, hasta que la puerta de uno de los palcos cercanos se abrió repentinamente, haciendo que se oyeran mucho más los gritos de alegría. Sus dedos apretaron el bolso cuando James salió. Lo último que quería en ese momento era encontrarse con él, pero él ya la había visto, así que no pudo retirarse.

La última victoria de los Stars había puesto fin a su fingida afabilidad y ahora no mostraba otra cosa que hostilidad. Cuando la alcanzó, encendió un cigarrillo con un mechero de oro y la miró entre el humo.

—¿Te aburre el partido?.

Ella no deseaba otro enfrentamiento, y se encogió los hombros con indiferencia.

—No. Solo estoy nerviosa.

—¿Y a ti que te pasa?.

—Salí a fumar un cigarrillo, eso es todo.

La nube de humo que había flotado en el aire del vestíbulo cuando el abrió la puerta del palco aún no se había disipado por entero.

—No podías aguantar mirar el partido.

Inmediatamente deseó haberse callado la boca. Aunque no había hecho la declaración como si fuera un desafío, él la había tomado así.

—Ni siquiera hemos llegado al descanso. Yo aún no comenzaría a celebrarlo.

—No lo estoy haciendo.

Oyeron otra ronda de gritos y él dio una rápida calada, enojado.

—Has tenido suerte siempre. Eres la única persona que me he encontrado en la vida que podría coger una cagada y obtener oro de ella.

—Yo siempre he pensado que el afortunado eras tú.

Él dio un bufido.

Ella agarró la correa de su bolso.

—Después de todos estos años, ¿todavía me odias?. Cuando era niña, no me podía creer que lo hicieras. Tú tenías todo lo que yo quería.

—Seguro que sí—se mofó— crecí en un apartamento diminuto, con una madre neurótica y sin padre.

—Tuviste un padre. Tuviste el mío.

Sus labios se apretaron con burla.

—Es cierto, lo tuve. A Frederic le importaba más yo de lo que alguna vez lo hiciste tú, hasta el día que murió. Él sólo quería enseñarte una lección. Seguía diciendo que eras su único fracaso, y pensó que te asentarías si te pudiera apartar de esos maricas con los que estabas siempre. —James apagó su cigarrillo en unos de los ceniceros llenos de arena que colgaban de la pared—. Frederic nunca supuso que podría ocurrir algo así. Nadie podría haber predicho todos los eventos fortuitos que ocurrieron en esta liga. Los Sabers pierden a Simpson y McGuire, los Chargers pierden a Wyzak, los Bills y los Dolphins sufren una crisis nerviosa. ¡Cristo, si él se hubiera imaginado que los Stars llegarían a los playoffs, entonces nunca te habría dejado acercar al equipo, ni siquiera por un día!.

—Pero los Stars llegaron a los playoffs. Y por lo que se oye, están ganando.

Su cara se ensombreció con ferocidad. El exitoso hombre de negocios había desaparecido, dejando en su lugar al cruel matón de su infancia.

—Maldición, te sientes satisfecha, ¿no es cierto?

—No.

Pero su negativa llegó demasiado tarde porque la presionó contra la pared con su cuerpo. Ella se sobresaltó cuando sus hombros chocaron y su bolso cayó al suelo.

—¡Lo has echado todo a perder! ¡Siempre lo haces!.

Asustada, empujó contra su pecho con las palmas de las manos.

—¡Déjame ir o gritaré!.

—¡Hazlo!. Si alguien nos ve, pensarán que me estás haciendo insinuaciones amorosas igual que se las haces a todos los demás.

—¡Lo digo en serio, James!. Déjame.

Ella se quedó helada cuando sintió su mano moverse sobre su pecho. Lo apretó.

—Eras una calentorra cuando tenías dieciocho años y todavía lo eres ahora.

La impresión la dejó paralizada.

—Sácame las manos de encima.

—Cuando me dé la gana.

Ella luchó para apartarse de su contacto obsceno, pero estaba aprisionada por su cuerpo. La expresión en su cara la asustó. Suponía que vería lujuria, pero en su lugar vio algo mucho más peligroso. Vio odio y la necesidad de ejercer su poder sobre ella igual que antes.

—Puede que te quedes con los Stars, pero antes de que pienses que has reído la última, hay algo que deberías saber.

El triunfo en su expresión hizo que el temor corriera por sus venas como si fuera veneno. Era una niña otra vez, mirando como sujetaba la foto de su madre fuera de su alcance. Podían estar rodeados de ochenta mil personas, pero nunca se había sentido más sola. Su labio se curvó. —Esa noche en la caseta de la piscina.

—¡No! ¡No quiero oír esto!—Todas las viejas pesadillas volvieron a su mente. Podía oír los truenos, sentir el calor caliente y pegajoso. Otra vez, trató de apartarse de él, pero no la soltaba.

—¿Recuerdas la tormenta?. ¿Lo oscuro que estaba?.

—¡Detente!—Había comenzado a sollozar.

Él apretó más su pecho.

—Tan oscuro que no se podía ver la mano delante de los ojos.

—¡No hagas esto!.

—Esa noche cuando Royce te folló…

—Por favor.

—…no fue Royce…

Sintió nauseas, y un gemido escapó por sus labios mientras sus palabras la golpeaban. Sus pulmones dejaron de funcionar y sintió como si se asfixiara hasta morir.

—… fui yo el que te encontró en ese cobertizo.

Iba a vomitar. ¿Lo había sospechado siempre en lo más profundo de su subconsciente o era algo nuevo? La alcanzó el olor de su colonia.

Él soltó su pecho sólo para agarrar su pelo con sus dedos. Se mordió los labios para no gritar cuando tiró con fuerza.

—Y lo mejor es, que no hay una maldita cosa que puedas hacer al respecto, Señorita Estirada, porque ocurrió hace demasiado tiempo. Sería tu palabra contra la mía, y mientras tú has estado con todo lo que tiene pantalones y yo he sido don Limpio. Cuando comiences a sentir una oculta satisfacción sobre los Stars, sabrás que recordaré la manera que gritaste cuando hice estallar esa dulce cereza tuya.

—¿Está todo bien, señorita Hale?.

James se echó hacia atrás mientras un guardia de seguridad se acercaba por la izquierda. Ella presionó sus dedos sobre los labios.

—¿Señorita Hale?. ¿Está todo bien?.

Ella luchó por hablar.

—No, yo…

—Te veré más tarde, Rosalie.—James enderezó su corbata, luego cruzó el vestíbulo hacia el palco. Se giró y le echó una falsa sonrisa—. Gracias por ese pastel de cereza.

—Abriendo la puerta, desapareció dentro.

Ella presionó la mano contra el estómago. El guarda de seguridad la tomó del brazo.

—Todo va a estar bien, Señorita. Déjeme ayudarla…

Ella se movió comoun robot a su lado mientras la dirigía por el vestíbulo. Los recuerdos de esa noche terrible la asaltaron. No había ventanas en el cobertizo de metal, y el calor atrapado dentro había sido denso y pesado. Cuando él había abierto la puerta, ella sólo había visto una gigantesca silueta masculina contra las hojas oscurecidas por la lluvia. Había asumido que era Royce, pero no había visto su cara.

Él se había acercado a ella, antes de que pudiera moverse. Le había desgarrado la blusa y mordido los pechos como un animal. Recordó la aspereza del accidentado suelo de cemento raspando sus nalgas desnudas cuando le había levantado la falda y sacado las bragas. Su cabeza había golpeado contra el suelo cuando le había abierto las piernas. Él había hecho un sonido gutural mientras empujaba en ella, pero luego, los únicos sonidos que podía recordar eran sus gritos.

El suelo desapareció debajo de ella y elevó la cabeza rápidamente. Por un momento se sintió desorientada, y luego se percató de que el guarda de seguridad la había llevado a un ascensor.

—¿Dónde me lleva?.

—La llevo hasta la caseta de primeros auxilios.

—Estoy bien. No necesito primeros auxilios.

—Está blanca como un papel. No sé lo que ese tío trataba de conseguir, pero quizá sea mejor que se tumbe unos minutos hasta que se sienta mejor.

Ella comenzó a protestar pero se percató que no estaba en condiciones para volver al palco en ese momento. Unos pocos minutos lejos de ojos curiosos le darían la oportunidad de volver a recuperar el control.

—Bueno. Puede ser.

Mientras el ascensor descendía, olió el humo del cigarrillo del guarda de seguridad, y otra oleada de nauseas la invadió porque le recordó a James. Estaba sobrecogida por la impotencia. Él iba a salirse con la suya. Estaba en lo cierto. Había pasado demasiado tiempo para que pudiera acusarlo de algo.

El guarda de seguridad comenzó a jadear. Era demasiado grueso, probablemente rondaba la cincuentena, con pelo gris y cara brillante. Gotas de sudor cubrían su frente. Ella leyó el nombre impreso en letras de molde en la etiqueta plástica.

—Debería dejar los cigarrillos, Sr. Da Revin.

—Sí.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Vio las tuberías en lo alto y se percató de que estaban en alguna parte del segundo sótano.

—¿Dónde estamos?.

—Hay un puesto de socorro para los empleados aquí abajo. Estará lejos de los hinchas.

Ella le siguió fuera del ascensor a un corredor estrecho, que estaba pintado con el mismo gris que los barcos de guerra. Los silbidos siseaban sobre su cabeza y oyó un sonido que le recordaba un trueno lejano. Se dio cuenta de que lo que oía eran los rugidos amortiguados de la gente en el domo por encima de ellos. Giraron al llegar al fondo.

—Aquí dentro.—La cogió por el codo y abrió la manilla de una puerta sin marcar. Sintiendo el primer temblor de desasosiego, vaciló.

Con un empujón duro, la introdujo en el interior.

—¿Qué hace? —Ella se quedó sin aliento.

Sus ojos se abrieron con espanto cuando vio que había sacado su pistola y apuntaba directamente sobre ella. Una impresión de irrealidad la invadió. James era su enemigo, no este hombre que no conocía. Por encima de ellos la multitud gritó como una bestia en su jaula, mientras ella estaba atrapada en una pesadilla donde había escapado de un terror para ser absorbida por otro.

Él cerró la puerta.

—¡Adentro!.

—¿Porqué está haciendo esto?.

—¡Venga!.

Ella tropezó, y gradualmente fue consciente de que la había metido a la fuerza en una habitación que parecía a la vez una oficina y un almacén. Vio un abollado escritorio de acero gris, un archivo, y una estantería metálica llena de cajas de cartón y piezas de máquinas.

Él apuntó con la pistola hacia una silla sin brazos y con ruedas que tenía una pequeña mancha con forma de V en el asiento negro de vinilo.

—Siéntese.

Sus piernas temblaban cuando se dejó caer en la silla. El respaldo chirrió y se movió ligeramente cuando se reclinó. Miró fijamente con sombría fascinación a la fea pistola negra que apuntaba su corazón. No parpadeó mientras él se agachaba para coger un pedazo de cuerda de tender ropa de una caja de embalaje que había en la estantería metálica frente al escritorio.

—¿Quién eres? —murmuró.

En lugar de contestar, la empujó contra el asiento de la silla con el pie, haciéndola girar para que quedara de cara a la pared. Ella automáticamente extendió la mano para no chocar, permitiendo que cogiera sus brazos y los echara hacia atrás. Dio un grito de alarma.

Él respiraba con dificultad mientras ataba sus muñecas y las aseguraba a la barra vertical que sujetaba el respaldo. Se movió alarmantemente sobre su eje, tirando de sus brazos y lastimándola. Cuando estuvo atada, le dio a la silla otro empujón, dirigiéndola hacia la esquina más alejada. Ella se detuvo con los pies antes de chocar contra la pared y luego, aterrorizada, se giró a sí misma para quedarse frente a él.

Se sintió agradecida de que no le hubiera atado las piernas, pero las cuerdas estaban cortando sus muñecas, enviando fogonazos de dolor hacia arriba. Él recogió la pistola de uno de los estantes metálicos donde la había colocado mientras la ataba y la devolvió a la pistolera de cuero de su cadera.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que Ben advirtiera que ella no estaba? Ella reprimió la histeria que aumentaba dentro de ella, con la seguridad de que costara lo que costara, tenía que mantener la mente clara. Fue consciente del distante sonido de música y se dio cuenta de que la función del descanso había comenzado. Tratando de ignorar el dolor de sus brazos y muñecas, se obligó a fijarse en todos los detalles de la oficina.

El abollado escritorio gris estaba situado contra la pared y lleno de un montón de manuales muy usados, catálogos y tarjetas de identificación. Sobre la parte superior de un archivo de cuatro cajones, situado justo enfrente de ella, había una pequeña televisión portátil, su carcasa color café claro llena de grasientas huellas digitales. De ganchos de la pared con forma de L, colgaban papeles y un calendario con la foto de una mujer desnuda que sostenía una pelota de playa de colores. El guarda encendió un cigarrillo y lo sujetó entre sus gruesos dedos manchados de nicotina.

—Esto es lo que hay, señora. Si su novio hace lo que le digo, no tiene de que preocuparse.

—No entiendo de qué habla.

—Bueno, pues creo que no hay mucho que entender. —Se dirigió al archivo y encendió el televisor. La pantalla en blanco y negro mostraba a los comentaristas sentados en las cabinas para las emisiones por radio.

«los Stars jugaron brillantemente en el primer tiempo. La ofensiva realizó sus jugadas. Protegieron la pelota adecuadamente. Los Sabers van a tener que ser bastante más agresivos si quieren volver al partido.» —El letrero al pie de la pantalla mostraba el resultado: Stars 14, Sabers 3.

El guarda maldijo y bajó el volumen de la música. Ella le miró más estrechamente mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por el estrecho espacio de la oficina cercano para la puerta, fumando con furia. Sus ojos cayeron sobre la tarjeta plástica de identificación.

**DA REVIN**

En ese momento, recordó el relato de Emmett sobre aquel hombre que lo había estado acechando, el padre de un chico que había jugado en los Stars. Su nombre era Da Revin. Un anuncio de cerveza parpadeó silencioso en el televisor. Se humedeció los labios secos.

—Me duelen los brazos. La cuerda está demasiado apretada.

—No la voy a desatar.

—Solo necesito que esté más floja.

—No.

Tenía que hacerle hablar. Se volvería loca si no sabía lo que pretendía hacer.

—Esto es por tu hijo, ¿no es cierto?.

La señaló con el cigarrillo.

—Le diré algo, señora. Laurent Jr. era el mejor defensa que jugó en los Stars. No había ninguna razón para que ese bastardo lo echara.

—¿El entrenador McCarty?.

—La tenía tomada con Laurent. Ni siquiera le dio una oportunidad.

—Emmett no actúa de esa manera.

Nubes de humo gris rodeaban su cabeza, y no dio muestras de haberla oído.

—Le diré lo que pienso. Pienso que sabía que Laurent Jr. era mejor jugador de lo que él había sido. Pienso que estaba celoso. La prensa dijo cosas buenas de McCarty, pero no era nada comparado con mi Laurent.

Se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre estaba loco. Tal vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, o tal vez la muerte de su hijo había sido el golpe maestro. Ella trató de ocultar su miedo.

—Los jugadores cambian todo el tiempo. Es parte del juego.

—¡No sabes de que hablas! Un día eres alguien especial y al día siguiente nadie sabe tu nombre.

—¿Estás hablando de ti o de tu hijo?.

—¡Cállate!—Sus ojos se hincharon y su tez cobró un débil matiz amoratado. Tuvo miedo de empujarlo demasiado lejos y se calló. La señaló con el dedo.

—Mira, no significas nada para mí. No quiero lastimarte, pero lo haré si tengo que hacerlo. Porque cueste lo que cueste, no voy a dejar que los Stars ganen este partido.

Ben alcanzó el túnel cuando los jugadores regresaban al campo. Temía lo que tenía que hacer. Emmett había sido un oso malhumorado toda la semana, irrazonable e imposible de apaciguar y no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría ante esa noticia tan inquietante.

Emmett salió del vestuario y Ben adaptó su paso al de él.

—Me temo que tenemos un problema.

—Pues arréglalo. En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, intentamos ganar un partido de fútbol en estos momentos y …

Ben presionó su pañuelo doblado contra su frente.

—Rosalie no está.

Emmett se detuvo de golpe y su cara se puso pálida.

—¿De qué coño estás hablando?.

—Salió del palco durante elsegundo cuarto y no volvió. Alguien encontró su bolso en el vestíbulo. He llamado a su casa y su oficina. He mirado en primeros auxilios y he mandado a alguien a cada palco. No está, Emmett, y me da la impresión de que es por algo malo.

Ben había visto a Emmett en situaciones de presión, pero nunca había visto tal expresión de pánico en sus ojos.

—¡No! Ella es… Cristo. ¿Llamaste a la policía?

—Sí, pero es demasiado pronto, no lo toman tan en serio como tú o yo. Odio hacerte esto en este momento, pero se me ocurrió que podrías pensar en alguna parte donde buscarla. ¿Tienes alguna idea?. ¿Se te ocurre algún sitio donde mirar?.

Él se quedó paralizado, sus ojos tenían una expresión salvaje que destacaba en la palidez de su cara.

—No. —Agarró el brazo de Ben—. ¿Hablaste con Bella? ¡Jesús! ¡Habla con Bella! Tal vez Rosalie esté con ella.

Ben nunca había visto a Emmett así y supo en ese mismo momento que había algo más profundo de lo que él había sospechado en la relación entre la dueña de los Stars y el entrenador.

—Bella no la ha visto desde antes que empezara el partido. Está bastante alterada. Ahora está con ella la esposa de Harry.

—Si le ocurre cualquier cosa a Rosalie…

—¿Emmett?—Uno de sus asistentes apareció en la boca del túnel.

Emmett se volvió hacia él, con los tendones del cuello tensos como cuerdas.

—¡Joder, déjame en paz!.

Ben sentía la desesperación de Emmett, y agarró el otro brazo del entrenador con urgencia.

—¡Has de regresar al campo! No hay nada que puedas hacer ahora por Rosalie. Te haré saber de inmediato cuando la encontremos.

Emmett le dirigió una mirada demoníaca.

—¡No dejes que le ocurra nada, Ben, por el amor de Dios, encontradla!.

Ben quiso consolarle, pero sólo pudo decir—: Haré todo lo que pueda.

Un nivel por debajo, Da Revin metió la mano en el bolsillo para coger un paquete nuevo de cigarrillos. A Rosalie le picaban los ojos por el humo, acrecentando el dolor de sus brazos y muñecas. El silencio entre ellos había tensado sus nervios y fuera como fuera tenía que hablar.

—¿De quién es esta oficina?.

Por un momento creyó que no le contestaría. Luego se encogió de hombros.

—De uno de los ingenieros. Tiene que quedarse con los generadores hasta que las portillas se cierren, así que no vendrá de improviso para una visita, si eso es lo que esperas.

La pantalla mostró los Sabers haciendo el saque inicial. Ella se sobresaltó cuando él elevó el volumen.

—No vas a poder escapar.

—¿Sabes qué? No me importa. ¡Si consigo que los Stars pierdan el campeonato lo demás no me importa!.

Da Revin miró la tele, luego se movió al escritorio, dónde había un teléfono y apretó cuatro botones. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que hablase por el aparato.

—Soy Bob Smith de los Stars. Estoy con Rosalie Hale, y quiere hablar con el entrenador McCarty. Pasa la llamada al banquillo ¿vale?—Hizo una pausa, escuchando—. A ella no le importa esa mierda de la autorización. Dice que es importante, y es la jefa, pero tú eres un asno, así que hazlo.

Quien fuera que estuviera del otro lado debió resolver estar de acuerdo con la petición, porque Da Revin deslizó el teléfono el lado del escritorio más cercano a donde ella estaba sentada. Las ruedas chirriaron cuando él enganchó la silla por detrás y la acercó. Él esperó silenciosamente, empuñando el aparato con su mano, luego se tensó.

—¿McCarty?. Hay alguien aquí que quiere hablar contigo. —Puso el teléfono junto a la oreja de Rosalie.

—¿Emmett?—Su voz fue un susurro aprensivo.

—¿Rosalie? ¿Dónde estás? Jesús, ¿estás bien?.

—No, yo…—Gritó cuando Da Revin metió los dedos en su pelo y tiró bruscamente.

En el banquillo, Emmett se puso rígido.

—¡Rosalie!. ¿Qué ocurre?. ¿Estás ahí?. ¡Háblame!.

Su corazón golpeaba contra sus costillas y un sudor frío cubría su frente. Rosalie estaba aterrada y no había nada que él pudiera hacer. Con cegadora claridad, la fuerza de su miedo rompió todas las capas que lo protegían y reconoció lo profundamente que la amaba. Si le ocurría algo, no querría vivir más. Gritó su nombre, tratando de transmitir todo lo que sentía por ella pero que nunca había podido decir.

Una voz masculina y ronca le llegó a través del auricular.

—La tengo, McCarty. Si no quieres que le haga daño, escucha con atención lo que voy a decir.

—¿Quién eres?.

—Los Stars perderán hoy. ¿Entiendes?. Tu jodido equipo pierde o la señora muere.

Emmett oyó la dificultosa respiración en la voz del hombre y lo envolvió una horrible sospecha.

—¿Da Revin? ¡Eres tú, lo eres, loco hijo de puta!.

—Tu equipo no ganará el campeonato sin mi niño.

El hecho de que Da Revin no intentara ocultar su identidad incrementó el miedo que Emmett sentía. Sólo un hombre al que no le importaba vivir o morir sería tan descuidado. Sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo y habló rápidamente con voz enérgica.

—Escúchame. Laurent no querría que hicieras esto.

—Estabas celoso de él. Por eso lo echaste.

—Esto es entre tú y yo. Rosalie no tiene nada que ver. Déjala ir.

—No llames a la policía.—Da Revin tosió, un sonido seco y jadeante—. Estoy viendo la tele y si veo cualquier cosa inusual, lo vas a sentir.

—¡Piensa, Da Revin! Has cogido a una mujer inocente.

—Si suben más puntos al marcador de los Stars, le haré daño a tu novia.

—¡Da Revin!.

La línea quedó muerta. Emmett se quedó allí, estupefacto. Oía la alegría de la gente y se congeló por dentro cuando recordó la serie de jugadas que acababa de ordenar. Se giró hacia el campo. Lleno de un terror al que no podía poner nombre, observó como la pelota surcaba el aire y llegaba directamente a la zona de gol de los Stars.

El marcador brilló intermitentemente, y Emmett McCarty sintió el toque frío de una mano en su corazón.

En el segundo sótano del domo, Laurent maldijo y pateó la silla de Rosalie. Ella dejó escapar un grito mientras se deslizaba a través del suelo resbaladizo y chocaba contra la pared del fondo. Su hombro percibió el impacto y ramalazos de dolor atravesaron su cuerpo. Sintió el sabor de la sangre en su boca al morderse la lengua.

Asustada por lo que podría hacerle después, luchó contra el dolor y giró la silla para quedarse de cara a él. Pero él no la miraba. Clavaba los ojos en la televisión y mascullaba para sí mismo.

Un fotograma de la cara de Emmett llenó la pequeña pantalla. Parecía frenético, y como la puntuación favorecía ahora a los Stars 17-3, los comentaristas hacían un chiste sobre eso. Verlo la hizo sentir como si le hubieran arrancado las entrañas. Podía morir hoy. ¿Iba a ver su cara cuando ocurriera? La idea era insoportable y obligó a sus entumecidos dedos a empezar a trabajar en los nudos que la ataban a la silla. Resistiendo el dolor que sus movimientos le causaban, recordó su última conversación y la convicción inconmovible en su voz cuando él le había dicho que nunca tiraba la toalla.

_No hago eso, Rosalie. Por nadie. Ni siquiera por ti._

* * *

Uy Uy Uy, esto está muy complicado, pero ya estamos llegando al final. Dos capítulos ,el epílogo y FIN.


	25. Capítulo 24

_Cómo siempre, nada es mío los personajes se los cogemos prestados a Stephanie Meyer y a su saga de Crepúsculo y la historia en esta ocasión es de Susan Elisabeth Phillips, la novela que abre la serie Chicago Stars, "Tenías que ser tú". Espero que disfruteis con la lectura._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VEINTICUATRO ******

Mientras el juego estaba detenido Emmett llamó a Embry Call. Esperó que el quarterback no advirtiese el temblor en su voz.

—Vamos a hacer cambios para la siguiente jugada, Embry. Cuando terminó de darle las instrucciones, los ojos de Call se habían entrecerrado indignados por encima de las manchas negras antirreflectantes de sus pómulos.

—¡Esas son una mierda de jugadas! Perderé cada balón que toque.

—¡Haz lo que he dicho o te mando al banquillo! —le aseguró Emmett. Call le echó una mirada que era pura furia y se echó encima de Alístair, uno de los asistentes. En unos segundos, había agarrado el auricular de Charlie y gritaba algo en él.

Emmett supo que Embry hablaba con Cayo Hewitt, el desagradable entrenador de los quarterbacks, que se sentaba con Harry en el palco de entrenadores en lo alto del domo. Antes de que Hewitt comenzara a ponerlo a parir, también, intentó tragarse su miedo para poder pensar fríamente.

Da Revin había dicho que vigilaba por televisión, lo cual quería decir que podría ver cualquier movimiento inusual en el campo o en cualquier parte del estadio que estuviera dentro del alcance de la cámara. Como consecuencia, Emmett no se podía arriesgar a avisar a la policía. Una vez que supieran que Rosalie había sido secuestrada, acordonaría toda la zona, incluyendo el campo, para hacer preguntas. Aún peor, podrían incluso suspender el partido, una circunstancia que podría perfectamente hacer que Da Revin perdiera el control.

Él brevemente pensó si usar o no su auricular para contactar con Ben, pero temía que Da Revin pudiera intuirlo si prestaba atención. Aunque Emmett no conocía todos los recovecos del sistema interno de comunicaciones, sabía que Da Revin sólo podía haber contactado con él desde dentro del estadio. Lo que quería decir que, incluso ahora, podía oír a escondidas las conversaciones entre el campo y el palco de entrenadores. Eso también implicaba que Rosalie estaba retenida en algún sitio cercano.

Se golpeó la frente con la manga intentando discurrir qué hacer para comunicárselo a Ben. Sabía que no podría aclarar nada por el auricular así que agarró su portapapeles y garabateó una nota rápida, escribiéndola lo suficientemente en clave para que no tuviera sentido para ninguna otra persona que la leyera.

«_Hablé con el jugador que debatíamos en descanso. Tu valoración negativa de la situación era correcta. Es urgente que no hagas nada más sobre el asunto. Te lo explicaré después del partido_.»

Le pasó la nota a uno de los hombres del equipo y se dijo a sí mismo que Rosalie saldría de esto ilesa. Cualquier otra cosa era inconcebible.

Por primera vez, consideró como afectarían sus propias acciones sobre la propiedad de los Stars una vez que todo hubiera acabado y Rosalie estuviera a salvo. Aunque no había ningún precedente, suponía que la NFL anularía el partido a no ser que los Stars conquistasen, a su pesar, el campeonato, lo cual iba a intentar impedir. Una vez que la NFL se enterase de que había tirado la toalla, asegurando la pérdida de los Stars, programarían un nuevo partido y ella tendría todavía posibilidades de conservar el equipo.

Y luego un pensamiento desagradable lo golpeó. ¿Qué ocurriría si la policía no creía que había sido secuestrada? Si Da Revin se escapase, no habría ninguna prueba tangible aparte de su testimonio. Emmett era el único que podría avalar la historia, y su relación personal haría que se tuvieran reticencias sobre sutestimonio. Incluso podrían decir que ella se había inventado el secuestro simplemente porque habían perdido y no quería perder los Stars.

Entonces la NFL no dejaría que el partido se volviera a jugar.

Se obligó a encarar el doloroso hecho de que si no notificaba nada a la policía, podría costar que Rosalie perdiera los Stars. Bueno, no podía hacer ninguna otra cosa. No pondría en peligro su vida, por nada en el mundo.

La voz de Cayo Hewitt sonó a través de su auricular.

—¿Emmett, qué demonios pasa?. ¿Por qué le has dicho a Jim que no haga pases largos?. Ese no es nuestro plan. Él nunca ha tenido una racha de pases como esta.

—Solo hago algunos cambios —le espetó Emmett—. Nosotros llevamos la ventaja, así que haremos una jugada inteligente.

—¡Estamos sólo en el tercer cuarto!. Es demasiado pronto para ponerse conservadores.

Emmett no podía estar más de acuerdo, así que simplemente se quitó su auricular y clavó los ojos en el campo. No importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, iba a salvar a Rosalie.

Mediado el último cuarto los Sabers habían anotado puntos en su primera aproximación mientras el juego conservador de los Stars no había movido demasiado la pelota, reduciendo su ventaja a siete puntos. El abucheo de los hinchas era tan fuerte que las ofensas estaban haciendo pasar un mal rato a Call. Los asistentes de Emmett estaban furiosos, los jugadores lívidos, y, en el minuto dos del último cuarto, los Sabers habían empatado a diecisiete; el locutor de la televisión empezó a perder la paciencia.

« ¿Os podéis creer lo que estáis viendo? —Gritaba prácticamente a las cámaras—. Durante toda la temporada, Emmett McCarty ha sido uno de los entrenadores más agresivos de la NFL, y es terrible ver como está replegando el juego. ¡Éste no es el tipo de fútbol que los aficionados quieren ver!»

Rosalie trató de ignorar la valoración comprensiblemente ruda del comentarista sobre Emmett, igual que había tratado de ignorar las puyas de los hinchas. No quería pensar lo que esta humillación tan pública estaría haciendo en el orgullo de Emmett, también supo que nunca lo había querido más. Sus muñecas, en carne viva por su lucha por liberarse de las cuerdas, sangraban. _Ignora el dolor_, se dijo a sí misma. _Sigue intentándolo_. Todo lo que había oído que decían los jugadores, se lo repitió a sí misma, pero comenzaba a pensar que los nudos nunca se aflojarían.

Da Revin había atado sus muñecas con un nudo en ocho, luego había asegurado los extremos al poste vertical del respaldo de la silla. Aunque sus dedos estaban pegajosos de sangre intentó aflojar el apretado nudo doble que la mantenía atada a la silla, sin rendirse. _Olvida el dolor. Sigue intentándolo._

Da Revin tenía los ojos clavados en la pantalla, tomó una calada de su cigarrillo, y tosió. El aire era tan espeso por el humo que ella apenas podía respirar. Algunas veces creía que la había olvidado, pero en cualquier momento la volvería a mirar con los ojos tan vacíos de cualquier tipo de arrepentimiento que no dudaba que la mataría.

A los cinco minutos del cuarto tiempo, los Sabers se pusieron por delante. En el banquillo las emociones de los jugadores y los asistentes reflejaban desde furia a desaliento. Mientras, la afición había comenzado a insultar a Emmett, que estaba solo, aislado de los jugadores y entrenadores. Sólo su férrea disciplina controlaba la rebelión que se estaba manifestando en el banquillo.

Sabers 24, Stars 17.

Cuando los Sabers hicieron el saque, Call tiró su casco contra el banquillo, golpeándolo con tal fuerza que la reja se soltó. Emmett sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo que Embry ignorase la amenaza de sentarlo y comenzara a realizar sus propias jugadas. Quedando menos de diez minutos y con los aficionados cada vez más encrespados, ya no podía mantenerlo en el terreno de juego.

Toda su vida Emmett había sido un jugador de equipo y decidió que seguir adelante él solo era demasiado arriesgado. Rezando por no cometer un error fatal, llamó a Embry y Jasper poco antes de que la ofensiva volviera al campo.

La cara de Embry estaba roja de furia, Jasper estaba totalmente rígido. Los dos comenzaron a insultarlo.

—¡Siéntame, gilipollas!. No me saques, porque no quiero ser parte de eso.

—¡No hemos trabajado tan malditamente duro para joderla de esta manera!.

Los enfocaba una cámara. Emmett los cogió por los hombros y agachó la cabeza. Su voz era baja y ronca.

—¡Callaros y escuchad!. Rosalie ha sido secuestrada. El hombre que la tiene está chiflado. Dice que va a matarla si ganamos este partido.—Sintió en los brazos como se tensaban, pero no levantó la vista porque estaba seguro de que la cámara le seguía enfocando—. Vigila la televisión. No puedo dejar que el equipo sume puntos porque ha amenazado con hacerle daño si obtenemos más puntos. —Contuvo la respiración y levantó la cabeza—. Creo que lo hará.

Call juró por lo bajo, mientras Jasper parecía que fuera a asesinar a alguien.

Emmett dejó que cada uno mostrara sus emociones mientras que les explicaba las siguientes jugadas.

—Que parezca real. Por favor. La vida de Rosalie depende de eso.

Veía que le querían hacer un montón de preguntas, pero no había tiempo, y para su alivio, ni siquiera discutieron. En el segundo sótano debajo del domo, Rosalie oyó la alegría del gentío. Sus dedos ensangrentados seguían todavía en el nudo, y sus ojos fijos en la televisión. Ella dejó de respirar cuando Jim lanzó un pase largo sobre el centro a Jasper. Jasper extendió su cuerpo esbelto, el sutil perfil que había sido fotografiado tantas veces, con su peso oscilando sólo en la punta de sus pies. ¿Cuántas veces esa temporada lo había visto detener con fuerza la pelota en el aire, exactamente en esa postura, desafiando la gravedad sin esfuerzo alguno, como un bailarín de ballet?.

Pero esta vez no fue así. La gente gimió cuando la pelota se escapó de sus dedos. Jasper cayó en el suelo y ella recordó respirar.

Era el primer pase largo que Call tiraba en la segunda mitad y ella se preguntó si el control que Emmett mantenía sobre el hombre se habría roto. Se negó a pensar lo que significaba. No ahora. No cuando el nudo que la ataba a la silla finalmente había cedido.

Se había excitado totalmente cuando el nudo se soltó, pero enese momento el pequeño triunfo se había evaporado al percatarse que no valía de nada. Aunque ya no estaba atada a la silla, sus muñecas seguían atadas la una a la otra por un nudo en forma de ocho que no podría desatar. Estaba libre de la silla, pero eso no era suficiente cuando Da Revin tenía una pistola y ella no podía usar los brazos.

La cámara tomó un plano de cerca de Jasper. Ahora mismo no sentía dolor y pasaron varios segundos antes de que se diera cuenta de que había algo que no estaba bien. Cuando Jasper perdía, lo abandonaba su acostumbrado buen humor. Se golpeaba la cara y se maldecía a sí mismo. Pero ahora, en la pequeña pantalla de la tele, ella pudo ver que su expresión estaba desprovista de cualquier emoción.

Lo sabía. Toda su intuición le decía que Emmett le había dicho lo que sucedía. Sabía cuanto significaba ese partido para Jasper, y sólo podía imaginar lo que le había costado perder deliberadamente la pelota. Su cólera ardió mientras clavaba los ojos en la espalda de Da Revin. No podía robarles su día.

Los Stars sacaron la pelota y los Sabers comenzaron su siguiente jugada, mientras el reloj del marcador continuaba avanzando.

_7:14, 7:13, 7:12_

Los Sabers comenzaron una serie de jugadas. Mientras, ella pensó en la forma en que sus hombres habían vuelto de los partidos: sucios, cojos, ensangrentados. En su mente los veía en el avión de regreso, en la carretera, con sus rodillas envueltas en hielo, los hombros vendados, mientras tomaban calmantes parano sentirel dolor y poder dormir. Todos esos hombres se habían desvivido por los Stars.

_6:21, 6:20, 6:19_

Con tan poco tiempo disponible, sabía que no podría desatar el último nudo antes de que se acabase el tiempo. Se estaba aflojando, pero no lo suficientemente rápido. Tenía la horrible sensación de estar decepcionando al equipo, de que dealguna manera no se estaba esforzando lo suficiente.

Portland acumuló otro gol de campo. Sabers 27, Stars 17. Había tomado una decisión. Podía jugar a lo seguro y quedarse donde estaba, esperando que la dejase ir al final del partido. O podía jugarse el todo por el todo, e intentar recuperar la libertad.

La cara de Emmett apareció en la pantalla, y tomó una decisión. No iba a perder los Stars sin pelear. Iba a jugársela. Sólo tenía una oportunidad, e iba a agarrarla ahora mismo.

_5:07, 5:06, 5:05_

Da Revin se encorvó hacia adelante, atacado por otra acometida de tos. Ella plantó sus pies y se impulsó contra el suelo. La silla salió volando.

Él se giró torpemente cuando oyó las ruedas. Con una exclamación ruda, levantó el puño para golpearla. Ella levantó las piernas y golpeó duramente con el tacón en su ingle.

Él dio un grito de dolor y se dobló adelante. Ella se levantó, sacando los brazos de detrás de la silla, con las muñecas todavía atadas. Corrió hacia la puerta. Cogiendo la manilla de espaldas, la abrió y salió rápidamente al vestíbulo.

Corrió torpemente con dirección al ascensor tirando de las muñecas atadas. Pero aunque las cuerdas estaban cada vez más sueltas, aún no podía liberarse. Oyó un gemido detrás de ella y giró la cabeza para ver a Da Revin tambaleándose al atravesar la puerta.

Ella se movió hacia una puerta metálica que ponía "Escaleras" y tropezó, apenas recuperó el equilibrio antes de seguir. Otra vez perdió unos segundos preciosos al girarse para abrir la manilla de la puerta. Un trozo de cuerda se deslizó sobre sus dedos haciéndole al proceso incluso más difícil. Da Revin, todavía encorvado, se movía hacia ella.

—Perra —dijo jadeando.

El terror la atravesó como un relámpago al ver que buscaba la pistola de su cadera. La puerta de la escalera se abrió. Se lanzó hacia adentro, gritando y encorvando los hombros cuando virutas de hormigón saltaron de la pared delante de ella, salpicándola de escombros.

Dio un grito sofocado. Antes de que le pudiera disparar otra vez, empezó a subir trabajosamente las escaleras, tirando frenéticamente de las cuerdas, tan enmarañadas que hacían sus movimientos torpes. Estaba llegando al descansillo cuando finalmente uno de los nudos se soltó. Se libró del resto oyendo la horrible respiración dificultosa que venía de debajo, el sonido aumentaba en la escalera vacía.

—¡Puta!

Ella giró y lo vio al pie del hueco de la escalera, con la cara púrpura y sin aliento como si lo estuvieran estrangulando. Petrificada, clavó los ojos en la pistola que apuntada directamente a ella.

—No…—él se apoyó en la pared, agarrándose el pecho— no voy a dejar…

La pistola se movió, liberándola de su momentánea parálisis. Atravesó el descansillo, girando hacia el tramo siguiente de escaleras. Sonó otro disparo, dando en la pared detrás de ella. No se atrevió a detenerse para ver si la seguía y subió rápidamente las escaleras restantes. Cuando alcanzó la puerta, oyó un grito de dolor casi inhumano. Abrió la puerta a la vez que un ruido sordo, de un gran peso golpeando el suelo, hacía eco en el hueco de la escalera.

Salió precipitadamente al vestíbulo, tratando desesperadamente de orientarse. Oyó el ruido de la gente y se dio cuenta de que había salido en el extremo más alejado del pasillo que daba al vestuario de los Stars. Sin perder tiempo, se dirigió al túnel que comunicaba con el campo, sacándose la chaqueta azul con lentejuelas al mismo tiempo que las cuerdas ensangrentadas.

Un guarda de seguridad vigilaba la salida del túnel. Se giró cuando oyó el estrépito de sus zapatos. Mientras corría hacia él, miró boquiabierto sus arrugadas medias de red rotas y sus muñecas ensangrentadas.

—¡Hay un guarda al pie de las escaleras del fondo del vestuario! —Intentó controlar su respiración—. Creo que está teniendo un ataque al corazón. Ten cuidado. Está loco y tiene una pistola.

El hombre clavó los ojos en ella como si hubiera perdido el juicio. Antes de que la pudiera detener, corrió por delante de él hacia el campo. El guarda situado en la valla la reconoció y abrió la portilla. La ofensiva de los Sabers estaba en el campo. Miró el marcador.

Y luego, todo lo que vio fue la cabeza de Emmett. Los problemas entre ellos se evaporaron mientras corría hacia el banquillo. Los jugadores bloqueaban su camino, y ella tiró de sus camisetas para apartarlos.

—¡Dejadme pasar!. ¡Dejadme pasar!.

Uno por uno se hicieron a un lado, claramente asombrados de verla. Jasper y Embry Call la divisaron y se acercaron hacia ella.

—¡Emmett!.

Él se giró rápidamente cuando la oyó decir su nombre. Su cara mostraba unas profundas emociones que ella nunca visto y se lanzó a sus brazos.

—¡Rosalie! ¡Gracias a Dios! Oh, gracias a Dios, Rosalie… —Repetidas veces masculló su nombre mientras la sostenía apretada contra su pecho.

La cámara los enfocó; en el palco, Ben giró sobre sus pies y corrió a la puerta. Entretanto en la cabina de emisión, los comentaristas intentaban explicarse los unos a los otros, por qué la dueña de los Stars abrazaba al entrenador que llevaba dos cuartos conteniendo el juego y llevando a su equipo al desastre.

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó con fuerza. Él devolvió el beso y la abrazó tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar.

—¿Podéis ganar todavía? —murmuró.

—Mientras tú estés a salvo, es igual. El resultado no tiene importancia.

Su voz estaba ronca por la emoción, y ella se echó hacia atrás lo justo para ver que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas—. Pensaba que te había perdido—dijo él— Te quiero tanto. Oh, Dios mío, cómo te amo.

Ella guardó las palabras como un tesoro para recordarlas más tarde. Por ahora, sólo podía pensar en él y lo que había hecho por ella.

—Quiero que ganes. Has trabajado tan duro…

—No es importante.

—Sí. Sí, lo es.

—Se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Él la abrazó con fuerza.

—No llores, cariño. Alegrémonos de que estás viva.

Ella se percató de que él pensaba que ella quería que ganase por ella.

—No lo entiendes. ¡No quiero que ganes por mí!. ¡Quiero que lo hagas por ti!

—Nos llevan diez puntos, cariño. Quedan menos de tres minutos…

—Entonces es mejor que te pongas a ello. Él le retiró el pelo de la cara, con los ojos tan llenos de amor que todas las dudas que había tenido sobre sus sentimientos se evaporaron.

—Tendríamos que puntuar en dos jugadas para ganar y ahora mismo los hombres me odian.

—Les hablaré.

—Rosalie… Ella ahuecó la mano en su mejilla.

—Te amo, entrenador. Ahora ponte manos a la obra. Es una orden.

Dejar sus brazos requirió toda su fuerza de voluntad, pero mientras se apartaba a un lado vio que él aun estaba deslumbrado por su declaración. Apenas había dado dos pasos cuando Jasper y Jim se acercaron a su lado.

—¿Estás bien?—La cara de Jasper estaba pálida de preocupación—. Joder, Rosalie, nos tenías muy asustados.

—Estoy bien. —Agarró sus brazos—. Quiero ganar este partido. Quiero que Emmett lo gane.

—Si tuviéramos más tiempo… Rosalie se dirigió a Embry.

—No me preocupa eso. No dejaré que le ocurra. Ni a ninguno de vosotros.

Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia Sam. De alguna manera tenía que restaurar la fe de los jugadores en su entrenador, pero tenía muy poco tiempo. Él se alarmó al ver las condiciones en las que estaba, y dio un paso adelante.

—Rosalie, ¿que te ocurrió?.

Tan rápido como pudo, se lo explicó. Tratando de recobrar el aliento al final, dijo—: Emmett sólo trataba de salvarme. Diles a los demás defensas que vamos a ganar este partido…

Antes de que le pudiera preguntar nada más, los jugadores que no estaban en el campo la rodearon, y repitió su historia. Mientras la bombardeaban a preguntas, los Sabers sacaron la pelota.

Emmett recuperó su auricular y comenzó a gritar instrucciones. Embry lo golpeó en el hombro y saltó al campo con la ofensiva.

La pausa de dos minutos terminó.

Emmett se encorvó hacia delante con las manos apoyadas en los muslos. Los Stars jugaban sin desorden. Rosalie se clavó completamente las uñas en las palmas mientras la acción comenzaba a desarrollarse.

Embry pasó el balón entre sus muslos y comenzóla conexión. En la siguiente jugada perdió el balón a un paso del screen. Y luego en la siguiente, no completó el pase.

Uno de los asistentes llegó a su lado y comenzó a envolver sus muñecas en gasa. La historia de lo que había sucedido se había propagado por el equipo, y Mike Newton se puso a su lado como si fuera un guardaespaldas.

Embry conectó por primera vez desde la línea de treinta y ocho yardas, y el domo reverberó de alegría. La defensa de los Sabers intentó repeler el avance en desorden. Con la boca seca, Rosalie miró como se movía su equipo para llegar a las diecisiete.

_1:10_

Call conectó con Colin Davis. Rosalie gritó cuando Davis regateó. Los aficionados perdieron el control. En el banquillo de Emmett se amontonaba el resto del equipo y el coordinador de equipos especiales. Los Stars puntuaron.

Sabers 27, Stars 24.

_0:58_

El kicker de los Stars se adelantó, la afición anticipó la jugada del onside kick, sabiendo que los Stars tenían que volver a tener la posesión de la pelota. La jugada era una maniobra que Emmett había obligado a los jugadores a practicar centenares de veces durante la temporada, hasta que la pudieron realizar con los ojos cerrados. Pero esto no era un entrenamiento, y el otro equipo sabía lo que podía significar esa jugada.

Rosalie recorrió con la mirada a Emmett; le pareció feroz y maravilloso.

La pelota giró alocadamente cuando salió disparada del lateral del pie del kicker. Apenas atravesó las diez yardas requeridas antes de que golpear las manos de un halfback de los Sabers. Trató de sujetarla, pero no pudo. Jacob Black lo arrolló.

La pelota rodó sin dueño, y veintidós hombres fueron a por ella. Los cascos chocaron y los gritos de los hombres eran audibles en los banquillos incluso sobre los gritos de los hinchas.

Sonó un pitido y los árbitros empezaron a retirar a los jugadores del montón humano. Rosalie clavó los dedos en el brazo de Mike.

Uno por uno, llegaron hasta la parte más baja de la pirámide, hasta que sólo hubo dos jugadores sobre el terreno, uno de jersey azul cielo y otro de color carmesí.

Emmett dio un grito de júbilo.

Retiraron al jugador de los Sabers, dejando sólo a Sam Uley agarrando el balón. El ruido de la afición fue ensordecedor. Sam se levantó de un salto y levantó los brazos al aire. LosStars habían recobrado la pelota en la línea de cuarenta y ocho yardas.

_0:44_

Emmett dio una palmada en la espalda a Call para que corriese al campo. En el primer juego, Embry completó un pase sobre la línea de cuarenta y dos yardas.

_0:38_

La defensa de los Sabers, anticipando que el ataque continuaría, se colocó para proteger la posición. En vez de eso, fueron arrollados en una de las jugadas más dulces que Emmett había visto nunca. Sobre la línea veintidós.

_0:25_

Los Stars no completaron los dos pases siguientes y Rosalie trató de prepararse para la derrota.

Call pidió una pausa y habló con Emmett al borde del campo. Mantuvieron un diálogo furioso. Embry volvió a entrar corriendo.

La atmósfera en el domo era electrizante. Cuando los equipos se situaron, Rosalie miró al marcador. Era el tercer tiro y estaban a veintidós yardas todavía.

Embry hizo otro pase incompleto.

_0:08_

Emmett hizo señales como loco para que los jugadores volvieran a formar a toda prisa. Pero en vez de un gol de campo que les proporcionaría un empate y una muerte súbita, los Stars iban a intentar un touchdown. Cuatro pases y aun estaban a veintidós yardas. Embry se salió de la formación y buscó su blanco favorito, el mejor receptor de Rosalie, el pies ligeros de ocho millones de dólares, de Telarosa, Texas.

Jasper dio un quiebro en la línea de ocho yardas para perder a su marcador. La pelota se dirigía vertiginosamente hacia él. Dio un salto y la arrancó con fuerza del aire, con un gesto tan gracioso que fue casi femenino.

Los defensores se abalanzaron sobre él.

Se dio la vuelta hacia la línea de gol. Tropezó. Mientras se recuperaba miró hacia un lado. Se giró hacia el otro lado.

Pero Brewer Gates, uno de los defensas estrella de los Sabers, se dirigía hacia él.

Jasper sabía que lo iban a golpear, pero dejó su cuerpo sin protección alargando la pelota delante de él y dirigiéndose a la línea de gol.

Con dientes al descubierto y el rugido de una trituradora de huesos, Gates se abalanzó para intentar detenerle en la línea de dos yardas.

Y fue directamente lanzado al aire por Sam Uley.

Jasper cayó en la tierra con dureza, con cada músculo de su cuerpo de corredor extendido. Su cabeza sonaba y él trató de despejarse.

_0:01..._

A través de la rejilla del casco, siguió la línea de sus brazos hasta sus manos. Acunaban a la pelota directamente encima de la línea de gol.

Los brazos del árbitro subieron rápidamente al aire, dando señal del gol. Los gritos de los aficionados hacían temblar las paredes curvas del estadio.

Rosalie reía y lloraba. Mike la abrazó, luego Jacob Black. El pandemónium se desató en el campo y en las gradas como si se hubiera dado un disparo de salida.

Intentó acercarse a Emmett, pero no pudo a través del mar de jerséis azules que la rodeaban. Se subió al banquillo y le divisó abriéndose camino entre los hombres para alcanzarla. Su cara estaba surcada por una amplia y enorme sonrisa; tenía los ojos medio cerrados. Ella levantó un brazo al aire y se rió. Detrás de él, ella vio a varios de los jugadores subiendo un enorme envase de plástico verde a gran altura. Se rió más cuando lo vaciaron sobre su cabeza.

Una ducha de hielo y Gatorade se derramaron sobre él. Encorvó los hombros y gritó como si hubiera recibido el bautismo de la victoria.

Parte de la afición lo abucheó. No conocían el drama que había tenido lugar detrás de los banquillos, y todavía querían la sangre de Emmett por haber llegado a un final de partido tan desesperado. Él negó con la cabeza, esparciendo gotitas en todas partes aclarándose los ojos lo suficiente para poder ver a Rosalie otra vez.

Jasper rodeó con el brazo los hombros de Emmett y presionó contra su pecho la pelota del partido.

—Es para ti, compañero. Se abrazaron.

Emmett agarró firmemente la pelota contra su pecho y otra vez giró en dirección hacia Rosalie.

Se pasó por la cara el puño seco de su camisa y vio que ella estaba todavía de pie en el banco. Parecía una diosa alzándose sobre un mar de jerséis azules que no paraban quietos, con su cabello rubio brillando intensamente bajo las luces. Era la criatura más bella que había visto nunca y la quería con todo su corazón. La fuerza de sus sentimientos ya no le asustaba. Haber estado tan cerca de perderla hacía que no quisiera volver a correr el riesgo.

Los hombres se preparaban para subirlo en hombros, pero no quería ir a ninguna parte sin ella. Se giró hacia ella mientras los jugadores lo levantaban por los pies y comenzaban a subirle. Ella se reía. Él se rió. Y luego todo su ser puso en alerta cuando algo en las gradas detrás de ella reclamó su atención.

En un mar de hinchas desatados. Laurent Da Revin se mantenía en una quietud extraña. Cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba rígido de odio mientras miraba a Emmett desde la primera fila. Emmett vio, con el reflejo de la luz, que llevaba una pistola en la mano antes de que levantase el brazo.

Todo ocurrió en cuestión de segundos, pero cada fragmento de tiempo se convirtió en un fotograma, una imagen de horror que recordaría siempre. Emmett, oscilando a gran altura sobre los hombros de los jugadores, habría sido un blanco manifiesto, pero Da Revin, con el pensamiento de un loco, había encontrado la mejor manera de destruir al hombre que odiaba. Los flashes lo cegaban, lo acosaban con preguntas y Emmett veía con impotente horror como Da Revin levantaba el brazo para que la pistola apuntara directamente detrás de la cabeza de Rosalie.

Una masa de guardas de seguridad se dirigían hacia Da Revin. La mayoría pistola en mano, pero no podían usar sus armas en medio de tal multitud.

En primer plano, Rosalie, ignorante del peligro que corría, todavía se reía. Emmett no tenía ningún arma, nada para defender a la mujer que amaba con todo su corazón. Nada excepto la pelota del partido que acunaba contra su pecho.

Él formaba parte de un exclusivo club de quarterbacks geniales, pero mientras cerraba la mano sobre el balón, reconoció que ya no estaba en la plenitud de la vida. Instintivamente, las puntas de sus dedos se colocaron correctamente sobre algo que le era más familiar que los contornos de su cara.

Los nombres de los inmortales pasaron como un relámpago por su mente: Bart Starr, Len Dawson, Namath y Montana, el gran Johnny U. Él mismo. Ninguno de ellos se había jugado nunca tanto.

Echó hacia atrás el brazo y lanzó la pelota. Lanzó por encima de las cabezas de la gente, bajo y duro, una espiral feroz, tan perfectamente ejecutada como cualquier pelota en la historia del fútbol profesional. En la primera fila de las gradas, Da Revin se retorció lateralmente cuando la pelota lo golpeó ruidosamente en el hombro. La fuerza lo tumbó en los asientos y la pistola voló de su mano.

Rosalie, que finalmente se había percatado de que algo andaba mal, se giró justo a tiempo de ver a un montón de guardas de seguridad convergiendo detrás de ella en las gradas. Antes de que pudiera ver que sucedía, Jasper y Mike la cogieron y ella, también, fue llevada al túnel de vestuarios.


	26. Capítulo 25

_Cómo siempre, nada es mío los personajes se los cogemos prestados a Stephanie Meyer y a su saga de Crepúsculo y la historia en esta ocasión es de Susan Elisabeth Phillips, la novela que abre la serie Chicago Stars, "Tenías que ser tú". Espero que disfruteis con la lectura._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VEINTICINCO ******

Ben encontró a Rosalie justo junto a la puerta del vestuario y después de asegurarse de que estaba ilesa, la condujo hacia la pequeña plataforma que se había colocado para las cámaras de televisión.

—He hablado con la policía—le dijo sobre el pandemónium que los rodeaba—. Hablarán contigo tan pronto como la ceremonia termine. Nunca he estado tan asustado en mi vida.

—¿Está bien Bella?—Los jugadores vaciaban botellas de champán, y Rosalie evadió una ducha fría.

—Estaba muy preocupada, pero ahora está bien.

Cuando llegaron a la plataforma, Rosalie vio a Emmett entrevistado por O.J. Simpson. Se había puesto una gorra de la SuperBowl sobre su mojado cabello y cuando Ben la ayudó a subir al lado de él, lo oyó evadir las preguntas de O.J sobre la segunda mitad diciendo que ofrecería una rueda de prensa tan pronto como el caos se hubiera calmado. No la miró, pero cuando se acercó, apoyó su mano suavemente sobre su cintura.

Ella evadió una ducha de champán sólo para empaparse por otra. Su pelo chorreaba sobre sus ojos y se lo apartaba de las mejillas con suavidad mientras el presidente de la NFL les entregaba el trofeo de campeones de la AFC. Estaba situado en medio de Emmett y Rosalie y comenzó a hablar.

—En nombre de la…

—Excúseme un minuto.—Rosalie se dirigió a un lado del podio donde agarró la mano de Ben y lo arrastró al lado de Emmett y ella misma.

Emmett le dirigió a ella una amplia sonrisa de aprobación, le arrebató una botella de espumoso champán a Colin Davis y la vació sobre la cabeza de Ben. Mientras el presidente farfullaba, Rosalie se rió y se volvió al oficial de la NFL.

—Ahora puede continuar.

Él sonrió.

—En nombre de la NFL, es para mi un gran placer entregar el trofeo de campeón de la copa AFC a la propietaria del equipo Rosalie Hale, al entrenador Emmett McCarty y a todo el equipo de los Stars.

Los jugadores vitorearon como locos y soltaron otra rociada de champán. Rosalie trató de hacer un discurso corto, pero sonaba tan ahogada que Ben tuvo que asumir el control. O.J., que seguía intentando obtener respuesta a sus preguntas sobre el extraño progreso del juego, empezó a entrevistar a Embry Call, mientras Rosalie le pasaba el trofeo a Ben.

Emmett la agarró de la mano, la sacó de la plataforma, y la condujo tras un grupo de jugadores para ocultarse de los medios de comunicación.

—Venga, ven.

Sólo tenemos unos minutos. La llevó cerca de las duchas, directo al fondo del vestuario, atravesaron una sala de entrenamiento y un vestíbulo. Lo siguiente que ella supo fue que la había metido en un pequeño almacén, sólo un poco más grande que un armario. Incluso antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras ellos, la rodeó con sus brazos y comenzó a besarla. Se aferraron ferozmente el uno al otro; con los cuerpos húmedos y pegajosos de Gatorade y champán. Saboreando cada uno la boca del otro.

—No sabía si volveríamos a estar así otra vez —murmuró él roncamente.

—Estaba tan asustada.

—Te amo tanto. Oh, Dios mío, te amo.

—Temía que no lo hicieras y no lo podía soportar.—Ella tembló en sus brazos—. Oh, Emmett, ha sido un día terrible.

—Y que lo digas.

—No sólo por el secuestro, sino…—Con un estremecimiento, le contó sobre su encuentro con James. Ella podía sentir cómo sus músculos se ponían tensos mientras hablaba, y esperaba su explosión de furia. Cuando sólo le ofreció consuelo, todavía lo amó más por entender tan claramente lo que necesitaba de él.

—Lo siento —dijo, su voz estaba ronca por la emoción—. Lo siento tanto, nena.

Simplemente habérselo contado todo, hacía en cierta forma que fuera más tolerable. Ella profundizó sus caricias por el cuello mojado de su camisa.

—Desearía que pudiéramos quedarnos aquí dentro para siempre— murmuró ella.

—Yo también. Todo lo que quiero hacer es llevarte a casa y hacer el amor contigo hasta que no nos podamos mover.

—La policía me está esperando…

—Yo también tengo que hablar con ellos. Y con la prensa.

—… y necesito ver a Bella.

Él ahuecó su cara con las manos y tiernamente acarició sus mejillas.

—¿Estarás bien?

—Estaré bien. Sólo quiero acabar de una vez con todo esto. Podemos encontrarnos en la fiesta de la victoria de Ben esta noche.

—No pienses que vas a estar demasiado tiempo allí.—Él le dio un último beso; cuando se detuvo, salieron al vestíbulo.

Dentro del armario todo estaba silencioso, entonces hubo un susurro en la esquina más lejana y oscura.

—¿Sam?—La voz de la mujer era suave y femenina, pero claramente afligida—. ¿Has oído lo que dijo?. ¿Sobre ese tal James Witherdale?

—Lo oí.

Emily Young, que creía firmemente en el juego limpio, estaba indignada.

—¡Es una rata! No debería poder escaparse de pagar por algo así.

—Oh, no lo hará, nena. Conozco al entrenador y te puedo prometer que Witherdale pagará lo que hizo.

—Me alegro. —Detuvo la mano errante de Sam, que había comenzado a acariciar su pecho sobre su blanca blusa de manera deliciosa, aunque altamente impropia—. No puedes hacer eso. Aún no estamos casados.

—Pero lo estaremos y entonces te tocaré en lugares que ni te imaginas.

—No he dicho que me casaré contigo.—Las palabras sonaron ligeramente amortiguadas porque estaba besándolo mientras hablaba.

Abrazar a un jugador de fútbol que era el más grande de su equipo era muy parecido a intentar abrazar a un tanque blindado. Pero aún no estaba preparada para dejarlo marchar. Tampoco era que estuviese dispuesta a dejarle saber cómo había crecido su amor por él. Sam estaba demasiado seguro de sí mismo para hacerlo.

—Emily, cariño, acabo de salir del campo. No he pasado por la ducha, pero has entrado sin vacilar en este armario conmigo. Si eso no es una señal de que estás lista para el matrimonio, no sé lo que es.

—A lo mejor sólo siento lástima por ti.

Él se rió y le metió la mano bajo la falda. Su caricia fue tan exquisita que, durante un largo momento, la señorita Emily Young olvidó sus principios. Fue por eso que pasó la punta de su lengua sobre el diamante de su diente delantero y se dijo a sí misma que Sam Uley iba a ser un marido estupendo.

Dieron las ocho antes de que Emmett hubiera acabado con la policía, el comisario de la NFL y la prensa. La rueda de prensa larga y dramática había sido especialmente difícil para Rosalie, pero la había manejado como un soldado de caballería y la estaban poniendo de heroína en las noticias de la noche. A él no le gustaba nada que la prensa lo tratara de convertir en un héroe, pero sabía que historias como ésta morían de muerte natural después de unas semanas. Después sus vidas volverían a la normalidad.

Laurent Da Revin había sufrido un ataque al corazón y estaba en el hospital bajo custodia policial. Mientras miraba alrededor en el vestuario de entrenadores dónde finalmente había podido darse una ducha y ponerse ropa limpia, supo que no lamentaría si Da Revin no se recuperaba.

Todos los demás habían salido hacía mucho tiempo con destino a la fiesta de celebración. Mientras se ponía en silencio la cazadora, estaba rendido hasta los huesos y sólo podía pensar en estar con Rosalie. Pero tenía que hacer algo primero. Salió al pasillo y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la salida pero se paró en seco cuando vio a Embry, Sam, Mike y Jasper apoyados contra una de las paredes. Todos llevaban ropas de calle. Él lo miró con ansiedad.

—Os creía en la fiesta a estas horas.

—Preferimos esperarte —dijo Embry.

—Tengo algo que hacer antes. Os encontraré allí.

Jasper apartó su larguirucho cuerpo de la pared.

—A nosotros también nos importa Rosalie.

—¿De que coño estás hablando? Sam dio un paso adelante.

—Mi novia y yo estábamos dentro del armario en que os metisteis Rosalie y tú después del partido. No teníamos intención de oír lo que te contó sobre James Witherdale, pero lo hicimos. Se lo dije a mis compañeros de equipo aquí presentes.

Pasaron unos segundos largos y tensos mientras Emmett los estudiaba.

—Puedo ocuparme de James yo solo.

—Lo sabemos. Sólo vamos para dar apoyo moral.

Emmett comenzó a discutir, pero se calló cuándo se dio cuenta de que, en sus mentes, Rosalie había sido hoy su compañera de equipo.

Veinte minutos más tarde, se detuvieron delante del camino de acceso a la casa de dos plantas de James. Emmett se alegró al ver que las luces estaban encendidas. James estaba en casa, no tendría que posponer nada. Después de salir del coche, se metió los guantes en el bolsillo y miró a los hombres que habían venido con él.

—James es mío. No quiero que le toque nadie más.

Jasper inclinó la cabeza.

—Asegúrate de que lo rematas bien.

James abrió la puerta él mismo. Cuando vio a Emmett, se quedó perplejo, y luego sus ojos se abrieron con alarma cuando observó la pandilla que había detrás de él. Inmediatamente trató de cerrar la puerta de golpe, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido y Emmett empujó con el hombro, lanzándolo hacia atrás.

El hombre chocó violentamente contra la pared del vestíbulo. James reculó por el pasillo hasta la sala de estar. Emmett podía oler su miedo.

—¿Qué queréis? ¡Fuera de aquí!.

Emmett avanzó.

—Creo que sabes lo que quiero. Si crees en algo, te sugiero que comiences a rezar.

—¡No sé de qué hablas! ¿Te mintió Rosalie sobre mí? Seguro que te contó alguna mentira…

Emmett le dio el primer puñetazo, un golpe duro sobre la mandíbula y James voló contra el sofá. Aulló de dolor y se puso de pie, jadeando con recelo.

—Vete de aquí, McCarty. Voy a llamar a la policía. Voy a…

Mike serenamente arrancó el teléfono de la pared.

—Lástima, Witherdale. El teléfono no funciona.

—¡Si me tocas, haré que te arresten!.

—¿Y como pretendes conseguir eso?—Jasper se puso un palillo de dientes en la esquina de su boca—.Ahora mismo el entrenador está tomando una copa con nosotros cuatro en mi apartamento. Si alguien dice otra cosa está mintiendo. ¿No es cierto?

—Eso mismo, Jasper.

—Sam se limpió los zapatos en una de las adamascadas sillas blancas.

—¡Vosotros estáis chiflados! Sois unos jodidos psicópatas.

—No somos psicópatas—dijo Emmett—. Lo único que pasa es que creemos que un cabrón como tú, tiene que recibir algún tipo de castigo por una violación.

—¿Es eso lo que te ha dicho?. ¡No la violé! Miente. Ella quería. Ella…

El siguiente golpe de Emmett rompió la nariz de James, que comenzó a gemir echándose para atrás e intentando contener la sangre que caía por su cara—. No fue culpa mía —sollozó— estaba borracho. No significó nada.

Emmett dejó caer su cazadora sobre el respaldo del sofá.

—Cuando termine contigo esta noche, vas a estar realmente mal.

James trató de escapar.

—¡No! ¡Aléjate! ¡No me hagas daño! Emmett se acercó a él de modo amenazador.

—Estarás realmente mal, pero a menos que no calcule bien, estarás todavía vivo. Si quieres seguir viviendo, no volverás a acercarte a Rosalie en tu vida. Si la amenazas de cualquier manera, será mejor que te prepares para pasar el resto de tu vida en una silla de ruedas.

—¡No!.

Fue la última palabra que James pronunció antes de que Emmett terminara con él.

Rosalie no llegó a la fiesta por la victoria hasta las nueve. Su dura experiencia, junto con la larga rueda de prensa, la había agotado. Cuando ella finalmente llegó a casa, Bella la había cuidado como una gallina a sus pollitos y había insistido en que se echara a dormir un rato. Había estado tan exhausta que inmediatamente se había quedado dormida.

Varias horas más tarde, cuando se despertó y se espabiló, estaba ansiosa por ver a Emmett. Se duchó y charló con Bella mientras se vestía. Su hermana estaba aún algo inquieta por los acontecimientos de la tarde, pero se le había pasado cuándo Rosalie sugirió una fiesta de pijamas de última hora. Sasha aceptó quedarse a cuidar de Bella y sus amigas, y cuando Rosalie salía, comenzaban a llegar las chicas.

El restaurante que Ben había reservado para esa noche tenía un interior acogedor y rústico; su decoración era a base de paredes enladrilladas y lámparas que en realidad eran cazuelas de cobre colgando del techo. Cuando entró, su pelo estaba todavía un poco húmedo por la ducha y se rizaba sobre su cabeza. La temperatura había descendido firmemente durante toda la tarde, lo que había hecho que se pusiera un jersey holgado de color fucsia que hacía juego con una falda de lana suave y fluida. Con excepción de la abertura de la falda que llegaba por la mitad del muslo, su atavío era conservador pero el efecto se rompía por los pendientes de plata que colgaban de sus orejas.

Se acababa de sacar el abrigo cuando oyó que un grupo entraba en el restaurante justo detrás de ella. Se giró para ver entrar a Emmett, delante de Jim, Sam, Mike y Jasper. En cuanto lo vio, todo en ella, se volvió cálido y suave.

—Creía que era la última en llegar. —Su voz sonó jadeante. La expresión de Emmett era tan tierna que ella sintió un vuelco en el corazón.

—No pudimos escaparnos antes. Se quedaron en medio de la entrada mirándose el uno al otro mientras el resto de los hombres comenzaban a buscar a sus esposas y novias.

Jasper tosió.

—Deberíais respirar o algo así, para que nadie cuelgue un abrigo encima de uno de vosotros.

Emmett no apartó los ojos de Rosalie.

—¿No tienes alguna jugada que repasar, Whitlock?

—Seguro, entrenador. —Riéndose entre dientes, los dejó solos.

Rosalie podría haberlo mirado para siempre, pero tenían cosas que hacer. Emmett la tomó del brazo y la acompañó a la puerta.

—Media hora. Luego eres toda mía. Se encontraron con Ben justo al otro lado de la puerta. Para sorpresa de Rosalie, lo acompañaba Ángela Weber y los saludó a ambos con una sonrisa acogedora.

Emmett ni siquiera trato de disimular el evidente placer que sintió al ver a Ángela, atrayéndola inmediatamente a sus brazos para darle un abrazo de oso.

—Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo te trata Ben? ¿Se ha declarado ya?.

Rosalie intentó sentir algo de celos, pero su afecto por Ángela era tan fraternal y honesto que era imposible. Se percató que él trataba a Ángela exactamente igual que a Bella y se preguntó cómo diablos se podía haber imaginado él que podrían haber sido un matrimonio feliz. Emmett podía ser uno de los hombres más inteligentes que conocía, pero era definitivamente estúpido sobre algunas cosas.

Ella se apiadó de Ángela, cuyo rubor se había extendido desde su pelo castaño a cada una de sus pecas.

—No le dejes meterse contigo, Ángela. Su idea de buenos modales es mortificar a todas las personas que le gustan.

—No la estaba mortificando —protestó Emmett—. Este es mi primer intento de casamentero y quiero saber que tal se me da.

—Pues te quedas con las ganas —dijo Ben suavemente—. ¿Por qué no te ocupas detu propia vida amorosa y le consigues a Rosalie una bebida?

Ángela y él se sonrieron tímidamente y se marcharon. Rosalie se rió tontamente mientras Emmett conseguía una cerveza para él y un vaso de vino para ella de un camarero que pasaba, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció como ella vio sus nudillos llenos de arañazos y magulladuras.

—¿Qué te pasó en la mano?

—Bueno…, esto…, —se tomó un sorbo de cerveza—. Me alegro de que Ben consiguiera mantener en secreto el lugar de la fiesta ante la prensa.

—¿Emmett? ¿Qué te sucedió en la mano?.

Él vaciló, y por un momento ella pensó que no le iba a contestar, pero entonces apartó con suavidad un rizo de su mejilla.

—Fui a ver a James. Nosotros dos necesitábamos dejar claras unas cuantas cosas por lo que te hizo.

Sus ojos le recorrieron, pero aparte de las manos, no parecía tener ningún tipo de daño.

—¿Qué hiciste?.

—Digamos que practiqué un poco de justicia fronteriza. No te molestará otra vez, cariño.

Rosalie quiso preguntarle, pero al mismo tiempo, la expresión reservada de su cara le dijo que no conseguiría nada más. Decidió que de todas maneras, no estaba tan ansiosa por saber los detalles.

Sam se acercó y les presentó a su nueva novia. A Rosalie le gustó enseguida Emily Young y los felicitó. Otros jugadores se acercaron con sus esposas y Emmett y ella se separaron. Se movió de un grupo a otro, saludando a todo el mundo y divisando ocasionalmente a Emmett mientras hacía lo mismo.

Ella conversaba con Jasper y un par de espectaculares pelirrojas que colgaban de sus brazos cuando oyó que alguien gritaba.

—¡Silencio, chicos! ¡Silencio!.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que la dominante voz provenía de Ben y se quedaron en silencio. Estaba de pie en un extremo de la habitación con un teléfono en la mano y con la otra mano tapando la boquilla.

—¡Rosalie!—Le tendió el teléfono—. ¡Rosalie, es para ti!.

Ella lo miró preguntando quien era sin palabras. ¡Es el presidente!—Dijo las palabras con un grito que se debía haber oído hasta en el aparcamiento. Ella había hablado con el presidente de la NFL algunas horas antes y no entendía por qué Ben estaba tan agitado.

—Creía que ya nos habíamos dicho todo.

—¡El Presidente! ¡De los Estados Unidos! Llama para felicitarte.

Ella tragó saliva. Pasó la mano por el cuello de su jersey. Los jugadores se rieron y se callaron cuando se acercó para coger el teléfono. La voz de una mujer dijo—: Señorita Hale, ahora se pone el presidente.

Justo entonces alguien la golpeó ligeramente en el hombro. Vio a Emmett de pie su lado, una sonrisa del tamaño de una cancha de fútbol extendiéndose por toda su cara.

—_Ahora_, Rosalie.

Ella lo miró sin entender nada.

—¿Qué?

—_Ahora_.

El significado penetró lentamente en su cerebro y clavó los ojos en él con incredulidad. ¡Acababa de decir _ahora_!. Puso la mano sobre el receptor.

—¡Emmett, es el Presidente! No puedo…

Él cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho con una expresión insoportablemente arrogante. Ella se dio cuenta de que él había estado esperando un momento así. ¡Qué rata! La había hecho caer en una trampa, y ahora se iba a pasar el resto de sus vidas metiéndose con ella despiadadamente porque no se había atrevido a aceptar su desafío. ¡Deportista arrogante e irritante! Definitivamente, alguien tenía que pararle los pies.

La voz del Presidente surgió del teléfono.

—Felicidades, Señorita Hale. Fue un partido asombroso…

—Perdone un momento, señor—tragó saliva— tengo a la Señorita Hale aquí mismo. —Le dio el teléfono a una asombrada Ángela Weber.

Emmett no aguantó la carcajada. Ella lo agarró y lo arrastró entre la gente. En cuanto llegaron a la puerta, le dijo:

—Será mejor que valga la pena, semental.

Al fondo, Ángela Weber, después de la sorpresainicial, se había puesto rápidamente a la altura de las circunstancias. Para asombro de Ben, ella decía— : Ahora estoy muy bien, Sr. Presidente. Sí, realmente emocionante. De paso, señor, le diré que los Stars comparten su preocupación sobre la financiación adecuada para las guarderías…

—¿Semental?—Emmett cogió una curva de la autopista—. ¡Me has llamado semental! Rosalie todavía trataba de normalizar su respiración.

—Este juego lo podemos jugar los dos, entrenador. No te sorprendas si te pierdes los minutos finales de la Superbowl.

—No podrías…

—Podría. Él la miró y sonrió.

—Hablando de la Superbowl. ¿Te casarás conmigo en cuanto puedas?.

—¿En San Valentín?.

—Falta demasiado tiempo.

—¿El día de la Marmota? _(Dos de febrero. (N de T))_

—De acuerdo. —El Ferrari cogió el scalextrix encima de Tollway—. Sabes que necesitamos hablar sobre algunas cosas antes de casarnos.

—No me voy a deshacer de Pooh.

—Ves, ya quieres discutir. El matrimonio significa llegar a acuerdos.

—No he dicho que no llegaría a un acuerdo. Te prometo quitarle el lazo si la sacas tú.

—Eres todo corazón.

La sonrisa de Rosalie se esfumó.

—También quiero tener niños. Siempre quise. Sólo necesitaba saber que me amabas.

—Espero que lo tengas claro a estas alturas. Nunca amé a nadie en mi vida de la forma que te amo a ti. Quiero tener niños, pero no tanto como te quiero a ti.

—Me alegro. —Se cogió el labio entre los dientes y enseguida lo soltó—. No quiero que Bella se vaya a ningún sitio. Quiero que se quede con nosotros.

Él la miró.

—Por supuesto que va a quedarse con nosotros. ¿Dónde iría si no?

—Pensé que a lo mejor querrías tener más privacidad.

—Una vez que cerremos la puerta del dormitorio, tendremos un montón de privacidad. Realmente, cuando mencioné que había cosas que necesitábamos hablar me refería a los Stars.

—Sé que no te casarás conmigo por los Stars. Nunca debería haberlo dicho. Estaba muy enfadada.

—Me alegro que te dieras cuenta. Pero a pesar de todo, todavía tenemos un problema. Históricamente siempre han sido las mujeres las que se han casado con el jefe. En cuanto tenían el anillo en el dedo, dejaron sus trabajos y se quedaron en casa. Ninguno de nosotros quiere que tú hagas eso, pero tengo que decirte que no estoy demasiado cómodo con la idea de pasarme el resto de mi vida durmiendo con alguien que me pueda despedir si no echo a lavar la ropa interior.

Ella reprimió una sonrisa.

—Entiendo tu problema, pero no pienso dejar el equipo sólo para que tú puedas ser un dejado.

—La verdad es que no esperaba que lo hicieras.

—Es un nuevo orden mundial. Y los hombres vais a tener que aprender a manejarlo.

—Estás disfrutando, ¿verdad? —Estoy ligeramente divertida.

A pesar de su guasa, ella ya había estado pensando como podría compaginar las enormes demandas de ser la propietaria de los Stars con el matrimonio y los niños que esperaba tener.

—De hecho, ya tengo algunas ideas sobre este tema. No lo tengo completamente pensado, pero cuando lo tenga, serás el primero conel que hablaré sobre ello.

—Entonces será mejor que sepas que no planeo entrenar a los Stars el resto de mi vida.

—¡Emmett, no puedes entrenar otro equipo! Sería una situación imposible.

—Y no lo voy a hacer. Pero ya sabes como es esta vida durante la temporada. Quiero estar cerca para ti y para nuestros hijos; ya llevo mucho tiempo acariciando esta idea. Decidí hace mucho que el día que me despierte y no sepa donde está mi esposa y lo que les gusta a mis hijos, será el día que deje de entrenar a un equipo profesional. Buscaré una universidad de tercera división cerca de aquí y será donde desarrolle el resto de mi carrera como entrenador.

—¿Tercera división? No sé lo que es eso.

—Son universidades pequeñas. No ofrecen becas deportivas, y los equipos profesionales nunca se fijan en ellas. Los chicos no son los mejores, ni los más rápidos, ni hay ningún tipo de comisión sobre la mesa. Sólo juegan al fútbol por una razón, porque les gusta jugar. Así que mientras tú sigues viajando y tratando con todos los equipos profesionales, yo voy aencontrar un trabajo en un pequeño campus universitario y a recordar por qué empecé a jugar.

—Suena genial.

Él cambió de marcha.

—Esa bufanda que llevas al cuello bajo el abrigo ¿Podrías vendarte los ojos con ella?.

—¿Qué?.

—_Ahora._

—Oh, por el amor de Dios. —Sacó la bufanda por el cuello del abrigo y la ató alrededor de sus ojos—. ¡Esto es ridículo! No planearás algo raro, ¿no?.

Hubo un silencio largo.

—¿Emmett?

—Bueno, supongo que todo depende de lo conservadora que sea tu manera de verlo.

—Dijiste que pasabas de todo eso. Que querías una maravillosa y corriente vida sexual.

—Ajá.

—No suenas demasiado convencido.

—Mira, es así. Después de ver como ha sido mi vida, probablemente sería más conveniente que vaya dejando eso gradualmente. Así no será un impacto demasiado grande. Y lo que vamos a hacer, es algo en lo que llevo pensando mucho tiempo.

—Me estás poniendo nerviosa.

—Va a ser genial, cariño. Realmente genial. —Luego comenzó la más sucia y dulce conversación que había oído en su vida hasta que estuvo tan caliente que tuvo que desabotonarse el abrigo. Pero él aún no le había dicho dónde la llevaba. Cuando finalmente detuvo el coche, se dio cuenta de que su monólogo la había distraído tanto que se había olvidado de fijarse por donde habían ido. ¿Crujían las ruedas sobre la grava? Escuchó con atención, pero aunque no se oían ruidos de tráfico, no estaba segura de si habría conducido hacia su casa.

—Vas a tener que esperar aquí durante un par de minutos mientras preparo algunas cosas. Vengo enseguida, así que no te pongas nerviosa. —Sus labios rozaron los de ella—. Prométeme que no lo estropearás echando un vistazo a escondidas. Eso sería una señal de que no confías en mí. ¿Te imaginas que tipo de matrimonio tendríamos entonces?.

—Te estás pasando un montón. Lo sabes, ¿no?

—Lo sé, querida.—Le mordió el labio inferior—. Mientras esperas, por qué no recuerdas todas esas cosas que te dije que te iba a hacer. Así no te aburrirás.—Su risa ahogada fue definitivamente diabólica cuando le metió la mano bajo el vestido y le apretó el muslo; luego abrió la puerta.

Fue una autentica faena que se lo dijera, porque una vez que le había insinuado la idea, no podía pensar nada más. Cuando él regresó al coche, ella se estremecía de anticipación sexual. Ella sintió una corriente de aire frío cuando él abrió la puerta.

—Ya está todo listo. Ahora, te voy a llevar —metió la mano bajo sus rodillas para inmediatamente detenerse—. Rosalie, cariño, todavía llevas puesta la ropa interior. Recuerdo claramente que te dije como quería que estuvieras cuando regresase.

—No lo hiciste.

—Estoy seguro que lo hice. Supongo que tendré que hacerlo yo mismo.

Deslizando sus manos bajo el vestido, le sacó los pantys y las bragas.

—Me voy a congelar.

—Ni siquiera estamos a cero grados.

—No creo que tengas que preocuparte demasiado sobre congelarte. ¿De dónde has sacado estas bragas?

—Las compré.

—Si no son más que dos tiras y trozo de seda. ¿Has dejado esa ropa interior tan espantosa sólo por mí?

—Sólo por ti.

—Eres tan dulce, cariño, no sabes como me gusta. Ahora desliza otra vez los pies en los zapatos. Me encantan tus piernas con tacones. —En cuanto hizo lo que le dijo, la cogió bajo las rodillas y la sacó del coche. Su falda se levantó y el aire frío rozó su trasero desnudo, que estaba al descubierto para que todo el mundo lo viera.

—Por favor, dime que no hay nadie por ahí.

—Sólo una docena de personas, amorcito. Pero están demasiado ocupadas ajustando los carburadores de sus motocicletas para mirarte.

Ella enterró la cara en su cuello y se rió. Él era escandaloso e imposible, y estaba pasándolo como nunca en su vida. ¿ _Pero dónde la estaba llevando_?

Él cambió su peso en los brazos y abrió algún tipo de puerta. Ella sintió que el aire era más caliente en su trasero cuando entraron.

—¿Tienes la venda de los ojos bien apretada?

—Ajá.

—Bien. No prestes atención si oyes ruidos extraños.

—¿Qué tipo de ruidos?

—Risas de borrachos. Vasos rompiendo. Altavoces. Ese tipo de cosas.

—Ni siquiera les dedicaré un pensamiento.

—Y si alguien llamado Bubba te pregunta que haces aquí, le dices que estás conmigo.

—Eso haré.

Él empezó a besarla, y cuando dejó de caminar, ella se percató que él otra vez la había distraído hasta tal punto que no tenía la menor idea de lo que habían hecho. ¿Habían recorrido una distancia larga o corta? El no tenía la respiración alterada, pero estaba en muy buena forma física, así que no significaba nada. No podía estar segura de si habían subido escaleras o si estaban al mismo nivel.

—Ahora voy a ponerte de pie. No quiero que estés cerca de la barra. Por si acaso hay una pelea…

—¿No puedo quitarme la venda de los ojos aún?

—Me temo que no, cariño. Todavía tienes puesta la ropa.

—¿Tengo que quitarme la ropa?

—Lo siento, querida. Pensaba que te imaginarías lo que iba a pasar. —Él le quitó el abrigo—. Sin embargo, no te preocupes. Te ayudaré.

—Que caballeroso eres.

Él le quitó los pendientes, le pasó el jersey por la cabeza y lo dejó caer.

—Rosalie, cariño, no quiero que te avergüences pero, ¿sabes que puedo ver todo a través de esta tela?

—¿Puedes?

—Me temo que sí. Eso significa que vas a tener que estar así quieta un momento.

A través de la delgada seda del encaje de su sujetador, ella sintió su boca sobre el pezón. La succión húmeda y caliente envió riadas de excitación que recorrieron su cuerpo. Su sensual tortura continuó cuando movió su boca al otro pecho, mientras el pezón que él había abandonado se endureció como un guijarro bajo el lugar húmedo y moderadamente frío que él había dejado en la seda. Sus rodillas se debilitaron y lo deseó con tal ansia dentro de ella que tuvo que aferrarse a sus hombros.

—Por favor… Me estás volviendo loca.

—Shhh. Acabamos de empezar, y, francamente, esperaba un poco más de resistencia por tu parte. Tal vez podrías recitar algunos promedios de bateo o algo…

Ella se rió y luego se quedó sin aliento cuando él suavemente la pellizcó con sus dientes. Un momento más tarde, le quitó el sujetador y ella se quedó desnuda de la cintura para arriba.

—Eres una mujer muy hermosa, cariño. ¿No es cierto, chicos?

Él definitivamente necesitaba que lo pusieran en su lugar. Ella comenzó a levantar sus brazos para quitarse la venda de los ojos, pero él atrapó sus muñecas y las mantuvo a los lados.

—Todavía no, cariño. Estoy realmente hambriento…

Soltándola, ahuecó sus pechos en las palmas de sus manos. Otra vez, él comenzó a deleitarse en sus pezones, pero esta vez, ni siquiera la fina barrera de seda la protegía. Él succionó hasta que ella emitió suaves y entrecortados gemidos. Ella extendió la mano, desesperada por tocarle.

En algún momento él se había sacado su propio abrigo, y ella metió sus manos bajo su suéter, deslizándolas a través del vello de su pecho para acariciar sus tetillas. Él gimió. Ella sintió su roce en la cintura, y luego la caricia suave de la lana cuando su falda cayó. Él habló con voz ronca.

—No quiero asustarte, cielo, así que mejor te voy a explicar lo que vamos a hacer.

Ella no estaba ni remotamente asustada y él lo sabía, pero decidió que sería una maleducada si lo interrumpía.

—He hecho una cama para nosotros con nuestros abrigos, y voy a acostarte en ella. Así. Ahora inclínate. Bien; Realmente bien. Querida, no recuerdo haberte dicho que podías cerrar las piernas. Ajá, ahora sube esa rodilla para que pueda disfrutar de la vista. —Sus dedos encontraron la piel sensible del interior de su muslo.

—¿No puedo quitarme la venda de los ojos aún?

—Oh, creo que no. No tendría ningún sentido que te enfadases antes de que hubiese acabado contigo.

Ella iba definitivamente a hacer que pagara por eso. Pero no hasta que hubiera gozado cada segundo de esa seducción exquisita y excitante.

Ella oyó el susurro de las ropas de Emmett mientras se las sacaba, y su corazón se infló de amor. Seis meses antes, no hubiera podido imaginar que confiaría en cualquier hombre lo suficiente como para dejar que le hiciera esto y mucho menos uno con la fuerza física de Emmett. Pero ahora estaba allí, desnuda y accesible para él. Aunque no tenía ni idea de a donde la había llevado, nunca se había sentido más segura y se dio cuenta de que, junto con su amor, él había dado la posibilidad de vivir sin temor.

Él se bajó al lado de ella en la cama de abrigos y la atrajo entre sus brazos.

—Voy a volver a besarte. Si te aburres, le puedo pedir a la banda musical que toque algo…

—Definitivamente, no me estoy aburriendo. Ella aspiró su perfume limpio y tocó su hombro con la punta de la lengua. Se le tensaron los músculos y ella sintió su deseo pulsando duramente contra su muslo. Su boca se cerró sobre la de ella. Sus lenguas se unieron y todo lo demás abandonó su mente hasta que sólo percibió las sensaciones. El sonido de sus gemidos, la humedad de su piel mientras la apretaba contra él para darle placer. Su boca viajó desde sus pechos hasta su cintura. Él besó el interior de sus muslos, luego la abrió para saborearla más profundamente.

Ella no tenía ni idea de cuándo perdió la venda de los ojos. No sabía si se había soltado o la había quitado uno de los dos. Oyó el rugido de su sangre, el éxtasis que la unía a este hombre que tanto amaba, la pasión de sus palabras de amor cuando entró profundamente en su cuerpo.

—Toda mi vida…

—Lo sé, cariño…

—Para siempre…

—Oh, sí. Para siempre.

Se juraron su amor con palabras y cuerpos, luego lloraron juntos cuando su amor fluyó caliente y exquisito de un corazón a otro. Cuando había terminado, la sostuvo contra él como si nunca pudiera dejarla ir. Su voz era ronca de la emoción.

—Eres el sol y la luna para mí. Te quiero tanto. He estado sólo sin ti durante toda mi vida.

Las lágrimas se escaparon por las esquinas de sus ojos.

—Eres el hombre más maravilloso del mundo entero.

Ella lo sentía sonreír contra su frente.

—¿No estás enfadada?

—¿Por qué iba a estar enfadada?

—Quise que olvidaras los malos recuerdos, cielo. Quise que tuvieras uno realmente bueno.

No tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando, y estaba demasiada somnolienta para preguntarle. Suspirando con satisfacción, presionó la mejilla contra su cuello y abrió los ojos. Sintió el lento latido de su corazón, las estrellas brillaban intermitentemente en el cielo encima de ella, el enrejado de acero flotaba en las alturas. Levantó la cabeza rápidamente.

—¿Pasa algo, cariño?.

—¡Oh, Dios mío!

Estaban totalmente desnudos sobre la línea de cincuenta yardas en el mismísimo centro del Midwest Sports Dome.


	27. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

Emmett caminaba por la tranquila senda, aspirando el fragante aire de la tarde de finales de mayo. Sintió el aroma de la tierra rica y húmeda, con un débil indicio de lilas de los arbustos que Rosalie y él habían plantado no mucho después de casarse. La satisfacción recorríacada célula de su cuerpo, aunque ahora mismo su esposa estaba bastante enfadada, y se lo iba a hacer saber en cuanto estuvieran a solas.

Desde luego, le molestaban las cosas más extrañas. Sólo porque él había preguntado algunas cosas perfectamente inocentes sobreque iba a llevar a Bella a su baile de graduación del instituto, no era para acusarle de ser excesivamente protector. Había sido extraño comenzar su matrimonio ejerciendo de padre de una adolescente, pero sabía que había hecho un trabajo mejor del que habría hecho Frederic Hale. Rosalie y él se habían regocijado en secreto cuando Bella había decidido a ir a Northwestern en lugar de a una a una de esas universidades privadas. No querían que estuviera demasiado lejos de casa.

Habían ocurrido muchas cosas en esos tres años. Laurent Da Revin había sufrido un ataque al corazón mortal antes de que se celebrara el juicio. James Witherdale se había dado por aludido y había dejado la zona y lo último que habían oído de él era que vendía condominios baratos cercanos a un campo de golf de Florida. Había habido bodas: Ben y Ángela, Sam y Emily. Se sorprendería si Victoria y Riley Biers se casaran en algún momento, pero ciertamente eran una pareja interesante. Había habido un entierro cuando su amigo Harry Clearwater había muerto de neumonía. Los Stars habían perdido sus dos primeras Superbowls, y no se habían clasificado el tercer año. Sin embargo este año, finalmente habían ganado y el trofeo _Lombardi_ decoraba el vestíbulo del Stars Complex como prueba de que eran los mejores y él se había convertido en un hombre casero.

Sonrió al recordar la mirada que Rosalie le había enviado sobre la mesa del comedor esa noche, cuando había sometido a Bella a un tercer grado sobre su vida amorosa. Aunque trataba de mantenerlo en secreto, tener a su esposa enfadada era algo que siempre disfrutaba. Él era una persona competitiva por naturaleza, y el puro desafío de ver cuánto tiempo le llevaba, desde que ella comenzaba a quejarse, hasta que la tenía totalmente desnuda bajo su cuerpo, era una satisfacción para su alma de deportista. Hasta ahora, su record eran ocho minutos, y eso había sido tras un enfado serio, la misma noche que Ben y él le habían tomado repetidamente el pelo por haber tenido que firmar el nuevo contrato de Jasper, por diez millones de dólares.

Rosalie adoraba a Jasper, Vladimir y él eran los padrinos de las gemelas pero era realmente tacaña cuando tenía que firmar contratos de grandes sumas de dinero. Lo mejor que había hecho nunca fue dejar todo en manos de sus abogados y los de ella justo inmediatamente después de casarse. Esa había sido una batalla y media ganada. ¡Joder, como le gustaba estar casado con Rosalie!.

Poco antes de que sus hijas gemelas nacieran, Rosalie y Ben habían llegado a un acuerdo para reorganizar los Stars. Desafortunadamente, ese contrato había puesto fin a varios conflictos divertidos. Ben era ahora el presidente de los Stars y se encargaba de todas las operaciones diarias, mientras Rosalie estaba realmente encantada en su nuevo puesto como Directora Económica.

Según ese contrato, sólo Ben tenía autoridad para todo lo relacionado con los empleados. Ceder esa responsabilidad había sido una sabia jugada por parte de Rosalie. Le encantaba trabajar con números, pero no tenía estómago para contratar y echar a jugadores y demás empleados. Sin embargo, todavía le gustaba meter las narices en los entrenamientos de Emmett, especialmente cuando alguno de los jugadores corría a ella para quejarse. En esas ocasiones él se deleitaba en recordarle que sólo tenía que rendir cuentas ante Ben.

Rosalie era tan alegre que a todo el mundo, excepto los agentes deportivos, le encantaba trabajar con ella. Sólo andaba de mal humor cuando se estaban negociando nuevos contratos. A esas alturas, todo el mundo sabía lo lista que era, así que ya no podía lograr nada con sus espectaculares tramas de rubia tonta, y para vergüenza de Emmett, rápidamente había obtenido la reputación de ser una de las directoras económicas más astutas de la NFL, lo cual no quería decir que no pensara exprimirla bien cuando su contrato expirara esa temporada. La señora Rosalie Hale McCarty iba a pagarle un dineral para poder regalarle ese collar de diamantes que tenía intención de ponerle alrededor de su bello cuello, cuando naciera su próximo bebé.

Aunque no habían hablado demasiado sobre eso, los dos sabían que sería su último contrato con los Stars. Las niñas se hacían mayores y él comenzaba a resentirse de las brutales semanas de siete días de trabajo durante la temporada. Él ya le había echado el ojo a una pequeña universidad de tercera división allí mismo en DuPage County.

Sonrió al recordar la manera en que le había mirado Rosalie cuando la había besado poco antes de salir de casa para su salida nocturna. Ella estaba sentada en mitad de la sala de estar, con las piernas cruzadas, con una de sus viejas sudaderas tensa contra su gran barriga redonda, mientras jugaba a hacer pasteles con las niñas, que intentaban agarrar sus pulseras, pendientes colgantes y horquillas del pelo. Esa noche iba a subir esa sudadera bien arriba, hasta su barbilla para murmurar montones de cosas eróticas sobre su barriga. No le importaba cuanto se riera de él. Adoraba a sus hijas y tenía la esperanza de que viniera otra.

Se detuvo y contemplo la granja. Las gemelas tenían ahora dos años y medio, los traviesos querubines diminutos de pelo rubio que le iban a dar casi tantos problemas como su madre. Cuando pensaba en ellas, podía sentir que su garganta se cerraba y se alegraba de que no hubiera nadie por allí para presenciar las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos. Siempre había amado ese lugar, pero hasta que Rosalie se había instalado con sus gafas de sol de diamantes falsos y sus pendientes de gitana, no se había dado cuenta de que echaba algo en falta.

Otra vez respiró profunda y felizmente. Tenía todo lo que había soñado. Una esposa que amaba con todo su corazón. Unas hermosas hijas. Una casa en el campo. Y un perro.

Silbó suavemente.

—Venga, Pooh. Vamos a casa.

F I N

* * *

_Siempre que leo la escena final de ésta obra viene una imagen a mi mente de la película "Mentiras Arriesgadas", cuando Arnorld Schwarzenegger saca a pasear al perrito chiguagua, un tío enorme, en este caso guapísimo, ya que el prota, Dan/Emmett, es rubio y de ojos verdes, con un diminuto caniche blanco. Un verdadero osito amoroso._

* * *

_Gracias a todas la que comentasteis, capítulo a capítulo, las que lo hicisteis una vez, las que habeis leído en silencio, a las que agregasteis esta historia a favoritos o alertas._

_Gracias por haberos tomado el tiempo de leer esta estupenda historia, de conocer la obra de una fantástica autora y una de sus grandes sagas._

_Espero que realmente la hayais disfrutado. _

_Mi próximo proyecto creo que va a ser un Alice x Jasper, aún no he decidio que obra, suelo inspirarme hacia el fin de semana. Quizás sea una de la serie American's Lady, también de SEP o algo de Lisa Kleypas, creo que no hay nada de Lisa Kleypas en FF, la lista de autoras y de libros en casi infinita, por lo que las posibilidades son múltiples._

_Gracias por todo. Nos leemos. _

_Sonia_


End file.
